The Guilty Show No Mercy
by Malice Shaw
Summary: Seifer Almasy. Traitor. Trust. Enemy. Friend. What will happen, when a year after that Ultimecia mess, he is washed ashore, with no memory? Who did it? And who will help him? Reacceptance in the Garden takes it's toll in this story of trust, love, and pai
1. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 2

Yippee disclaimer time! I don't own any o the characters here (DAMN IT) unless you don't recognize them. Squaresoft does. Damn you Square! Hiss!  
  
  
  
  
  
The train stopped silently, the sound of a bell ringing the only clue that she had reached her destination. The sound startled her out of her lazy haze as she gazed at the documents Cid had given to her. Memory loss? Must have taken a whole mess of Curaga spells to cure his injuries. But she couldn't help but feel a ping of sorrow for him. The time when Edea took over his mind, praying on the weak little boy he hid inside his shell scared her more then she would admit. She wanted to make them understand, that what he wanted was to run and save them from whatever problem they would have encountered, not to try and sabotage their mission as they all came to that conclusion. In Seifer's own twisted way, inside, he just wanted to help. She sighed and waited for the bus to completely stop. Lifting her weary body from the seat she stepped off the train and sat down on the lift to the Presidential Palace.  
  
The city was still a beautiful sight on tired eyes. The glass highways and shimmering almost ethereal buildings, all of it, was still enough to take the breath from her lungs. The technology in this place was wonderful, and Quistis found herself wondering if someway, some how, it would extend all of the world? Then again that might not be so pleasant. The ride was short, and she stepped off the lift. Walking toward the Esthar guards, they immediately stepped in front of her.  
  
"Halt. You cannot pass with out permission."  
  
"I have a pass."  
  
"Show it."  
  
She reached into her pocket. "Here."  
  
Studying it, the guard nodded. "Please proceed."  
  
Raising an arched eyebrow, she nodded and stepped inside. Outside the guards conversed with one another.  
  
"Did you see her? Whoo! Whatta looker!"  
  
"I agree. I wonder what she wants with the president?"  
  
"You don't think Sir Laguna would...?"  
  
"Would what?"  
  
The other guard nudged him playfully. "Hey it's been almost twenty years since that Raine woman died. Maybe he's trying to see if the ol' pecker's up an' at 'um?"  
  
This brought a snicker from both guards. Assuming their positions they continued their watch.   
  
Inside the office, the ground beneath Quistis' feet lighted up with each step she took. This place is amazing, she thought. Laguna was thumbing through a Weapons Monthly magazine with his feet propped up on his desk. Ward was next to him, peering over his shoulder before lifting one eye and catching the woman in the room. tapping Laguna on the shoulder he motioned towards her, and returned to his standing position next to Kiros. Laguna placed the magazine on his desk and walked around to greet Quistis. Extending a hand and a goofy smile, he broke her out of her trance.  
  
"Miss Trepe! Welcome welcome. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
With a nod, Quistis sat in a chair Ward brought in. "President Loire, it was brought to my atten-"  
  
Laguna waved a hand during her speech. "Please, please don't call me President Loire, Mr. Loire, or anything of the sort. Just Laguna okay? I thought I told you kids to call me that the last time I saw you."  
  
Quistis nodded. "I'm sorry Pre- Laguna."  
  
The older gentleman nodded and sat down, motioning or Ward and Kiros to sit down as well. "Sit down you two! Sheesh, rude aren't they?" He flashed her a goofy grin that made her lips curve upwards. She pulled out her glasses from her pocket and placed them on her nose. "Laguna, I you don't mind? I'd like to get to the problem here."  
  
Laguna snorted. "Well I don't think you'll have a problem Miss Trepe. The boy is completely amnesic. He only made one assumption as to what he knows by muttering Instructor in his sleep. I sorta figured it out there."  
  
Ward looked at Kiros and Kiros snickered. Laguna and Quistis both looked up at the two. Kiros cleared his throat. "Ward says that Laguna first thought it was a strange type of humanoid fish."  
  
Laguna blushed. "Well geez, sorry guys but I had quite a bit on my mind y'know?! Anyways, Miss Trepe, He's in stable condition, but we've stripped him bare and kept him warm and he's almost healed. The fractures in his arm are still sore, and the bad one, in the leg, has been operated on and is knitting very nicely. Aside from all that, though, his memory banks have been robbed. He's completely empty up here." Laguna tapped his temple.  
  
Quistis nodded. "How bad where the fractures?"  
  
Kiros stepped forward. "I'll explain them. They weren't too bad, in the arm. Ward found him on the beach while going out for a jog. The broken bones in the arm were alright, easily fixed with a few curaga spells, but the leg had to be operated on. Apparently the salt water eroded part of the bone structure and caused the sodium intake in his blood to rise to a degree of high blood pressure. It can be controlled with a few doses of the medication we'll give to you once you leave, and after the bottle is finished it should be back to normal. The leg was damaged pretty badly, and will definetly leave a worse scar once it is completely healed, although it would be smart to walk on a cane for a few months."  
  
Quistis nodded solemnly. "Seifer would never go with that."  
  
Laguna said in a deep voice. "He may not have before, but he's changed, Miss Trepe. Like I said before, his mind is gone."  
  
"Memories Laguna."  
  
"Right. Like Kiros said, his mind is gone."  
  
A groan escaped from Kiros and ward smiled behind his beard. Standing up Quistis straightened her skirts and placed her glasses back in her pocket. "Well, if you don't mind, I would like to see him now."  
  
Laguna stood up as well, and motioned towards Kiros. "He'll take you to him. And come to me if you need anything! I'll inform the guards at the front to let you in freely."  
  
"Thank you, Laguna."  
  
The older gentleman smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Leaning down on his desk he scribbled a note on a piece of paper and handed it to Ward. Uhh guys? Can you go outside for a few? I gotta ask Miss Trepe a few more questions before she departs. So please give this note to the guards out front? Thanks guys."  
  
Handing them the piece of paper, the two gentlemen stepped out leaving Quistis and Laguna alone. He shifted uneasily at first, and Quistis thought he would soon go into a panic attack ad start clutching his leg. Laguna leaned backwards on the desk, his eyes never left the floor. He scratched the back o his head again, black strands of hair falling about his face. Just that insignificant sign made him seem young again. He kicked the floor with one sandaled foot and spoke before her.  
  
"So. How's he doing?"  
  
An arched eyebrow went up. "Excuse me sir?"  
  
Laguna traced his steps back behind the desk, and looked out at his beautiful city. He remained like that for a while until he spoke again. "Squall. How's he doing?"  
  
Quistis blinked before answering. "Oh, he's doing well."  
  
Laguna looked back at her. "I mean, personally, how is he? How is he coping? Is he dating anyone?"  
  
He slowed down his questioning after her eyes went wide. "No, Miss Trepe, I don't mean it in a bad way. I seriously don't. I just want to know how the boy is doing. He's what, nineteen now?"  
  
"No, almost though."  
  
Laguna nodded, never turning back to face her. "We never did have the talk I asked him for. He's so much a man now. He is, isn't he?"  
  
Quistis suddenly felt a little uneasy. "Ah, yes Sir, he is. If I may be so blunt, but why are you asking me these questions about Squall?"  
  
Laguna pursed his lips together and sat down in his chair across from her. Crossing his arms in front of his chest he refused to meet her questioning gaze. He looked at anything, everything but her eyes. "You know, Miss Trepe, Raine was a beautiful woman."  
  
Quistis suddenly felt uneasy. Where was this going? "Was she?"  
  
Laguna continued, his eyes misting over a bit. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. But it just needs to be out you know? Raine, God, was she beautiful. So gentle and warm, but with the right bit of, how can I say it? Spunk. Yeah, spunk. She had just the right bit of spunk to keep me tame. She was like that, beautiful and spunky. Perfect combination for me, you think?"  
  
Quistis didn't know what to say. She just merely nodded.  
  
Laguna continued. "I didn't wanna leave her. I never did. But I had to get Ellone back. For her as well as myself. For both our sanity. We would have gone insane if we couldn't see her, feel her, hold her voice inside our heads. Raine asked me to go, and I didn't even hesitate. All that time, I didn't want to, but I didn't even hesitate. In some ways, I feel like a monster for doing that, leaving her. If only I was there, she would still be... alive. She wouldn't have died if I were there."  
  
Quistis sat in her chair, hanging onto every word. Laguna Loire was spilling his heart out to her now, and she wasn't about to interrupt.  
  
"Raine is my heart, my soul. I hadn't felt like that to anyone, except for Julia. but something about Raine pried my thoughts away from Julia. Sure, maybe Julia and I would have been together, but she was a fleeting wind to me, unlike Raine. Like her name, Raine poured on me, softening me with her heart. And that damned spunk! Man I wish I could see her again. I asked for her hand underneath one of those Winhill nights, you seen them before? Those Winhill nights?"  
  
Quistis nodded. She had once before, and would agree that they were the most serene and beautiful night skies in all of the continent. They were calming and sweet, the air was crisp all the time. Those were Winhill nights.  
  
"First, she thought I was joking, haha, that lady. When she realized that I wasn't, she actually had tears in her eyes. She was so happy, and despite what the whole town said and whispered about, I knew that her and I were meant to be. Sure, they blamed me for her death, and sometimes, I blame myself. Damn, if only I had been there for her..!"  
  
He slammed his fist into the desk, frustration building up. Quistis jerked out of her haze but still said nothing.  
  
"Raine drowned, while I was away, searching for Ellone. I wouldn't have gone if I knew...knew she was pregnant. Raine was carrying our child while I was gone. She carried that baby to full term. Gave birth to that boy, crying my name. When I found out I had never felt so low in my life. I should have held her hand when all this was happening. When she drowned, trying to save another child from the waves, the boy was sent to an orphanage. I didn't find out she was pregnant, or...or dead until I went back to Winhill with Ellone. They shunned me, Winhill did, or most of them did. But they all secretly believed I was responsible for Raine dying, that if I didn't show up she would still be alive. I believe it too. But every time I think about it, if I could trade the beautiful time Raine and I had for never meeting her at all, would I? I think it over and over, and the answer's still the same. Never."  
  
He stood up now, looking much like the legend the Shumi straddled him to be. He again stared everywhere but Quistis' eyes. Drifting back to the window of his city, he continued on.  
  
"You know where I'm getting at, right Miss Trepe?  
  
Quistis slowly shook her head. Laguna took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Raine's last name was given to our son before he was sent off. His birth name. I wanted to look for him, I did, but the boy was well near five years old by that time, and I figured he was adopted, with good parents, a daddy to be there for him, not an old moron like myself. He needed a stable environment, he did, to ensure his upbringing was better then anything I could give him. I never knew him. I regret that decision now. I just wanted to know him, see him, pray he was alright and alive. I never imagined meeting him again.. but my prayers were answered when you SeeDs came that time. I saw my son."  
  
She shifted uneasily in her seat. This could not be happening. Laguna breathed a deep breath once more before continuing on. This time, he did meet her eyes, and looked at her with a melancholy smile. Taking in a breath, he finally asked her the question.  
  
"Raine gave him her last name. Raine's last name was Leonhart. I need to know Miss Trepe. What is Squall's last name?"  
  
Quistis blubbered out her answer, her face becoming ashen. "L-L-Leonh-h-hart. Leonhart."  
  
Laguna let go of the air that he kept in his lungs. His head hung low, again staring at the floor. "God, he's beautiful. Just like his mother. He's grown up into the man his father never was."  
  
Quistis was about to speak again before Ward and Kiros knocked on the door, and stepped inside. "Laguna, why are you keeping Miss Trepe for so long? She has to be in a hurry."  
  
Ward made a motion with his head and looked at Kiros. "Ward says that maybe you got into talking about yourself again."  
  
Quistis stood up and gathered her things. "Let's go. I'm ready."  
  
Nodding, Kiros and Ward escorted the young woman towards the infirmary, leaving behind a shattered Laguna. It was a huge relief to finally get that of his shoulders, but also a huge pain to relive the fact he had abandoned not one, but two parts of his heart. His son grew up with out him, his assumptions that the boy would get a family he deserved where fucked. He was raised to be a soldier, not the life he wanted for him. he shook those thoughts out of his head, but they just kept returning, invading his mind. How was he going to tell him? Was he even going to make an attempt to? Talking about Raine opened a new scar in his heart. He felt the pain again, but he had to know.  
  
He HAD to know. Didn't he?!  
  
Laguna stood up and looked at his city, it's sparkling lights reflecting on his handsome features as two new tears formed in his eyes. They dropped down from his cheeks, catching every glint of light with them, like falling diamonds out of a pale and dark sky. 


	2. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 3

  
Kiros led her down the long pathways to the infirmary with Ward in tow. She pushed Laguna's admission out of her mind, instead pursuing her most current position. Get in, see if it's him, get out, preferably with him if it came to that. She watched as Kiros typed in a code in the panel and the door slid open, revealing a landscape of a hospital, with technology greater then anything she had ever seen. The beauty encased her senses, as Kiros and Laguna went past her to speak with a chubby blonde woman who was cracking her gum. Whispering to her, she nodded and went to Quistis.  
  
"So, are you hear for Amnesia lad?"  
  
"His name is Seifer, and yes, I am, ahh.."  
  
She shook her head, holding up a hand. "Call me Dhari. Come this way Miss Trepe."  
  
Quistis followed her towards the back to the recovery room. Opening the door, Dhari stepped aside and let Quistis in, following her and closing the door behind her. Kiros and Ward came in after her, opening the door. Ward gave Dhari a frustrated look and Kiros translated it.  
  
"Ward says that you should have known that we were to be with Quistis."  
  
"Hey how was I supposed to know? 'Sides I figured she would have wanted some quiet time with her boyfriend."  
  
Quistis spoke up. "He is not my boyfriend. He was my student."  
  
Dhari nodded. "Awful young to be a teacher aren't you? You can't be a day over nineteen."  
  
Quistis pursed her lips tighter. "I'm twenty."  
  
Dhari shrugged. "No matter. I can see it in your eyes. You're older in spirit then you can ever be in body."  
  
Hitting her with a questioning gaze, Quistis was about to speak before she heard a groan from across the room. Turning around, she gazed at the slim figure laying on the bed. An arm was raised over his head, shielding his yes from the light while a blanket covered his naked self from the waist down. His left arm was in a sling and a cast protruded sharply under the sheets on his right leg. Even though his arm covered half his face she could see his eyes, they wren't the eyes of the Seifer she knew, but the eyes of a lost boy. A fresh new scar traced his forehead to his hairline, now. Quistis cleared her throat and transformed herself into 'Mighty Quistis,' a nickname Rinoa gave her when she observed Quistis' nature during a battle. As she walked towards him, he grunted, and the figure lifted his arm off his head, moving half his body into a better position to glare at her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
She walked towards him and sat in a chair by his bed. "I see you haven't changed a bit."  
  
He huffed a bit and laid back down. "Not funny, since I don't know who I changed from."  
  
Quistis nodded, bringing out her papers. "Well I might as well fill you in." She made herself comfortable and crossed her legs. "Your name is Seifer Almasy. You trained and lived at the Balamb Garden since you were about seven. You were somewhat of a problem child, but some people, very few, saw much hope for you. Even though your pride often got in the way of, well, everything else, you were always a good student, and pleasure to have." A little lie couldn't hurt too bad, would it?  
  
Seifer grunted and sat up, covering himself with the sheets and his good arm. "Is that so? And who were you? My teacher?"  
  
"No, I was your instructor. Completely different."  
  
He shifted, onto his side, wincing a little in pain. "How so?"  
  
Quistis eased herself back into her chair and looked at him. "Well, i instructed you in the training of your SeeD candidacy, which, sadly you failed."  
  
He nodded, his eyes never leaving her face. "So how come your an instructor? You can't be any older then I am."  
  
"It just happened that way. I became an instructor and got my license for it two years after my I passed my SeeD exam. I lead you in your final SeeD attempt..." Oops. Wrong thing to say.  
  
He glared at her. "What do you mean 'final'? Didn't I pass the stupid test?"  
  
She shifted uneasily in her chair. "Well..no.. you didn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"T-That's irrelevant.."  
  
He reached out and grabbed her arm and brought her face to face with him. "I asked you. Why not?"  
  
Quistis cleared her throat and pulled her arm away. "The last SeeD test you tried for, you were the Squad leader.."  
  
"So you mean it was sort of an action test?"  
  
"Yes. You failed to do your correct mission, and put your squad in danger."  
  
His initial response was shock, green eyes going wide. He relaxed a bit more, the nature of his new information prying itself in his head. "You mean..I.. Could have gotten some innocent people killed?"  
  
She nodded. He groaned and laid back down. "Man, I didn't know, Miss..?"  
  
"Just call me Instructor."  
  
"Instructor.." he let the name roll off his tongue. It was familiar to him, some how, but he didn't know exactly how. He looked at her and rolled his arm under his head. He relaxed a little bit, pulling the sheet past his waist to his torso. "What's your real name?"  
  
"Quistis. Quistis Trepe."  
  
"Quistis. That's a lovely name. So tell me, instructor, was I your favorite student?" He raised an eyebrow at her in a flirty way, a smile tracing his lips slightly in an arrogant smirk. She remembered that smile, and her eyes went wide. "W-Well I-I Ahh.. Sometimes, you could be."  
  
He let out a small chuckle then and turned his head to stare at the ceiling, the smile fading from his face. Quistis looked at him, up and down. he added a few new scars to his body, she took note, but he was still in good shape. Her eyes drew to his soft chiseled features, the way his eyes drifted across the ceiling, his whole demeanor had changed. She smiled and relaxed more into her chair, getting comfortable with him.  
  
"I must have been a bitch to handle wasn't I?"  
  
She chuckled. "Yes, you were. But I have no regrets."  
  
He turned his head to her. "You seem more relaxed."  
  
She nodded. "I believe I am. So, is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
He turned serious now. He looked into her deep blue eyes. "Why did I leave Balamb?"  
  
She cleared her throat and looked down at her papers. "Well, ahh, the reason you left was.. because.. You had pressing personal matters that needed to be attended to, and you denounced the Garden."  
  
He nodded. "I see."  
  
"Anything else Seifer?"  
  
"Yes." That smirk was back. "Was I popular?"  
  
She smiled. "Very. But with your additude you weren't the good kind of popular."  
  
"I see. Hey?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He shifted onto his side again and looked up at her. "To be a SeeD I know this much, you have to be a master of some sort of weapon. What was mine?"  
  
"Let me think.." Like she would have to think. "It was the Hyperion Gunblade I believe."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He looked downcast for a fleeting moment. "A gunblade seems to be two dangerous weapons in one."  
  
"It is. But you were a master."  
  
"Maybe I still am."  
  
She didn't answer. Instead she gazed back down at her paperwork.  
  
"Instructor."  
  
She looked up from her paperwork. "Yes?"  
  
"I.. wasn't involved with anyone, was I?"  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "Involved?"  
  
"Yeah, like.. with a girlfriend of sorts."  
  
She cleared her throat again. "Well, not with a woman.."  
  
He looked at her, his eyes wide. "You mean I'm GAY!?"  
  
"No! No, far from it! You were in a conflict, I meant, with another member of the Garden. But that was very long ago."  
  
"Oh, I understand. Alright." He sat up now. "So, now what?"  
  
Quistis reread her notes. "Well.. if you choose to, you come back with me. If not, you will be released as soon as tomorrow I assume."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Well, if I return to this Garden place, then what?"  
  
"You will continue to train for your SeeD."  
  
"I see. So, does that mean I'll have to see you everyday?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "Yes. I'll once again assume the position as instructor."  
  
Seifer stared into her deep blue eyes. Raising his good hand to her cheek he cupped it gently. "In that case, Miss Intructor, I do believe I'll assume the position as your favorite student." He smirked a cocky grin and prepared to get up.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Seifer, your.. your not dressed."  
  
"What? Oh, shit." He crawled back under the sheets. "Can you please ask those two over there to get me something to wear?"  
  
Quistis turned around to see Ward and Kiros still standing near the door. She had completely forgotten they were there. Sighing she made her way towards them and asked them his request. Nodding Ward and Kiros left the room in search of his clothing as Quistis turned around and looked back at Seifer once more. "I'll come back once your fully dressed."  
  
That arrogant smirk again. "Why, dear Instructor, are you sure you don't want to enjoy the show?"  
  
Quistis' face turned a deep shade of red as his haughty chuckle escaped his throat. To her, it was a nice, pleasant sound. Exiting the room, she read her notes and the papers she had brought with her. Amnesia, surgery, scars, bruised, however it happened, she knew that lurking inside that young man in there was the original Seifer Almasy. That thought scared her more then she would have wanted to admit. She traced the corridor for the waiting room, and let the time pass before Seifer and Laguna emerged. Seifer, clad in a black T-shirt and a light blue pair of jeans, was being wheeled out by Laguna, who was off babbling to himself on and on, about himself, while Seifer seemed to die of boredom. Quistis stifled a chuckle and went towards them.  
  
"So, how are we doing? We ready?"  
  
Seifer grunted. "Ready as soon as I ditch this stupid wheelchair for my own damned feet."  
  
Laguna let loose another goofy smile as his hand went back to his head. "Yeah, I understand man. That reminds me of when I-"  
  
Seifer let out a shout. "Oh GOD don't let him start again! Instructor, take me out of here! Now!"  
  
Quistis let her laughter get ahold of her as Laguna glared at the young man "What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
Seifer looked up at him. "It means, that all you've done for the past few moments I've been getting dressed is talk about how the Badamb fish gave you the trots for two weeks. That's information I would have preferred you kept to yourself!" he spat.  
  
"Well geez, that's the LAST time I ever save YOU! Quistis take him out of here will ya?" Laguna said through a smile. Quistis complied by wheeling Seifer out to the trains.  
  
"Instructor, nice to see you again." He said with his usual smirk.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, to Balamb Garden. Hmph."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. "It's just a feeling. A feeling that something within this Garden isn't going to be happy about my return. Or someone."  
  
Quistis stopped rolling him and kneeled down in front of him. "Now that's not true, Seifer. Whatever happened in the past, is in the past. It doesn't matter now."  
  
He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. "And what, my dear Instructor, is this 'past' you've been avoiding to talk about?"  
  
Quistis sighed and lowered her head. "When the time is right, Seifer, I'll tell you. But for now, let's make sure you recover. Alright?"  
  
He nodded. She wheeled him onto the train and latched his wheelchair so it wouldn't move. She looked down and didn't mention they removed his cast and sling, but on his arm was another huge ugly scar, much resembling the huge red crosses that used to encase his old leather coat. Now, Seifer, they're permanent, she thought inside her head. She wished she had more time to talk to him, but after informing the Garden of their arrival, she prayed the train ride would last longer, forever, at least until she could figure out some way to break it to the others about their enemy's return.But, like dreams, the train ride didn't last long. As it pulled to a stop, she unlatched Seifer's wheelchair and rolled him out, despite his objections and pressure to let him at least use his legs. As she and him walked in silence towards Balamb Garden's open, yet seemingly unwelcome gates. 


	3. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 4

Oh cripes. I forgot the disclaimer on the other one. Well you know the drill. Not mine, blah blah, Theirs, blah blah, DAMN blah blah.  
  
  
  
  
  
The alarm clock sounded loudly in his ears. No matter how many pillows he pulled over his head, the loud clinging still rang. Groaning, he lifted one large fist to smash it, then decided against it remembering how much Gil he invested in the new state of the art technology. Getting up, he looked at the sharp red letters that said the time was 10:00 am. Letting out his breath, he pulled himself away from his bed and carried his tired body to the bathroom. He turned the corner to see an old friend of his in the shared bathroom, shaving, wearing only a pair of black boxer short, and he almost burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey Squall, shaving eh?"  
  
He turned his brown head to look at him. "Yeah. So?"  
  
He snickered and leaned his muscular form against the door frame. "Well, it's just that you're doing it all wrong."  
  
Squall tapped his razor against the sink loosening the shaving cream that had accumulated there. He turned his lithe body towards Zell and glared at him through his Santa Clause like beard. "Excuse me?"  
  
Zell snickered and came in, placing a jar on the counter top. He pulled his Balamb brand of Fruit of the Looms up a bit to his waist and took Squalls' razer from him. Alright. Now, a Lesson from Zell Dincht on the art of Shaving. First of all, man, don't tap your razor against the sink man. That's some good expensive stuff! Save it!" He tapped the razor against the jar and let the good fall into the jar. "Second of all, man don't use so freakin much! You look like your about to get down a bunch of chimneys in a few. "Zell reached up and scraped half of Squall's face off with his hand. Squall flinched away. "Whatever, Zell."  
  
Zell snickered a bit and generously brushed on some of the shaving cream he had scraped off of his friend's face onto his own. Squall reached in his bathroom pack and pulled out another razor and continued on with his shaving. Zell glanced back at Squall again and groaned. "Man, you are doing it ALL wrong!"  
  
Squall leaned on the counter and glared at the blond man. "NOW what?"  
  
Zell posed and showed him. "Look dude, see you shave UPWARDS. it gets all the hair off and leaves you as nice and smooth as the butt of a baby! The girls will be calling you baby face in no time man!" Zell continued to shave his way as Squall groaned. Heavy footsteps were heard, and a tired looking Irvine came in with sleepy bedroom eyes, wearing nothing but a worn in flannel robe. Smirking at his friends he made his way to one of the three sinks in the bathroom and turned on the tap, placing his hat in the corner. "Top o' th' mornin' fellas."  
  
Both guys mumbled a reply as Irvine readied himself, placing things in a simple order. Squall glanced downwards at the display. "Irvine, why do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Squall pointed to his shaving supplies and toothbrush. "That. I never could never understand why you do that."  
  
Irvine looked down and put his arms across his chest. "Me neither. S'just me ya know? Hey lemme ask you a question now."  
  
"What?" Squall moved to tap his razor in the sink, caught Zell's eyes on him, and tapped it lightly in the jar.  
  
"Well, why do you need Zell to shave you?"  
  
Squall chuckled slightly. "Like I'd listen to scarface over here."  
  
Zell glared at the two of them. "It's a TATOO for the last damned time!"  
  
All three of them chuckled lightly and continued on with their manly morning rituals in silence. Just as Irvine was about to paint his face white with a faux soap beard, he heard light footsteps from the halls. He stood still and listened hard, and Squall noticed. He tapped the cowboy on the shoulder and Irvine hushed him with a finger to his lips, and motioned for Zell to do the same. In silence, they listened as the sounds grew closer and closer still, until Zell broke the silence in a whisper. "Did Cid just give us new roomates with out us knowin'?"  
  
Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and all three guys screamed and yelped in surprise. In came two giggling wraiths weilding a video camera towards them, shouting and whooping. Squall wished he had his gunblade with him at the moment until he rcognized the dark brown hair of Rinoa and the simple yellow sundress of Selphie. Irvine started laughing as Zell tried hiding himself behind the two other men. Squall crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the floor. The two girls yelped and giggled, pushing their camera in their faces, while pointing and laughing. Squall was the first one to speak up. "Will you two ladies please get the heck out of here?"  
  
Irvine shoved Zell behind him and mumbled something under his breath. "Out girls, or you'll be sorry!"  
  
Both girls giggled as Rinoa pushed herself infront of Selphie. Planting her fists on her hips she leaned forward and stuck out her chin in her usual 'I dare you' look. "And what if we don't?"  
  
With a slick smile irvine reached over and grabbed his hat, putting it on his head. Smiling, he stepped infront of Squall and Zell, with Zell cowering behind Squall like a scared elf. tipping his hat at them, his smile continued. "Well, y'all asked for it ladies."  
  
At his last word, Irvine gripped the sides of his robe and flung it open, revealing his naked body, girating his hips. Squall's eyes went wide with shock and laughter, as Irvine shouted at the top of his lungs, "YEEEEE HAWW!!!!!" Rinoa and Selphie looked downward, their eyes wide, and screamed, running off leaving their camera behind. Irvine closed his robe, and leaned over to pick up the camera. Pressing a few buttons, ISquall and Zell heard the sound of a tape being erased as Irvine made his way back to his sink. Zell and Squall both looked at him, their eyes wide. Irvine flashed them a smile and smoothed some shaving cream onto his face, as all three of them broke out in resounding laughter.  
  
Rinoa and Selphie ran through the halls, screaming. Awakening, Quistis stepped out of her room and grabbed Selphie and Rinoa as they passed by. "What's going on with you two?"  
  
Selphie and Rinoa babbled on about the experiance and soon had Quistis laughing. The girls stopped and stared at her. "Whats so funny?" Selphie inquired.  
  
Quistis shook her head. "Oh..oh nothing Sel. Just... Don't go to the men's ward again, alright? I might have to write you up on it young lady."  
  
Both girls moaned and nodded their heads. The continued on with theri giggling as Quistis returned to her own room to dress. She thought of them, their carefree additudes, and how they could start off the day with a laugh, and envied them. She forced herlself to grow up and become a SeeD and then to an Instructor. Sometimes, she regretted it, and other times she felt superior. She smiled to herself, she was still young. But the accomplishments of a SeeD come first. Shaking her head she pulled her uniform over her head and latched her belt. Time to get the ball rolling.   
  
It was already half past eleven when the sound of Cid's voice echoes throughout the Garden, calling in Squall, Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine, and Zell. Zell plunked down his third hot dog and made his way to the elevator, catching Fujin and Raijin there as well. "Hey, what're you guys doin'? The headmaster only called me and the gang!"  
  
"THEY GO UP." Fujin told the astonished blonde.  
  
"You mean they went up to the Headmaster's already?"  
  
Raijin broke into a fast paced speech. "Ya know?! Yeah they went up a few minutes ago ya know? An' Cid called up up too, ya know?! So like, we're gonna be joining you, ya know?"  
  
Zell shook his head and shrugged. Pressing the elevator button and waited. The doors opened and Zell let Fujin in beore he stepped in after her. "Ladies first."  
  
"THANKS."  
  
"Don't mention it. Hey Raijin, are you comming or not?"  
  
"I'm comin' I'm comin' ya know?!"  
  
As soon as Raijin stepped in, Fujin let out a screech. "SLOW!" and kicked him sharply in the shin. Raijin yelped in pain and limped inside the elevator as Zell chuckled. They waited in silence as the elevator pinged to the top floor. The others where chattering to themselves, while everytime Irvine winked at Selphie she turned pale which brought a rich laughter to his throat. He turned back to Squall as Selphie chattered away to Rinoa. The three in the elevator stepped of, with Zell leading. "So, Cid, where's the fire man?"  
  
The headmaster cleared his throat as Edea sat in a chair, and waved for them all to sit down as well. Oberying, Zell looked around and realized there was someone missing. "Hey, where's Quistis? I know she wasn't called so I assumed she was here already."  
  
Headmaster Cid cleared his throat and walked infront of his desk. "As you all know, Quistis was sent on a mission alone yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, she left in a hurry. Is she alright?" Rinoa piped in.  
  
"Of course she is! We saw her this morning!" Selphie informed her. Rinoa nodded her head but continued. "I know Selphie, but she didn't seem like herself. I wonder what she's keeping?"  
  
Edea stood up now, and addressed everyone. "I see everyone is here, and yes, Quistis is here as well. But it is not the right time for her to reveal her mission."  
  
Squall spoke up. "Why not?"  
  
Cid looked at him with slight sorrow in his eyes. "Quistis' mission will change each of your lives greatly. For the good, if you let it, for the bad, if your feelings get in the way of your judgement."  
  
The group mumbled. "I don't like where this is going." Squall spoke on behalf of them. "Why don't you just spit it out already?"  
  
"YES. HURRY." Fujin sounded.  
  
Cid looked uneasy as his wife placed a smooth hand on his arm. She looked up at him with her violet eyes and nodded. "It's time dear."  
  
Clearing his throat, he pressed a button, opening a compartment. Quistis stepped out, holding her head high and her shoulders back. Rinoa giggled. "Mighty Quistis!" She silenced herself after meeting Quistis's gazed and coughed. Quistis walked back into the compartment and seemed to be speaking to someone. Irvine strained to hear, since he was the closest, and his eyes went wide. "Oh my God. I know that voice."  
  
The others stood up as irvine's face fell with fear. He backed away, fast, as Quistis stood in the compartment. "No, it can't be. Quisty, c'mon, tell me your JOKING."  
  
She stood in her stance, and opened her mouth to speak. Her voice sounded strained, worried. "Everyone, please try to contain yourselves, but, I present to you, for lack of a better term, Seifer."  
  
On this, she turned around, and wheeled the wheelchair bound blonde man out of the alcove. Everyone stared, simply staring at him. Seifer shifted uneasily in his chair, feeling uneasy at the gaping mouths and the intakes of breath. He prused his lips together and looked at evryone, one at a time. Each face, so familiar, yet not so. Where the hell has he seen these people before?!  
  
"SEIFER! ALIVE!" A loud voice from the back of the room sounded.   
  
Seifer lifted his head to see a silver maned girl, with a patch over one of her eyes running towards him. Tears formed in the one eye she exposed, and her strong arms wrapped around his throat. He pulled away slightly, yet she didn't notice. He saw a dark skinned man bounding towards him as well, shouting things such as "You're alive, ya know?!" over and over again. He gently pushed Fujin aside and wrapped his arms around him in an awkward bear hug.   
  
"JERK!" was heard from the silver haired one and then a thud, as the dark skinned man yelped and limped away. The silver haired girl kelt by him, placing a hand on his knee. Before she could speak Quistis spoke. "Seifer, that was Raijin, and this is Fujin."  
  
Fujin's eyes went wide. "REMEMBER?" She blinked when Quistis shook her head.  
  
"No, Fujin, he doesn't. Seier has amnesia."  
  
"WHAT? NO!" she screeched. She looked back into his eyes and pointed to herself and Raijin. "POSSE?"  
  
Slowly, Seifer shook his head, staring at her with a foreign look on his face. He looked at the others again, noting their fear and anger. The tension was great in this room and he gripped his head, trying to remember. What was with them? Was he being rude? He looked up at them and waved a tired flip of his hand. "Hello, umm.. "  
  
One of them stepped forward, a strange sword unsheathed. He went straight towards him before Cid and Edea grabbed him from behind. Seifer looked at him, the confusion gripping his body and mind. In Squall's eyes raged an anger, so intense it cut into Seifer like a knife. The girl in blue, stood back, scared, as did the one in yellow, trying to comfort her. The cowboy was trying to hold a man with a sinister looking tattoo on his face back, and seemed just about to let him go. All of them never let their eyes wander from him. The one who came at him with the sword dropped it and shrugged the Headmaster and Edea from his body.  
  
"LET ME GO! Damn it!" He screamed.Cid and Edea back away from him, as he turned his head towards Seifer. "YOU! What the hell are you doing here?! You BASTARD. You think you can just come back anytime you fucking want?!" Seifer and the rest of them flinched at his choice of workding. Edea pushed him back, trying to calm him with whispers. At that moment the blonde one with teh marred face jammed an elbow into the stomach of the cowboy and ran towards him, kicking over his wheelchair. Seifer screamed in pain as his leg got entangled in the spokes of the wheels, tears of fire enticing in his eyes. Zell approached him, ready to pounce until he was shot backwards, suddenly, with a beam of light, throwing him across the wall. His form left a dent in the wall, as his unconcious body smoked and fell forward. Everyone looked back at Seifer, then to Quistis, who's smoking eyes doused themselves. She replaced her glasses on her face and flipped back her long blonde hair. "Now, there will be time to talk about this la-"  
  
"My fucking ASS Quisty. Why is he here?!" Squall's voice rang. "Don't you remember what he did to Rinoa?! Or are you that much of a fucking DUNCE?!"  
  
She holds her own and doesn't say a word. Squall looked around, trying to force an answer from someone, anyone. He picke dup his Gunblade Lionhart and sheethed it back to his side. Turing his burning glare towards Headmaster Cid and Edea. Through slick lips, he spat at Seifer and screamed at the headmasters. "If HE stays. I GO. I don't care what the hell is wrong with him. Just because the fucking guilty show no damned mercy doens't mean he can come back and live with us! If he stays under this roof, I'm GONE." Squall ran towards the elevator and slammed it opn, not once looking back. One by one, the others followed him, with Irvine picking up Zell's groaning body. Only Fujin and Raijin remained.  
  
Raijin picked him up as Fujin fixed his wheel chair. Seifer groaned as he was gently lowered into the chair. He looked up at Quistis, obviously upset. "What the hell did I do to make them hate me so much?"  
  
Quistis pursed her lips together and sighed. For one of the few times in her life, she felt helpless.  
  



	4. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 5

Irvine strummed the guitar nervously. His usual nimble fingers refused to make out a tune now when he needed to most. The new Garden Festival was up and going at 2 weeks from this day, and Selphie had begged him to help out with the band. But now he felt he wouldn't have been any help with anyone with the way his feelings resounded in his head. He strummed the strings once more. Their useless sound echoes across the walls. In tune with his stomach's growling. When was the last time he had eaten? Now soon enough. Irvine stood up, and took his hat from his bed. Lunch time.  
  
He carried his tired self from his room, winking wearily at a few ladies, before settling himself in the cafeteria. He noticed Zell and Squall sitting together, speaking to each other in hushed tones, and Seifer and Quistis at a table, not too far off, as Seifer's plate was loaded with about four hot dogs, all uneaten. Rinoa and Selphie where no where to be found, possibly at the sight of the Garden festival, eating there. He went towards the cafeteria lady before Zell called out to him.  
  
"Hey! If your lookin' or some hotdogs, don't even try. Apparently HE took the last one." Zell jammed a crooked thumb towards Seifer.   
  
Squall looked up, his ace somber. "Qustis made him. She said he needs his strength anyway."  
  
Zell groaned. "But look at him! He's just letting them go to waste! Pff! Man, those Hotdogs were..."  
  
Irvine tipped his hat and placed it on the table. "Well, maybe if you had gotten here sooner. Anyways, What's up fella's?"  
  
Squall leaned back in his seat. "Nothing."  
  
Zell sat forward. "Same here, except I want a damned HOT DOG!" He shouted loud enough for Seifer to hear. Quistis turned her head his way and glared at him, her blue eyes giving him the chills. Seifer remained unmoved. Irvine noticed he was still in his wheelchair and hunched in, speaking in a low voice. "So, what, he can't walk now?"  
  
Zell hiss. "No, he can walk, but not until he's done with his meds. Man, this fucking sucks. I need a hotdog and he's got FOUR."  
  
Squall glared at him. "Are you still on the damned hotdog issue? Man just let it be. He's as harmless as a freakin' chicobo now."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Zell returned his glare. "Thats now what you said a week ago. Man you were ready to bust outta the garden like Ifrit torches your ass."  
  
Squall thought on this for a moment. "Yeah, maybe, whatever."  
  
"No maybe's about it man. You were PISSED! Why aren't you halfway to Balamb now catchin' fish?"  
  
Irvine chimed in now. "Maybe 'cause he finally realized that Seifer's name is Amnesia lad.Sure, he doesn't remember anything, but hell, non of us are perfect. So why are we fretting on it? Lookit the boy. He's harmless. He can't even get around with out his wheels anymore. And if he gets pissed off with out taking his meds just once and he's gonna have a heart attack. He's helpless, at least for now."  
  
Zell sat back in his chair, miffed. "So what meds is he takin' anyways?!"  
  
Irvine smiled. "High blood pressure ones, and some blood thinners 'cause of his leg. And he can't use either of his legs until the bad one's healed up. After that, he's usin' a cane when he's tired."  
  
Squall turned his eyes from Zell to Irvine. "And how do you know all this information?"  
  
The cowboy snickered and planted his feet on the table, flipping his hat on his head. "Easy when you're me."  
  
"Seriously now."  
  
Irvine sighed. "Quistis told me. Since I'm pretty much the only one who isn't afraid of him."  
  
Zell snickered. "You mean the only one who won't attack him in the middle of the night 'cause your a scared shit."  
  
Irvine glared at him under the tip of his hat, as the corner of Squall's mouth twitched upward. All three of their eyes drifted toward the far off table. where Quistis was speaking to Seifer, in a low voice so no one could hear. Seifer crossed his arms and his face held a sour look. Every once in a while, she would look up from her reading and glance at him, eyes hopeful, until he would slowly shake his head. Each time her face fell and she continued on with her reading. After the next paragraph, she seemed to beg him to remember, and re resounding with a slam on the table with his fist and a scream of "No! I DON'T remember? So why even fucking try?!"  
  
Zell jumped up, and Irvine grabbed his hand "Where you going?"  
  
Zell yanked his arm away. "Look at him! He looks like he's about to pounce! I'm gonna go help her out."  
  
"Zell, that's not a good idea." Squall deadpanned. "Quisty can handle herself."  
  
Zell clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, man, sure I know that. I just want to be a little more helpful, okay?!" With that he walked over to the table. Irvine leaned in closer to Squall. "I didn't notice, but does he have his gunblade with him?"  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
Irvine nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Squall shook his head, and Irvine rushed with relief. "The guy's got a chance if Seif there doesn't resort back home."  
  
"..whatever.."  
  
Zell walked toward the table in a mighty stance, but faltered a few feet away. Man, that guy DID look helpless. He could feel Seifer's frustration actually, it was so great, and Quistis' feelings of helplessness. He could hear her now, in a low voice, repeating what she had written.   
  
"Seifer, listen to this okay?"  
  
Seifer mumbled a "Fine."  
  
Zell watched as Quistis straightened up. "Alright. Your more current attempt at becoming a SeeD ended poorly because why?"  
  
Seifer stiffened and opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came from it. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"...Because you didn't follow the rules and put your comrades lives in danger."  
  
Seifer glared at her. "Trying to make me remember how much I fucked up isn't exactly going to put you on my good side, Miss Trepe."  
  
Quistis raised an arched blonde eyebrow. "What will you do if I keep going?"  
  
Seifer laid back and thought for a moment and shrugged. "Put you on a list, or something."  
  
His eyes narrowed at Quistis' smile. "What? What miraculous thing did I fucking do now?"  
  
She leaned on the table, linking her hands together. "You said an old phrase you used to say all the time. Where did it come from?"  
  
Seier gripped the back of his head, his features softening. "Look, Miss Trepe, I'm not in the mood for you to be filling my head with my life and filling my stomach with these..these.. "He picked up a hotdog, looked at it, and put it back on the plate. "Things. I can't take it anymore, Instructor!"  
  
Quistis hurried on. "When Edea took contr-"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
She looked up from her notes. "..What?"  
  
Seifer held his hands on the table, gripping them hard until his knuckles turned white. "Instructor Trepe, if you don't mind?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Seifer continued. "Over the past week you have tried to fill my head with all this crap about who I am and who I'm supposed to be. But all you'v ever said is all the bad shit I used to do, my fucking temper, my stinking workmanship, my lousy ability to lead. Just what the hell was I doing at this place then? Making a mockery of what you all stood for? Just tell me ONE good thing about me, Miss Trepe, just ONE, and I won't get out of this stupid wheelchair and just plain walk out."  
  
Quistis pursed her lips together. "If you walk out where will you go then?"  
  
Seier brought his hand to his weary head. "The answer to that is the same as to all the others. I don't know. But it will be at least somewhere where I won't be reminded of what a screw up I was. For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm fucking sorry. And if who ever I hurt in the process can hear me, well, I'm sorry as well because I can't change the stinking past but I can try to make the future better."  
  
Quistis was about to open her mouth to speak but noticed Zell hovering over them a few feet away. He had a blank look on his face, with his eyes wide. "Uhh.. Hi."  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes at him. "What can I do for you Zell?"  
  
Zell coughed and stepped closer. "Uhhmm.. I was just wondering.." His eyes searched the table, tracing from Seifer's angst pose and Quistis' pompous look. "Are you gonna eat that?"  
  
Seifer looked up at him and blinked. Picking up the plate he was about to hand them to Zell's greedy hands before Quistis grabbed his arm. "Seifer, do you remember him?"  
  
Seifer looked at Zell with confusion. He peered at him, frowning before shaking her hand loose. He handed the plat to Zell before shaking his head in answer to Quistis' question. Zell scooped up one hot dog and munched into it and moaned as i he were in Heaven.  
  
"Hey thanks man!"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Don't worry about it. I prefer chicken anyways."  
  
Zell stopped in mid chew and stared at him. Swallowing hard, he nodded and retreated back to his table where an Irvine was smirking and a Squall was as usual deadpanned. Irvine snickered and turned to Zell. "Get your damned hot dog fix buddy?"  
  
Zell nodded and sat down in silence, as he turned his head towards the other table. "Guys, something is seriously wrong with that dude."  
  
Irvine plopped his feet back up on the table. "Well no shit buddy. He's a cripple at the moment."  
  
Zell shook his head. "No, I mean seriously. I think some how he's trying to remember but doesn't want to, you know?"  
  
Squall nodded. "Maybe. But it doesn't matter. Let Quistis do her job."  
  
Zell shrugged and downed another hot dog. Irvine went up to the counter to order something to eat while Squall watched Seifer out of the corner of his eye. He watched as his frustration over trying to regain something that belonged to him was futile no matter what Quistis' attempts did. He saw Quistis' form sag a bit, as Seifer's brain refused to accept anything that was thrown at him. Irvine returned, placing a salad in front of him and began to chow down. He looked at where Squall's eyes where and nodded, swallowing his food before saying anything.  
  
"Pathetic. It's enough to make you actually feel kind of sorry for him."  
  
Squall nodded. Time compression had wracked his brain until he felt he couldn't think anymore, and suddenly passing out in unknown territory had scared him straight out of his usual angry brooding self. It wasn't until he woke up, not knowing where he was, that he was staring into the face of Rinoa that he knew he was alive, and her as well. He had his memories to tell him of what he was and what he just did. Seifer didn't even have that luxury.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Squall!"   
  
Squall snapped up. "Huh?"  
  
Selphie was behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Man, if I didn't know better I'd say you making googly eyes at SEIFER! Oh what shall I tell Rinoa?"  
  
Squall snorted and stood up. "What do you need, Sel?"  
  
Her perky smile lit up her whole face. "Well, Irvy needs some time off so he can practice the guitar, and the festival stands still need to be built sooooo if you don't mind?"  
  
His first instinct was to run, like Irvine and Zell did, since they weren't htere anymore. He looked around, and noticed that Seifer and Quistis were preparing to leave as well. Nida, not here. That conceited SeeD, nope, he was gone. No one to point to and say ask him. He turned his head when Selphie made a noise in her throat.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I SAID that there is no where to hide this time. So, are you coming or are you gonna break my heart too!"  
  
Squal tensed up, and muttered an agreement. Selphie shouted and pumped her fist into the air and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you! Okay now for who else..."  
  
"Selphie! Can you come here for a moment please?"  
  
The short brunette looked over at Quistis, who was waving her hand in the air. Her companion Seifer held his own tired arms on the wheels of his chair, looking somewhat down cast. Selphie whispered up in Squall's ear. "Please don't make me go alone."  
  
Squall nodded and followed her heavy steps towards their Instructor. Quistis smiled up at Selphie and motioned towards Seifer. "Seifer's been feeling a bit restless, so I was wondering, I know you need some help on the Garden estival, and in a few days his leg should be healed enough for him to get out of that contraption. So, Selphie, I know can count on your to let him help you?" Quistis' eyes made her answer correctly before she had time to say no.  
  
"Umm.. Sure! We have a lot to do in two weeks, so.. Okay! And Squall is gonna help us too!"  
  
Quistis smiled, and turned her attntion to Seifer. "There. Now you can get some of that energy out."  
  
Seier snorted. "Very well. As long as I don't have to go through this stupid ritual of yours every lunch hour."  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes at him, but softened as he flashed her his usual arrogant smirk. "I didn't mean it in a bad way Miss Trepe."  
  
Selphie chuckled. "MISSS Trepe? Since when where you so formal Seifer?"  
  
Seifer broke out into a grin and opened his mouth to reply, but soon his face became down cast. He looked towards the floor. "I don't remember."  
  
That was the wrong thing to say, Selphie thought to herself, and chose to walk away, mumbling goodbyes. Squall remained where he stood, looking at his enemy and rival. The guys where right, he was a pathetic sight. So much different then who he used to be, albeit an asshole, he always stood hs ground, and he could never lie, so this amnesia thing wasn't a lie. Over all, Squall had to admit, he was a complete and total jerk, but he had a good heart. Maybe this amnesia thing was a blessing in disguise? Quistis seemed to think so, and whatever she said, everyone was damned sure to follow.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Squall snapped out of his trance. "What?"  
  
Seifer looked up at him confused. "I asked you if you needed anything. All you did was stand there like a stuffed doll. can I help you?"  
  
Squall traced his eyes to Quistis who's hand was readying itself on Save the Queen, then back to Seifer's pondering gaze. "No. I'll see you in a few days. The garden festival."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Alright. Later." He wheeled himsel away while Quistis lifted hersel from her seat. She stood directly infront of Squall and planted her hands on her hips. "Only warning Squall."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said only warning. Don't you DARE mess this up for him, or for me. Understood?!"  
  
Squall slowly nodded his head, and watched as she sauntered away. Running a hand through his hair he mumbled under his breath, and picked up his Lionhart case.   
  
"...whatever.." 


	5. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 6

"Hey! Wake up! Tch! Man, don't you know sleeping in is so out of style now?"  
  
Zell pounded on Seifer's door, obviously irritated. He listened on the other side of the door, hoping to hear the subtle sounds of movement. Groaning when all he heard was silence, he pounded on the door again, bellowing at the top of his lungs. He kicked the door once more and then stood at it, giving the metal panel a glare.   
  
"Piece of crap. Geezus this is the LAST time Quistis asks me to wake YOUR tired butt up! Wake up!"  
  
"Zell is something the matter?"  
  
"What?! Oh. Hi Quistis. I'm tryin' to wake up sleeping beauty in here." He jammed a thumb towards the door. "But he isn't exactly an early riser. And we start on the stinkin' Garden Festival stage in a half hour! Tch! Lazy bum!" Zell kicked the door again, and got a muffled growl from the other side. "Hey! I'm gettin' somewhere here."  
  
Quistis lifted a delicate hand to her lips, smiling. Gently pushing Zell aside, she pulled out a key chain and tried one in the lock. Zell's eyes went wide and he gasped. "Hey! Where did you get that?!"  
  
She smiled. "All instructors are given them. Of course, we don't usually need them incase of times like these." Twisting the lock into place, Quistis knocked on the door and called into the room. "Seifer, make yourself decent because I'm coming in."  
  
Seifer was sitting in a chair, looking at a stack of files. Zell was about to speak, but his mouth just hung open. Seifer's brow was sweat soaked, and it didn't look like he had slept much. His sweat pants, the only thing he was wearing at the moment, where unwrinkled. The dark sagging bags underneath his eyes showed the proof, as he flipped through the last of the files. Throwing it on the bed he stood up, stretching his back, bringing his eyes to Quistis. "So, Miss Trepe, I understand how I was such a 'good student' now."  
  
Quistis' faced burned red as she approached him and attempted to snatch back the file. He stood up, and held it above his head. She used his shoulder as leverage to boost herself up and grab it from his hand. Stepping away from his brooding form, Quistis turned to Zell. "Please, Zell, go. Seifer and I need to talk."  
  
Seifer growled under his breath. "Yeah. Go, Chicken-Wuss. Go on."  
  
Zell's face grew red and angry, and he positioned himself into his usual fighting stance. "WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"  
  
Seifer looked at Zell, and slowly shook his head. "Zell Dincht. One of the SeeD candidates I lead to the communications tower, and almost killed when I ran off and didn't fight Eloveret, help you fight him, and almost got you, that scarred one, Squall, and Selphie Tillmut killed. Because I was an arrogant ass hole, I didn't help you fight the Black Widow. I took off by myself and didn't think of you guys." Seifer sat down on the bed and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I thought of my pathetic ass, left you guys stranded to fight a monster, almost destroyed your own chances to be a SeeD, and took matters into my own hands that had no right being there."  
  
Zell shook his head. "No, man, it wasn't like that! you screwed up the mission for yourself! We had to do almost all of it on our own! You-"  
  
"Fucked you over. Royally. Right?" Seifr interrupted. Zell sputtered out a reply. "Y-Y-Yeah!"  
  
Seifer pursed his lips together and sat back down, cradling his face in his hands. "Zell."  
  
Zell, still piped up after Seifer called him the name he most hated, stopped his shadow dancing and stood still, crossing his arms over his chest. His face still held the disgust he felt. "Yeah?! What? Wanna make me feel worse now big guy? Huh?"  
  
"No." Seifer looked up at the young blonde, and shook his head. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I know it doesn't change a thing, but shit, Zell, we grew up together. According to these files Miss Trepe has so charmingly resurrected for my knowledge." He snatched the folder back from Quistis' hand. She stood back, crossing her arms over her chest. Seifer gazed at her, then turned his look back to Zell. "Look, can I ask you to leave? I need to talk to Miss Trepe here."  
  
Zell's features softened just a bit, and with a curt nod, he left the room. Seifer turned his gaze back to Quistis and slammed the file down onto his bed. She jumped at the sound, like being slapped. He looked back up to her. "You."  
  
She nodded. "I."  
  
Seifer continued. "You LIED to me. You told me that I was forgiven, that I didn't put anyone in any REAL danger. I almost fucking KILLED him and those other two! How the hell could you keep something like this from me?!"  
  
Quistis gulped and stood tall, trying to seem more confident then she felt. "For the simple matter that it was all in the past! It doesn't matter now! You're back, here, now. Seifer, just please, under-"  
  
Seifer gripped her wrist and pulled her towards him. She felt as if she was rammed into a brick wall, his muscles were tensed that hard. "No. I WON'T understand. You told me I didn't do anything that was unforgivable. Betraying the Garden? Putting lives in danger? Acting the part of a total fuck up for no good reason? Gee, Miss Trepe, SOMEONE fucking forgot to include THAT."  
  
Quistis looked up into his eyes and sighed, feeling the sour taste of defeat. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were ready."  
  
Seifer let go of her hand and crossed his arms over his broad chest. He looked away, out the window of his room and glared at the sun. Quistis put her hand on his shoulder and whispered. "I'm sorry." Seifer turned back to her, his features softened. Shaking his head his eyes drew themselves toward the ground, his fists clenching and unclenching. "I hate it."  
  
Quistis drew her arms around his neck, bringing his face close to hers, trying to comfort him. For the first time, she saw the longing and suffering he was enduring, trying to find his way back from a road he didn't know he was on, and continuously finding out he was a screw up. His life, whatever it was, stolen from him by a freak accident, and even the new use of his legs couldn't help him see the bright side. He still had to take medication, blood thinners, watch what he ate so it didn't affect his medication, everything. He was so carefree, and now, he was..  
  
"Useless, Instructor. Useless."  
  
She drew his face closer to hers, in a way to comfort him, her blue eyes never leaving his. She turned her head slightly to the side, staring into his emerald pools. He took notice of her gazing, and spoke in a hushed whisper. "What? What is it?"  
  
Quistis waited a moment before speaking. "Seifer, what color are your eyes?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She smiled, slightly, the corners of her mouth tracing up beautifully. "Because I always figured them to be blue, but I now know I was wrong. Green?"  
  
Seifer nodded dumbly, not willing to let his eyes leave her face. The light from the window traced her subtle features beautifully, highlighting each lovely soft line. She certainly wasn't absolutely gorgeous, but she definetly was beautiful. Beautiful not in the way of those fashion models you see in Timber Maniacs or Girl Next door, hell no, but beautiful in a soft, wonderful way, inviting. She had full lips, which rarely teased a smile, but when she allowed that to happen, her eyes closed half way, teasing her cheeks into a faint rosy glow, God she was breathlessly beautiful. He never saw that before, only noted her as the attractive wench who forced herself to teach him, but now..  
  
"Quistis?" he breathed deeply, not knowing how haggard his breath was.  
  
She still stared at him. Like he was, she was enthralled with his artistic features, his regal handsomeness. In the past she was too occupied with Squall to even take notice of Seifer. But now, as she gazed into his deep green eyes, she wondered, how she could have missed the poor little boy inside of him trying to be a man? But those eyes, they told something more. They weren't just green, but green with yellow golden flecks inside the iris, trailing deeply around the pupil to spreading out evenly over the rest of the iris. The rest of his face, now softened, was chiseled beautifully into the face of a man. She drew back slightly, when he spoke her name, and studied his features. How could she have not noticed? Was his arrogant additude clouding her judgement? He was handsome, and the innocence he had just accelerated it. SHe felt something, deep inside, as she stared at him, and to her shock, she liked it.  
  
"Yes, Seifer?"  
  
He brought a hand to her face, touching her cheek, and entoiled it in her hair, feeling its softness. It was a honey blond, no sign of darkness. Just pure honey, that fell from her head and framed her face, pinned up prettily at her crown in the back. Those cute horn rimmed glasses, she wears to look serious, just enhanced her features. And those steel like blue eyes, did they just mist over? He wondered what he was feeling. This woman was behind him, each step of the way. And damn, was she beautiful.  
  
"I.. Quistis.."  
  
She placed a gloved finger on his lips. "Shh.."  
  
She brought her lips to his, gently as first. He yielded, his mind telling him not to believe it was happening, but his heart telling him it was right. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling of her soft lips seeking his own, as his heart responding with an urgency he felt deep inside. She leaned more into his body, seeking with her own urgent needs. Her hands wrapped tighter around his neck, pulling him into her soft pliant body, as his own shaking fingers traced her rib cage before wrapping fully around her back and waist. He stroked her back, easing into the kiss, as she had, gently, tracing her lips with his tongue, experimenting. He encased her mouth with his own, parting it slightly, letting her take control, not rushing, just enjoying it. He felt her tongue, soft, seek his, and found himself responding. A sot moan escaped her throat, and he began to shake, slightly, as he broke to kiss and gazed into her misty eyes. She stared up at him, slightly in a daze, her lips swollen with a sudden hint of arousal.  
  
"Q...Quistis.. I..I think I have to get down to the quad.." He stammered, his breath hard.  
  
Her lip trembled, slightly, and she let go of him, nodding. SHe walked towards the door, and stepped out, with the feeling of being high, with out the clouding haze. He watched her as she left, noting that not only was her face beautiful, but her body was second to none! And she was more then just looks, she was brains. She was Smart. She was funny. She was beautiful, artlessly beautiful in each and every way. She was perfect.  
  
She was Quistis Trepe. Seifer shook his head from the clouds and grabbed his robe. If he didn't rush, he would be late.  
  



	6. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 7

  
"The Garden festival?! That's not like him ya know?!"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE"  
  
Selphie held her head in her hands. Talking to these two were like talking to old friends who you don't remember being friends with, and having no recollection of them, but disliking them intensely any ways. She looked up from her hands into the two faces, and hulled in her breath, explaining again.  
  
"Look. It wasn't my idea! It was Quistis! She said that maybe if he helped at the Garden Festival in the quad then maybe it might help him recover. Now, if you want, you can help out too, we need all the able hands we can get.So i your done wasting my valuable time, get crackin'! Sheesh."  
  
She turned around to check on the stage as Fujin and Rain whispered to one another. "Just not like him ya know?!"  
  
"AGREED."  
  
"But hey we can talk to him while we're here ya know? Maybe get him to remember us!"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE!"  
  
"Aww Fujin, you miss him too, ya know?"  
  
Fujin's face burned scarlet, with a mixture of rage and embarrassment. She fumbled for an answer and retaliated with her usual answer to everything. Lifting a steel toed boot she slammed her foot into Raijin's leg, as he screamed and yelped in pain. Growling out a loud "JACKASS" she folded her hands behind her back and sought out Selphie. Raijin nursed his leg and limped after her.  
  
"SELPHIE."  
  
She turned around. "Yes? What can I help you with?"  
  
Fujin relaxed a little and cleared her throat. "HELP."  
  
Selphie's eyes widened. "You mean you wanna help with the Garden Festival?"  
  
Raijin limped towards her and straightened his back. "Not just her ya know?!"  
  
Selphie whooped with joy and pumped a fist in the air. "Yeah! Okay sure! Go ahead and start hammering the stage while I fix up some of the decorations. ALright, now we're going to make this the best Garden Festival ever!"  
  
Fujin cleared her throat and faced Raijin. "TELL HER."  
  
"Oh yeah! Hey Selphie, can we work with Seifer ya know?! We wanna see how he's doing and stuff ya know? We miss him lots and.."  
  
Again, Fujin's foot reared out and planted in Raijin's shin. "ENOUGH."  
  
"Oww! Okay! any ways, Selph, can we? it would mean a lot, ya know."  
  
Selphie thought on it for a minute before slowly nodding her head, as the two smiled happily at her. "Alright. But don't let it get in the way of your work! Alright? This has to get done. And Seifer isn't here yet so I'll assign him to where you guys are at okay?"  
  
Both of them nodded happily, and made their way towards the stage, picking up a box of nails and two hammers. Making themselves comfortable, they didn't notice through all their hammering as Seifer made his way down to the Quad. He was pulling on a black shirt over his broad chest. He sauntered over to Selphie and tapped her on the shoulder. He stepped back a bit as she whirled around, grinning from ear to ear. "Seifer! Hi! What's up?"  
  
Seifer cleared his throat and cracked his neck, obviously uneasy. "Quistis signed me up for this didn't she?"  
  
Selphie nodded, and grabbed his arm. "This way."  
  
Seifer nodded and allowed her to drag him towards two other people where were remotely familiar to him. They were fussing over how to lay some boards right, how one side should be, how the nails where supposed to be positioned, everything. He groaned under his breath and pulled Selphie to his side. "Selphie Tillmut?"  
  
She looked up at him, her head cocked to the side. "Uh, yeah. Why?"  
  
His nod confused her. "Can we share a lunch together? Today if possible?"  
  
Selphie's mouth hung open, her face showing shock. Nodding slightly, she waved towards Raijin and Fujinand walked of, as Seifer stood there blinking. He turned his body towards the two arguing people, and tapped the big one on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?! Whatta ya want ya know?! Oh! Seifer!"  
  
Fujin turned around and stood up, placing her hands behind her back in her usual fashion. "SEIFER?"  
  
He nods, a sly smile coming into his face. "If I remember right, your.. Raijin? And you are Fujin."  
  
They both nod, fast paced, and stand up before him, with the typical Balamb salute. "Disiplinary Commitee at your service!"  
  
Seifer gave them a confused look. They gingerly put their hand down, resting their arms at their side. "SALUTE?"  
  
Raijin piped in, a sad voice. "Nah, he don't remember, ya know?"  
  
Fujin nodded and turned back to her work. Seifer leaned down next to her, picking up a hammer and placing a few nails in his mouth. In silence, they both worked, with Raijin and Fujin on either side of him, not saying a word. After hammering in the last nail he took from his mouth, over an hour's time, he stopped and leaned back on his heels. "Raijin, Fujin, thanks."  
  
They both nodded, with Fujin's lips traveling upward in a slight smile while Raijin's went into a full blown grin. Seifer stood up, and stretched his back, walking backwards while Fujin and Raijin did the same. Their faces fell in an instant, as Seifer felt a new pair of eyes on him. He turned around, and came face to face with a pair of devastating blue eyes. They were cold, uncaring eyes, and they seemed to breath fire into his skull.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
He nodded. Behind him where Rinoa, and the Headmasters, Cid and Edea Kramer. Seifer looked behind him and looked into the cold face of Rinoa and the calm caring ones of Cid and Edea, then turned his gaze back to Squall. Taking in a breath, he said in one line. "You and I. We need to talk sometime."  
  
Squall's eyes narrowed at him, and his head nodded silently. Rinoa crept up behind him, lacing her arm through his. Seifer looked at her, and smiled, but soon it faltered as her eyebrows closed in on one another in a frown. Cid came from in front of them and placed a hand on his shoulder, a smile tracing his lips. Edea mimic's Rinoa, lacing a thin lithe arm through her husbands. Seifer stared at the couple, then back to Squall and felt a pang of jealousy. He thrust that emotion to the back of his head. "Good morning, Headmaster, Headmistress."  
  
"Seifer, I see your doing fairly well here."  
  
Seier nodded, lowering his head. "Yeah. Thanks to Miss Trepe."  
  
Cid cleared his throat as Edea opened her delicate mouth to speak. "That is what we wanted to speak to you about. Starting tomorrow you begin your memory training with Xu."  
  
That was a shock. Squall stepped back and planted a free hand on his hip. Rinoa remained unmoved, her face still holding the scowl she had produced earlier. Squall was rubbing of on her a bit too much. Seifer cleared his throat and brought his face upwards. Fujin and Raijin appeared by his side, and Squall's eyes hinted at the familiar sight. Turning to Edea and Cid, he croaked out one question. "Why?"  
  
Edea stepped forward, retrieving her arm from her husband. "Quistis needs some down time right now. With her instructing and teaching, we're stretching her a bit thin."  
  
Seifer slowly nodded. "Alright. When will this Xu and I get started?"  
  
Edea smiled and crossed her hands behind her back. "This lunch. Will that be alright?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. "No, I already made plans."  
  
She smile and stepped back to lace her arm once again with her husbands. Squall came forward now, gently shrugging off Rinoa. He stood up to the older man, his eyes still filled with a cold glare. Seifer turned to him, feeling some what agitated at the young man. "What do you want?"  
  
His cold blue eyes just burned on. With out moving a muscle he deadpanned. "You said we have to talk. What about."  
  
He shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I thought it would be best if I apologized for what I did in the past.But now I see even if I tried, it would all fall in vain. I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Squall's eyes softened just a bit. he turned his head to the side and relaxed his body. "What about the rest? What about what you did to them?"  
  
He remained unmoved. "What I did to them was unforgivable as well. But I can't just exactly take you all in a room and tell it once. It has to be said individually, to each person's life who I screwed up."  
  
"Oh? And how do you know about these lives so soon? It was said that you would be given bits of information at a time, not a full fledged assault on your brain."  
  
Seifer shrugged. "Miss Trepe left her notes and my file behind on an accident after talking to me, and I read it." Squall's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, it's alright. It took a while to accept but I did do those things.. didn't I?"  
  
A confirming nod came from everyone in the little group. He continued on.  
  
"So. I'm asking for you to forgive the unforgivable. So, are you ready to, Squall?" He extended a hand to him, hoping against hope he would take it.  
  
He looked down at the white hand, eyeing it suspiciously. The scar between his eyes creased with a frown mark. His head snapped up as Seifer spoke again.  
  
"I gave you that didn't I?"   
  
A curt nod proved him right.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Squall nodded. "We can't be friends. Not now anyway."  
  
Seifer placed his hand at his side. "I'm not asking for your friendship. Maybe just a truce, for the time being. Just so I don't have to put up with your glaring for the rest of my...life."  
  
Squall noted the stutter in his voice at the near end of his sentence. The rest of his life huh. It's possible Seifer could go on for the rest of his existence not knowing who he was or what he did. Maybe ten years from now he'll find himself, and wonder who he'll be, the man standing here and now or the ass hole who nearly got the whole garden killed? As if reading his thoughts, Edea placed a hand on Squall's shoulder. "Forgive him."  
  
Squall threw her a look. "Why?"  
  
Edea stepped in front o Squall, gazing up at Seifer. He took his hands into her own and smiled meekly. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
Squall once again narrowed his eyes. "What? What does he need to forgive you for?"  
  
Edea turned to Squall, a slight fury in her eyes. "Have you forgotten what I did to him? Have you forgotten who made him turn against you all? It was I, Squall. You can not have possibly forgotten so soon?"  
  
Squall sputtered. "Matron, I didn't forget, you know that-"  
  
She interrupted him by placing two slender fingers on his lips. "Hush. Please, Squall, if you can forgive me, please, forgive him."  
  
Squall remained silent, as Rinoa gently moved him out of the way, to stand in front of Seifer. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she thrust a palm at him, silently begging him to take it. He looked down at it, and took the small hand in his larger one. Shaking it lightly, he turned it down wards and kissed the top, before letting her hand go. Rinoa smiled. She was cute, he had to admit. Maybe that's why they dated briefly a few years back, because at the moment he had no idea why he ever liked her. Try as he might he still could not remember. He turned back to Squall now, and once again put his hand forward. A leather clad hand shook as it inched towards his upturned palm, finally grasping it.  
  
"Truce?"  
  
The SeeD nodded. "...truce."  
  
Seifer breathed a sigh of relief as he checked the time. "Lunch time. I have an appointment to keep. Later." With that, he disappeared amongst the commotion. Squall finally allowed himself to breath. Turning around, he walked out of the quad with Rinoa in tow. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise, Seifer's amnesia. Maybe he can be molded into something better then he was? Squall snickered. Like that would be hard. Rinoa jabbed him lightly in the rib cage. "Whats so funny?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "Nothing Rinoa. Nothing at all."  
  
The cafeteria buzzed with the sounds of up and combing SeeDs talking about their lives, laughing off jokes, remembering the past. Seifer sat with Fujin and Raijin, across from Selphie's permanent place on Irvine's lap. She was giggling and laughing at a private joke Irvine whispered in her ear, as Fujin and Raijin dug into their food. Seifer had already spoken to Selphie and Irvine, and they've accepted his apology with some doubts, which he highly expected. I'll win them over. Or I can try, Seifer echoed in his mind.  
  
"Earth to Seifer! Wakey Wakey!"  
  
Seifer popped his head up from the clouds. "Yes?"  
  
"TIRED?"  
  
He shook his head. "No Fujin, I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what, we might be able to help, ya know?"  
  
Seifer smiled as an ethereal figure with golden hair figure appeared in the cafeteria. "Her."  
  
Selphie's eyes went wide. "You mean QUISTY? Oh man serious?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "I can't understand why I was switched to Xu for treatment, for lack of a better term. Quistis was doing well enough."  
  
Selphie giggled as Irvine gently pushed her off his lap. "Well I might be able to shine a lil' light on the subject." He turned to Selphie. "Why don't you and the others snag something to eat while Seifer and I have a man to man?"  
  
She giggled. "Alright! Lets go Fujin and Raijin."  
  
"Hey! I'm a man ya know?!"  
  
"LIAR."  
  
"Aww Fujin!"  
  
Irvine smiled as the two left and leaned forward, to close in the space with Seifer. "So, tell me, is she a good kisser?"  
  
Seifer's eyes went wide with shock. "How do you know about that?"  
  
Irvine leaned back and tipped his hat forward, smirking. "I over heard Quistis tellin' the headmaster. That's why you were transferred to Xu. Seem's like Quistis is involving herself way too much in her student."  
  
"It was just an innocent kiss. I don't know why she had to have me switched. It was nothing."  
  
Irvine's smile grew deeper. "Maybe to you, but didja ever think of how it may have affected Quisty?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. Irvine's smile never faltered. "So, ya see Seifer, the Ice Queen just may be fallin' for you."  
  
Seifer looked up from the table to look at Irvine. "Not possible. She can't fall for someone she doesn't even know. Hell I don't even know who I am."  
  
Irvine snickered and propped his feet up on the table. "Maybe that's why she fell for you. I ain't known you before hand, only heard of you. yep, you were one hell of a son of a bitch, but man you had a good heart. Hell you even broke out of restraints to get your butt to Timber to try and save everyone, try to make things easier on everyone. From what i hear, you were also one great gunblade specialist, one of only two here in Balamb Garden."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Me and that other one, with the scar on his face like mine. Right?"  
  
Irvine nodded again, bringing his hat lower on his face. "Right. See, what the people remember is all the shitty things you did, denouncing the Garden, going with the Sorceress, shit face additude, the works. But y'see, I don't. I read your file too, and I'm guessing the only reason you went with the Sorceress was 'cause she took over your mind. She hit you where it hurt, where you were afraid to let anyone in. I understand it all."  
  
Seifer's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "How do you understand?"  
  
Irvine leant close to Seifer, and said in a barely audible whisper. "When you went with Sorceress Edea, I was the one who was supposed to shoot her down. I choked. Also, there was one time when they were all thrown into prison, and I just saved Rinoa because her father wanted her, only her. Now when people talk about me, they don't talk about how I helped the SeeDs through the time compression, just those two events which I do regret. Now tell me, do I know how you feel or what?"  
  
Seifer nodded. He had completely forgotten about that. Shaking his head he stood up asSelphie and the others came back, their arms full of food. Plopping down on Irvine's lap, Selphie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "So, what did you guys talk about?"  
  
Irvine snickered. "Just manly things. So how come you guys bought out half of the Garden here?"  
  
Raijin looked up from his lunch and grinned. "Cause we're hungry ya know."  
  
"STARVED."  
  
Seifer nodded, picking up a chicken sandwich from the pile. Munching on it, his eyes drifted towards another table, where Quistis sat at, as she silently graded papers and every once in a while took a bite from her sandwich. She is beautiful, he thought. She looked lonely, sad in a way, as a melancholy aura encased her. The rest of his comrades banter fluttered silently, until it died on his ears. He pulled himself out Rom his chair and stood up, as Selphie yelped. "Hey where you going Seifer?"  
  
He smiled. "I'm going to go talk to Quistis. Maybe I can convince her to take me back."  
  
Selphie giggled. "As in TAKE you back, or TAKE TAKE you back?"  
  
Seifer glared at her. "See if she will continue helping me. I really don't want Xu."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "For some reason I get the hint that Xu doesn't like me very much." He left it at that. He KNEW Xu didn't like him at all, he read her words in the file. 'Useless, arrogant, and never to excel as a SeeD' was her exact quote. Frankly, he did't have the strength to change her mind. Walking towards Quistis, she didn't notice him until he pulled a chair out from under the table, and sat down in it, crossing his arms across his chest. The shock made Quistis drop her pen, but she quickly picked it up, resuming her poker faced facade.   
  
"Yes? What can I help you with Seifer?"  
  
He simply stared at her with his emerald eyes, as his face darkened. "You can CONTINUE to help me."  
  
She took her thin rimmed glasses off, placing them on the table. "I Don't think I'll get much of anywhere Seifer. Xu is more capable of-"  
  
"Making me feel like shit. Making me regret my past even more then I already do. Yeah, sure, really gonna help me there, I can't wait." Seifer deadpanned. "Look, Quitis, I know what this is about."  
  
An eyebrow lifted. "Do you?"  
  
He nodded, a smirk tracing his lips. "It's about what happened in my room this morning."  
  
Quistis remained unmoved. With a slight tilt of her head she pressured him to go on. Seifer cleared his throat before laying his arms on the table and closing the space between himself and Quistis. Placing a large hand over her small pale fingers he whispered. "I know. Look, we can say it was a mistake, say it wasn't meant about anything at all. But you have to know, since that's probably what your thinking, you're the only friend I've got in the place who's finally accepted the fact I'm not who I was. Literally.  
  
She brought her blue eyes to his green ones, and sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For giving up. And for this morning. You just.. Looked helpless, and I wanted to make it all go away."  
  
Seifer chuckled. "Like when we were kids? I read that you and I grew up together."  
  
She smiled. "Up until we were around ten. Look, if you don't hate me, I'll have Xu transfer you back to me. On one condition?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You LISTEN to me. And don't get agitated about the information. Alright? Nothing I dislike more then trying to force feed information."  
  
Seifer nodded, his cocky grin spreading onto his face. "Alright. Very well Instructor."  
  
A slight smile played across her lips. "You look more and more like the old Seifer everyday."  
  
"Is that a good thing or bad?"  
  
She nodded slightly, thinking of her answer before standing up, and gathering her things. Throwing him one last glance, she spoke in a small voice that seemed to squeak. "Both."  
  
He stood up and helped her gather her things. "Both?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "The Seifer I knew had a beautiful heart of gold, but it was over shadowed with his arrogance, his lack of discipline. I'm hoping that maybe you, the new Seifer, might just let more of the gold show."  
  
He nodded, and took some of her things. Following her out of the cafeteria he broke the silence. "So, I really was your favorite student."  
  
She threw a smile at him. "Sometimes. Other times I wanted to get rid of you so bad I almost had you transferred."  
  
"And you didn't because?"  
  
"That I still don't know."  
  
Seifer nodded, enjoying this conversation. "Maybe it was my dashing good looks department."  
  
Quistis laughed, a full throaty laugh. Seifer spoke again. "Guess not."  
  
She unlocked her office door, placing her things on the desk. "Oh Seifer, don't say that. You are a very handsome young man."  
  
He followed suit, placing his armload next to hers. "I am, am I?"  
  
She turned to look at him her gaze never faltering. "Yes. Yes you are."   
  
He nodded, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. "So tell me then, why didn't I have a girlfriend at the time?"  
  
Quistis sighed, looking downcast. "I really don't know how to answer that, because I don't know."  
  
"How come you and I didn't get together?"  
  
She stood back, shock draining her face. "What?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind. So, about you teaching me? Same time, the usual, tomorrow?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. And don't be late."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "According to my file I'm punctual."  
  
"You are, but it was just a warning."  
  
He gripped his chest, feigning pain. "Why, Miss Trepe! You wound me! Please do not say that is a threat as well?"  
  
She chuckled and slapped him in the shoulder, pushing him out the door. "It just may be."  
  
He snickered and looked back. "So same time tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He crept a bit closer to her. "Understood Miss Trepe. See ya then."   
  
With that he smiled, leaned over and gave her a small, lingering kiss on her cheek. It was meant in a friendly gesture, but that didn't keep her face from growing slightly flushed. Seifer didn't notice, instead, continued his walk down the halls. Quistis' eyes never left his form, even when it disappeared into the elevator. Shaking slightly, she returned to her office, silently praying that no matter how much of his past Seifer would eventually become to remember, maybe some how, he would remain this way.  



	7. The Guilty Show No Mercy Chapter 8

The blade swung, but with no velocity, no heart. It cut the air again, but just barely hinting at any potential. Another swing, lacking even less ferocity, and soon the blade was thrown to the floor. A bullet shot and rang, embedding into a tree, as a disgruntled young man sat down on a fallen log, cradling his forehead in his hands.   
  
"It's no good."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No, I can't do it!"  
  
The Revolver style gunblade was thrown at him, again. The blunt side of the blade slammed into his knees, causing him to grunt in slight pain. He brought green eyes filled with rage to meet serene blue ones. "What the hell was that for?!" He spat.  
  
Quistis walked towards him, pulling Save the Queen from her side. With a flip of her wrist and a snap of her elbow, she whipped up a dust cloud by his feet, narrowly missing his leg. He stood up, kicking at her whip, and grunted in disgust. "What the hell was that for Quistis?!"  
  
Flipping a blond lock behind her ear, her eyes remained serene and cold as once again she cracked the whip at him, making sure she didn't miss. He yelped in pain as the whip made contact with his leg, slicing open a hole in his jeans. He stepped back, looking for a place to hide when a blast of leather and malboro tentacle ripped through the air, cutting the corner of his lip with the tip. Blood dripped as he brought a hand to it, tasting the red. Sucking it of his finger, he backed up again, glaring at her through angry emerald eyes. "I should report you-"  
  
Quistis glared at him, snapping the whip on the floor again. "To who? The Disiplinary Commitee?"  
  
"Y-Yeah! I should report you to the head of them!" he sputtered, spitting out blood.  
  
Her laugh caught him off guard. "You can't do that!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
She went towards the box she had brought with her, and sifted through the failed brands of Gunblades. The Revolver, the most simple of all gunblades, he had no talent with. From the Flame Sabre to the Twin lance, the Lionhart which Squall neglected to let her borrow and she only achieved through begging and Rinoa's help. She felt along the glowing blue blade, and sighed. Only one left. And it was one of the most dangerous of all.   
  
Again, he asked "And why can't I report you to the head of the-"  
  
"Because YOU'RE the head of the Disiplinary Commitee!" She spat, with out facing him. She waited for his snotty remark, but none came.  
  
Quistis picked the remaining blade up, it's weight heavy in her arms. Testing it, she made an attempt to swing it in her arms, but the weight of it flung her slightly forward, catching her off guard and bringing her to one knee. Grunting, she pulled herself upward, as Seifer's calming hands helped her to her feet. The blade weighed down her arm, and she had to use two hand to thrust it against his chest. His eyes went wide as he looked it over.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
She coughed and flipped back her hair again. "It's yours. I thought we would have to first train you with the simple Revolver, starting from the beginning. But I should have remembered that you lacked patience with it, and went with this one."  
  
Shoving the blade towards his chest, she stepped back, crossing her arms about her waist. He held the blade to his chest, staring down at it, feeling along it's familiar form. He traced his fingers to the handle, and felt the grooves fit his hand perfectly, like a lost friend. Lifting the blade to is eyes, he noticed, the engraving in it, a cross. No, a fire cross, with a hawk standing atop it. The blade, long, and coming into a point, seemed to shine, winking in the dim light of the training center. Familiarity indulged his eyes, shining them into a glittering emerald green. With one hand he pointed the blade at her, a familiar smirk encasing his bloody lips.   
  
"Feeling lucky, Instructor?"  
  
A smile mimicking his own formed on her face. Cracking her whip, she advanced towards him. "Depends if your feeling like yourself."  
  
He swung the Hyperion blade at her whip. With a flick of her wrist her brought it back. "Like myself? Or like my old self?"  
  
She cracked the whip, towards him, as he clumsily rolled out of the way. "Maybe both."  
  
Quistis advanced towards him, running forward, and cracked her whip towards his blade. Seifer flung his Hyperion at it, blocking it from hitting his face. He pulled away sharply, as she jumped, high above the swing of his blade. He tried for a low blow, as he fell forward, into the dirt, she jumped behind him. She heard him curse under his breath, about still being too weak, but still didn't let up. She walked towards him, seeing him on his hands and knees, and brought the whip high above her head, ready to crack down. Seifer swung his leg out, kicking at her ankles. She screamed, and fell flat on her behind. She heard Seier laugh as he flipped to his feet, taking a step back. The mean glint was back in his eyes that she remembered, when he only felt alive in battle. Cursing, she searched her mind for a spell, any spell, and found Float. Throwing her arms out in front of her, she cast it upon him, and chuckled softly as he stumbled backwards, bracing himself for a fall that never came. She smiled, walking towards his floating form, seeing the semi panic and amusement curse through his eyes. He tried swinging at her, and she jumped back, carefully. "Give up, Almasy?"  
  
He looked above him, and then below him, and smiled. "Not just yet, Miss Trepe. I learned more then one thing while in Esthar."  
  
Quistis' eyes narrowed as she watched him, search his mind, his eyes closed, then opening them, as they glittered an eerie blue, much like her own, a contrast to his usual green. She stepped back, as he held a gloved palm out, facing her, and screamed out "Draw, cast, EARTHQUAKE!"  
  
The earth moved around her and him, and she lost her footing and fell to her knees. Seifer floated above her, laughing, unharmed due to his floating. Quistis' shrill sheik shook the earth, as it bounced her around roughly, causing her to slam into everything around her. Seifer watched as she was roughed up, and when the earth finally stopped it's shaking he pulled himself to the ground, going near her crouching body. She rubbed the dirt out of her eyes, and prepared to cast a curaga spell, but looked up in time to see Seifer raise his sword above his head. Mustering what strength she had, she rolled out of the way in time or his blade to hit the floor. Pulling herself up, Quistis searched her brain frantically for one of her limit breaks. As soon as he came forward, Hyperion in hand, Quistis shot forth with Bad Breath, causing him to blind out and stumble backwards, rubbing his eyes screaming. He began swinging blindly, confusion already setting in. Quickly casting Curaga on herself, she ran forward, and wrapped her whip about his ankles, pulling sharply to bring him to the floor. Seifer felt himself fall hard, and gasped as he felt her boot embed into his neck. Hearing her shout Esuna, and feeling his head clear, he blinked back eye clearing tears and looked up at the statuesque figure, holding her Save the Queen, ready to strike. Her smile broke into a grin as she spoke. "It's over. You lose."   
  
Seifer snickered and lay back on the ground, his usual cocky grin showing. "It's alright. I love how you show your favorite student's a good time."  
  
She leant forward again, glaring down. "What's that supposed to mean?" Irritation showed in her voice.  
  
That damned cocky grin. "Let's just say I didn't know you were into such lacy black thongs."  
  
Her eyes went wide as she took her foot off his neck, and he broke into a laugh. Puling himself off the ground, he stretched his back, picking up his gunblade afterwards. He felt along the lines again, nodding to himself. Seifer brought his gaze to Quistis and spoke in a low voice.  
  
"What? Speak up Seifer I can't hear you."  
  
Clearing his throat, he asked again, "Can I keep it?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "It's yours, so I don't see why not.   
  
He tested it on the ground, and limped towards her, extending a hand. "Thanks."  
  
"For?"  
  
Seifer shrugged, and using the gunblade as a cane, limped past her. "Just for being there."  
  
She smiled and caught up with him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he stopped and turned around, looking at her. Quistis smiled a big grin and shook her head. "It's alright. I was glad to do it."  
  
He peered at her, and her smile faded. "What? What is it?"  
  
He patted her hand. "How long have you been teaching me?"  
  
Quistis blinked. "Which time?"  
  
"Starting from my return. I mean, It's been what, three weeks? I know I don't have to take those blasted horse pills anymore."  
  
Quistis thought a moment, thinking back on the date. "No, it'll be a month in two days. Why?"  
  
He shrugged and continued down the halls with her in tow. "Just curious."  
  
Quistis grabbed his arm playfully, smiling again. "No, tell me. What's on your mind Seifer?"  
  
He turned to her, his face serious with unblinking eyes. He hesitated before speaking. "I liked it."  
  
Quistis blinked. "The battle? I understand. Before you loved fighting."  
  
He groaned and shrugged her soft hands of of him. Muttering a "Nevermind forget it" he limped faster now, towards his dorm. Quistis didn't let up, instead, succeeded in passing in front of him. Blocking his path, she moved in front of him every time he tried walking past her, Glowering at her, he spat out "What?! What's your problem?"  
  
Quistis grew angry now, red flushing into her cheeks "What's MY problem? You mean what's YOUR problem! You keep asking me things and blowing off my answers, and every time you bring up this subject you get even more angry with me when I don't know the answer! So, elaborate already, just WHAT did you like so much that you're afraid to tell me?"  
  
Seifer shrugged her off. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Quistis didn't relent. "Try me."  
  
Grunting, Seifer shifted his weight on his better leg. "Fine. Remember in my room a few days ago?"  
  
Her form grew rigid, he noticed. She nodded, never taking her eyes from his.   
  
"Well, you kissed me, and I liked it. That's what I've been trying to tell you for almost a week now. Maybe it's because I don't remember my first kiss, or whatever, but when you did that it made me feel alive. It gave me subtle hope for myself, better then I've ever felt before. And even though 'before' doesn't really count now, since I don't actually have a before anymore, I just wanted to know if you felt the same. It's obvious you don't so just forget it and leave me the hell alone."  
  
He walked away now, faster, and half hoped she would come after him. When she didn't, his heart fell as he closed his door, the lock clicking in place. he had to shower now, change, into something other than his usual decor of a black shirt and blue jeans. Kicking his boots off, he checked the closet and was astounded at how many clothes he had left at the Garden before his first departure. One thing caught his eye, a light grey trench coat? No, not a trench coat, no belt or belt loops. He pulled it out, staring at it. It's sleeves were adorned with a red Firecross on each side. Much like his Gunblade, except there wasn't a hawk. He threw it on his bed, and sifted through the rest of the clothing. He had received it a few hours ago, after that patch eye'd girl, Fujin and her friend, Raijin, sifted through the Lost and Found and found them, packed away. He pulled out a blue velvet vest, adorned with a white fire cross across the chest. He liked the design immensely, and the feeling of the well worn in vest as well. He tossed that on his bed as well. Sifting through the clothes again, he pulled out a pair of plain leather black pants, and nonchalantly tossed them with the rest of the clothing. Closing the closet door, he turned his body back to the ensemble he created, and smiled. He liked this set. It was familiar to him. Anything familiar to him lately was a blessing,   
  
After his shower, Seifer sat on the bed, and thought long and hard like he did everyday since he came out of the coma. Who was he? Where was he from? His parents died in the Sorceress war and he was a orphan, but he didn't remember being raised with the others. Why was he so cruel to them when he was younger? Standing up, he washed those thoughts out of his head and took of his shirt, pulling the vest over his chest. He turned around to look into the mirror, and actually liked what he saw. The vest was well worn to his form, and fit like the gunblade in his hand, an old friend. Unzipping his jeans he threw them off and replaced them with the leather pants. He looked back towards the bed and saw his coat. It was a bit too hot to wear it today. What was today? He knew it was some sort of special.. Oh shit. He hissed through his teeth to no one in particular "The Garden Festival! It's today!" and grabbed his coat on his way out the door. He had promised Selphie that they would all be there to witness their accomplishments.   
  
Quistis neared the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. Dressed in the usual SeeD uniform, she had all but forgotten the confrontation with her 'favorite student' but a mere hour or so ago. She heard heavy footsteps behind her. With out turning around, the elevator pinged and the doors slide open. She waited until those footsteps came closer and stepped inside the elevator with her. She cleared her throat and breathed in the musky smell of Seifer's usual cologne. Speaking with out moving, she told him "I see your coat still has the same scent you used to wear."  
  
"I like it." He deadpanned.  
  
She nodded.   
  
They waited in silence as the elevator came to it's stop. Raising an arm to let her go before him, she nodded primly and walked ahead of him to the Quad. The silence was awkward, they both felt it, as the festivities of the night showered upon them. Basked in the light and the celebration o the festival, Seifer turned his head to Quistis and muttered under his breath. She looked back at him, and arched a regal brow. "You mutter things too much."  
  
"I said, I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I."  
  
He extended a gloved hand. "Friends?"  
  
Quistis looked down at the soft leather and smiled. Placing her small palm in it, she shook his hand in a friendly gesture. He turned his head to the side, staring at her. "W-What? What is it?" She inquired nervously.  
  
"You look different."  
  
"I always wear this, except in battle."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I mean your hair. It's down all the way for once. And your not wearing your glasses. You look different."  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "In a good way or a bad way?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "Eh, neither. You look horrible. Like a dead grog. Or a drowned cat. More like a Demon. Yeah a demon!"  
  
She swatted at him as he laughed, fending off her stinking slaps. "Hold on, hold it of there, lady, I was kidding. You look beautiful. More relaxed. You should keep your hair down more often."  
  
Shaking her head she smiled and thanked him for his comment. He replied by stating that he meant it, as they left to enjoy the festivities for a while. It was a matter of hours until Selphie stepped up to interrupt the band and tap the microphone, testing it. "Excuse me? Everyone? I SAID HEY SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone stopped their partying and looked upwards at Selphie, "Silence, Silence, everyone, hush hush! Does anyone but me remember what today is?"  
  
The crowd looked up at her in confusion. Sensing their plight, she continued on. "Today is the official twenty year anniversary of the building of Balamb Garden!" She pumped a fist into the air as the crowd cheered. "Now, everyone, grab someone close, and give them a big kiss, since this is our official New Year celebration! Irvy, start the count down!"   
  
With that, the sharpshooter stepped up on stage and bellowed out the countdown, starting at twenty. Seifer turned to Quistis as she turned to him, their eyes wide. Quistis stammered out a "I'm sorry, I didn't know?"  
  
"Neither did I?"  
  
The count down was now at ten, and stepping towards one. Seifer cleared his throat and told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well, you might as well go make one of the classmen happy."  
  
She nodded, and brought her eyes up towards Irvine, who had placed an arm around Selphie. As soon as his voice rang out "ONE!" He dipped her back and kissed her, holding onto his cowboy hat with one arm. Selphie's muffled sounds of protest stifled in her throat as she brought her own arms around Irvine's neck. Quistis panged with jealousy, watching the happy couple embrace a new year at Garden with their love. Her eyes drifted upwards towards Seifer's upturned head, His emerald eyes never left the kissing couple on stage, even as hordes of people around them embraced into tradition. She whispered his name, and he brought his face down to hers.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Without realizing her actions, she brought his lips down to hers. His initial shock and resistance wore down as she held him, tightly, in her arms. He wrapped his arms possessively around her shoulders and waist, pulling her close, then closer. Quistis ran her hands through his hair, pulling his head tighter, closer still, until she finally broke the kiss. Gasping for air, she made no qualms about getting out of his arms, and he made no motion of pulling away. Bringing her blue misty eyes upward, she gazed into his emerald eyes, sighing. A smile played on his lips and he began to massage her back, gently, careful not to frighten her away. "Instructor, you can't escape now."  
  
She had a lazy smile plastered on her face. "I know. And to answer your question from before, I liked it too."  
  
He tilted his head to the side, closing her tighter in his arms. "I figured. Happy new year."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
Rinoa and Squall watched the festivities from the sidelines. His hand held a permanent place at her waist, as she leaned into his body. He lifted her soft fingers to his lips and kissed the tips, an action which brought a smile to her lips as she looked up at him. He brought his face down to hers, and she pulled it down closer, bringing his lips to hers. Pulling back, he wrapped both arms about her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Rinoa."  
  
"Yes Squall?"  
  
"Happy new year."  
  
"Back at you good looking."  
  
He chuckled into her hair and tickled her sides. "Don't lie to a fellow like that."  
  
He laughed and slapped his hands away, opting to open up his arms. Pulling her close to his body, she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Squall?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You think those two..?"  
  
"...Yeah. I do. Amazing isn't it?"  
  
He felt her nod her head. Pulling her closer, they let the festival surround them in serene bliss as the night carried on into day. 


	8. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 9

  
Two days after the Garden Festival everything remained it's typical normal. With the up and coming SeeDs worried about their lives' trails, where they were going, how they would get there, the works. Squall was resting his head on Rinoa's shoulder and his arms about her waist as Irvine carried on about his new Exeter TenTwelve, already being shipped through the mail, here in 2 days or money back gurantee. They both laughed as he danced around infront of the trainign center, pretend shooting the air, anything annoying, and the belts off a pretty girl's skirt. Seifer came walking by and Irvine called him over, before Squall had the chance to hush him.   
  
"Hey! Amnesia Lad! get on over here!"  
  
Rinoa squeeked in pain as Squall's arms closed tighter around her waist. Slapping his hands loose, she smiled at Seifer. "So, you got your new clothes I see?"  
  
Seifer shifted un easily in his vest. "I wouldn't say 'new.' I'm surprised I left this much here."  
  
Squall cleared his throat. "Well. You left in one hell of a hurry."  
  
The blond man nodded, silently taking in Squall's tone. Sniffing, he wiped his nose and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh."  
  
"What's wrong?" Rinoa piped in, leaning back into Squall's arms. Seifer groaned again.  
  
He wiped a tear from his right eye. "Nothing I can't handle. Oh, Squall, I have a message for you. President Loire asked for you, he's in the Headmaster's office."  
  
Squall stiffened. "You're sure?"  
  
"Positive. Don't know why they didn't call you over the intercom."  
  
Squall lifted his head from Rinoa's shoulder. "The policy states that private matters that are not entirely related to the Garden are sent by a messenger. Did Quistis send you?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah. Well anyways, I'm gonna go lay down for a few minutes. Seeya then."  
  
Squall let go of Rinoa and whispered in her ear that he'd be back soon. He made his way to the elevator, and was sidelined by Quistis. "Hello Squall."  
  
He nodded towards her and pressed the button. "So, any idea why Laguna want's me?" He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Quistis only shrugged. "What I do know is that it's possibly very important."  
  
He sighed as the elevator pinged and he stepped aboard, allowing her to come in after him. "Why didn't they contact me on the intercom like they did when you had to go to Esthar?"  
  
Her hesitation didn't go unnoticed. "Quistis?"  
  
She shook her head. "Garden matters are the only things the intercom is used for. Personal matters, no."  
  
The elevator reached the last floor, and Squall's eyes went wide. "Y-You think something could have happened to Ellone?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, or everyone would have been called up. Now go on, don't delay the inevitable."  
  
Stepping forward into the Headmaster's room, Squall looked around to see Laguna sitting in a chair, thumbing through a magazine as the Headmaster and Edea chuckled in a private joke to one another. He stood at attention, as Quistis did, giving the traditional SeeD salute. Cid's eyes caught Squall, and he gently nudged Edea. She lifted her black head towards him and smiled warmly, clearing her throat as Laguna looked up as well. His eyes shone brightly as he looked Squall up and down in his seat, admiring the view. Feeling as if he were under a microscope, Squall placed a hand on his hip and stared down at the floor, letting go of the traditional salute. The lady at his side did the same, resting her palms together. Cid came forward and motioned for them to take a seat. While Quistis did so, Squall decided to stand.   
  
Cid cleared his throat in a warning tone. "Squall, I do believe you should be sitting down for this."  
  
Quistis reached up and snatched his hand, dragging him into a seat next to her, hissing "Sit!"   
  
Squall grunted and adjusted himself in his seat. For some reason, he didn't like where this was going. "Well, what's the problem?"  
  
"That depends on if you think it's a problem." Laguna piped up from his seat. Placing the magazine on Cid's desk, he stood up, and started to slowly pace the room.  
  
Squall grunted and muttered "Can we please get on with this?"  
  
The room shot him a glare, so he muttered. "I'm sorry. Go on. Please."  
  
Laguna stood up and breathed in a deep breath. He faced Squall, running a hand through his long dark hair. "Squall. I... EGADS my LEG!!!" Laguna's leg seemed to crimp in pain as he gripped it, massaging the tensed muscles. Cid and Edea came to him, concern tracing their eyes. He gasped for them to back of, that it was Okay. Squall remained unmoved. "No, No, Kramers, it's alright, it only happens when I'm-"  
  
"Nervous... Just what is so nervewracking you have to tell me? After Time Compression nothing should phaze me anymore." Squall finished for him. Laguna stomped on the ground, and leaned up against the big oak desk and coughed. "I just have to get it out. Just get it out, fast. Squall, ahh.. Wait, when you were captured, thrown in prison, did you happen to meet up with a Moomba?"  
  
Squall nodded, his blue eyes remaining sharp. "Yes. They kept callng me Laguna when I was being tortured."  
  
Laguna's eyes went wide. "TORTURED?!?! Did they hurt you?! If so I'll kill each and every one of-"  
  
"Hey hey wait a minute, what about Moomba's?" Squall interrupted.   
  
Laguna cleared his throat again, his hand going to his hair. His leg was twitching slightly. "Squall, did they lick your blood?"  
  
Squall nodded. "Yeah. They did. They kept calling me Laguna though. Which I thought was weird, since obviously I'm not you."  
  
"Well... not fully." Laguna whispered under his breath. His leg began to throb now. Almost all control he had was lost. His leg started to noticably twich and he stiffled a groan before lowering his hands and gripping the limb again.  
  
Squall sat unmoved. Whatever emotion, even irritation, was devoid of his face. Quistis looked at his hands, and noced they gripped the leather seat hard enough to show white knuckles through black leather gloves. If she could hear, she probably would have heard his teeth gritting beneath his lips. "So. What are you getting at."  
  
Laguna coughed and propped himself on the oak desk. "Squall.. I'm your father. Raine is...was...your mother."  
  
Laguna expected one of two reactions. One, being the most obvious one, Squall's anger. Him asking questions, begging, pleading, yelling, screaming, tears. Another, the more hopeful one but probably the most unreliable one, where Squall would smile, and be his son. His SON. He stared at the calmed youth. He didn't seem phazed at all. Coughing, he stood up, and wlaked towards him. "Squall?"  
  
Squall stood up and extended a hand to Laguna. Hesitantly, Laguna shook his hand and a smile crossed his lips. Squall nodded, saluted Cid and Edea, and turned his body towards the elevator. Quistis stood up. "Squall, where are you going?"  
  
"I told Rinoa I'd be back soon."  
  
Quistis's voice broke into an angry tone. "Squall, this is more important!"  
  
Squall turned around and faced her, his face a mask of pain and fury. "Says WHO!? You!? Him?! Cid? Edea? Who, Quisty, WHO?"  
  
Quistis stood back, as he threw his arm to each face in the room. Stepping forward, any attempt to calm her down knocked her back to the shock of everyone in the office. Cid yelled for him to stop, and Squall complied by runnign to the elevator and slamming on the button. In his fury, he said no word as he climbed into the lift and slammed down on the button, carrying him to the 1st floor before anyone could stop him. Laguna made an attempt to go after him, waiting for the elevator to come back, but Edea grabbed his arm. "No, let him be. It must sink in first before he can come to terms with it."  
  
"He's my son, and he needs me!" Laguna whined. His face fell even further when Edea still shook her head no. "But Mrs Kramer..!"   
  
Quistis came forward. "Laguna, try talking to him in a few hours. Or maybe tomorrow. I'll set you up in a dorm for the night. But for now, let Squall come to terms with himself."  
  
Seifer walked around the halls, his coat slung over his shoulder. It was much too hot that day to wear it on his own, but for some reason he felt uncomfertable with out it. His headache was gone, his body refused to let him sleep, so strolling around the Garden seemed the most plausible answer. Walk enough to get fatigued, then lay down and sleep. At least in sleep his headaches didn't hurt.   
  
He felt a breeze of leather before a hard shoulder shoved him out of the way. Muttering a curse under his breath, he prepared to advance after the figure before looking and seeing that it was Squall. Squall made a sharp turn towards the Quad before disappearing behind the corner. Confused, Seifer decided to follow him. Keeping a short distance away, he ound him, leaning over the railing on the Quad. The group of people were keeping a silent distance away, making sure not to be more then ten feet closer to his shaking form. Creeping up closer, Seifer put a hand on his shoulder, only to feel it swatted off. "Hey, what's your problem?"  
  
Squall turned around and spat. "Nothing. Now get lost."  
  
Seifer opted instead to lean on the railing next to him. "Make me."  
  
Squall groaned and turned around, leaning his back on the railing. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Simple. I saw you run-"  
  
"No, I mean, WHY are you here on this fucking planet?"  
  
Seifer grunted and loosened his collar. "Uhm, shouldn't you be asking Dr. Kadowaki about this?"  
  
Squall clicked his tongue and his face fell. "No. I don't mean that bullshit. I know where babies come from."  
  
"Then what are you asking me about?"  
  
It was a few minutes before Squall spoke. "I mean, hmm. Have you ever wondered about your parents? Shit like that."  
  
Seifer's confusion was showing now. "Well.. maybe before.. but not anymore.. now that you mention it. Why?"  
  
Squall cleared his throat and lifted his face to the skies. "Every orphan's fucking dream is that their mother and father will burst through the doors of the orphanage, screaming that it was a mix up, that they are your true parents, that love you, care for you, are there for you. But that dream only lasts until the poor kid's about seven. That's when they give up fucking hope of that happening."  
  
Seifer grunted, and crossed his arms about his chest. "Where is this leading, Squall?"  
  
Squall pulled away from the railing and started walking away, muttering "Nevermind" under his breath. The last thing he heard was Seifer chuckling, and then the call of "It's Laguna, isn't it?"  
  
He turned sharply, glaring long and hard at Seifer. He advanced towards the older man, and unsheathed his gunblade. A cruel smile grew over Seifer's lips as he threw his head back and laughed, hard at him. Squall's eyes widened at the sound. It was like a grating fingernail, on a chalkboard, hitting him where it hurts. Wincing, he stood still as Seifer continued.  
  
"So, your daddy's Laguna eh? Pathetic. Now I know exactly where your Puberty Boyish charms come from. From some laid back moron who had everything handed to him, even a kid he didn't want."  
  
Squall's eyes flared with saphire fire, and his lips curled back in a snarl. It was taking all he could to keep his tempter in check as Seifer continued his insult. "Yeah, Squall, pathetic little carred son of a bitch. Your mother was a fucking slut, so maybe Laguna isn't your daddy? Who knows, I mean she worked in a bar, hell she owned it, and probably pimped little Ellone. Haha, three year old pussy for hire, oh that's rich. Maybe if she didn't die so soon you could become a man whore just like her no?"  
  
He looked towards the floor, his teeth grating. He nearly had total control when...  
  
"Ha, I can see it now, Squall, Laguna's little boy, the fucker of Rinoa, man, once she finds out she'll dump your pathetic ass. I'm telling you man cut off your dick so you won't have any more mini Laguna's aorund. Pathetic puberty ridden scrap of shit."  
  
Rinoa. He started bagging on the wrong thing. Squall ripped his Lionhart rom his side and screamed, flashing a palm outward "AURA!" Seifer's grin never faltered, he just nodded, slowly, and unsheathed Hyperion. Squall came at him, fast now, faster still, screaming in anger and rage. Seifer saw it all in Squall's eyes, the rage, anger, and also, the fear. It was overwhelming. Seifer waited, for the perfect moment. Squall's rage would blind him, he figured, and it did, as Seifer jumped out of the way and screamed in pain as Squall hit nothing but air. The younger man stood there, staring, as Seier crept up from behind and wrapped two arms underneath him, growling in agony as his lame leg pleaded for rest. Squall dropped his Lionhart, and struggled with Seifer in vain. bringing himself to his knees, Seifer dragged Squall to the floor as they attracted more and more students to watch. Squall's struggling seemed to ceases as his body started shaking. Seifer, behind him on his knees, hissed as his knee pleaded for rest.  
  
"Squall! Squall! Shut up! Shut up and listen to me! Listen to me boy!"  
  
Squall let out what sounded like an anguished cry, and Seifer felt even more sorry for him. Throwing him to the ground, Squall's body shook hard, and refused to get up. Crawling around to his head, Seifer knelt lower, and picked him up by the shoulders. Squall's eyes were watering, even though he was trying to hold it in. Sitting on his knees, he pulled the younger boy into an upright sitting position, and pulled him close. "Squall, man, I'm sorry but I had to do it, you have to cry. Stop being the strong one for once, stop caring about what other people think. Just cry, dammit, just CRY." Seifer looked upwards at the crowd of people and picked up his blade swinging it. "Get outta here! There's nothing here! get the hell outta here! What is this, some kind of circus show?!" The crowd of people dispersed, tending to their own business, and Seifer pulled Squall's body closer to his own.  
  
"Leonhart, come on, Squall. Let it out. Just let it out buddy. Don't bottle it up inside anymore. Just let it go...that's it..just cry.."  
  
Seifer pulled Squall into a tight embrace, not letting go, until Squall's struggling stopped and his shaking body turned into a mountain of sobbing. His body convulsed in Seifer's arms, but he didn't let go. The blonde man held Squall still as the sobs tore through his body. He could feel what was going on inside his body. The feelings of being no one's child, the torment of not being able to call anyone mommy, or daddy, throw a ball to anyone. Then out of the blue someone people hail as a hero but in your eyes you see as a complete and total mess up says he's your father and your mother is dead, the emotional stress of not being able to let it go is just too much. Seifer laid his head on top of Squalls, feeling his pain. Squall clawed at Seifer's arm in angst, but Seifer ignored the pain in his bicep. His tight grip on Squall never loosened, as Squall's choked cries filled his ears. His vest was getting soaked now, Squall's tears wetted it down to the core. He waited there, until he felt the sobs lighting up before pulling Squall away from him. "You okay now?"  
  
Squall wiped his nose, keeping his head down. A slight nod comfirmed Seifer's thoughts. "Good. Now you have to do me a favor."  
  
The brown head lifted up to meet green eyes. "What?"  
  
Seifer's face cringed in slight pain. "Help me. I've fallen and I can't get up."  
  
Quistis watched the display from the top of th Quad. After she had seen Seifer chase after Squall, she had run after them, keeping a safe distance away. Her breath had caught in her throat more than once, when Seifer chanted out to him, and Squall's blue Lionhart flashed. Tears formed in her eyes as Seifer rocked Squall in his arms, like a father consoling his child. More then once she had attempted to go down, to stop them, but inside she knew it was right. Again, she feverishly hoped that at least this part of Seifer Almasy remained when the old Sorceress' Knight returned. If he did.  
  
  



	9. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 10

The Balamb beachs. The sand was near white, the ocean always retained the beautiful clean smell of salt, and the air was always crisp. Seifer sat back into a little sand pile, and just let it wash over him. He needed to get away. Even if it was just for a little while. That stunt he pulled with Squall was enough to show he still had at least a small part of himself. A small part, but at least it was the beggining. He felt clumsy footsteps in the sand behind him, and turned around to face the one who dared to intrude on his desolution.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
A nod was his only response.  
  
"How's the leg?"   
  
Seifer stomped on the ground to show just how good his leg was. Laguna nodded and sat down next to him. Pulling a small package out of his shirt pocket, he flicked a match with his thumb and pulled a cigarette out, breathing in the smoke. Seifer eye'd him in disgust. "You smoke?"  
  
Laguna nodded, taking a long drag from the filter. Blowing the smoke to the wind he turned to face the younger man beside him. "I heard. About yesterday. Heh."  
  
Seifer only nodded. Laguna took another drag off his cigarette and stared out into the ocean. He looked a million years older then, there. he silently shook his head, as Laguna turned to speak at him, but only resounded with "What? What is it?"  
  
"Man. You looked like a statue there."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Seifer sniffed, and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Don't worry about Squall."  
  
"What makes you think I'm worried about my boy? He can handle it."  
  
Seifer chuckled under his breath, and let a thin smile trace his lips. "He'd die if he heard you call him 'my boy' Laguna."  
  
Laguna nodded, and flicked his cigarette ash into the sand. Pulling another drag off the paper stick, he leaned back. "You are right. I'm here to talk about him."  
  
"So. Talk."  
  
Laguna stared up into the dusky skies. "He just walked out. I told him, and he just walked out of the office. When we tried to stop him, he just exploded, saying that it wasn't important. I don't know why he's angry. Well I do, I have a lot of notions, but man, he's had a better life here at the Garden then he ever could with me. You get my drift Seifer?"  
  
He nodded. He sure as hell did get the drift. "Maybe. But you were wrong."  
  
Laguna sat up, and stared. "How was I wrong? For wanting a better life for my son?"  
  
Seifer shook his head and exhaled a long breat. "Maybe I phrased it wrong. Or something. But Squall never knew you were his father. He had notions, and maybe never admitted to them. Catch my wave?"  
  
Laguna shook his head. Seifer sighed and brought himself to his knees. "Okay. Look. Squall's been a loner all his life. From what I read, he was cool until Ellone left, then he just froze up. And that's how he remained, unpregnable. Until Rinoa came into his life and shed some light on it, and when I let, he felt things where perfect. When I came back, I guess he hated me for what I did, and I don't blame him, but when I returned, it was just sort of the piece o the puzzle that he's been trying to put together, the last piece is lost. That's where you come in."  
  
Laguna sat up and snubbed out his cigarette, sifted the smooth sand with his fingers. He picked up a fistful and buried the butt under it, letting it drift through his fingers. He nodded, urging Seifer to go on.  
  
"Well, it's like that. Sorta. Except maybe for Squall, it's more along the lines of finding the pieces to the puzzle, but not making them fit. You're one of those pieces, and even though he needs that piece, he's just frustrated with the whole damned situation it's making him feel like shit. Mostly 'cause he doesn't know how to handle it anymore. And that holding it all inside bullshit, that had to go. So I had to bring it out of him. He had to cry. Some way. So, to make him cry I dissed you to an ultimate degree, capped on Rinoa, and said a bunch of crap about Raine. Not that I meant it, but the boy had to freakin' cry."  
  
Laguna nodded, taking it all in. He was tempted to pull out another cigarette but decided against it, instead leaning back to enjoy the view. "I had to know if Squall was my boy, Almasy."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Of course. And eventually he'd have to know who his dad is. At least before he died of black lung disease."  
  
"I only smoke when I'm nervous, it usually keeps my leg from cramping." Laguna hissed, while pulling out another cigarette.  
  
"Are you nervous now?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to get that thing away from me, it's seriously giving me a migraine."  
  
Laguna nodded, replacing the cancer stick back into it's holding. "Seifer, what about those headaches? Quistis noticed it too, everytime one of us see you you're holding your head like it's gonna explode."  
  
Seifer shrugged. "I just get headaches now and then. Happens every once in a while."  
  
"They getting better or worse?"  
  
"Better." He lied. "Maybe it's just the stress."   
  
Laguna nodded. "Maybe."  
  
Seifer and Laguna stared at the crashing waters in silence. No more needed to be said. The crisp sea air and the sound of the ocean was soothing, to say the least, as their tired nerves relaxed in the soft sand. Seifer eyed the children, running around happily, He envied their innocense, their care free additudes towards life. He watched as a young blond with shaggy hair threw sand in his sister's face, she screamed and began hauling him into the water. A soft chuckle escaped Laguna's lips as the event occured. and he leaned back, more comfortable now. Seifer sighed and shook his head, bringing himsel up from the ground. He brushed the sand from his pants and nodded at Laguna.  
  
"I promised Quistis I'd join her for lunch. Joining?"  
  
Laguna shook his head, staying where he lay. "Nah, go on ahead. These tired old bones need to think some more. Have fun."  
  
Seifer nodded and climbed the steps towards the Balamb Family Diner. Stepping inside, he breathed out the sea air from his lung as his nostrils were bombarded with the rich smell of coffee and cooking food. He eyed the booths, searching for one, until he felt familiar lithe hands creep around his waist. He turned sharply almost knocking Quistis' glasses off. She smiled up at him, adjusting her glasses on her face. "Surprised to see me?"  
  
"Nah, just shocked. So where do you want to sit?"  
  
Quistis took his arm and led him towards a comfortable private booth, where she sat down across from him. Seifer leaned back into the leather seat, adjusting it to mold into the muscles of his back. Quistis smiled at him from across the table, and lifted her menu. He did the same, as a pretty young hippy waitress sauntered over. She smiled at Seifer and cracked her gum, pulling out her tablet and and a pencil from behind her ear.   
  
"What can I getcha handsome?"  
  
Seifer studied the menu before answering. "Umm.. How about the special? Hmmm.. Chuck Balamb fish with a side of rice. I'll have a coke to go with that." He closed his menu and handed it to her.  
  
The waitress nodded and turned to Quistis. "You?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "That sounds fair. I'll have the same, except I'll take a cup of coffee instead."  
  
The waitress cracked her gum and took the menu out of her hand. "I'm Celia. Call on me if you need anything. I'll be back with your order soon!"  
  
Seifer watched as the waitress sauntered away and turned his gaze towards Quistis. She lifted a muscular arm up to her golden hair and let it down from it's usual clip, flufing it to make it cascade in a blanket of honey scross her shoulders. She was dressed casually, as well. Seifer didn't know of any other woman who could make white jeans and a pink tank top look so good. He felt her cross her legs under the table, her calf brushing his, and she took her glasses off. She looked so beautiful there. He reached over and cupped a hand over her small one, stroking her fingers. She looked up from her thinking and brought her eyes to his, holding the stare. Her cute smile made her seem young and vibrant, not like the stuffy teacher and instructor of Balamb Garden.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are Quistis Trepe?"  
  
Her smile turned coy as she shook her head. "Nope. Not to my face anyways."  
  
"Can I be the first?"  
  
Her smile turned into a full grin, showing rows of beautiful pearl white teeth. She tilted her head to the side with another coy smile. "Please be?"  
  
He tilted his head to match hers. "Will you pay for lunch?"  
  
Her mouth formed a perfect O shape as she yanked her hand away and crossed her arms. She glared at him as he began to laugh, and frowned as his familiar smirk came into view, except now it had a different glow. Seifer stood up and reached over, prying her hand from her arms. She still had the sour look on her face as he kissed her fingertips and sat back down, not allowing her the freedom of her hand. Pulling it to his chin, he tilted his head and gave her the most honest look he could muster. "You are so beautiful Quistis."  
  
The slight blush in her cheeks rose from her neck as she looked downward, unable to hide the smile that forced it's way to her lips. She giggled like a school girl, a snort coming into her laugh. her eyes widened in embarassment as she brought a hand to her mouth. Seifer smiled and chuckled, never letting go of her wrist. "That was cute."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She pushed at her nose with the side of her other hand.   
  
Seifer reached up and grabbed both of those hands and cradled them in his own. "Hey I said it was cute didn't I?"  
  
"Haha, but you were only trying to be nice, Mr. Almasy."  
  
"What? Me? Never!"  
  
She laughed again, minus the snort, as Celia traced back with their food. She flung Seifer a smile and a glance at Quistis as she scurried on her way. Seifer dove right in as Quistis began cutting her fish. They ate in silence, for a while, until he swallowed before speaking again. "So, why did you need to talk to me?"  
  
She swallowed a bite and took a sip of her coffee before answering. "Well, the new SeeD test is comming up and.."  
  
"You want me to make an attempt at it?"  
  
"In that manner of speaking, yes."  
  
"Oh. Alright. It's next week isn't it?"  
  
Quistis nodded, forking another helping into her mouth. "Mmm Hmm.. I'll help you through the basics if you'd like."  
  
"No, that's alright. One question though. Is it because of my former training that I'm allowed to continue so soon?"  
  
"Yes. Cid has aith in you, Seifer."  
  
Seifer shoved another mouthful, swallowed, and continued. "Faith. It's a pretty word. I hope I can live up to it."  
  
Quistis smiled. "I'm pretty sure you will."  
  
He leaned back, pushing his empty plate away. Quistis did the same as he motioned for the check. She stood up, stretching her arms over her head as Celia bounded over with the ceck. Quistis heard Seifer's wolf whistle and she lowered her arms to her side, glaring at Seifer's cocky grin. Her features softened as he stood up, paid the bill and wrapped an arm about her waist. She leaned up against his shoulder, and turned her eyes towards Celia, who was giving her one hell of a bad look. "I wonder why she's looking at me like that."  
  
"Because you're one of the most beautiful women in Balamb?"  
  
She chuckled warmly. "Probably not, but at least you think I am."  
  
He smiled and wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her to face him. "Miss Trepe, are we dating now?"  
  
She tilted her head and smiled. "Well, that depends, are we?"  
  
"I'd like to think so."  
  
She smiled and buried her face in his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her. She felt reedom, for once, not the cooped up office or the fear of a battle, or the seldom thought that this would end. Quistis pulled away and looked up at him, her face changing to a frown. Seifer's face mimicked hers in confusion. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Quistis pulled him to a bench infront of the weapons shop and took both his hands. "I wanted to ask you about those headaches you've been having. What happens when you do? Does anything influence them?"  
  
Seifer pulled away, opting towards leaning back on the bench. "I wouldn't call them headaches, more likely. Just.. Painful flashbacks. Each time I begin to think that they're over, they get stronger, and the visions keep getting worse."  
  
Quiostis leaned closer. "Visions?"  
  
He nodded. "Yep. One of them is fucking weird I tell you. I'm holding this dark haired girl, she's screaming, and I've got that blade you gave me at her neck. I'm screamin' at her to shut the hell up, and I throw her to this.. flame haired demon. The girl starts crying, I can only hear her crying I don't see her, but this flame headed demon picks up up, and pretty much opens up it's chest, and practically devours her whole. Well not whole. just most of her. I can't see the girl's face, but I know she's blacked out, almost dead. It's fucking scarey, Quistis, becaus I KNOW it's wrong, but whenever I step into those shoes in my, visions, I guess, I can feel like their's no way out of it. Just no way."  
  
He relaxed after telling her, and faced her. His eyes went wide at her ashen face, and her dull blue eyes that where once so glitttery. He narrowed his eyes and brought a hand to her face. She pulled back abruptly, crossing her arms.  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't think we should tell anyone about this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's not a vision."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
She leaned back and sputtered. "It's the truth. You did do that."  
  
He sounded dejected. "Figures."  
  
"What?"  
  
He groaned, and shifted positions, sitting so his body faced hers. "It's like this. I try to think of something positive about my life, then something comes up and busts it in two. Next you're going to tell me you're a lesbian."  
  
She let out a disgusted laugh. "I don't think so. If that were so I'd disappoint a few of the classmen."  
  
"Or seriously please a few of the classwomen." He thoughtfully stroked his chin. "Then again, that might be nice..."  
  
Quistis slapped him playfully in the arm. "Oh shut up. Stop being so rude."  
  
He fended off her slaps with a smile. When she stopped he leaned over and put an arm around her shoulders. Folding her body into his side, she sighed. and yawned. "Do you think we're rushing into this?"  
  
He thought on that before answering "Not really. I've known you or years. Haven't I? Didn't we grow up together?"  
  
He felt her nod against his chest. "Well then that should answer your question. If you think we're rushing into this then we'll cool it off for a while. But personally? I don't wanna do that."  
  
"And why not?" She asked, yawning.  
  
He laughed out loud now. "I dunno, maybe because I might be falling for you?"  
  
"Mm hmm.." She huddled closer to him now.  
  
"Quistis, I was a total asshole. I can see that now. But just because of what happened in the past, don't let it affect our future. Quistis? Quistis?"   
  
Seifer looked down, to see her silently asleep on his side with his arm wrapped about her shoulders. He smiled, enjoying the peacefulness that encased her beauty. Then something made him frown. her, sleeping in the middle of the day like this? No something was definetly not right. His head snapped up and he looked around him, around balamb. The town had grown quiet, too quiet, and everyone else was.. Asleep?! He lifted Quistis in his arms and gently slapped her face, whispering her name. When she refused to awaken, he laid her gently down on the bench, kissing two fingers and tapping them once on her still lips. He checked once more, to see if she was breathing. When relieved that she was, he stood up and watched around him as a fog insued. He prayed for his Hyperion to magically appear at his side now, but hwen he reached for his hip, he felt nothing. Except for his muscles, skin and sinew, freezing, becoming solid, becoiming cold, immoble. He felt his cold arms thrust out, as if being crucified on the cross, spread eagled. He could hear a voice, hissing into his brain. It was so familiar...  
  
"THE TIME HAS COME."  
  
"What? Who are you?! The fucking HELL...?"  
  
"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE?"  
  
"Hide? Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
"HA..."  
  
"Stop.. LAUGHING...at...ME!"  
  
"YOU CANNOT HIDE IT, ALMASY. SHOW YOURSELF.."  
  
"What? What the hell...?"  
  
He froze now, his voice caught up into the coldness of his body. His eyes closed now, against a bright light, which shined into his face, blinding him. He finally let out a scream, not in pain, but more in the line of grief, before the world set into a black haze. His body relapsed and he felt his heart stop beating, slowly, beat by beat, until he could no longer feel the blood pulse through his veins. But by then he didn't care as the flood of memories and thoughts coursed between his ears, in such a painful rush, he felt the dark blood drain down his cheek to his neck.....  
  
"Stand back, he's breathing!"  
  
"Oh dear lawd is he alraht?"  
  
"I t'ink so. Le'see"  
  
"No! Just stand back! He's alright now. Seifer, honey, please get up!"  
  
Seifer groaned, opening his eyes. They blurred, and cleared, as he blinked back tears. he saw.. Quistis? and a crowd. She was smiling, her eyes filled with hope. She leaned forward now, to support him in her strong arms. His head lolled back before he brought it upwards, to face her. She grinned now, happy with relief. "Oh, Seifer, are you alright?"  
  
He lifted a hand to her cheek, and marveled as she leaned towards it, letting him caress the silky skin. "Instructor, have you ever felt this smooth?"  
  
Her eyes widened and the grin faded from her face. "What?"  
  
He lifted himself up, removing his hand rom her face to feel his neck. No blood?  
  
"Thank you for your concern, but save it for a student who needs it." He hissed, lifting himsel to his feet. The crowds around them dispersed, leaving the two of them alone. Seifer groaned and cracked his stiff neck, noticing Quistis wince. She was still on her knees. Mumbling, he thrust a hand down to help her up. She gingerly put her hand in it, and gasped as he pulled her up roughly. He brushed his hands together in a sour mood, still glaring outwards. Quistis blinked a few times before he turned around and faced her. "Now what?"  
  
She shook her head. "What'd gotten into you? You pass out and now you're..?"  
  
"I'm what?!" He snapped. He brought his hands up to his forehead and groaned. "I'm normal. That's it. I'm normal.. now."  
  
Quistis blinked pressed her lips together. She slowly shook her head. "It's really you, isn't it."  
  
He shook his head, and that cocky grin she fell for traced his lips. "Yeah. It is. I'm back." he peered at her. "Instructor, what's with your hair?"  
  
She shook her head and closed her eyes. "We..We have to get going. Back to Garden."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, can't worry puberty too much he just might get pimples then what will he do about the prom tonight?" Seifer laughed softly at his own joke. Quistis spun around and glared at him, her eyes seething. Seifer felt bad about the remark, something he never felt before. "Wait, don't we meet Chicken-Wuss and... and... Amie? Yeah that's her name. Don't we meet Chick...ken.. Zell. We meet them tonight don't we?"  
  
"Why? You wanna go and insult them now too?!" She snapped at him, her eyes glaring daggers.   
  
"Hey! What's gotten into you now Instructor?" He raised his hands in defense.  
  
Quistis clicked her tongue and continued on the road towards the Garden. "Nothing. Let's go." She snapped. Seifer shrugged and grabbed her arm roughly pulling her to him. "You're not getting away that easily Instructor Trepe. Explain to me why you're being such a bitch now?"  
  
"Oh as if you didn't know!"  
  
"No! I don't! So talk!" He let his hand off her now, resting it to his side.  
  
She sighed, and spoke in one breath. "You're back, that's that, it's over now, and now we see what happened to take you away. You're back to being good ol' bitter Seifer, who hates everyone and despises anything that doesn't resemble his perfect self's image." She took another deep breath. "Now let's get going."  
  
"Hold it hold it wait wait wait a damned minute Instructor. What makes you think I'm totally back to my former self? What makes you think you're newest teachings didn't actually rub off on me?" He crossed his arms, and blocked her path each time she made an attempt to step around him. "No avoiding me now, Instructor. Answer the question."  
  
She glared up at him and mimicked his stance. "Quite simple. 'Puberty boy' 'Chicken-Wuss' those are now back in your vocabulary."  
  
Seifer grunted. "Well my apologies Instructor, it was out of habit. Just for your information, I have yet to have forgotten your teachings. And how you've helped me."  
  
Quistis' curt nod was all the reply he needed. "It's true, Quistis. I haven't. Just because I've gotten my identidy back doesn't mean I won't give credit where it's due."  
  
"Whatever Seifer. Now let's go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said no. Look, I'm sorry for how I acted back there okay? But you try getting blasted with your whole life story in a matter of seconds, reliving the failure you are over and over again and try being civil to the one woman you possibly think to care about. I can tell you, it ain't easy."  
  
Quistis shook her head, letting her guard down. Seifer's body shook with fury, but she sensed it wasn't directed towards her. Carefully, she stepped towards him, her feet inching closer to him. Now that he remembered who he was, he seemed untouchable now. His head snapped up, and when he saw her, he let his eatures soften, just a bit. Holding out a hand, he urged her to place her palm into his. When she did, he gently pulled her closer to him, his frown never fading. Leaning down gently, he kissed her softly, carefully, making sure she didn't pull away. When he felt no resistance, he delved just a bit deeper, gently, before pulling away. Lifting his head, his lips curved into a cocky grin, one full of self assurance. He nodded his head slowly as he gazed into her misty eyes.  
  
"Yep. I do still like it. Okay." He pulled away slowly now, still holding her hand. "Let's go." 


	10. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 11

  
"He's BACK?!"  
  
"Well he HAS been back for well over a month now."  
  
"I know but you mean HE'S really BACK?!"  
  
Quistis removed the thin rimmed glasses from her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. Everyone at her table had taken the news with a little bit of shock and fear, as Rinoa went on babbling with Selphie about it. Selphie babbled on and on about it as well, talking and laughing about it, even i it wasn't a laughing matter. Squall nodded silently, and Irvine tipped his hat. But did Zell? No, Zell had to beg and plead with reality until he was blue in the face, and even after that continue to question it's judgement. Quistis looked up at him and groaned.  
  
"Zell, for the last time YES his memories are back and NO I can't make them go away!" she hissed, putting her glasses back on her face.  
  
"Awww come one Quisty I think you can and just won't! I'm SURE you have some sort of Mind Wipe power hidden in that blue magic of yours."  
  
That brought orth a chuckle from everyone around, and Quistis replaced her glasses on her nose. "No, I don't, Zell, you used the Forget me not to upgrade your damned weapon."   
  
Zell groaned and slammed a fist to the floor. Then he looked up with a confused look on his face. "What? Wait I never upgraded my weapon yet! Ergeiz is the most powerful glove so far!"  
  
Quistis chuckled as everyone at the table laughed. "I know, I know. I can't make his mind faulter Zell. You know that."  
  
Zell nodded and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. His eyes drifted towards the entrance as Seifer sauntered in, trailed by Fujin and Raijin. They were more then overjoyed to hear about his mind returning, and stead by fast next to him to continue the tradition as the disiplinary commitee who walked the halls and stalked the kids. Except now, even though Fujin and Raijin quickly trailed back into the old positions as Seifer's posse, Seifer himself seemed downcast and confused. He caught Quistis' gaze with his own eyes before she broke it, instead opting to toss a carrot into her mouth. Zell watched the whole scene, and noticed Seifer nudge his head towards the table, and Raijin and Fujin nod. Picking up their trays they made their way towards the table, standing behind Quistis. Seifer cleared his throat and she turned around, gazing up at him.  
  
"Uhm.. May we join you guys?"  
  
Quistis turned her head to everyone, even Zell. They all gave a nod and scooted around the table, making room. Irvine moved closer to Quistis, but not beore Fujin came up behind him and tapped him on the shouler.  
  
"MOVE?"  
  
Irvine tipped his hat and lashed another grin. "Sure thing."  
  
He moved closer to Selphie, who giggled as she flung her arms around his neck. He smiled and pried her arms off him. Seifer and the posse placed their plates on the table and retrieved some chairs. Quistis stiffened as Seifer sat down next to her, and Fujin and Raijin took some respected seats next to the others. They began eating in silence, as Seifer picked up his sandwhich and took a bite. Squall cleared his throat and spoke. "Thank you."  
  
Everyone looked at him in silence, as Seifer swallowed and put his sandwhich down. "For?"  
  
"About a week ago. The Quad."  
  
Seifer thought on it and nodded. "Yeah. Don't mention it Squall."  
  
The younger man raised an eyebrow. "Squall?"  
  
Seifer chomped again into his sandwhich and nodded. "Yeah. You went through puberty while I was away, so that wouldn't really fit anymore."  
  
Squall nodded, and sipped his soda. Zell groaned as he looked back towards the cafeteria ladies. "Man, I don't believe it. OUT of hotdogs AGAIN. I can't believe it. I swear of all things..." He rambled on, crossing his arms. Raijin looked at Seifer and nodded, placing a napkin on Zell's empty plate and taking one of his hotdogs and putting it ontop. Zell smiled and picked it up, taking a bite. He gazed at Raijin with something close to love in his eyes. "Thanks man."  
  
"Don't mention it ya know?"  
  
"TEST?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "The SeeD test is tomorrow, isn't it? That's your big day Seifer."  
  
He nodded, swallowing the last of his sandwhich. "Yeah. I just might make it before I'm forty."  
  
"You can always aim for thirty you know."  
  
"True, but I'm giving myself some credit with forty. So, who's going tomorrw?"  
  
Quistis flipped through her ever present clipboard and sighed. "You, Fujin, Raijin, and a few others. Not sure if they know you, or you them. Remember to meet at the front gate okay?"  
  
Seifer nodded, taking a gulp from his drink. "Got it Instructor. See ya then."  
  
He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, and laughed as her face flushed a brilliant crimson. "Where are you headed to?"  
  
Seifer stretched. "Training center. Might as well prepare myself for tommorow. Later guys, and Zell, don't choke."  
  
Zell mumbled a goodbye as he warfed down the rest of his hotdog in one bite. Fujin shook her head, a slight smile tracing her lips as she looked at Zell. "DISGUSTING."  
  
Zell looked up from his contented self "What?!"  
  
Everyone at the table had to laugh at that, and Squall cracked a smile. Shaking his head lightly he leaned over to Rinoa and kissed her temple, as Irvine did the same with Selphie. Fujin looked uneasy as she reached up and rubbed her neck. Zell saw that. "Hey Fuj, you okay?"  
  
Fujin nodded and smiled. "FINE."  
  
"Yeah, she's okay ya know? Just happy that Seifer's back with us now ya know?" Raijin piped in. He put a fry in his mouth and chewed noisily.  
  
"Yeah. I still wonder what made him lose his mind anyways? And what roughed him up so bad." Selphie chimed in, her usual cheerful voice lower and worried.  
  
Rinoa shook her head. "It doesn't really matter now, does it? I mean, he's back and there isn't much we can do about it."  
  
"So what, Rinny? We forget about it? Squall deadpanned. Rinoa nodded her head, forking some of her salad into her mouth. Everyone silently agreed to wait until he himself remembers who hurt him and how before questioning it. Seifer was going through enough at the moment they didn't need to be adding onto it. The group continued on with their lunch until Quistis stood up and brushed off her dress. "I'm heading to the training center. I want to make sure he doesn't get in way over his head."  
  
With the resounding good byes and nods from everyone, she turned up and headed towards the training center. Walking across the halls, her heels clicked and she heard the whispers of displeased Treppies. Word had spread that she was dating Seifer, and many of them, especially the males, were displeased. Most of them where more along the lines of angry and jealous, and then some more of the usual lost love whines. A few where happy that for once she chose someone to date, even if it was Seifer Almasy. They were just glad she was straight.  
  
She rounded the corner to the training center and eyed Seifer fighting a T-Rexaur. She smiled, as she watched him dodge his attacks, and draw magic from the screeching beast. She leaned against a tree and enjoyed the view until, while attempting to cast Shiva, his hand faltered in mid air and he collapsted. Quistis' eyes went wide with fear, as she dove out form her hiding space and whipped at the T-Rexuar until he screamed back in pain. Quickly casting blind and sleep on him, she ran over to Seifer's side, kneeling down. He was gasping for breath, clawing at his head screaming. She brought her eyes upwards, to teh T-rexuar, who had just awakened. Brining herself up, she concentrated hard before initiating Degenerator on the angry lizard. A howl of pain was heard untill he vanished. Quistis turned her attention back to Seifer, pulling him up. "Seifer, are you alright? What happened?"  
  
Seifer groaned in pain, gripping his head. "Quistis, I-I-I... ARGH..!!!"  
  
He screamed in agony as Quistis kneeled away, scared. He bellowed in pain, then finally grief. He stopped his sheiking, shaking down into gasping sobs. Quistis leaned down, sheltering his body. Wiping the sweat that seemed to keep coming from his brow, she leaned forward to kiss his temple, and was shocked when he pulled away, shoving her to the side. He stood up slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes. His hand never let go of Hyperion. He began walking towards the exit of the training center, sniffling. Quistis stood up and ran towards him, grabbing his arm. "Seifer?"  
  
He turned to her, his tears dry now. "What?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Seifer turned away from her now. "Quistis, I...I can't tell you this."  
  
She pulled him to face her now. "Tell me what?"  
  
He shook his head, fast, his uncut hair sticking to his forhead with dried sweat. "Quistis, I..Look, we have to talk. Please?"  
  
She nodded. "What's wrong?"  
  
Seifer thought hard, his eyes closed. He willed himself to say what he didn't want to. "Quistis, we..I.. I can't see you anymore."  
  
His heart broke at the sight of her face falling, falling, then dying. Her mouth opened with unasked questions, before she closed it, stuck out her chin and nodded. He threw down his Hyperion in anger, glaring down at her with his deep green eyes. "Aren't you going to even ask why?!"  
  
Quistis turned her back to him and shook her head. "No. It doesn't matter anyways. Goodbye Seifer, be sure to get up early tomorrow." With that, her steps traded back towards the exit of the training center. Seifer stared after her, angry for what he had done. But he couldn't tell her what he saw, not now. She's think it was another way for him to attempt a Garden take over. Beside, his brain was possibly playing tricks on him, but to make sure, to kep her safe, she had to have nothing to do with him. He couldn't harm her. He couldn't. After sh was out of earshot, Seifer sighed and muttered to thin air.  
  
"I just have to hurt the one I'm in love with, don't I?"  
  
Leaning down to pick up his hyperion, his eyes found her old chain whip, the older one, the Red Scorpion, the one she used for practice. She must have dropped it in her rush to leave after he had broken her heart. Picking it up, he placed it in his inside coat pocket. He'll return it to her.  
  
Soon.  
  
Maybe.  
  
When he could find the time to stop his own chest from feeling like someone's fist was squeezing it until it bled ice.  



	11. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 12

  
That was almost two months ago.  
  
Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin all became SeeDs, with Fujin and Raijin having to tak another course for accidently messing up the first field mission. Seifer waited patiently for them on the bridge, waiting in his SeeD uniform. Fujin mumbled under her breath "DRAFTY" as she pulled at the hemline of her skirt. Raijin was actually silent for once, standing straight and tall filling out his SeeD uniform with perfect ease. He smiled as the Headmaster leaned forward to congratulate him, whispering "Good job Raijin, but being a follower is not as good as a leader." The headmaster leaned towards ujin now, congratulating her then leaning forward to whisper in her ear "Hold your temper in check, even when you feel like you're going to burst." and continued walking towards the other two graduates, offering them advice. Seifer smirked, the familiar grin crossing his lips. As Cid dismissed the graduates, he called Seifer to his side. "Seifer, please, have a seat. I would like a word with you."  
  
Nodding, the blonde man sat down. "Yes Headmaster?"  
  
Cid cleared his throat and smiled. Edea came to his side and laced a hand through his arm. "Seifer, I have heard that you and Quistis Trepe were an item am I correct?"  
  
Seifer nodded, but then quickly shook his head. "We were, but not anymore. Why sir?"  
  
Cid smiled and leaned against his desk. "Well, in the past, i'm sure you remember, you were always her favourite student, even when your words were harsh. She always believed in you."  
  
Seifer nodded. He couldn't think up a snappy comment to that one. Cid continued on. "Miss Trepe was a well respected instructor here, until she got demoted. Purely because of you."  
  
Seier looked up now, cofnusion laid in his face. Edea smiled at it. "Seifer, she spent more time on trying to get you to become a SeeD then with her other students. She played favorites, I guess you can call it."  
  
Seifer shook his head. "No way. She preferred Squall. I was the biggest trouble maker around, and she had to have hated me every once in a while."  
  
Edea smiled and sat down next to him. "She might have been frustrated with you. But hate is a strong word which she never uses."  
  
Seifer nodded but he was still confused. Where were they trying to go with this? "I understand. But where is this going? Quistis is a great instructor. I know that, this Garden knows that, and every SeeD she's trained knows that."  
  
Edea smiled then. Seifer didn't like that smile. It showed that she was hiding something. "Seifer, tell me, do you think she's pretty?"  
  
Okay, that was unexpected. "Erm.. yes. I think she's one of the most beautiful creatures to grace this planet. Where is this heading?"  
  
Edea nodded and smiled, as cid let out a polite laugh. he had a twinkle in his eyes that made Seifer suspicious. He wriggled in his seat, feeling like he was at an interrogation. And he didn't like it one bit. Cid smiled broader now, still staring at him. "We just need you to tell her that some time. She'll believe you, since you aren't one of her following puppy dogs. What do they call them Edea? Rabbits, since they hound her like hopping bunnies?"  
  
"No. Treppies. Like that Star Trek thing." Seifer chimed in, sitting up straight. "From what she's told me, before, they can be a pain. She doesn't feel like she should be worshipped. Just respected is enough for her."  
  
Edea sighed. "Everyone needs to be loved Seifer. And she has been feeling low for the past few weeks. So instead of avoiding her like a plague might you want to at least speak with her sometimes? Hmm?"  
  
Seifer looked up. "Matron? How did you know?"  
  
"How did I know you avoiding her since your initial break up? Quite easy my dear child. I saw you dive behind the plant bushs when she walked down the halls in your path a few days ago. It didn't take long to figure out that you didn't wish to speak to her, despite how close you two once where."  
  
He pursed his lips together in frustration and slinked back low in his seat. Gee, if they knew then it had to be all over the Garden by now. He stood up and saluted them. "May I go now?"  
  
Cid nodded and Seifer took off out the door fast. He made his way down to the dorms, his own private alcove of peace from the world. He stared down at his bed, then ran his fingers along the blanket. The black silk beneath his fingers felt rough, he thought, but the roughness smoothed itself out.He took of his SeeD uniform, and pulled back the sheets. He tried to go to sleep but something was knawing him on the inside. What was wrong with him now? Or was it something else? He groaned and turned on his side, but he couldn't shake the feeling. If something was wrong with...  
  
He didn't have any more time to think as the pounding was at his door, and Raijin's bellowing that there was the SeeD ball that night and he had to get ready. Seifer groaned and pulled himself away from his bed. Grabbing his clothing from the closet, he muttered a curse as he began to change.  
  
Quistis stood on her balconey over looking the landscape of Balamb Garden. The view was beautiful but not to her. During her time here, teaching, learning, forging out more and more SeeDs, she has had no regrets. But still, she wasn't happy. What was missing in her life? She leaned over the railing, and felt the breeze hit her face. She knew what was missing, and he had just flung her aside and avoided any contact her since then. She still felt horrible about it, even if it had been a few moths ago. She turned around and headed to her office, to think, she told herself. To think. Unlocking her door, she sat down, smoothing out her white silk dress she wore for the party that night. She looked over a few papers until the sudden feeling of...loss.. came over her. Something inside her was telling her to do it..do it.. but..do what?  
  
She stared forward, a blank smile on her face.. oh.. do that.. okay..  
  
Seifer tried to shake off the feeling that something was horribly wrong. After buckling the last strap on his coat, he looked at himself in the mirror and thought that, indeed, he did look good. He smirked. Raijin patted him on the back and gave him a huge white toothed grin. "Lookin' good ya know!"   
  
Seifer smiled and nodded. "I can't tell you how good it feels to actually wear this uniform Raijin. Never actually thought that I'd become a SeeD. But.. Here I am."  
  
Raijin nodded, his grin never fading. "Fujin's outside. Wanna get going?"  
  
Seifer nodded and stepped out the door with Raijin in tow. Fujin was dressed in her SeeD uniform, her hair done nicely. Seifer had to admit, she looked nice. Fujin noticed his smirk and lowered her eyes to the floor. "GIRLY."  
  
"Nah, Fuj, you look good girl. Congratulations."  
  
"THANKS."  
  
"You changed your hair?"  
  
Fujin ran a hand through her hair. "SELPHIE."  
  
Seifer chuckled and shook his head. He should have known the little messenger girl wouldn't have let Fujin out of her sight unless Fujin's hair had been donned perfectly. Fujin had even left her sinister looking eye patch in her room, now sharing her different colored eyes for the world to see. He could see now why she wore it, since one of her eyes was a sinister looking red on back compared to the serene violet of her other one. But aside from that, she looked great Seifer had to admit. Holding out a folded elbow, he smirked. "Will the fair lady allow me the oppurtunity of her escort to the dance?"  
  
Fujin's eyes narrowed and she shook her head, jamming a thumb towards Raijin. "DATE."  
  
Seiffer nodded and ribbed Raijin. "She's all yours. Too much woman for me."  
  
They enjoyed a brief laugh until Fujin's pert hearing picked up heavy footsteps. She shushed the two boys and looked towards the door as Zell burst in. The tattooed wonder was gasping for breath, his fist gripped on his chest. He leaned against the doorframe, gasping for breath. He looked up and saw the Posse staring at him in wonder. Seifer walked towards him, pulling him to his feet. "Zell, what are you doing here? And why are you so out of breath? Too many hotdogs I'm assuming." He said with a smirk.  
  
Zell shoved him off, growling at the hot dog remark. He shook his head, clearing his brain before answering. "Man I have been almost all over Garden and still no sign.."  
  
Fujin stepped forward now, tilting her head to side in confusion. "PROBLEM?"  
  
Zell gasped and sat down i a chair. Raijin came forward, with a glass of water, which Zell down almost immediatly. Groaning outloud, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Uggh.. Thanks man. Anyways, have you guys seen Quistis? Man she wasn't where she promised Rinoa she'd be and no matter where we've searched, the girl ain't no where to be found!"  
  
Seifer peered at the younger blonde. "What are you talking about? Why isn't she at the party yet?"  
  
Zell just shrugged. "I dunno man. I mean we checked everywhere.. but her office.. Oh man ya think she's there?! Oh fuck she probably got carried away grading papers.."  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Fujin's right ya know? Instructor Trepe inished all her stuff earlier, she told us so. She Also said that she's been having a rough time too ya know?!"  
  
"IDIOT!" Fujin screamed and slammed her foot into his leg. He yelped and fell to the floor gripping his calf. "Well she didn't actually say it ya know, but every time we saw her she looked like she was cryin' or something."  
  
Seifer's face fell. The bad feeling inside him increased as he stepped outside. "Well let's go! Jesus Hyne do I have to do everything around here?!"  
  
She felt along it's length. One of her old students had given it to her, out of appreciation, for his younger sister who died and he had given up on being a SeeD. He left her his weapon, a 9mm pistol, and with a sad note he left the Garden to be with his family. She had forgotten his name, is was well over four years ago, but she never forgot the weapon. The student was one of her best, and she was more then sorry to let him go. She had felt his loss at the time but now.. it was as if she had lost her own sister to death, and not him. Her body was wracked in emotional distress as her throat tore open in a scream on angst. But still she refused to let the tears fall. Something in her head told her to do it, and she didn't know what it was, only the sound of...reason.. She felt so lost now. So horridly angry with herself. Her failures, like losing her instructor's license, not having any leader's qualities, regaining back her license.. only, in her mind, to possibly lose it again. Her heart seemed to stop beating now, as it bled into her soul. The pain became unbearable now, as a lone tear slipped down a perfectly powdered cheek, leaving a line.  
  
He ran. Fujin and Raijin had gone seperate ways, but he knew she'd be there. She had to be there. The others were searching as well, but they wouldn't find her beore he did. His foot steps seemed to be slower and slower still, even though he ran faster then his legs could take him. Instead of using his head, he let the beating muscle inside his chest lead his feet.  
  
...her fingers traced the barrel again... it felt so smooth. It was able to end her pain..  
  
His hands finally reached the smooth brass doorknob. His heart led him here, to her office. He turned the knob ferociously, almost making it come of in his hand.  
  
...She lifted the barrel to her temple, feeling the cold metal freeze the skin right down to her skull...  
  
He screamed her name, and shoulder rammed the door open. He stumbled inside, and looked upwards, at her shaking form. Why was she saluting him? or.. No...!  
  
"QUISTIS!? No, STOP..!"  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
Her scream. It sounded much like a knife piercing the darkness. He was on the floor, he didn't know what to do.  
  
The gunshot was loud enough to make even the people at the graduation dance stop in mid Fox trot, to stare up around them. It was only when the silence was broken by a silver haired SeeD breaking into the ball room did everyone begin to chatter and whisper.   
  
Fujin climbed onto the podium, her eyes filled with fear.  
  
"NEED HELP. INFIRMERY. SHOT. DYING!" 


	12. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 13

  
  
The silence was only broken by the subtle sounds of the heart monitor. Beep.  
  
A strong firm hand held a weaker one in it's clasp, hard, praying. Beep.  
  
Another hand came up, clasing over the weak one, in a praying gesture. Beep  
  
A strong chin, lowering on those hands, hoping, doesn't look so strong now. Beep.  
  
That chin quivers, just a bit, but then holds still, trying to be strong. Beep.  
  
A pair of full lips, move now, in a silent prayer, or the fallen one. Beep.  
  
Eyes, as clear as as water, now shining with unshed tears stared down. Beep.  
  
Those tears fell now, falling on the weak, lifeless hand. Beep.  
  
"Quistis."  
  
She brought her tear filled eyes upward. Fujin placed a calm hand on her shoulder. "Squall would like to see you. So you can explain."  
  
The young blonde nodded, wiping the falling tears with her hand. She leaned over to kiss the sleeping Seifer on the forehead, and whisper words of encouragement in his ear. She stood up, stumbling a little bit as Fujin'a warm hands steadied her, then pulled her into a comforting embrace. Quistis wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's neck, burying her face in her neck. "I'm so sorry Fujin. I'm so sorry."  
  
The silver haired girl nodded, and let a meloncholy smile drit to her lips. Taking Quistis gently by the arm, she led her out of the infirmery, not looking back. She was afraid that if she did, her own eyes would decieve her, and her eye patch would be soaked to the core. Beep.  
  
Squall Leonhart, the commander of SeeD, the destroyer of evil sorceresses, the orphan of Centra, stood with his fellow friends in Cid's ofice. Edea was shedding silent tears in her husbands shoulder, while Irvine played silently with his gun. Selphie was behind him, rubbing his shoulders, while Zell and Amie where standing up, with Amie cradled in his arms. Rinoa was standing beside Squall, looking towards the floor, with no emotion. Just an arm, gripped tightly on Squall's, almost enough to cause pain. Edea snifled and lifted her head to Raijin, who was pacing back and forth, his heavy steps echoing. Kissing her husband, she stepped towards Raijin and held out her arms. He stopped pacing and looked at her confusion in his eyes, but Edea nodded, and wrapped her lithe arms around Raijin's huge body, barely reaching half way around his back. Raijin welcomed the comforing embrace and circled Edea in his arms.  
  
Fujin walked in, holding a shaking Quistis. Lowering the blond girl in a chair, she eaned over and patted her shoulder beore announcing "QUISTIS."  
  
Everyone turned to look at her. Their eyes held no accusing, no malice. Just sympathy, love and questions. Quistis leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. Squall spoke up first, leaning down to her.  
  
"Quisty, talk to us. You have to tell us what happened."  
  
She shook her head and began to cry, the tears streaming down her face silently. She hated to cry, but it just felt so right now.  
  
Edea stepped forth, behind Quistis, and hugged her. "Please, my sweet Quisty, my sweet child. Talk to me, talk to us, your friends."  
  
Quistis's body shuddered as she leaned into Edea's embrace. "I-I-I nearly killed him!" she blubbered. Edea stroked her messy hair, and comforted her with soothing words. Disengaging her arms, the Matron gently moved Squall out of the way to sit next to Quistis, and pull her back into the embrace of her arms. "We need to help Seifer now. To do that, my sweet, we need to know the events of two days ago."  
  
Quistis nodded in Edea's shoulder, her tears comming free now. "I-I W-Wanted t-t-to die, Matron. I couldn't live anymore. Something was telling me t-t-that I was w-w-worthless.. S-Something was telling me I wasn't a good teacher, that th-the Garden would be better off with out me. I'm so sorry.. Oh Hyne SEIFER!? Oh my God..." The tears cursed down her cheeks, as she cried now, loudly. Irvine looked up from his gun toying and gave her a sympathetic look. "Quisty, please, don't blame yourself." Selphie nodded, tears in her eyes as well.  
  
Squall nodded. "Like Irvine said, it's not your fault Quisty. Now please, tell us what happened. How did Seifer get shot?"  
  
Quistis nodded, pulling away from Edea. "Okay.. I can talk now." She cleared her throat and stood up, walking to the water cooler. Taking a paper cup, she spoke as it started to fill. "He walked in on me, with the gun. He actually fell to the floor. I screamed as he kicked my ankles out from under me, it was all he could do, since he shoulder rammed into my office." The cup was over spilling now, as she stopped filling it and down it in one fell swoop. "I fell, the gun pointed at him.. and.. Fujin walked in.. he was bleeding from his chest.. near his shoulder.. and...Oh Hyne..." She dropped her cup then, and fell to her knees. The sobbing didn't stop as Irvine took off his coat and wrapped it around her, helping her up. He face dher towards the headmaster and kissed her on the temple, making sure she was alright. Quistis long blond hair fell about her face before she asked. "Headmaster... please.. may I..take a few days off..?"  
  
Cid came forward, waving his hads. "Instructor Trepe, I think you need more then that. Take all the time you need. Edea will handle the classes and Squall will handle the training sessions. If Squall is on a mission, I will appoint myself."  
  
Squall's lip twitched. "You, Headmaster?"  
  
Cid nodded. "I was quite the hunter in my day, Squall. Don't knock these old people just yet!"  
  
Quistis smiled, and looked up. "Headmaster, I'm really tired right now.. May I be excused?"  
  
Cid nodded. "Yes, of course. But.."  
  
"But what? Sir?"  
  
He coughed lightly then. "I'm sending you to room with Selphie for now. If you don't mind. We would feel better if you and her were together for now, just to make sure that.."  
  
Quistis nodded. "That I don't pull a stupid stunt like that again."  
  
Cid nodded. "Your things have been moved there already, Selphie did it. So, Selphie, if you don't mind, Instructor Trepe is tired. Will you take her to her room?"  
  
Selphie nodded, smiling. "Sure thing. Let's get going Quisty."  
  
Quistis removed her jacket and handed it to Irvine, who smiled and to\ipped his hat. Zell came forward, holding hands with Amie and stepped infront of her. Sheepishly, he rubbed his neck and brought his dark eyes to her sky blue ones. "Y'see, Quisty, first I wanted to yell at you for trying to take yourself away from us, ya know? But hey, I'm sorry. Just want you to know that me and Amie here will be there for you, anytime."  
  
Amie nodded and laced an arm around Zell's waist. "I know we don't know eachother too well, but like Zellie said, I'm here too Miss Trepe."  
  
Quistis nodded. "Call me Quistis. Or Quisty. It's alright"  
  
Amie smiled and Zell and her walked out to the elevator. Selphie and Quistis soon followed, Selphie never taking her hand off of Quistis' shoulder. Raijin and Fujin followed suit, walking heavy.  
  
Irvine watched them leave. He slowly shook his head. Edea went back to her husband, wrapping a comforting arm around his waist. Rinoa looked at everyone, the blank stare still on her face, then she continued towards the elevator, going down. Squall sighed and sat down in a chair, trancing into his thinking pose. Irvine chuckled lightly, which brought stares at him.  
  
"What? Why you all looking at me?"  
  
"Just what's so funny Kinneas?!" Squall hissed, lookig up from his seated position.  
  
Irvine shook his head, his face grim. "Don't you see it? Quisty, commiting suicide? It's not right. She's always had people around, to talk to her. And those students of hers, I know as well as you do that they mean more to her then her own life, she'd never leave them. And the gun. Simple. It was locked away. Why, if she wanted to kill herself, didn't she do it differently? She was on the balconey, she could have fallen. There was rope, she could have hanged. And she has access to Kadowaki's supply of medicine, and she could have OD'd. A gunshot woul have been too messy, Quistis is the neatest person we know. It don't seem right."  
  
Squall listened closely to the gun man's words, nodding after each sentence. He was right. This wasn't like Instructor Trepe. "You don't think she tried because of Seifer, do you?"  
  
Irvine shook his head. "No, she's been spurned before. And remember what she said? Something inside her head was telling her to do it. Quisty's neve said anything about thoughts in her head, she's the most out spoken girl we know." He walked over to the headmaster and Edea. "You guys as well as me and Squall know Quisty pretty well. All her life practically. I've even read her journal. She's never had thoughts of suicide, or anything. My view? Someone's been putting those thoughts in her head. I don't think it's Seifer, but maybe someone else.."  
  
Squall shook his head and stod up. "Another sorceress? Only person I know of who can put thoughts in someone's head is Ellone. Well, sort of. Who else could take control of someone's mind when..it's...vulnerable..." Squall's face paled.  
  
Irvine nodded. "Exactly. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"  
  
"Another sorceress? No way. We would have known, Irvine."  
  
The gunman shook his head. "Only if the Sorceress is good at hiding. I mean, come on, we've fought three of the most powerful sorceress in the world, hell one wasn't even from this world. How could we even forget one?"  
  
Irvine shrugged. "Hey it's possible. Seifer's head was taken control because he was scared of himself. Quistis is scared of failure, and that could be the point where this unknown sorcress took control. She must have fought it, though, and Seifer just happened to walk in on it. Think about it Squall. That's not our Quisty."  
  
Squall nodded. It wasn't their Quistis alright. She would never do that. Never. She loved her students, even the treppies, too much to take herself away from them. And her Instructor's license, she was too proud of it to give it all up for a bullet to the head. Something was controlling her mind. But they should have seen it coming. If they did Seifer wouldn't have been shot, and Quistis wouldn't be blaming herself. That itself wasn't worth the loss. Squall stood up and was about to head to the elevator when it suddenly shot down, for the arrival of more students to the head office. He stepped back, waiting, as Fujin and Raijin ran into the office, smiled across their face. Raijin was jumping happily, and Fujin, minus her eye patch, (she decided that her red on black eye was just as beautiful as her normal one) grinned happily. "GOOD NEWS."  
  
Squall nodded. "State your business."  
  
"SEIFER. AWAKE. OKAY."  
  
"Seifer's awake now? is he ready to talk?" Squall asked, his tone almost begging.  
  
Fujin nodded. "YES. WANTS TO SEE YOU."  
  
Squall nodded, and saluted her. Fujin did the same, as Raijin, her, and Squall barreled into the elevator to the first floor. Irvine stayed behind with the relieved headmaster and headmistress, basking in their joy that one of Edea's children were alright. But the sorceress thing, it kept bugging him, making him think. Rinoa would never harm her friends, and Edea would never hurt her children. Irvine shook those thoughts from his head. Why on earth would he ever think those two would harm Quistis or Seifer?! They were sorceresses, maybe they could help find the one who was taking control of the best in Balamb Garden.  
  
"Uugghhh...my head...."  
  
"LEAD."  
  
A soft chuckle. "Yeah. It feels like it's filled iwth lead. Sure I wasn't shot up here?"  
  
"NOT FUNNY."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Squall entered in. Raijin was smiling, sitting down next to Seifer, pretending not to have been worried while Fujin was standing, straight up, next to her friends' bedside. Squall cleared his throat, and Raijin stood up to stand next to Fujin. They both gave him the salute, but Squall waved it off. "You're at ease. We're not in the office now."  
  
Fujin and Raijin nodded, and noticably relaxed. Seifer looked up at Squall from his sitting position and smirked. "Hey. You're late. Don't make me go all DC on you."  
  
Squall smiled, slightly, barely letting his lips twitch upwards. "Well, sorry. I came here to talk."  
  
Seifer nodded and pointed to the seat next to the bed. His head was bandaged, as was his shoulder, above one muscular pec. He was leaning back, but exactly lying down, as the bed was lifted to suit his talking needs. "So, Commander, I need to get out of here so I can breath. Think you can get the good Doctor to release me?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "Only to my custody, and I know you won't like that."  
  
Seifer scoffed and smiled. "You reckon right. So, tell me what's up?"  
  
Squall cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over his knee. "You do know Quistis shot you. You blacked out, not because opf the shot, that was pretty meaningless. Only in your shoulder, but the concussion was what caused the black out. Seem's like your fine. How do you feel?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. "Confused. I rammed the door in, and saw Quistis standing there with a gun to her head. I was on the ground because I tripped so I kicked her ankles out form under neath her. I stood up, but at the same time the gun went off and hit me. I felt like I was falling, then boom, out like a light. Where is she? Is she alright?"  
  
Squall nodded. "Yeah. We talked to her. She'll be rooming with Selphie for a while. We just want to make sure she won't hurt herself. We all love her and need her. Hye, I wish I knew she was hurting so i could get her some help..." Squall looked at the ground in dismay.   
  
Seifer spoke up now. "Ain't your fault. I shouldn't have broken up with her. I mean, I care a LOT about her. I just didn't want her to have another worry on her pretty little head. Man.." He leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "I didn't deserve her then, and I don't now. Where is she, can I talk to her?"  
  
"QUISTIS HERE."  
  
Raijin nodded. "Yeah, she's in the other room. We told her, and she was afraid to see you. Fujin'll go get her if ya want ya know?"  
  
The lovely girl's eyes narrowed, and she let out with a sharp kick to his shin. "IDIOT."  
  
Seifer smiled as Raijin yelped in pain. "Rai, you should know by now that Fujin doesn't like to be told what to do."  
  
Squall stood up. "I'll go get her. Don't go anywhere."  
  
Seifer scoffed at the retreating form of Squall. "Where am I gonna go Puberty boy?! Out to the cafeteria and steal Zell's hotdog?" Squall turned around and laughed at Seifer's smirk. "You're as unpredictable as they come, Seifer."  
  
"Yeah. I like that."  
  
Squall went to retrieve Quistis as Seifer looked at his Posse. "Hey Fuj, Raij, I love you guys dearly, but do me a favor?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Anything for you, ya know?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Let me talk to Quisty alone. It's sorta between the two of us, so can I?"  
  
Raijin and Fujin both nodded, smiling. When Squall returned with Quistis, Raijin gave her a hug and made a beeline towards the door, followed by Fujin. The former patch eye gave Quistis a warm smile, and a slight hug, before turning to Squall. Pointing to the door, she said "COME."  
  
Squall's face held confusion. "What? I have to take Qui-"  
  
Fujin's eyes narrowed as she growled. "NEGATIVE. THEY DON'T WANT THREESOME. YOU PERVERT."  
  
Squall's face burned red as Seifer's laughter filled the room. He sheepishly walked out the door with Fujin in tow, and shut it, but not before Fujin smiled warmly at the couple. Quistis sat down, next to his bed. Seifer glared at her. She gave him a questioning look before he patted his bed, silently asking her to sit next to him. On the bed. She nodded, and sat where he asked her to. No word was spoken until he reached up and took her chin in his hand. Her tear stained face, was like beautiful china, even though her eyes threatened to spill over with salty crystal like droplets. When they did, she refused to face him, forcing her eyes to the ground. He reached up to force her to face him, gently, whispering.  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
She faced him. Even with her matted hair, her tortured features, she was so beautiful. He was mentally kicking himself for letting her go. The tears, they fell like graceful raindrops, which he lifted a hand to catch. He fingered the smooth droplets in his hand, staring as he rubbed it into the rough skin of his fingers, the glistening dulling out. He looked back to her face, and she quickly turned away, sniffling. A smirk threatened to encase his lips as he reached up again, only to have her pull away.  
  
"Quistis."  
  
No answer, just a slight nod of her beautiful head.  
  
"Quistis, I love your tears, but I don't want to make you cry."  
  
She turned to face him now, the look of pain still on her face. He continued on.  
  
"Quistis. You don't think it's your fault do you? It was an accident. Plain and simple. You didn't mean to. But I would have let you shoot me straight in the head if it meant you'd miss your own."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears again. Seifer reached up, groaning slightly, to put his hands on her shouders. Gently pulling her, he pulled her body close to his. He could feel her warmth, her compassion, her fear. But most of all he could feel her. She still felt so beautiful. With some resistance, he was able to bring her fully inside his arms. She leaned against his musclular frame, and finally let the sobbing unfold. He held her tightly, stroking her hair, every once in a while kissing her on the temple. She looked up at the last moment when he attempted another stolen kiss, and felt familiar lips on her own. He pulled away, ready to apologize, but not until she inched closer, bringing closure with her own mouth.   
  
With out words, he had forgiven her, and with out a sound, she accepted. 


	13. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 14

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME VERY TRANSLUCENT ADULT MATERIAL. NOTHING TOTALLY X-RATED BUT IT CAN GET THERE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PLEASE IF THAT TYPE OF MATERIAL IS NOT PLEASING, DO NOT READ IT. THANK YOU.  
  
Rinoa ran around her room in a flurry of blue, with Squall behind her. She was chattering, as usual in her chirpy voice while Squall nodded and listened, hoisting Angelo off the bed into his Pet Pals official My Pet Buddy carrying case. The poor dog whimpered as Squall reached in the pat his head. "Don't worry guy, it's just for a little while."  
  
Rinoa jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh Squall, I'm going HOME. Can you believe it? HOME. Well just for a little while. It's so nice just to make up with Daddy. How about you Squall? Talk to Laguna yet?"  
  
Squall rubbed the back of his head, much like his father used to. "Yeah. I called him. He was happy I did too. Might as well stop bitching about the past."  
  
Rinoa smiled. "This doesn't have anything to do with SEIFER making you cry like a baby in the quad does it?"  
  
Squall glared at her. "No. I just.. I was mad. That's all. It doesn't matter now."  
  
Rinoa nodded, letting the subject drop. She slipped back into her closet and brought out the infamous white dress. Giggling she tapped Squall on the shoulder. "Remember this?"  
  
Squall's face brightened with a smile. "Yep. You were wearing it the first night we met."  
  
She nodded. "Yep! I said.."  
  
"You are the best looking guy here." Squall smirked. "Did you mean that?"  
  
Rinoa grinned. "Of course. Silly man." She took his chin in her hands, gently kissing his lips. "You still are you know."  
  
Squall wrapped his hands around her waist, deepening the kiss before pulling away to stare into her soulful eyes. "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Rinoa's smile faded slightly. "Yeah. I'll be gone for a while. This will be the first time we'll be away from one another in a long time huh?"  
  
Squall rocked her gently, swaying side to side before laying his head on her shoulder. "Uh huh."  
  
She turned her head to kiss his neck, breathing in his scent. She pulled away a little, pointing to his heart. "I'll be here, waiting.."  
  
He looked into her eyes again. He loved those eyes. "Promise?"  
  
Rinoa smiled, her white teeth brightening up her lovely face. "Of course. I love you, Squall Leonhart."  
  
He looked at her, feigning surprise mixed with disappointment. "Aww STILL?"  
  
She slapped his chest lightly, before pulling him closer as she held him close. "Always."  
  
Squall looked at her, his eyes filled with laughter as a smile curved on his lips. Rinoa's eyes crinkled in delight as he took one of her hands and proceeded to dance aorund the room with her. Her sweet laughtr filled the room. "You understand, Miss Heartilly, that this young, fair, individual, Squall Leonhart, has done the devious, don't you?"  
  
Rinoa sighed, her smile relaxed against her lips. "And what has this young man Squall done?"  
  
Squall slowed the dance, just a tinge, as he spoke. "Well, Squall has done the impossible. Squall has.." He slowed his steps "..fallen..." slower, slower still "completly.." he stopped "in love with you."  
  
Rinoa smiled, a pleasant look on her face as she reached upwards to pull him into a deep kiss. Before their lips met, she whispered into his ear, "Me too."  
  
The day was windy, and the gusts of strength almost as bad as Pandemona's flew through her hair as she gripped the railing. The beachs' waters overlapped eachother in a frenzy as Quistis Trepe of Balamb Garden stared out into their hypnotizing sequence. Her cuttoffs and white t-shirt was as casual as she could get, during her time off. Seifer had forgiven her, and she accepted, as she stayed in his arms the whole day and that night. Was it a week ago? It felt like almost forever since she had last felt him. Was this like what Rinoa felt for Squall, or.. For Seifer, that summer with Rinoa a few years ago..? She shook out her bright blonde hair, the breeze catching every beautiful strand as she erased the thought of Seifer with anyone else. She tugged at her short shirt and continued her watch of the sea.  
  
He watched her, enjoying each moment of her relaxed disposition. He wasn't even five feet away, she was so intuned with the ocean's trance. His worn in jeans and black shirt, the same outfit he wore when his return to the Garden, seemed the only thing to wear at the moment. The trenchcoat, the vest, the leather pants, seemed too out worldly for a nice quiet down time with a woman he never even knew he was in love with. Not that he'd tell her, not yet. He had to be sure she felt the same. He wouldn't let her know his only weakness was her. The railing was near him, now, and he was about to kneel on it, inch closer to her, until someone came up to him, and prodded his side.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Seifer looked at the greasy haired young man, too arrogant for his own good, as the younger man stared at the vision of beauty infront of his eyes. Seifer was slightly annoyed, bring brought out of his trance. "Yeah? What do you want?"  
  
The greasy haired individual eyed Quistis, the look of arrogant hunger in his eyes. He licked his lips before answering. "Are you with the lady?"  
  
Seifer blinked. "What?"  
  
The younger man sneered up at him, showing a yellowed grin. "I mean, are you WITH the lady?"  
  
Seifer pursed his lips together and shook his head. "No, not my type."  
  
The stranger smiled big now, hopeul lust in his eyes. He walked towards Quistis, running a hand through his oil rag of a mess on his head, then Seifer ran up infront of him, grinning. "But YOU might be."  
  
Seifer winked. The stranger's face grew fearful before he suddenly vanished. Seifer chuckled to himself before turning his attention back to the blond beauty before him. He was mildly shocked when he saw her regaly arched brow rise in surprise, her lips held together holding back a laugh. He sheepishly smiled and came behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed in content as she leaned her back against his chest, tracing her eyes back towards the ocean again. They were together again, now, it happened the night he was shot. Purely accidental, he had all but begged her to come back, stating that she should have shot him through the heart "since it practically belonged to her anyways." His hands tailed her waist, her hips, feeling their smoothness, the delicate roundness that only this woman's curves could hold. Quistis felt him tracing her body and mumbled to him "What are you doing?"  
  
She heard him smicker. "Memorizing the most beautiful shape in the world, my dear instructor."  
  
Her lips parted in reply, but she only leaned backwards into his body, her fingers slippng into his. He breathed in the scent of her hair, smelling it, like a roses dew. She was lost in the moment until his hands went higher, and higher still, rounding her ribcage to feel the fullness of her firm breasts, gently cupping them through the thin fabric of her shirt. It was the first time anyone had ever touched her so intimately, and she gasped slightly, in surprise. He waited for her resistance, in the form of picking him up and throwing him over the railing to the sandy beach below. But when none came, he continued on with his venture, gently, carefully, squeezing her breasts with his hands, feeling the weight of them, their smooth soft yet firmness. Her body stiffened, slightly, in arousal, her nipples hardening in his palms. He could feel them, now, pointing out, and he caught his mind wondering what she would look like, laying next to him, after a long night.. nude. Her golden honey like hair plastered to her forhead with sweat. The thought turned him on immensly, as his fingers searched the roundness of her chest, gently, slightly squeezing her nipples..  
  
Quistis gasped loudly and pulled away from his warm body, the cold air freezing her. She turned away from him, unable to face him after such an intamate contact. Seifer stood there, staring, beore reaching an arm out to her. "Quisty, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I-I n-nothing. Just.. nothing." She stammered out a reply.   
  
Seifer shook his head as he stepped closer to her. "Don't lie to me. I can see it. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head fiercly. "It's not you, Seifer, it's me. I..I just..I've never..."  
  
"Whoa wait, hold on Quistis, it's okay. Just calm down It's alright." He came up to her now, taking both of her hands into his own. "It's okay, I know, you haven't been in a relationship that's gone this far before, right?"  
  
She nodded, unable to tell him the full truth just yet. It was close to the truth anyways. "Yes. I don't know if I'm ready..for.."  
  
Seifer nodded, hushing her sentence with his lips. Pulling back to stare into her serene blue eyes, he nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm the same way."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, not really believing him. "You mean you've never...?"  
  
He smirked, but not the usual cocky one he almost always held on his face. no, this smirk was the smirk of being 'caught' in a sense. "No, Miss Trepe. I've never been with a woman. I was always too mistrustful of anyone to ever do that. Always striving to better myself and not disappoint to have a serious relationship."  
  
"What about Rinoa?" She practically blurted out. Seifer blinked, then nodded.  
  
"What about her? Yeah, sure, we were together that summer. But not seriously. She just wanted to be with me, and convinced herself enough to think she was in love with me, but I wanted to just be her protective older brother. Sort of what you did with everoyne else at the orphanage after Ellone left. Rinoa's relationship with her father was so strained at the time she felt like if I didn't love her the way she needed love then she'd never find it. That's how the summer went."  
  
Quistis nodded slowly. "So you guys never..?"  
  
That smirk again. "No. No sex. There, I said it, alright? As far as it went, I only kissed her one night. That's when I realized that she just wasn't right for me." He laughed lightly then, a glint in his eye. "Between you and I, that girl was just too annoying. Every time she planted those damned hands on her hips and called me meanie I just wanted to decapitate her and feed her to a Bememoth."  
  
Quistis laughed out loud now, wrapping her ownSeifer's waist. "I have to agree with you."  
  
Seifer shook his head, his eyes wide. "Nooo no no no. You don't know it Quistis." He wrapped his own hands around her waist. "Oh Hyne, it was SO much worse back then. You think she's bad now? oh man that summer was the worst summer of my life with her annoying self there..."  
  
Quistis laughed outloud, a rich throaty laugh. He loved that sound. "Come on, Seifer, speaking of which, we have to see her off. Let's go."  
  
He nodded, but before they went he pulled her aside. "Quisty.."  
  
She nodded up at him. "Yes?"  
  
He was serious now, the glint gone. "I know something else is wrong. I know it's not just your scared. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Alright?"  
  
She nodded, dumbfounded. He knew. He knew...  
  
.......12 years earlier........  
  
"QUISTIS you filthy little WHORE."  
  
The drunk call of her foster parents, the ones who adopted her from the orphanage. That was her mother now, drunk, nearly going to pass out. Good. No more beatings. At least until the next day. A seven year old Quistis Trepe washed the last dish as she fished another beer from the fridge, taking it to the drunken wench in the living room. The old bitch snatched the bottle out of her hand, opening it and almost downing it. Quistis walked back towards the kitchen, dodging the half full bottle that was thrown at her. A loud belch was heard, followed by the sounds of a snoring woman. The TV was left on. She didn't dare turn it off. The foster father was going to be home soon, and if she didn't have dinner on the table she would have to...  
  
"HEY... Wheres my supper?! Quistis, you screw up get over here NOW."  
  
...he was home now.   
  
The timid young blonde stepped forward, a pot of chili in her hands. She stammered out a response, an apology before a stinging slap to her face made her drop the pot, it's contents spilling endlessly.  
  
A slap to her face. She remained silent. Her body being lifted and thrown on a bed. She remained silent. The sound of his zipper being pulled down in a hurried rush, and her hands being forced to grip it.. touch it.. it's slimy being.. the smell.. She wanted to die.  
  
"Taste it, bitch or I'll fucking kill you!"  
  
It was forced into her moutch, the sides of her small lips tearing, bleeding. The groaning sounds he made, made her sick. The salty taste made her gag, as he slapped her across the face, screaming to suck. She did so, until her mouth filled with the sour disgusting foul taste, a disturbing liquid. A hand clamped over her lips, forcing her to swallow. And she did.   
  
When it was over, more foul words bled into her soul, as her face was smacked hard. She fell back as he left, daring not to shed a tear in his presense. The zip of the zipper. The slam of a door. he was gone.  
  
........The present.......  
  
She had blacked out most of the memories. But if Seifer ever found out, he would hate her. He would view her as disgusting, dirty. He wouldn't want her anymore, when he could have a clean, young, beautiful girl. Not this dirty little whore. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked hand in hand with him, back to Balamb, to see Rinoa off on to a safe journey, but as always, she didn't let them show. She knew now that she was falling in love with him, and to have this..love.. taken away so suddenly..  
  
She knew that if it came down to it, she would make damned sure that this time no one would walk in, and damn sure she didn't miss. 


	14. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 15

WARNING: SEXUAL NATURE AND RAPE DISCUSSED IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ ANY MATERIAL OF THAT NATURE, DO NOT PROCEED. PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THANK YOU.  
  
They watched as the Ragnorok hitailed it from the plains. Squall had offered to drive her there, but Rinoa told him not to waste any time. Everyone knew it would be hard on him. She said the least she'll be gone was a month, only a matter of weeks to everyone else but an eternity for Squall. Selphie was flying her there, and would return in a matter of hours with the red plane, as Irvine tipped his hat to watch it soar. Zell waved long past until it had faded into the clouds, as Seifer and Quistis waved with their free hands, the others being clasped closely together. Amie came out of the Garden and latched an arm on Zell, dragging him back to the library where he had promised her he'd help with her book sorting. Irvine snickered, calling him a whipped puppy, and Zell's face grew red with anger before softening and stating "Hey I'd rather be whipped by her then anyone else." Amie just beamed.  
  
After everyone had retreated to the Garden cafeteria, where Seifer led Quistis to a table alone. Holding her hand with one of his own, he dug into his usual substance of a chicken sandwich and a side of fries. She ate the same, except with a salad and a cup of coffee. After he swallowed his first bite, Quistis spoke up. "Why aren't we sitting with everyone else?"  
  
He took another bite before answering. "I want to be alone with you. I have something important to tell you."  
  
Her face paled. If he noticed he didn't let on that he did. Instead he continued on. "Quistis, we can't go on like this."  
  
Quistis' face fell. "Don't tell me we're breaking up again?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "That depends on your answer to my next question."  
  
She nodded, urging him to continue. He took a gulp from his soda, and leaned in close, setting the glass down and taking her hands into his own. "Quistis.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to tell you this. Or it'll rip me apart, but, Quisty, I..erm.. I love.." He tried to speak but kept stammering. Blinking a few times, he stared her straight on in the eyes. "Instructor Trepe."  
  
She nodded, confused. He almost never called her instructor Trepe anymore. "Instructor Trepe, I have to put on this facade to just make me spill it out because I've never said these words to anyone else before in my life. If I go into serious mode, I can say anything, but..Oh Hyne.."  
  
She smiled at him now, encasing his hand with both of hers. "Seifer, you can tell me anything. Please, just say it."  
  
He looked up at her now. God, she is so beautiful, was all his mind could configure. "Instructor Trepe. I, Seifer Almasy, SeeD rank eight teen, doesn't have a crush on his teacher."  
  
She blinked now. "Seifer, where is this going?"  
  
He took a deep breath before continuing. "Instructor, I..Quistis.. Hrm.. Okay I'll just say it. Quistis, I've fallen in love with you. I've fallen so hard I've lost any chance to dig myself out. A chance that lasted about an hour after seeing you again."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but he hushed her with two fingers. "Let me finish. You need to know that I'm in love with you. And I'm bloody sure of it. I know it's not the usual Treppie love syndrome most of the Garden has for you, I know, because I've analyzed it since forever. But if the feelings aren't the same, then we can't be together. Because I want this to be mutual.If it ain't, then we have got to stop here, and now."  
  
Seifer closed his eyes, readying him for the assault on his heart. But when he received none, he looked up at her. She was smiling, and she had tears in her eyes. Tears? oh crap. "Qusity, damn, I told you I didn't want to be the cause of you crying. Sheesh I'm sorry, but it's how I fe-"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Quistis tilted her head to the side, her honey locks fanning over a beautifully shaped shoulder. She had such a beautiful innocent smile that made his heart thrust to his throat. "I said, Seifer Almasy, I've fallen in love with you too."  
  
He blinked in surprise. "Since when?"  
  
She chuckled lightly, leaning towards him from across the table. "Since you came back. Since you showed me the real you. Since I started denying the fact I wanted to see you every day.."  
  
He nodded, a smirk appearing on his handsome face, heightening his chiseled features. "Since I felt empty if your hand wasn't in mine. Right?"  
  
"Yes." She grinned.   
  
Seifer stood up, crossing the space between them in two quick strides. He kneeled down to pick her up, ignoring her laughing cries of protest, and hugged her close, spinning her around twice before setting her down and kissing her, hard, full on her silky lips. He felt her soft moan vibrate against his lips, and she felt his own curl in a smile. He set her down on the ground, never breaking the kiss. Their jubilant private party had engrossed many onlookers in the cafeteria, especially one table set close by. They took a special interest in them, as Seifer broke the kiss and hugged his blond goddess close to his body. Quistis noticed the stares first and tapped him on the shoulder, pointing towards their friends at the nearby table. He smirked, happily and pointed to her, smiling to the gasping onlookers and the friendly stares. Grasping her hand in his own, he brought her towards the table where Squall, Irvine, Zell and Amie where. Irvine's face held a sweet smirk as Squall raised a curious eyebrow. Zell and Amie held serious smiles as Seifer wrapped an arm around Quistis's waist, kissing her on the cheek. Grinning, he spoke through his huge smile.  
  
"Guys, she loves me. She is in SERIOUS fucking love with me."  
  
Quistis chuckled and pulled him close to her. "And you aren't?"  
  
His eyebrows raised and he nodded. "I thought I didn't have to say that I was in love with you. Everyone knows THAT already!"  
  
Her eyes brows raised now. "And how did they know before me?"  
  
Seifer faced her, pressing his nose against hers in a sweet Eskimo kiss. "Because they saw it every time I smiled when you walked in the room. How every time you smiled I nearly died with delight. And how I told them my romantic dream had finally come true."  
  
Squall smiled now. "Seifer. Please, you and Quisty, sit down. You're making a scene here."  
  
The happy pair complied as the others said their congratulations. Zell lightly punched Seifer in the arm and proclaimed "Finally man, you get the second best girl in all of Balamb. Sorry, but I got the first." He stared longingly at Amie while she kissed him sweetly on his tattooed cheek. Zell actually blushed before turning to face her, planting a big one on her mouth. Squall smiled, slightly. Everyone could tell that he missed Rinoa intensely. Irvine smiled at the newest couple of Balamb Garden and tipped his hat once again. "So you two, I gotta say, I'm happy for you both. Quisty, for finally finding someone to love, and Seifer, for being one of the luckiest men in Balamb Garden."  
  
Quistis smiled at him. This was going to be a good day.  
  
Later on in the evening, they walked. Silently, hand in hand, no words needed to be said. Quistis looked up at him and smiled as he returned her look with a confident smirk. He was always so confidant..  
  
"Seifer."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She pulled on his arm, gently. "Let's go to my room. I moved out of Selphies a few days ago. We need to talk."  
  
He nodded and let her drag him to her dorm. It was nearing six in the evening now, and neither of them had any plans, with Seifer on leave for another two weeks and Quistis taking time off. She unlocked her door and opened it, allowing him to follow after her. He shut the door behind him, locking it, noticing how nervous she was. Her body language told him she was more scared then nervous, as she fiddled with a stuffed rabbit that she had placed on her well made bed. Gesturing for him to sit down, he leaned down on the edge of her bed, his muscular form taking up half of the room on the Queen sized bed. She leaned back against the wall, eyeing him. The way he was casually leaning against her bed, just relaxed, Selphie would have labeled him one "hell of a hottie!" since that was, well, now she could admit it. That was how he looked. Like one hell of a hottie. He hadn't bothered to cut his hair, as it dangled in front of his eyes, hiding the extended scar that reached his hair line. Quistis ventured that he had almost a perfect face. Handsome, chiseled, and that god loving smirk just felt so right on him. Except for that huge scar, he was absolutely gorgeous. But the scar gave him character, and if she had her way, it would be there since his birth. She liked it. A lot. And it didn't seem to bother him. She wondered why sometimes.  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
She blinked. "Yes?"  
  
He smirked. "You wanted to say something?"  
  
Quistis nodded, sitting next to him on the bed. "I wanted to talk to you about.. why.."  
  
He shook his head, pressing two fingers to shush her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Quistis."  
  
She shook her head, facing him with stern eyes. "You deserve to know."  
  
He let go of his breath and nodded, leaning back. Wrapping two hands around the back of his head, he leaned backwards, resting his feet on the floor while he laid down. He flashed her a smile. "So, I'm ready Instructor Trepe. Lay it on me."  
  
Quistis noticeably stiffened, as she turned away. His smile left his face as he looked at her. "Quistis? Talk to me."  
  
She shook her head. When he leaned up, he saw her eyes filled with tears. He put a hand on her shoulder, and turned her to face him. "That bad?"  
  
Quistis nodded, bringing a clenched fist to her trembling lips. Seifer stood up, and traced his steps to the light switch, flicking it off. He felt her confused eyes on him, even in the darkness. He stumbled back towards the bed, feeling his way, and cursed when his foot hit her dresser. He felt along the bedpost, and when he reached her arm, he nodded to himself, feeling around to the other side of her. Finding his spot, He sat down gingerly, resuming his laying down position.   
  
"Why did you do that?" Quistis spoke, with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
Seifer grunted. "Well, you couldn't tell me when you could see me, so I figured if you didn't see me you might be able to talk to me."  
  
"That has to be the most unorthodox method I've ever heard."  
  
She felt him rustling next to her. "Well is there any other way?"  
  
Quistis took a deep breath and let it out. He heard her tensing, just a bit more. Maybe turning out the lights was a bad idea, he thought. He was about to lift his body upwards until he heard her talk.  
  
"Things didn't work out too well in my new home... That's what I told everyone..."  
  
Seifer nodded in silence. He knew she couldn't see him, but he had to, out assurance to himself.  
  
"They didn't work out..because..Every time I did something wrong.. or something not good enough...I'd get hit.. beaten.. and that was from just the mother.."  
  
Now it was Seifer's turn to stiffen. He did not like where this was going at all.  
  
"...When the father came home..He...He-He would..make me..."  
  
Oh my God no.  
  
"..I..I-I..Would have to...Sometimes...on my knees...then..when that wasn't enough... he'd take off..my.. pants.. or just rip my skirt up...I was eight at the time..six when it first started...a week after I was brought home by them..."  
  
Damn it! He remembered when she was taken. He remembered standing at the window, looking outside as a calm but scared Boddy little Quisty was gently put in a car and driven away from the orphanage.. from him.  
  
"...I looked back...in the car. And saw you at the window. I waved, or tried to, but they took my hand in their own and slapped me... the mother told me never to wave, it was bad..especially waving to boys..."  
  
He felt for her hand, and was surprised when she took it. She had a strong grip, he had to admit. Her voice was getting stronger now, as each word escaped her lips. In the dark.  
  
"...They hurt me....like that....for two years... until Cid and Edea came by, Edea to check on her children. When they saw what was going on, Edea tore up the contract they had written for me and took me into her arms... Cid, having the mother arrested...the Father, he knew they were there, and took off straight from work..I was ten then.. I started working to be a SeeD when I was twelve... Made it when I was 15.. got my Instructor's license when I was 17.."  
  
Seifer squeezed her hand, his other arm still comfortably holding the back of his head. His eyes stared into the darkness. He wished he could see her.  
  
"...it was hard work but it was worth...it. You and Squall came to the garden three years after I did... and..well.. you know that part..."   
  
He nodded, squeezing her hand again. Quistis was eerily calm now, quiet, even in the dark. Seifer sat up slowly, as if not to scare her, and placed a large hand on her shoulder.   
  
Quistis reached across his lap to turn on the small lamp she kept by her bedside. She couldn't face him, but she didn't have to for him to notice the tears streaming down her beautiful face.  
  
Seifer turned her face to his when she resumed sitting. "Quisty..I.."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "No. I know. You want to leave me now."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She turned her body away, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know." She turned her face away, she couldn't stand looking into those beautiful eyes, smokey green due to the lack of light. "You think I'm dirty now don't you? You think I'm ugly now. A disgusting whore, that I should be selling my body on the corner like they do in Deiling. That's it, isn't it?"  
  
Seifer narrowed his eyes. "Look at me, Quistis Trepe."  
  
He didn't continue until she did. Her tears where dry on her face now. "Quistis. The only time you could be dirty is if you hadn't bathed in a week. There isn't a man alive that would ever call you ugly, and about whoring yourself in Deiling? Don't you ever think about that again."  
  
She tilted her head to the side, gazing into his smokey eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
She sniffled. "Why don't you think I'm dirty? I was having sex with my fa-"  
  
"NO. You weren't having SEX, Quistis. You were being RAPED. There is a difference. A big one." He took her beautiful face in his hands, gently kissing her lips. "Someday, Instructor, I'm going to show you how beautiful you are. In every way I can think of. If you let me."   
  
Quistis gazed into his eyes. A slight smile traced her lovely lips as Seifer's hands saught her own, bringing their fists to his heart. The tears came freely now, and he reached for a napkin from the stack she kept by her bedside. Bringing it to her eyes, he gently dapped her cheek to sap up the tears that fell freely from her face now. A slight smile played on her lips as her serene damp eyes traced each feature on his face. To the scar, to the dark eyebrows, those beautiful smokey eyes that had gold flecks imbedded in them. Some would call him dreamy. Others woud call him cute, good looking, handsome. But to Quistis, here at this moment, she could have called him all of those and nothing would describe how he looked. The light shining from behind him, catching his high cheekbones perfectly, seemingly making him look like the Hyne Himself. His light blonde hair, still uncut, hung unusually in his face. The moment, this beautiful moment could have lasted forever as he reached up to gently, silently, run a smoother hand through her honey gold hair. He stopped at her chin now, instead feeling her hair like feeling a precious fabric. At that moment, she felt beautiful, even in this time of pain.  
  
"Seifer.." It was more like a whisper.  
  
Seifer nodded, not daring to speak. Quistis gulped down her fear before speaking again, still in a whisper.  
  
"Now.."  
  
"Hmm? What?"  
  
She took a breath, and spoke in a hushed whisper. "Please..now.."  
  
Seifer stood up a little straighter now, his eyes widening just a bit. "You mean..?"  
  
Quistis nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. He still held their hands now, and she pulled them to her chest. Seperating his hands from her own, she pulled him closer, now, as she placed a hand on each of her breasts. Seifer looked down at her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Quistis, you're vulnerable now. You don't mean what you're saying."  
  
She shook her head, scooting closer to him now. "I mean it. I need to know.."  
  
"Need to know what?"  
  
She tilted her head to the side now, her eyes pleading. "I need to know..how it f-f-feels.. It's different, I know that.. But I need to know how it feels..to be with someone I love.."  
  
Seifer shook his head still. "No. I don't want to hurt you, Quistis. I love you."  
  
Quistis nodded, covering his hands with her own. "Seifer...I love you too.. I just need to know.. I don't want this moment to end.."  
  
She brought her face close to his now, and as he was about to speak she silenced him with a finger. "No.. don't.. just... please.."  
  
His breath became haggard now, she felt it hitting her face. It's warmth inviting, she leaned into him, her kiss light at first, until it became deeper, with more meaning. She pulled away, yet still remaining close. She opened her swollen lips to ask, just one more time, to have him. "Seifer please.. Just..make.."  
  
His breathing, now, more forced out, came in deep breaths. he could feel his chest expand. He flipped his palms over, taking her hands into his own, lifting them to his lips. Kissing her fingertips, softly, he gazed into her eyes, his own misting over with a desire he felt for her since the day he came back. "Whenever.. Whenever you want to stop.. Just talk to me.. just say it. And it'll happen. We'll stop. Alright?"  
  
Quistis took a deep breath, and nodded. "Just..please.. Show me. Show me love..."  
  
He pulled her in, softly, bringing her lips to his with a deep kiss, a meaningful gesture of safety. Shaking, he leaned back, pulling her down with him. The last movement was of his hand, filtering through the dim light towards the lamp.. and hers, reaching forward to stop it, shaking her head, with out a sound, telling him to leave it on...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Okay. I need your opinions here. I neeeeed your reviews. This tale is getting to me now, and i'm seriously rethinking of continueing it. If you wish for me to continue, please, leave a note/review. if not, then leave. I know I'm pushing this way too fast, and the next chapter is going to get...well.. PRETTY vivid. I know this is seemingly rushed, but it has to be done. So, leave a review, telling me your thoughts. Thank you. 


	15. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 17

BE WARNED. SEXUAL NATURE DISCUSSED HERE. IT'S AFTERWARDS YA KNOW!? YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED   
  
Her deep breathing filled the room, the only sound being made. He gazed over to her sleeping form, nestled snuggly against the crook of his arm, her manicured nails laying on top of the bicep that held her around the waist possesivly. She looked so sweet sleeping there, finally, as if at ease. She looked even more beautiful still, now, rested, then as the blonde whirlwind she was when animated. Her sooty lashes rested easily on her cheeks as she rested in a deep slumber he didn't have the heart to wake her from. He reached over across her flat stomach, to her alarm clock. The time read nine fifteen A.M., more then enough time to them because of their leave. He wondered, half heartily, if it was right for him to push her like that, make love to her like they did the night before, even though he himself had no experience at all in the notions. It was pure instinct last night, for the both of them. And he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
He reached over again, turning on the small bedside radio she kept by her bed, putting it on the first station that came in clear. Sara McLachlan's voice rang clear now, belting out the lyrics to Sweet Surrender in clear serenity. Sara's voice reminded him of Quistis, in a way. Her voice was calming, soothing, and all around beautiful, just as Quistis was, and strong. Her strength was what kept him going, her friendship was when kept his spirits up, her love was what kept him alive. He realized now, why he didn't kill himself so long ago when he was shunned beyond hope in each town and each place for the longest time. When Fujin and Raijin left because they felt the need to be at the Garden, he had nodded and agreed with them, although losing his only friends didn't help. Then he lost his mind, and yet, this little blonde pixie pulled him through. He snickered at him own joke, little blonde pixie. A little blond pixie with the slightest hint of all that was beautiful, raging behind a beautiful flame of life.  
  
Quistis stirred now, moaning lightly in her sleep. Seifer played with her hair, gently, staring into the silky honey locks, letting it sift through his fingers like golden grains of sand. He brought his eyes to hers, the misty blue serene and calm. He smirked, not the arrogant smirk he was so used to giving, but something of a happy smile. Sedated. Her eyes narrowed slightly, hinting at being playful. "What are you smiling at?" she asked, a smile tracing her own lips.  
  
"You." He spoke, never faltering.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
She reached up with an arm, dangling it on his neck and played with the tendrils of hair that grew on the base of his skull. "Because why?"  
  
Leaning down, he kissed her, deeply, before pulling away. "Because you look calm, peaceful. Relaxed."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
Her smile deepened. "So do you, Seifer."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh I do, do I?"  
  
Her smile broke out into a big happy goofy grin now, making her face glow. "Gee I wonder why?"  
  
Seifer chuckled at that, as did she, pulling each other closer, enjoying the comfort of each other's warmth. Faintly, they heard the power of their beating hearts, beating along to the tune of Sara's voice, proclaiming "...Is all I have...to give.." Taking a hand into his, he kissed the inside of her wrist, now moving closer to her to lean his head on her shoulder. He knew he shouldn't ask, but he had to know. "Quistis, do you have any regrets?"  
  
She nuzzled the top of his head. "Mmm... no.."  
  
Seifer lifted his head to face her. "You do know now, the difference, right?"  
  
Her face never changed, a slight smile still playing on her lips. "Mmm hmm.. thank you."  
  
His chuckle sounded as Sara's words ended. "No. Thank you."  
  
Hands traveled past her waist to her hip, then traveling back up again as her hands did the same, giving him a gentle rubdown. "When did you go on the pill Quistis?"  
  
He heard a contented sigh from her part before she answered. "I started when I became a SeeD. To make sure I didn't start on my period while on a mission. I've been taking them ever since, so it's okay."  
  
He nodded again her shoulder, traveling his hands back down to her hips, to her waist, to her breast. He played with it, gently, not trying to arouse her, just to feel it, touch it, test it. He caressed it gently, enjoying the reaction he caused it's peak, even when she didn't want it to. Of course she wasn't complaining. He knew that there were..many..things they didn't do that night, and silently he hoped she would allow them to..explore.. one another sometime in the near future again. She mumbled something under her breath, and he looked up into her eyes. "What was that?"  
  
"I said, so that's how it feels."  
  
"How what feels Quisty?"  
  
She gave him one of her best smiles. "To be loved."  
  
Seifer smiled up at her. "You are one hell of a Fire Pixie you know that?"  
  
She laughed at his choice of words as he chuckled, moving over her. Seifer covered her body with his own, leaning in to hover his lips just inches from hers. "I love you, my dear Instructor."  
  
Quistis kissed him, deeply, before pulling away and smiling. "I love you too, my favorite student."  
  
A smirk, an arrogant lift of his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth formed. "Oh, I'm your favorite student now?"  
  
"Mm hmm... Would it matter if you were second best?" Quistis reached up behind him, to wrap her arms around his neck. His soft chuckle was heard from deep in his throat as he leaned down, closer to her body, molding it to fit his own perfectly.   
  
"First, second, favorite or non favorite. As long as I can wake up next to you, be by your side forever, then little things like that doesn't matter."  
  
She was about to speak, but instead resided with a huge grin on her beautiful face. He leaned forward now, his hand retracing it's step to her breast as his lips kissed and caressed her own. She retaliated by rubbing her hands on his back, kissing him with so much longing he could have stayed in this moment forever. He squeezed her breast gently, naturally, himself becoming aroused, until..  
  
A knock on the door arose them out from their tender embrace. He pulled his lips from hers, gently hushing her as he got off her. Quistis sat up, groaning in frustration. "Yes?" She called out.   
  
"Quisty? It's Selphie! You got a phone call girlfriend! But you're not picking it up, is your phone broken? The phone calls' been transferred to your room so many times now!"  
  
Quistis blinked and looked at the phone. The ringer was off, damn it. She had forgotten to turn it on when she had shut it off so she could get some sleep. Reaching to the button that turned on the phone's ringer, she heard it ring once and shouted to the closed door "Selphie! I got it, thanks sweetie."  
  
"No problem Quisty!"  
  
The brunette's steps retreated away from the door now, growing fainter as she skipped down the halls. Quistis sat up, revealing her naked back to Seifer in the full light of the day as the rays of sun sifted through the parted curtains. He wolf whistled, and she turned around to face him, grinning beautifully in a sheepish way. Seifer's grin widened as he caught one hell of a view from where he lay, and smiled, knowing that she trusted him enough to let him see her completely unclothed. She picked up the receiver and spoke into it, feeling Seifer gently run a hand down her back.  
  
"H-Hello? Instructor Quistis Trepe of command squad B speaking."  
  
"Quistical?"  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Who else ever called you Quistical, young lady?"  
  
Seifer's hands came up to her shoulders, now, massaging them. He stopped as they tensed up, freezing along with the rest of her body. Goose flesh appeared on her skin, he could feel, and his eyebrows furrowed together. He sat up, pulling her body back into his, and was shocked to feel her as rigid as ice. Who the hell was on the phone? And why where they scaring her?! He wrapped his arms about her waist now, pulling her close to his body, trying to warm her. But she remained frigid, as her eyes went wide.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The voice chuckled harshly. "Maybe I want a piece of your ass again?"  
  
She slammed the phone down, nearly breaking the cradle in half. She crossed her arms about her chest, and crossed her legs in a gesture of hiding. Seifer wasn't fooled by it, instead pulling her closer to his body, then turning to face her. "Quistis, what's wrong? Who was that?"  
  
Her face filled with rage, and her eyes filled with tears. "No one, Seifer. No one."  
  
"I ain't buying it Pixie. Who was it?"  
  
As she opened her mouth to reply, the phone rang again. Quistis stared at it, her anger turning to fear. She reached for the receiver, but her hand was caught by his, gently placing it back in her lap. Seifer reached over and picked up the receiver himself, bringing it to his ear. "Seifer Almasy of command squad B speaking. State your business please."  
  
A wicked laugh was heard. "Oh is this who Quistical is screwing nowadays? That's a good little slut."  
  
Seifer's eyes flared with emerald fire. "Who is this?!"  
  
"Why don't you ask my little Quistical? She'll tell you."  
  
He slammed the receiver down on the cradle, with almost as much force as Quistis did. He turned his gaze to her scared form, bringing her closer to him. He held her shaking body tightly against his, whispering sweet words into her hair while stroking the golden locks. Her thin strong arms came around his waist, pulling him closer until her shivering stopped. He brought her face to face with his confused eyes, silently asking her the problem. But when she opened her mouth to speak, Cid's voice boomed over the intercom.  
  
"Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe. Calling Instructor Qusitis Trepe and Seifer Almasy of SeeD command rank twenty, please come to the bridge. Out."   
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow at her. "Talk later?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes.."  
  
He kissed her gently, his lips lingering this time, before stepping up to get dressed. Quistis did the same, her back to him as she dressed. Seifer pulled on his black t-shirt and yanked on his jeans, as she did the same, pulling on a pair of black slacks and a blazer coat with a halter underneath. Seifer sat down, pulling on the pair of discarded socks and searching for his boot, finding it under the bed. When he finished dressing, Quistis was ready, looking beautiful in a black pantsuit and white halter top. She buttoned the blazer, and flashed him a smile.  
  
His cocky grin came back, ad he licked his lips. "I wish you'd flash me some other way then with that gorgeous smile of yours.."  
  
Quistis stuck out her tongue as he laughed, smiling as she picked up a pillow and threw it at him lightly. He picked it back up and tossed it back to her, walking over to her. Wrapping his arms about her waist, he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. "Thanks for last night, my sweet Pixie. I love you."  
  
Quistis smiled deeply now, gazing into the emerald depths of his eyes. Pulling him close, she rested her head against his chest, indulging in a quick hug before walking hand in hand out the door of her dorm.  
  
Edea looked over the papers once more, eyeing them. Shaking her head, she set them down and looked upwards to her husband, who was standing in front of the desk. Shaking her head, she stood up, walking over to her husband. "Cid, are you positive that this is alright? They have at least another week off."  
  
Cid shook his head, walking back towards Edea. "I know. But they were specifically requested specifically for this mission. Why, I don't know. There has to be a different reasoning behind all this. But, the pay is excellent, especially for just two SeeDs."  
  
"They AREN'T just two SeeDs, Cid!" Edea spat, standing up. "They are my children and if something is too dangerous, I don't want them dispatched!"  
  
"Hush Edea, they're here." Cid whispered as the elevator pinged to show the two's arrival. They were talking to one another as the door opened and Seifer stepped out, holding out an arm for Quistis. She snickered and walked out after him, smiling while walking to the way to the desk. They stopped in front of Cid, and raised a hand in the SeeD salute. Cid lifted a palm and with a slight nod of his head and the Instructor and SeeD relaxed, taking a seat. Seifer's eyes traveled to Edea's, who's face was clearly troubled He nudged Quistis who looked at Edea as well. Quistis spoke first. "Headmaster, is there something the matter?"  
  
Cid nodded. "You two were specifically requested for this mission in Esthar. It should be simple, but after it, I promise you two another week off. My apologies for bringing both of you out of your vacation so early."  
  
Seifer smiled. "Eh, it's alright Headmaster. I was getting a bit restless anyway, with no way to let loose around here, and the training center isn't much fun anymore."  
  
Quistis reached out with her hand to his, gripping it with a knowing smile. He faced her and gave her a wink, which caused her face to grow a slight red. Seifer grinned then, and turns his attention back to the headmaster. "So when are we off?"  
  
Cid coughed then and handed them a folder. "First, go see Presidant Loire. Squall is there now, and you can take the Ragnorok. Squall will return the plane when he comes back."  
  
Quistis smiled. "He's talking to Laguna now?"  
  
The Headmaster nodded. "Yes, yes he is. And he seem a bit more happier now. When I called there earlier this week, I could hear him smiling over the phone. He won't be accompanying you on the mission, but we do need him back here at the Garden. Once your mission is complete I'll send someone with the Ragnorok to bring you home. That is all. Prepare for the mission now."  
  
The two SeeDs stood up and saluted, leaving the room. Cid turned to his wife who gave him an awful glare. "So. You send them out on a dangerous mission for what, Cid?"  
  
"Edea.."  
  
"No! You know how this will affect Quistis! And Seifer! And what for! Money?! is money all you care about?!" Edea spat at him angrily, her fists clenched. "Cid Kramer that has to be one of the most cruel things you have ever done to me! And my children!"  
  
Cid walked up to his furious wife and planted two hands on her shoulders. "Edea, I know. I'm sorry. but she'll have to come to terms with it someday. Why wait?"  
  
Edea let out a small moan and cradled herself against her husband's chest. Cid heard sniffling before her tears came, and immediately, he regretted this.   
  



	16. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 18

  
"Did you notice Edea?"  
  
Quistis looked up from her readings. "Hmm?"  
  
Seifer flicked the switched and pulled back on the lever. The engines of the Ragnorok burned to life as he brought the plane alive. "I asked if you noticed Edea's look. She was scared. What do you think it means?"  
  
Quistis closed her folder and looked ahead. "I'm not sure. Maybe it means she's afraid of sending us off like this so early after.. I..."  
  
Seifer sighed. She felt it before she knew. He was getting frustrated with her blaming herself over the accident. "Quistis, for the last time, will you stop it? It was an accident. Face it woman, I love you still and you're not going to chase me away."  
  
"I know. It's just that..I don't know. I feel like it's my fault."  
  
"It's not. Get over it already woman."  
  
She looked over at him now, his smile on his lips. It was a simple gesture, as he brought the plane to the air, that proved it. She would still blame herself, in a way, but if they hadn't had the time off they woudn't..she wouldn't..It was too much to think about.  
  
Her brain stopped working when she felt a warm gloved hand cover her own. She looked down at it, then to Seifer, who was busy working the Ragnorok with one hand. A smile played on her lips as he shifted it into autopilot, typing in the right coordinates setting them to Esthar. His body still faced forward, as his hand squeezed hers into his tight fist. It was a while before the silence was broken. "Are you sore?"  
  
Quistis snapped her head up to look at him, as he remained in the same position. "Excuse me?"  
  
His hand loosened a bit as he propped his feet on the control panel, careful not to disturb the coordinates. "Are you sore, I asked?"  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say. "Not really. Just a little.. feeling... like.. an ache. Sort of. That's about it."  
  
Seifer nodded, his hand still gripping hers. "Okay. I've heard it was hard for a woman the first time."  
  
"Me too. How about you?"  
  
He blinked, but still didn't look at her. "What about me?"  
  
She cleared her throat. "How was it? Are you...sore? Or anything?"  
  
Seifer's face broke out into a huge grin. "Only the skin on my back where you oh so lovingly clawed me."  
  
Now she brought her gaze to his, and was shocked when she saw he was looking at her now. His emerald eyes were almost pleading with her to say something, anything, even if it was rejection. Quistis merely nodded, so he brought his gaze back towards the front.   
  
"How was it?"  
  
A regal dark blond eyebrow arched. "How was what?"  
  
"You know. Last night. Damn it woman why do you have to make everything so hard."  
  
"Oh." She answered. "It was good." How else was she going to answer?  
  
A smile played on her beautiful red lips. But he didn't face her when he continued to talk. "Quistis."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Seifer pulled in a breath before continueing in a tight voice. "I really, REALLY liked it."  
  
Quistis nodded, not saying a word. She looked down at the clasped hand, and placed her other one over it.  
  
"I'd like to do it again. With you. Sometime."  
  
Still no answer from her. "When ever you're ready. To do it, I mean."  
  
Silence.  
  
"If not, then that's alright. I'll just sift through Irvine's secret stash of magazines, steal your hand lotion and head to the bathroom for fifteen minutes."  
  
Quistis chuckled, the sound bringing a smile to Seifer's face. In her lap he stroked her fingers gently, waiting for her to talk.  
  
"Seifer..?"  
  
"Yes, Pixie?"  
  
"H-H-How was it.. I mean, for you..I mean.. how was I..?"  
  
This time he faced her, a serene smile on his face. "I still think you are the most incredible creature to ever live. You don't know how many times I want to wake up like that. After that. I don't know how in the world something so good could have been denied us for so long."  
  
She lifted a regal brow. "Does that mean I was okay?"  
  
Seifer blew out a breath and grinned. "No, it means you were unbelievable."  
  
"And you ony just liked it?" She said, with a hint of humor in her voice.  
  
He chuckled then. "Well what am I going to say? There were no words to describe it. I do think that you were meant for me, Quistis."  
  
She smiled now, staring at him. She said nothing then, so he continued. "And I was meant for you, if you'll take me."  
  
Quistis sighed, her chest heaving in relaxation. "Of course I will."  
  
Seifer smiled, then his face turned serious. "Quistis, who was on the phone this morning?"  
  
She froze up, tensing her body. Seifer took notice and left his seat, instead opting to kneel down infront of her. "Quistis, talk to me, who was it?"  
  
She breathed a deeped breath before answering. "Father."  
  
His eyes narrowed in hatred and disgust. "HIM?!"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah.. him."  
  
Keeping his temper in check, he gripped her hands in his. "What did he want?"  
  
She shook her head in wonder. "He just... talked. I didn't ask what he wanted. Or I did, and he replied with his usual lewd comment. So I hung up."  
  
Seifer leaned up now, kissing her sweet trembling lips. "When we get back to garden, let's him him and whatever number he used on voice block, so he can't call anymore. Alright?"  
  
She nodded, and looked out the window. "We're here. Let's get going."  
  
Laguna Loire and Squall Leonhart sat in the presidential office, taking turns. Squall laid down Laguna's card, and Laguna laid down his sons, smiling as he flipped over the piece of sturdy paper to claim it in pink. Squall hissed, and flipped it back with Edea's card, winning the game. Picking up his face card, he snickered as the older man infront of him gasped, then smiled, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"You win again, Squall."  
  
"I don't lose."  
  
Laguna shook his head. "Squall, I need a favor?"  
  
He brought his eyes up to Laguna, confusion whirring in them. "What is it?"  
  
Laguna grunted and filled his cup with some tea, and proceeded to refill his sons. Picking up a silver spoon, he spooned some sugar into his own cup and handed the goblet to Squall, who took it and spooned twice into his own. He stirred the dark liquid a few times, while Laguna wached him. The older man shook his head in amusement. His son was one smart smart boy, he could tell that. His charming good looks and piercing sapphire eyes (heh, MY eyes, thought Laguna) and as the young man stared at his tea, stirring aimlessly, Squall brought his eyes to his fathers, and frowned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Laguna shook his head. "No, nothing wrong."  
  
"What was your favor?"  
  
"Well.." Laguna's habd went to the back of his head, and he smied sheepishly. "Squall, you grew up with out me. I don't want that happening every again you hear?!"  
  
Squall blinked. "What?"  
  
Laguna sighed, calmed down. "If I knew about you before hand, I never would have left. I want to be a part of your life now. Just cause you been here a week doesn't mean you accept me back into your life I know that much."  
  
Squall blinked, his face remaining emotionless, so Laguna continued. "Man.. Okay, look, Squall. I know you don't want me calling you 'son' yet, and maybe forever but, dammit, I didn't know! If I did, I woulda looked for you all over the damned world. But.. I'm sorry. I need more like your forgiveness other then a favor. but the favor's this: I want to know if I can be a part of your life, of your kids lives, the works. I need this favor, Squall."  
  
Squall blinked again, remaining calm and perplexed. He nodded slowly. "Is that it?"  
  
Laguna tilted his ead to the side. "You man that? That..That..That 'that's it?"  
  
Squall nodded, and smiled. "Someone made me realize that I'm actually lucky. My friend's don't have their parents, except maybe Zell. But I'm the only one who actually has a parent. They didn't get the chance to know theirs before they died, and this person made me feel lucky that I have this chance."  
  
Laguna grinned, and pulled out a cigarette. Squall's eyes narrowed. "I have this chance before my parent dies of Black Lung disease."  
  
Laguna blinked and nodded, putting away the cigarette. "I guess I can deal with the shaking leg."  
  
Squall nodded. "I bet you can."  
  
A knock on the big doors was heard, as Laguna called out the command to open the door. Kiros stepped inside, followed by a bounding Ward. Kiros stopped, facing Ward, then turned to Laguna and his son. "Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy are here now. The Ragnarok landed about twenty minutes ago, and they are awaiting you."  
  
Laguna hopped up, a smile laden on his face. "The Ragnarok?! Oh man that plane is so cool! Everytime I see that thing and hear it's name.. man!" He grinned now, his smile stretching from ear to ear. Squall snickered and stood up.  
  
"Sorry Laguna, but I'm taking the plane back to Garden with me while those two do whatever you want them to."  
  
Laguna smiled, his face somewhat meloncholy. "Oh, alright. I'll see Squall off while those two make themselves comfortable in here. Let's go son."  
  
Squall froze the same time as Laguna when those words left his mouth. Laguna looked back towards Squall, who's face was somewhat ashen. Coughing, Laguna muttered an apology but Squall placed his hand on his shouder, shaking his head. "It's alright Laguna. Let's go."  
  
The older man nodded, walking ahead. he came into the waiting room where Quistis and Seifer waited. They talked to one another, in hushed whispers, and Squall noticed Quistis' face blushed slightly, in a shade of red, as Seifer smiled broadly. Those two, he thought, are so close. Funny it never happened before. Squall cleared his throat and the two blondes looked up, then lept to their feet, saluting in the SeeD fashion. Waving a hand to place them at ease, he asked "Was the trip okay?"  
  
Seifer smiled. "Yea, it sure was. Winds weren't bad at all."  
  
Squall looked at Quistis. "How was it for you?"  
  
She smiled. "The same. Actually was relaxing, finally being able to get out of the Garden."  
  
Squall nodded. "Well, guys I'm headed back to the Garden now. Laguna, I'll give you a call. Later guys."  
  
He heard the resounding goodbyes from everyone as he stepped out of the office. Laguna looked to the blonds and waved a hand, silently asking them to come into the office. They did, followed by Kiros. Stepping inside the office, the floor glowed, as Seifer's eyes widened with shock, looking downwards. His eyes were wide as he carefully took steps, still unsure of the flooring. Quistis gave him a questioning gaze and he shrugged. "I'm not used to walking on air, Quisty."  
  
She smiled at that, and looked towards Laguna. "Sir?"  
  
Laguna looked back at them and nodded. "Yes? Oh, right! here, have a seat! sit sit!"  
  
Seifer waited until Quistis sat down before sitting himself. They both gazed upwards at the President, awaiting their instructions. Laguna sat up on his desk, and looked towards the door. Reaching a hand upwards to scratch the back of his head, he muttered under his breath "He should be here by now."  
  
Quistis raised her eyebrows. "Laguna, who are you speaking of?"  
  
The president smiled. "The man paying for you guys to help him out. Oh, well I'll explain it so once Ward get's him you guys will just be able to get it over and done with it as soon as possible."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Continue."  
  
Laguna frowned. "Well, your disposition improved."  
  
Seifer smirked then, and shook his head. "Nah, it just got better. But let's get on with this will we?"  
  
Laguna nodded shifting positions. "Well, anyways, I got a man here, he helped me a while back, asking for me to return the favor. He asked me about SeeDs and I told him what I knew, and then he asked about you, Quisty, and you, Seifer. Well he didn't exactly ask about Seifer, but he asked about the blonde boy who was found here a few months back with no memory. So sure, I told him yeah, about you guys, and told him your current positions, and he wanted your guys' help with this situation he was currently in. The D-District prison, I'm sure you two remember."  
  
Quistis moved in her seat slightly, and Seifer became uncomfortable. Of course he remembered the D-Distric prison, where he tortured.. Squall.  
  
"I can tell from your faces that you do. Well, the prison district is being used once more by a sorceress, and since he is the D-District prison guard, and this sorceress is pretty much low level, he only asked for two SeeDs to get rid of her before she gets too powerful. So, you two are pretty much the best handled for it, right?"  
  
Quistis nodded and Seifer shrugged, confused. "So we go in there, sieze the sorceress, and go out, right? Sounds simple enough."  
  
Laguna nodded and was about to speak when Ward burst in, nodding. Kiros looked at him and spoke. "Ward says that he's here and would like to speak to the SeeDs."  
  
Quistis and Seifer nodded, standing and and issuing the traditional SeeD salute. The man, an older gentleman in a black suit stepped in. His upper lipped held a curled mustache, in the area of an aurburn red. His hair, streaked with gray, was slicked back, and almost the same color of his mustache. His face, withered with age, held two sparkling beady eyes, the color of ice. He turned his face towards the two awaiting SeeDs and a smile grew on his face as a sinister glint held in his eyes. Quistis's face paled as her hands went to her hips, gripping her Save the Queen tightly. Seifer's eyes shifted towards her as she stepped back, about to pull her weapon out. Seifer stepped infront of her, his eyes full of questions. "Quistis? Damn woman, get ahold of yourself what's wrong?"  
  
The gentleman smiled at her, and held out a hand. "Quistical, I assume? My oh my you grew up to be such a pretty woman."  
  
Seifer froze. Quistical? Where had he heard that before..  
  
Quistis became animated once more and shoved Seifer aside, casting a hateful glance in the direction of the older man. Pulling out her whip, she cracked it in midair and was about to attack the mustached gentleman before she felt strong arms around her, gripping her from behind and bringing her to her knees. Quistis screamed a flurry of insults before looking back and seeing her attacker as..  
  
"SEIFER?! Let me go!"  
  
Instead, he just gripped her harder. "No! not until you tell me what the hell is going on inside your head!"  
  
Quistis broke his hold on her, and stood up, smoothing her skirts. Looking at the redheaded man, she hissed, through clenched teeth.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see you again, you bastard."  
  
He just merely chuckled and Seifer brought himself to his feet. he watched as the older gentleman came to her and placed a hand on her cheek, only to get it savagely bit. The man yanked his hand away, cursing in a low voice, and looked up at her with hate in his eyes.  
  
"Quistical, is that anyway to treat the one who took you in when no one wanted you? You filthy bitch is that the way to treat your FATHER?!" 


	17. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 19

"Okay. I understand. I know why you freaked out like a Red Dragon came up and torched your ass. But did you REALLY have to go as far as to knock ME out and attempt Degenerator?!"  
  
She sat back and crossed her legs, her face holding a sour look. Quistis looked everywhere but at the ranting Seifer, who paced back and forth infront of her. He was holding an ice pack to the back of his head, soothing the aching bump she had caused him. He still paced back and forth now, his ranting the only sound that filled the room along with his heavy steps. She looked at him now, his face filled with a mix of anger and sympathy now, as he gritted his teeth. She stood up and faced him, her own eyes still serene.  
  
"You know what he did to me. You know I had to-"  
  
"Yeah but you didn't have to attempt to send him into oblivion!"  
  
Quistis clicked her tongue and turned her back to him, tilting her head into her usual stance of I'm-right-so-don't-argue-with-me-or-you're-next. Seifer looked at the delicate curv eof her back through the peachy pink war suit she always wore on missions, and competly understood why she did what she did. That man, if you could call him a man, raped her on a daily basis over a time span of years and abused her until she was just a whithering stick of nothing, and from that nothing she grew hardened and angry, an untrusting barrier she formed aorund herself that the Garden spent years chipping away at, trying to find the Quistis Trepe that had been trapped beneath it. But, with the return of that slug she was starting to rebuild it, surround herself with it once more. Seifer shook his head in wonder. "You've changed."  
  
"So have you!" She spat.  
  
"Yeah, but like you said, for the better. But what about you? You've never been this irrational before."  
  
"People change."  
  
Seifer nodded. "That's right. After what you went through almost two years ago made you change in a hurry."  
  
Quistis turned to face him. "You mean with time compression?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. We all changed after that fiasco. Hell, I mean even Squall's smiling. Sort of. Well, he's a little happier. Kind of. At least with Rinoa around he smiles more. And he even found his dad. How wacked out is that?"  
  
Her chin tilted, and she stared at the floor. "Zell's even a bit relaxed. Maybe that's because of Amie. And Selphie, Irvine.. We're all acting a bit out of character lately.. since Time Compression."  
  
"Exactly." He lifted her chin with the crook of his finger so he could look in her eyes. "Hey. Let's get going alright? We both have to let these stupid things go. Don't let him get to you. Let's just finish this mission and get the hell out of here."  
  
She curtly nodded, pulling away. "The old Seifer would have killed him on the spot."  
  
Seifer shrugged. "Exactly. But someone with much better virtues then I have changed that."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "And who was that?"  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "Like you have to ask. Let's get going Pixie."  
  
Dragging her back into the presidential office, Laguna raised an eyebrow at the couple. "Is she calmed down finally?"  
  
Quistis glared at him and spat out "Yes, I am. Now let's get our asses in gear already."  
  
The gentleman snickered, putting himself infront of Seifer and as far away from Quistis as possible. "The name's Angustus Trepe. I gave Quisty here my last name before she decided to denounce our family home." He winked at the angry blonde who intune narrowed her eyes. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "I see she's still the fiery one."  
  
Quistis stepped forward with her hand upon Save the Queen but Seifer held an arm out, holding her back. "Mr. Trepe, we are the SeeD and Instructor you requested for the D-District prison mission. We're set to go" he glared at Quistis who glared back. "Aren't we?"  
  
Quistis hissed out an answer in agreement before Seifer let her go. Standing tall and firm, she put on the her "Mighty Quistis' mode and iced her face. "So. lt's go."  
  
Laguna smiled. "Alrighty. You guys can borrow one of Esthar's flying devices for the mission, and just be sure to bring it back. In one piece. Umm.." His hand went to his pony tail. "And.. Good luck! yeah, that's it.. Good luck!"  
  
Kiros led them outside towards the plane hanger and showed them their flying vehicle. A simple three seating plane, small compared to the Ragnorok, but made up for it in speed. Seifer climbed in first, and held out a hand to Quistis who took it and let him pull her up to the second seat. He sat down in the first one and placed his communicating headset on top of his head, looking back to see if she had done the same. Flicking the switch to communicate he looked back behind Quistis to see Angustus climbed in behind her, and strapped himself in the similar fashion. Pulling the steering into place, he started up the small plane's engine and spoke into his communicator. "Quistis Trepe, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes. Am I comming in clear?"  
  
"Clear as day Pixie. Mr. Trepe can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, boy, I can." The older man hissed. Seifer sighed.  
  
"I can hear you as well. Alright let's get ready for take off in five, four, three, two.."  
  
The engines roared to life as they blasted fire and sulphur behind them, and soon they were in the air. Seifer's face held the joy of eminant battle as he flung the plane into action towards the D-District prison. Quistis widened her eyes in subtle shock and she held her breath as he flung the plane into high gear. Going at mach ten speeds he shouted over his communicator to Quistis "Damn this thing is faster then the Ragnarok! We have GOT to get a few of these for the garden Pixie!" Her grunt of disapproval brought an even bigger smile to his face as he neared the district. Angustus' voice trailed over the speakers, making Quistis' skin crawl. "Land in far, near the entrance, boy, we don't want to get spotted!"  
  
Seifer grunted in agreement, landing a good half mile from the prison. He stepped out, and after offering Quistis a hand, helped Angustus down. He jumped down from the wing, landing in the dirt with a heavy thud, and stood up, brushing his coat off. He looked towards the entrance and sighed. "Nice place. I remember it well."  
  
Quistis came up to him and place d ahand on his shoulder. "I know. Just ignore it. That was then and this is now."  
  
Seifer nodded. "I know. But..nevermind. The guards are outside. Only two of them. Think we can take them?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "What magic are you holding?"  
  
He checked his mind, concentrating. " Ifrit. Mostly curagas, lightening, a lot of waters and a few full lifes. You?"  
  
"Just a few status and a bit of ice and my Blue. And Shiva. I gave Leviathan to Selphie, but Irvine gave me Doomtrain. Just haven't junctioned it yet." She whispered.  
  
"Alright." He looked back at her. "Junction it, and try to cast sleep on those two. Might as well sneak in."  
  
Quistis nodded, and closed her eyes, concentrating. She lifted both her hands outwards, muttering under her breath "Sleep!" The two guards looked around themselves, confused, as one yawned and fell to his knees. The other one looked down at him, his eyes widening before closing down in a deep slumber. Seifer smiled, and stood up. "Alright people. Let's tie those two up before we go. And draw their magic before casting them in Silence."  
  
Quistis nodded as they ran towards the sleeping pair, Angustus stepping towards them his gun drawn. Summoning the Draw scroll, Seifer and Quistis both drew their fills of Curaga and Lightening, as well as a few Drains. Angustus watched with surprise, noting how grown up this girl was. And beautiful. He smirked to himsel, thinking an evil thought before Seifer turned to him with blazing emerald eyes. "You didn't happen to bring any rope with you, now did you?"  
  
Angustus snapped out of his daze. "No. I hired YOU not myself."  
  
Quistis stood up and shrugged. "Neither did I."  
  
Seifer sighed, and checked his pockets. "Hrm.. Quistis, I forgot to give you this." He pulled out a long leather whip and handed it to her. "Not a very good time to give it back, but you think you could give it up to hold these two?" He placed the Red Scorpion in her hand. Quistis' eyes went wide at the sight of it, shocked.   
  
"W-Where did you get this? I've been looking for it for months!"  
  
Seifer chuckled. "I found it in the training center, when we broke up. I know you love it, but you think you can give it up?"  
  
Quistis nodded, pulling the Red Scorpion wide. Stretching it to it's confirmed mobility, she gestured with her head towards the two fallen guards. "Put them together. Back to Back."  
  
Seifer leaned down to pick up the bigger of the two guards, and motioned for Angustus to do the same. The older man leaned down and picked up the smaller guy, and placed them back to back as Quistis leaned down to deftly tie them up in a round of red leather. Angustus watched her do this, and his mind drifted back to dirty thoughts, of her when she was younger, of feeling her tiny body.. He thanked the Hyne that these two didn't have the ability to read minds. Or the big bloke with the Gunblade might slice him up. If the sexy little kitten he had as a foster daughter didn't kill him first.  
  
"Hey wake up."  
  
Angustus blinked and looked upwards at the disgusted face of Seifer Almasy. "What was that?"  
  
Seifer glared down at him. "I said, wake your sorry ass up. We've got a mission to complete."  
  
The older man nodded, standing up. "Sorry. I was just admiring the view. You ended up being a beautiful woman, Quististical."  
  
Quistis snorted. "Don't talk to me like that. I want nothing to do with you after this mission. Understood?!"  
  
Angustus laughed, an ugly, taunting laughter. "Of course. But if it's any consolation, Quistical, you were the best."  
  
She turned to glare at him, her blue eyes raging with the anger of an ocean. "Don't you DARE call me Quistical. I HATE that name you bastard. And no, it's no consolation! I just want this over so you can get the fuck out of my life! Forever!"  
  
He laughed then, the same, taunting laughter. "I see. Let's go now, Quistical. We have much to do."  
  
Quistis glared at him angrily before turning on her heel into the prison. Angustus snickered but silenced himself as Seifer placed the tip of Hyperion on his neck. H turned his eyes towards the angry young man and gulped.  
  
"She means it. When we're done, so are you. Understood?"  
  
Angustus nodded, slightly. Seifer pulled his gunblade away, sheathing it to his side. He walked ahead, after Quistis, and caught up to her, taking her hand in his own. She turned to him, and smiled, gripping it hard. He gave her a nod before finally entering the halls of the prison, with Angustus in tow. They soon reached the center of the prison, and kneeled down, on top of the catwalk, watching a cleaked figure speak with the head of the District. Qusitis pondered, why hadn't they been attacked yet? Or encountered any problems? When she whispered these concerns to Seifer, he shrugged, and just spoke as if it were good luck. Angustus chuckled, and Quistis spine tingled uncomfortably once more. I hate him. I seriously hate him, she thought.  
  
"Mistress, are the preperations ready?"  
  
The cloaked figure nodded, speaking angrily. "Yes. They are. No one will know. No one does now anyhow."  
  
The head of the prison nodded. Seifer's eyes narrowed, as did Quistis. He looked at her with a confused look on his face, and saw her face mimicked his. "Seifer.." she whispered. "That voice, of that woman, it's so familiar. I can't place it, but I know. How about you?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Shh let's hear it out."  
  
The cloacked figure walked across the room, picking up a pendant. She walked back to the district officer and handed it to him. "There. For your cooperation."  
  
He opened the pendant and a silver ring fell out, clinging onto the floor. Leaning down to pick it up, he was kicked aside by a strong thin leg of the cleaked woman, who instead leaned down and picked it up. "You idiot! Only a sorceress can touch this ring! It's been enchanted already. And used."  
  
The leader picked himself up from the floor, brushing his shirt off. "What do you mean used?! I don't want damaged goods!"  
  
The cloaked woman glared at him from under her hood. "It's been activated. It holds the most powerful of it's kind now. Give me the locket. I must place it back."  
  
Once the locket was in her hands, she struggled to open it with nimple fingers and placed the ring back into it's confinements. She looked back at the leader and laughed. "It's been too long, now. So long since I've been this powerful... This pendant, you will hold it for me until I command you to use it. Understood?"  
  
He nodded, simply. "Yes sorceress. Anything for you."  
  
Seifer nodded to Quistis. "Seem we have another sorceress on our hands. How do you think we should proceed?"  
  
As she was about to answer, another laugh erupted from Angustus from behind. "I know excatly how." Standing up, Seifer tried to pull him down to hide him better but was shocked when he anounced, in a high shrieking voice. "SORCERESS! I HAVE THEM! HERE!"  
  
Quistis stood up, angrily. "YOU MORON! How could you?!"  
  
Seifer followed suit. "No time now! We have to.."  
  
He never got to finish his sentence as a bright pair of wings erupted from the sorceress' back, and a thin arm flicked a bolt at him. Seifer collapsed in a cry of pain over the railing, alling fast. Quistis yelped and screamed, casting Float on him to soften his fall. A pair of wings surrounded his falling form, bringing him hovering to the cold ground. She looked over the railing then back at Angustus, seething "How could you?! You bastard!"  
  
Angustus just merely smiled. "Look at your little loverboy Quistical."   
  
She turned around to the railing, watching as Seifer's weak form barely moved, his groaning eminent throughout the prison. She heard Angustus' laugh, and felt a swat on her butt before his arms threw her over the ledge. Screaming another Float spell on herself, She landed in perfect harmony next to Seifer's fallen form. Unleashing her whip, she checked his body and felt relief wash over her as he stirred awake, his eyes bleary.  
  
"Seifer?!"  
  
"...Qui...Pix...Behind.."  
  
A flash of light was seen along with the sound of Quistis' scream of pain. She fell beside the white knight, er body falling on top of his. She couldn't move, but she could see, and talk, and listen as the cloaked woman came forth now, lifting her cloak to show her face, grinning evily. Quistis' eyes widened, as did Seifers, as she said the last thing she could remember before anothr burst of light completly knocked her out.  
  
"....Rinoa...?!...?!" 


	18. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 20

WARNING: SEXUAL INUENDO AND DISCUSSION OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ ABOUT IT. BUT DO REVIEW IF YOU DID READ. THANK YOU.  
  
She awoke to screams of anger and frustration. And soon a bellow of pain, sidelined with a couple of curses. Seifer?!  
  
Quistis tried to move but found her arms tied above her head. Seifer howled again, and she blocked the sound from her ears. She couldn't help him, not now, and probably not ever. Moving her legs was impossible, she noted. They were tied in a spread eagle position and she seemed to be suspended in the air. It was uncomfortable, and horridly drafty in this room. And dark, except for a small glint of light protruded from an even smaller hole in the wall. Steps, outside the room, she could hear talking as well. She knew one of the voices as Angustus, and the other as Rinoa. Rinoa, how could you..?  
  
The door open and a bright light flashed into the room.Quistis closed her eyes against it, cursing under her breath. Foot steps where heard closing in on her as a stinging slap to her face brought her out of her sleepy trance. She looked up straight into the eyes of Rinoa.  
  
"Rinny?"  
  
The younger woman's face scowled. "Don't call me that! I despise that name!"  
  
Quistis glared at her. "What the hell has gotten into you? Let me go!"  
  
Rinoa smiled now, the saccrine turn of her lips making Quistis sick. "No?"  
  
Quistis lunged at her, trying to, but being tied in such a precarious position proved useless. Instead she opted to look down at her feet. "Where are my clothes?!"  
  
"Right here, my sweet Quistical." Angustus came forward now, holding her peach pink combination in his hands. "I always thought you looked better naked."  
  
Quistis spit at him, and he moved out of the way before her saliva could make contact. She flung a string of angry curses at him, which he just laughed off. Rinoa slapped her again, leaving a red imprint on her cheek. "Knock it off, you blond bimbo."  
  
Quistis brought her face to Rinoa's. "Why? Why are you doing this?!"  
  
Her face gave another ugly sweet smile. "With this much power, why do you think?! Edea could have ruled the world. Ultimecia damn near changed the world, and Adel used me as her main source of power. If I'm that powerful, then why didn't I try to rule the Garden? or all of Balamb? Or the whole damned world?" Rinoa laughed now, hard, gripping her sides. "Oh man. I should have known. I could be the next great Hyne. I do have the power of three sorceress's coursing through my veins. I can make things right in my eyes! I can own you..." She pointed to Quistis. "And him." Her finger trailed to the wall behind her. As if on cue, Seifer's howls escalated once again. "I can own this land, this world. Mine. ALL of it. And you pathetic SeeDs can't do anything about it."  
  
"What makes you think we can't?! We killed those other sorceress's you so wonderfully took the powers from." Quistis hissed.  
  
Rinoa grinned now. The grin reminded her of a pit bull with rabies. "You honestly think Squall will?"  
  
Shit. She hadn't thought of Squall. He is the commander, he leads the attacks against the sorceress, he wouldn't dare harm Rinoa. Or would he? Squall is Rinoa's knight. He couldn't kill her. He'd find some other way to release her from this evil she's become, and in the end may die for his efforts. Quistis' face fell and Rinoa's laugh rang again, once so cheery now full of hate and disgust for the fallen Instructor before her.  
  
"I see you're thinking about it aren't you? He wouldn't kill his.." Rinoa's face contorted to the former beauty she was, soft and sweet. "Precious Rinoa. Oh please, Squall, it's not really me! help me! Please!"   
  
Quistis shook her head. "You are one sad case, Rinoa."  
  
The sorceress smiled. "Let's see who's the sad case after this. Angustus, she's your prisoner. Do with her as you will. I have to contend to... other matters."  
  
Quistis watched as Rinoa walked away, and shouted "Rinoa! Please! Don't go! Don't leave me with him!"  
  
The sorceress stopped, suddenly. She stood there, listening to the blond Instructors cries, then left the room, as quickly as she came. Quistis' howls slowed down, and she turned her head towards Angustus, who was removing his gloves. He dropped them to the floor, staring at his foster daughter with a hungry glare in his eyes, followed by his hands unlacing his belt. "W-W-What are you d-d-doing?!" she stammered.  
  
Angustus looked up at her, his eyes full of lust and vile contempt. Snickering, he pulled his member out, as Qusitis let out a high shrill scream. "I'm gonna enjoy you, Quistical, like I always did when you were my little fuck toy. I was your first, and I'll be your fucking last."  
  
Her eyes widened in fear as his stinging slap stopped her screeching. Moving was futile, her restraints kept any notion of that. He advanced on her now, touching her, feeling her, but not like Seifer. His touch was harsh and foreboding, the feeling of being dirty coming back full force now. Seifer made her feel beautiful. He squeezed and probed her with his hands and tongue, leaving bruises and scratches all over her body. She bit hard on her lip, drawing blood, staining her white teeth pink as the old man pulled away, wiping his mouth with his arm.  
  
"I'm gonna enjoy you, Quistical. Real good." he muttered, pulling out a small stiletto knife.  
  
He penetrated her resisting flesh then. Hard. Bad. Tearing. Bleeding. His spit and saliva feeling like acid on her skin. Scarring.   
  
Scarring. Worse then on the body.  
  
Scarring. On the soul.  
  
Holding it all in. Don't scream.  
  
Holding it..  
  
His first thrust and grunt released her pent up anger and fear, the feelings of uselessness and being a disgusting creature exited through her throat in a high pitched scream, sounding like a lost child, a dying shadow in the world of holy light.  
  
"SEIFER!!!!!!!"  
  
He heard her screams. Another jolting shock cursed through his body. He held it in. Don't scream, Seifer, remember what Quistis taught you about torture. Just take it and become one with the pain. Don't worry. It'll be over soon. Another jolt shot through his body as the platform moved into a laying down position, and he opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He heard the light foot steps of the sorceress and he turned his head, facing her. She came over to him now, running a hand on his arm. He recognized this platform, the same one he tortured Squall on so many years ago. It had been tinkered with, obviously, to include the little revolving table. At the controls was another one of the prison cronies, handling the torture session. Seifer looked up at Rinoa and glared at her.  
  
Smiling, Rinoa brought her face close to his. "Hmm? No questions? no pleading?"  
  
Seifer replied by spitting at her.  
  
She wiped her face with her cloak, and scowled down at him. "I see. Your Quisty was much more compliant then you."  
  
"Quistis? Where is she? What are you doing to her?!"  
  
Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "She's just enjoying some time with her daddy, Seifer. Family reunions are so sweet."  
  
Seifer pulled against the restraints, his actions proving futile. Rinoa laughed at his efforts, and trailed a line down his bare chest. "Your coat and vest are over there. Don't worry, after tonight you won't need them." she pointed to the corner, where his clothing resided. "I do wonder how Qui-"  
  
A scream, muffled by the wall, was heard again, as Rinoa's laughter chimed in. "I guess I shouldn't have asked."  
  
Seifer grunted against the restraints a few more times in vain. He looked up at Rinoa, seething. "I always knew you were a bitch."  
  
She lifted her hand to slap him, but then lowered her arm. "And you were always the screw up, Seifer Almasy. I should have known the only reason you ever became a SeeD was by screwing the teacher."  
  
Her cackle made his blood boil. She turned on a heel, her back to him, and lifted a lithe arm to the crony handling the device. She exited the room, and the crony came forth, leering at him. "Boy, you're a pathetic one. I remember when I was takin' orders from YOU!"  
  
Seifer looked up at him. "So do I."  
  
The crony sneered at him now. "Heh, NOW look where you're at. Bein' tortured while your whore's gettin' her pussy ripped up! Pathetic man, just like the Mistress said."  
  
Seifer burned with rage over the little cronies words. Instead he shook his head and looked away. "You know you're sort of pathetic too."  
  
The crony looked at him, anger in his eyes. "WHAT!?! What did you SAY?!"  
  
Seifer's smile further infuriated him. "Too wussy to stand on your own two feet. Can't fight me like a real man. Pathetic wuss."  
  
The crony's face burned red as he jumped up and down, hissy fitting. "WHAT?!!?!?!!?!?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!"  
  
Seifer smiled bigger now, his face showing the usual arrogance. "I said all that. And one more thing..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Your breath STINKS!"  
  
The crony screamed, rushing back to the controls and issuing them to release the prisoner. "THAT'S IT!!! NOW You're gonna get it!!! I'll kick your ass you son of a bi-"  
  
"SLEEP!"  
  
The crony fell to the floor almost immediately as Seifer climbed off the table, his aching muscles protesting every movement. Concentrating hard, he whispered "Curaga!" into his aching bones. It actually worked, he snickered. "I guess the prison eliminated the anti magic force field." He searched the crony for anything, and found a set of keys. Stretching his aching bones, he stood up, and cracked his neck. The loud popping sounds echoed across the quiet room, as he leaned down to pick up his vest and snapped it into place. He put his coat on last, and hooked Hyperion at his side. He smiled to himself and headed towards the door until a soft crying sound stopped him  
  
"Quistis?" He breathed. He knew his next stop.  
  
Angustus pulled away from the crying girl, pulling his pants back up. He had a sly smile on his face, the evil grin he always wore after a night with his little whore. A whore, a sick little whore was all she would be in his eyes. His little toy, his towel to masturbate in. Except now she was a woman, a nice, volumptious woman, with firm breasts and a tight hole. If only she would just stop that pathetic crying and just enjoy it, like he did. ANd probably will as the night went on. Angustus Trepe pondered, for a moment, of asking the Sorceressif she would let him keep this honey blonde trinket for his own pleasures. Of course she wouldn't mind. Sorceress Rinoa had no qualms about this..this.. beauty.  
  
Angustus looked at her up and down again. "Still a great fuck, my little Quistical. Stop that crying. Stop it!" he shouted, as he slapped her face again. Quistis ceased her bawling, refusing to look at him. "Except this time you have one hell of a body." He whispered, his hands roaming over her torso. He pinched her nipples painfully, as she squeaked out a pained gasp. He laughed, and slapped her hip. You were always the best. So resisting, and so tight.." Angustus felt himself growing aroused again, but one look at her bloody body and bruised nether regions soon made him rethink on violating her again. "I'll send someone in here to clean you up, Quistical. Then the real fun will begin." With that, he left, taking her war clothes with him.   
  
Quistis could feel her body pounding in pain. But that was no match for her soul. She felt once again, like a used toy, only for another's pleasure. Her mind drifted towards Seifer now. His screaming stopped. Can he be dead? No. He can't be dead. They wouldn't kill him, they couldn't. She would have known, they would be bragging about it to her by now. She let her mind drift, taking away from the pain in her body. It was so different with him, so bad with Angustus yet so good with Seifer. But now she didn't know if she'd ever want anyone to touch her again. No, never. Don't touch me, her mind cried before the tears fell from her eyes.  
  
The sirens wailed now, all over the prison, issuing that someone had escaped. Quistis' heart leaped at the sound, silently praying it was Seifer who had escaped. Her body felt numb, the cold air drifting through, icing the wounds on her body. Angustus had decided that a little blood wasn't such a bad thing. Her scratched body grew cold now, as she hung there, like a lifeless doll. Silent tears ran from beautiful blue eyes. Her mind ran a million miles a minute, begging the icy fingers, Please, don't touch me, just don't touch me..  
  
"...please...don't.."  
  
"I have to woman, to get you out of here. Hyne you are complex."  
  
"...sei...fer...?"  
  
"Shh..I got you Pixie. Don't worry."  
  
He had walked through the door, half expecting what he saw. But no thought could ever prepare him for the sight before him. her slim body, streaked with red from bloody cuts, Bruises where forming, slowly, on her body, as one puffy eye looked upwards to see him. She looked like a dead human marionette, tied up as she was. Her beautiful honey golden locks matted with dried blood and dirt. A red hand print was almost tattooed on her cheek, the other one housing a slice in a downward motion. A deep cut, mimicking his own, crossed between her eyes. Seifer's rage boiled in his blood, and he seemed almost unable to contain it as he lifted a shaking hand to whisper "Curaga.." A healing blue light engulfed her, and most of her cuts healed, along with some of the bruising. Reaching up with his Hyperion, he cut the ropes that held her in place, catching her in a strong arm as she fell forward. Gingerly, he shifted positions and took off his coat, wrapping it around her slender form while slicing at the ropes that bound her feet. Seifer stifled a groan of rage as he heard her gasp of pain, Quistis, trying to pull herself to her feet.   
  
"Dear Hyne.."  
  
"..don't..say it.."  
  
He nodded, wrapped his coat tightly around her shaking form. Her knees buckled as she collapsed, to her knees, unable to bring herself up. Kneeling down, Seifer took both of her arms and slung her gently over his shoulder. She protested in her weak voice, but he ignored her, instead, remembering where the nearest exit was. Lockdown was happening now, he heard, all the doors locking themselves in. Oh well, he figured. He would let out anyone they crossed with who seemed innocent enough. It seemed everyone had vacated the prison anyhow, it was near empty. He passed by the torture room and heard discreet screams from the inside. Peering closer, he recognized them as Angustus Trepe. Praying to the Hyne that he was wrong, or so help him, he set Quistis down on the floor, carefully, as he unlocked the door, brandishing his weapon.  
  
"ANGUSTUS?!"  
  
"Almasy?!" the older man said. "Get me out of here! this instant!"  
  
Seifer glared at him. "And why should I?"  
  
Angustus angrily pointed to a shapphold in the room, where a door was. "See?! that's the only way out! All the other doors are locked but I don't have the key! This place is going under fast, and you owe me now, I paid for you! Now get to work!"  
  
Seifer looked at the door, his eyes cold. "Angustus, that's not the only way. That way is covered in sand, you old fool. The only way is to be carried outward on the table here. But only one can go at a time. Since you ARE the one paying the dues," Seifer hissed. "I'll allow you to go first. But wait for me at the top. Got it?!"  
  
Angustus snorted. "Aren't you going after your little girly friend?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. "No. She's dead. I saw her anyways. 'Sides, I got what I wanted from her." He smiled, a sinister grin. "And she is the best."  
  
Angustus grinned at the younger boy and sat on the table. "Alright, now, tell me what to do, boy."  
  
Seifer nodded, walking around the table. "Put your feet there" he pointed "and your arms here. Yeah. That's right. I'll shackle you in and itll carry you to safety. The shackles will unlock once you're sae but operate it above for me. Will you?"  
  
Angustus placed his hand sin the right way and let his feet drop into position. "I understand. Why are you doing this young man? You could have made one hell of a mercenary."  
  
Seifer placed the last shackle into place and grinned evily. "No. I wouldn't." He walked towards the controls. "I'm a SeeD. Not a mercenary. And you? You're now gonna become a permanant part of this prison."  
  
Seifer typed in a few controls and pulled a lever. Angustus screamed in pain as the first jolt of electricity coursed through his body. "AHHHHHH!!! BOY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!! AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
The blond cadet saluted the older man as anothe painful jolt ripped through his body. "I'm doing this just to make sure you never harm my girl again. Now.. to put it in auto so it just goes on and on... and..oops." Seifer lifted his Hyperion to slice off the lever that shut off the machine. "Uh oh. It broke. Thanks for showing me the way out, Pops." Seifer ran towards the open door and picked up Quistis. "Sleep," he whispered, and her eyes closed into a deep slumber. He walked back into the torture room, and once again saluted the screaming benefactor, and laughed as a flurry of insults was thrown at him by the screaming man.   
  
"Seeya later, Pops. I'm going home."  
  
He leaned down to pick up Save the Queen, Quistis' constant companion, and laid it down in her hands. Fishing the keys from the coat Qusitis was wrapped in, he unlocked the door and left with her cradled in his arms, listening with joy as the screams of Angustus Trepe becomeing quieter and quieter until they were no more.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~~  
NOTE: I know. Kinda bad really. The ending of this chapter was especially for MonCapitan2000. I hope this pleases you. To everyone else, I'm sorry if this chapter was in bad taste =/ But it's how I write. Please, do enjoy the rest of my story. Hrm, it looks like it's gonna get past the 30 chapter mark (yay or boo?) 


	19. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 21

WARNING: THREE MEN ACTING HIDIOUSLY OUT OF CHARACTER AND SILLY IN A BATHROOM. BE SCARED AND BE PREPARED.   
  
  
Zell scraped the razor across his face, and tapped it into his ever present jar. Of course, everyone knew his unorthadox method of shaving, but it didn't bother him any. They all actually thought of it as funny. He scrapped and tapped again, eyeing the mirror and his tattoo. He remembered when he first got that thing, he was 16, but of course looked 18. His friends decided it would be funny to play truth or dare while on a drinking binge, and he was awoken the next morning with a burning sensation on his face and his mother's screaming and yelling. Afterwards, he had paid homage to the porcerlein throne. Zell chuckled. That was one great morning.  
  
Squall walked in next, clad in a pair of sweatpants that hung off him slip hips. Zell always shaved in his Balamb fruit of the looms, he just issued it to be comfortable that way. As Squall laid out his pile of shaving gear, he lookwed over at Zell's jar, and moved it between the two men. Zell grinned at him from behind his soapy face and Squall gave him a half hearted smile. Bringing out his own supplies, he soaped his face and brought the razor down his cheek, tapping it on Zell's jar. In silence, they shaved, and Irvine walked in, wearing his shaving suit of a pair of shorts (which he slept in), and his constant companion (his hat, which people argues if he slept in) carrying a radio.  
  
Zell looked at him with eyes in wonder. "Who gave you that?"  
  
Irvine smiled as he set up his usual reptoire of shaving, laying out a towel first. "Heh, Sefie did. She said that I should use one to intune my guitaring some more, follow along the lines."  
  
Squall looked down and nodded. "Plug it in Irvine. Let's see what stations it can get."  
  
Irvine snickered and turned the dial to a famed Balamb station. The speakers blared out with the disk jockey's voice. "Heyyy and this is Loud Robbie here playing you some hits from back then that never went away! Everyone, let's see if you remember Right Said Fred's famed hit, "I'm Too Sexy!"  
  
Zell's eyes widened with glee. "Oh man I LOVE that song! Turn it up Irvine!"   
  
Squall groaned as Irvine flipped the dial, the volume escalating. The beats hit the bathroom walls as Zell started doing the Egyption dance and singing along off key. "Ohhh I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, soooo sexy it HURTSSS....."  
  
Irvine chuckled and poked Zell, who stopped singing. "Hey hey man, that ain't how it goes! It's like this!" Irvine pulled himself away from the counter, using his tooth brush as a microphone. He began to thrust his pelvis out, waving his arm John Travolta style, mimicking him in an old movie. ""I'm, too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Jaaapppaaannnn...." Irvine proved this by licking a finger and running it down his chest, hissing, saying "Oh yeah I'm hot!"  
  
Squall stood back and planted a hand on his hip, and looked at the floor, but even he had to laugh when he looked up to see Irvine practically dancing like a hula dancer with one of his well toned arms on his hat and another at his hip, and Zell wiggling his white clad bottom towards the mirror, looking back to slap it once. Squall couldn't take it anymore, instead shoving the two near-strippers aside.  
  
"Man you guys..." He started, then a big grin began appearing on his face. He didn't know why, but something inside him told him to show them how it was done. "THIS is how you Right Said Fred!"   
  
Squall proceeded to gently usher the other two aside, silently asking for some room. Picking up his tooth brush he continued to where the song left off, while attempting some sort of upbeat one handed version of The Swim. "Ohh I'm a model, ya know what I mean?! And I doooo my little turrrnn on the catwalk! Yeah yeah the catwalk, ohh the Catwalk YEAH! I shake my little tush on the catwalk..." Squall then proceeded to shake that little tush towards the mirror while the others bellowed with laughter, chanting stuff along the lines of "Oh yeah baby!" and wolf whistles.  
  
After the song had ended Squall stood up, smiling behind his billowing soapy cloud of shaving cream on his face. Irvine clapped and whistled as Zell, still brought up from laughter, slapped Squall in the shoulder. "Man, that was hilarious! Never expected something like that! 'Specially from you! HAHA!!"  
  
Irvine ceased his laughter too, and patted Squall on he shoulder. "Man, like Zell said, we didn't expect that from you. Man, you changed dude. But for the better."  
  
Squall smirked and continued to shave his face. "I've changed huh? How?"  
  
Zell shrugged as once again he tapped the last of the shaving creame from his face into the jar. "Easy man. You're way more outgoing. At least when it's just the three of us."  
  
"I agree." Irvine drawled in his deep voice. "Like, you won't shy away from us anymore. You still can't sing worth a crap." He snickered as Squall gave him one hell of a dirty look. "But man, you're happier. You got your dad, and Rinoa. You got a whole new life man. And surprisingly, you're not pissy about something about it."  
  
Squall shrugged as he tapped the jar with his razor. "Well. I just have a few more things to be happy about I guess."  
  
Zell squirted his toothpaste onto the brush and proceeded to stick it in his mouth. "Maybe man. I hope this good stuff keeps happening. You're better off this way dude."  
  
Squall pressed down on the valve, wetting his brush before putting any tooth gel on it. "I am are I?"  
  
Zell nodded and spoke with a mouthful of toothpaste. "Yeah. Your vocabulary is bigger then three words."  
  
Irvine snickered as he brought out his own toothbrush. "He's right Squall. It's more then just 'Whatever' 'none of your business' and 'i don't care' 'cause now you do care."  
  
Squall spit into the sink, watching the used toothpaste drift down the drain. He flicked on the water spout before answering. "I guess you're right. I have changed. But hey, I like it. So get used to it."  
  
Heavy footsteps were heard in the halls. Zell perked up a bit, listening in silence. "Okay, those steps are too heavy to be a barrage of girls again.. You think Seifer and Quistis are back? After only a few days?"  
  
Zell's answer walked through the door, as a tired and discouraged looking Seifer almost fell inside, holding himself up by gripping the side of the door. Irvine wiped his face, and stared at him, as the others followed suit. All eyes were on him, staring, not knowing what to do. A few moments passed by before Zell spoke up. "Man you look like shit."  
  
Seifer looked up at him and glared, not saying a word. Squall's thoughts crossed on the fact he wasn't wearing his jacket, but instead he cradled it on his arm. Seifer dropped it to the floor, and dozed towards the 4th unused sink, turning it on. He watched the water run down the sink before touching it with his burned finger tips, ignoring the questioning eyes on him. He hissed through his teeth, and gingerly, they noted, unbuttoned his vest to slip it off, letting it slide onto the floor. Seifer stared at himself in the mirror in silence, and wondered how he even survived the night. The others were staying away from him, for some reason. Possibly due to the subtle aura of his stay-the-fuck-away-from-me-please additude he was giving off. He realized he had brought nothing with him to the bathroom, and looked towards Irvine. "Can I borrow some of your stuff?"  
  
Irvine nodded, stepping forward to his pack. He switched off the radio and pulled out another razor and another toothbrush, which was unused. Seifer looked down at it, then back up at Irvine, who smirked. "I have two of everything. It's a bad habit I have t'break."  
  
Seifer nodded, and pointed towards Squall's toothpaste and Zell's shaving cream. Both complied in giving him what he needed, and Zell took a step back. Seifer continued with slathering his face to get rid of the rough blonde fuzz that covered his cheeks and chin, shaving in long awkward strokes. When he knicked himself, he didn't feel it, and didn't care as the blood mixed with the soap on his face. He noticed he was bruising on his chest and arms, where he remembered where the shocks tore through most painfully. He looked at Zell's jar and raised an eyebrow at it, while Zell sheepishly explained, handing the jar to him. Seifer tapped the razor into it, lifting a shaking hand up to his face to scrape off more of the rough hair that had accumilated there. He gasped slightly, as he stumbled, and he felt an arm grab his wrist and looked down to see Squall holding it.  
  
"Hey. You're going to slice yourself up. Zell get a chair. Irvine, help me."  
  
Zell left the room as Irvine came from behind to support Seifer's crumbling stance. Zell returned now, along with wearing a pair of shorts, with a stool that Irvine pressured him into sitting in. Seifer didn't protest, his weary body feeling the damage now that the numbing spell of curaga was wearing off. Squall took the razor out of his hand and tapped it once again into Zell's jar as the owner smiled. Irvine picked up the toothbrush and took some of Squall's tooth gel and squirted it on. Zell leaned against the wall, waiting for a command as Squall scraped Seifer's cheek with the blade, mumbling "How did the mission go?"  
  
Seifer blinked and stared on ahead as Squall tapped the razor. "Not good."  
  
Squall scraped another patch of his skin. "Oh?"  
  
Seifer nodded when the razor was removed from his face. "Laguna's coming here. He wants to talk to all of you when you're ready. He's on his way."  
  
"Okay. Anything else to report?"  
  
Seifer let a huge breath out, holding his face still. He had yet to have stopped trembling. "A lot."  
  
Squall tapped the razor again, removing the soap. "I'll ask Cid. Does he know everything I need to?"  
  
Seifer nodded, letting Squall scraped the last bit of foam off his face. "Yeah. I..I can't talk about it."  
  
Irvine nodded, handing Seifer the toothbrush. "So, how's Quistis?"  
  
Seifer held still, staring ahead. He remained silent before closing his eyes and bringing his face to the floor. It was a while before he spoke. "She...she...wishs..she was..dead.."  
  
Understanding, Squall gingerly put a hand on Seifer's shoulder. "Cid knows right? I'll ask him. You, get to bed. Just go to sleep okay?"  
  
Seifer nodded, thrusting the toothbrush into his mouth. Squall mouthed to Irvine and Zell to keep a watch on him while he got dressed. The two others nodded, and Squall left the bathroom.  
  
"I TOLD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ONE OF MY CHILDREN?!"  
  
"Edea.. I'm sorry, I didn't kno-"  
  
"No, you DID know, but all you could think about was MONEY Cid Kramer! My little Quisty, raped and beaten because of a few dollars?! SHE'LL NEVER GET OVER IT!" Edea howled angrily at her husband. Cid stood still, letting her anger wash over him. Yes, he did do it for the money, and yes, he did know who was giving it. But he didn't know it would range so far, cause so much pain. He never would have done it if he knew. Edea turned her back on him, sobbing quietly. He came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and she moved away, not wanting to feel his touch.  
  
"Edea. Look at me."  
  
She remained unmoved.   
  
"Fine. Then listen to me. Yes, the money is good. Yes, I knew who he was, but I didn't expect this to happen! I never wanted it to! But it did, unfortunetly, and now Quistis needs us to be strong for her! She'll get over it. And someday, I hope she forgives me. But we can't change it, Edea."  
  
Edea's shoulders sagged, but she still refused to look at her husband. "My little girl.."  
  
They both heard the elevator ping beforethey were able to wipe away tears or put on a poker face. Squall Leonhart, dressed in his SeeD uniform, stepped out, and raised his arm in the typical SeeD salute. His eyes misted over with confusion over the headmasters positions, as they set up to straighten themselves out. Cid waved a hand and muttered "At ease, Leonhart" in a low monotone of a voice. Squall relaxed and sat down, looking up at the couple. "Headmaster Cid, I'm here to listen to Seifer Almasy's report on the mission."  
  
"Squall Leonhart, this isn't a time for formalities. There is no other way to say it but the mission wasn't a failure, but Quistis and Seifer both endured massive ammount of torture these past few days. I'm extending both of their time trials to a month, or longer if Quistis needs it."  
  
Squall narrowed his eyes. "Why if Quistis needs it? When I encountered Almasy he seemed in bad shape." His brows furrowed together now. "Where's Quisty?"  
  
Cid cleare dhis throat, looking at the ground. "She's in the infirmary."  
  
Squall stood up. "What are the cases of her injuries, and what treament is she recieving?"  
  
Edea turned and looked at Squall her, her violet eyes misty. "Squall, sit back down. Please." She continued when he did. "Quistis is currently revieving treatments for cuts, bruises, and an upgrade on her birthcontrol. And is currently taking the Morning After pill, I believe it's called, and treatment for a torn-"  
  
"Wait, hold it hold it, right there, Matron." Squall stood up now, his eyes sapphire fire. "The morning after pill? Why? That medication is only for.." His face paled when he made the connection. Edea nodded, confirming his fears.  
  
Squall stumbled now, his body filling with rage. "...SEIFER?!"  
  
Cid shook his head quickly, walking forward. "No. Not him. The benefactor, he tricked them into falling into a trap he had set up by a new Sorceress. Seifer was tortured, horridly, and Quistis..was.." He couldn't contiue on, but Squall got the gist of it. He sat back down, angrily. "Why is President Loire coming here? What is his part in this?"  
  
Cid sighed. "The Benefactor went through him to get SeeD Almasy and Instructor Trepe. He wishs to hire SeeDs as well to help exterminate the new Sorceress." Cid's face fell at the word 'sorceress' Squall noted. He stood up, and saluted. "Headmaster Cid, is the identidy of the new Sorceress of our knowledge?"  
  
"Yes, Squall, she is."  
  
"Who?! I'll lead the Squad to take care of her." He growled.  
  
Cid looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "Squall. The new sorceress threat is...Rinoa."   
  
He felt as if a blow had struck him clear across teh face, then at his stomach. He did NOT just hear this right?! "Sir, you have to be mistaken."  
  
Cid shook his head. "No. We're not. Both SeeD and Instructor have identified her, and she to them. We don't know what caused her change, but we do believe Mr. Kinneas's asumption over Quistis' attempt on her life a while ago is correct, about the sorceress taking control of her. And to be the cause of Seifer's nightmares during that time. She is the only one we know who could have done it. She was close enough to both of them to seize control with out anyone's knowledge."  
  
Squall shook his head. "No, she's at her father's, she can't have done it, and she can't be at the D-District prison, then, or now!"  
  
Edea came forward, picking up the phone. "Squall, call General Carraway, and see."  
  
The young commander nodded, picking up the phone reciever. Clearing his throat he punched in the numbers to the mansion. "Ahem.. Hello, Squall leonhart calling for Rinoa Heartilly.. Oh hellow Genera Carraway.. yes.. We all are thank you.. May I speak with Rinoa please?"  
  
Edea held her breath as did Cid, who wrapped an arm around her waist. Squall's eyes remained clear but his face paled as he mumbled an apology and a good bye before replacing the reciever.  
  
"Squall?" Edea whispered.  
  
He shook his head. "She..She's not there. Her and her father still aren't speaking.. Carraway has no idea about her ever being there."  
  
Edeas face fell, along with Cids. She reached over to Squall and attempted to wrap him in a comforting hug, but instead he pulled away. "No, No time for that. Assemble everyone in here as soon as Laguna Loire lands. I'm going to the infirmary to see upon Instructor Trepe. Then to the dorms to see upon SeeD Almasy's condition." He saluted Edea and Cid and eft towards the elevator, his face cold and uncaring. Cid watched him go down as Edea buried her face in her hands.   
  
Seifer Almasy. SeeD. Rank twenty. Trouble maker. Leader. Thoughtless. Caring. Hardened. Soft. Fearless. Scared.  
  
He was all those things, and more. He was in love with Instructor Trepe. He wanted to live his life out with her, die next to her, and be buried next to her. Or thrown into the ocean to float next to her for all eternity, it didn't matter. As long as she was next to him, and h next to her.   
  
His eyes traced the radio next to his bed. He flicked it on. A song. Of course. One that should reflect his mood.  
"it doesn't mean much..  
"It doesn't mean anything at all.."  
"The life I've left behind me is a cold room..:"  
  
He sighed. That was true.  
  
"I've crossed the last line.."  
"From where I can't return  
"Where every step I took in faith betrayed me.."  
"And led me from.. my home..."  
  
He remembered this song now. He played it the morning after they had first made love. He remembered it well. It was then, that time, when he truely wanted to give her his whole.   
  
"Are you an angel..?"  
"Am I already that far gone..?"  
"I only hope that I don't disappoint you.."  
  
He did disappoint her. He let that happen. She was raped, beaten and tortured. He moaned into the silent room, as the tears tried to fall.   
  
"It doesn't mean much.."  
"It doesn't mean anything at all.."  
"The life I left behind me, is a cold room..."  
  
He could have stopped it. But he didn't. If he had just tricked the guard sooner she would be saved from that humilation. His form trembled as he resisted the urge to cry. "Please, Hyne, Quistis, forgive me.."  
  
"Sweet surrender..."  
"Is all that I have.."  
"To give..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
NOTE: The song is Sweet Surrender by Sara McLachlan. I love that woman's voice. Okay, let's see... Alright, I know the bathroom scene with Squall was a little (okay a LOT) out of character for him, but remember, please, I'm issuing this AFTER the whole time compression stuff. I'm making it seem as if Time Compression, Laguna being his father, and the love of Rinoa changed him into somewhat of a different, better person. A happier person, who takes jokes with stride, but still keeps his "Don't touch me" demeanor. I know most of you don't like this 'new and improved Squally boy' I got going on, but sorry, that's how is. Well, for now. Until I choose to make him my slave again. HAHAHAHA... 


	20. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 22

"Sqwawl! Come heah! Le's pway!"  
  
"Quisty? No, I dun wan' play cards no mo'!"  
  
"Why come?"  
  
"I jus' dun wanna! Lemme alone!"  
  
The young boy, his hair unnaturally spikey, walked away from the blond girl, who's eyes misted over like a cloudy ocean. He walked towards the raining porch, sniffling. He looked upwards towards the cloudy sky and the rain drops mixed with his tears.   
  
"I'll be o-kay Sis. I'll be stwong. I'll see yoo again.."  
  
Tiny foot steps where heard behind him, and he turned around, half expecting to see the Matron. But instead in her place, was Quisty.  
  
"What yoo want?"  
  
"Yoo miss Sis?"  
  
"Yaw." He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. She giggled, and smiled, pointing good naturedy. "Boogies!"  
  
He giggled then, with her. She looked back inside, then back at him. "I'll be yoo're sis if yoo want."  
  
Squall snapped himself from the memory. It was the most recent one he could remember, from back then, of him and Quistis Trepe. Even as the Guardian Forces that paved their way into each of their minds by removing some memories of the past, talks with Ellone had jogged his haggard memory up. He looked down, and noticed his hand was clenched tightly around hers, her fingertips where turning blue. He released them, now, the bad colouring fading. When she had come back, she was catatonic, mumbling, before finally lapsing into a drug induced sleep, which was the only way anyone could touch her. All this happened in a matter of hours. How funny, Squall thought, how things can change so fast.  
  
Seifer. Oh, Hyne, Seifer. What this was doing to his mind, his soul, was nervewracking. He wasn't wanted back, especially by Squall himself, but eventually, over the months, they al had warme dup to his changed additude, and even begun to laugh at his snide remarks. He had, over that little time, formed a union with them that delved deeper then friendship, almost the same kinship they all had for eachother at the orphanage. And he had also happened to catch bossy little Quisty's heart. They went good with one another, like fire to ice, both completly different but with the same intentions with one another. To never again feel the cold hand of lonliness, instead being surrounded by the arms of love. They were connected, Squall knew this. And they will always be connected. He envied that. He couldn't feel any connection to Rinoa at the moment. Might not ever again.  
  
"AWAKE?"  
  
Squall looked behind him, seeing the whole disciplinary commitee standing in the doorway. Seifer included, who was holding his bandaged ribs. Raijin stood on one side of him, prepared to catch him if he fell, as Fujin's worried eyes traced across Quistis' still form.  
  
Squall stood up, giving the traditional salute as Seifer waved it of with his free hand. "Knock that crap off, Leonhart. We're not infront of Cid. How's she doing?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "Had to be drugged. She was catatonic when she was brought in. Cid filled me in, by the way."  
  
Seifer nodded. "So you know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Raising his shoulders up as little as possible, he shrugged. "Okay. It won't happen again."  
  
"I know. She won't be allowed to-"  
  
"No. I meant, he won't hurt her ever again." Seifer turned his back to Squall, who was narrowing his eyes. He didn't like the sound and tone of the blonde man's voice.  
  
"What are you talking about Seifer?"  
  
No answer, as he began walking down the hall. Squall stepped forward now, his voice threatening.  
  
"SEIFER ALMASY! Just what are you talking about?!"  
  
Silence now, but he turned back to face Squall. His smile was crooked, evil, and Squall caught a flashback of the past, whenever he smiled like that, he did..something..  
  
"I sent him back to Hell, Squall. Right where I'm gonna send Rinoa." Seifer took sluggish steps towards the Commander, and glared into his eyes. "The exact same place where I'll send you if you try to stop me."   
  
The statement wasn't a threat. It was a promise. Squall held his ground, and nodded, as Seifer turned around again and left, calling out behind him "Laguna's here. Get your ass to Cid's office. I have to..go.."  
  
"Go where, Almasy?" Squall chided to his retreating form. Seifer hung his head low. "..go..wash her blood outta my coat.." he spat, before disappearing behind the corner.   
  
Squall sighed, and trailed his eyes back to Quistis' still form. He was mildly shocked when he saw her eyes open, staring at him with a bleak look. Her face mask covered her mouth and nose, and she had a hard time speaking, but she tried to mouth the words out. Her breath clouded over the plastic mask, as Squall leaned down to gingerly remove it from her face.  
  
"Quisty? Instructor, talk to me."  
  
"....don...dont...."  
  
He placed a hand on her arm, and her eyes went wide with alarm. He leaned in closer to hear her haggard breaths speak. "What? What is it?"  
  
"...dont...do...dont..tou...tuh..touch...me..."  
  
Squall pulled his arm back fast, placing it as his side. "Sorry."  
  
She nodded, closing her eyes slightly, leaving them half lidded. Gulping, Squall leaned forward. "Quistis, was it her?"  
  
She stared at the ceiling, as if memorized by the sight. The paint was swirled, and she let her eyes trail around each swirl, leaving to infinity. She turned her eyes to Squall's now, and her heart broke at the sight, of how he silently pleaded with her to say it wasn't. But she couldn't, and felt even worse as she nodded her head, the tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
He kept his stature, as he lifted a napkin to catch the falling tears. "I have to go speak to Laguna now. Think you'll be alright?"  
  
"....y...yess..."  
  
"You need me, just tell the doctor."  
  
"...kay..."  
  
"Alright. Anything else?"  
  
She nodded slightly, beconing him to come closer. Squall leaned down, his ear cloe to her lips.  
  
"...dont...let...him...seifer.. blame..him..self.."  
  
"Don't talk anymore." He stood up, tossing the napkin into the trash, Leaning down slightly, he replaced her mask. "I'll take care of everything."  
  
She nodded,slowly bringing her eyes back to the ceiling. Squall stood up, and saluted the two standing in the doorway. Fujin and Raijin and nodded. Fujin came forward now, saluting him, as Raijin followed her lead, lifting a heavy hand to his forehead. Squall nodded, and stepped past them. "Let's go. She needs her rest."  
  
They both followed Squall, while Fujin glanced backwards towards the sleeping woman. She shook her head, silently, feeling the most incredible sympathy for the fallen Instructor. Without saying a word, she turned on her heel and headed to Cid's office.  
  
"Well.. everyone here is informed.. about the happenings on the mission.." Laguna stammered out, rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"Yeah, so get to the point." Seifer spat. He had come in late, of course, and was leaning against the wall. Irvine lent him a coat, which he wore now, as his was drying. The black duster along with the rest of his outfit contrasted with his whole demeaner, but he didn't care.  
  
Laguna glared up at him, his features hardening. "Anyways, after finding out what had happened, we did some research on Rinoa and her powers. Did you guys know there are two types of sorcereses?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "No. Continue."  
  
Laguna smiled. "Oh okay. There are two types of sorcereses.."  
  
"We know that bit already, get to the god damned point!"  
  
Squall hissed at Seifer to shut up and mumbled an apology to Laguna. Clearing his throat, he continued on. "As Doctor Odine found out, the two types are a reciever, and a sender. Rinoa is a reciever, as Ultimecia was a sender. Ultimecia took over Edea's mind, during that fiasco back then, meaning that Edea is a reciever as well. When some of Edea's powers where transferred into Rinoa, so did Edea's recieving capability. Meaning, that if Rinoa isn't the woman you knew, and if this is nothing like her, then she has to be controlled by a sender. I HOPE" Laguna stared at Seifer. "That this wasn't too hard to understand."  
  
Seifer snorted and looked away, while Squall questioned on. "So, what you're saying is that Rinoa is some sort of puppet?"  
  
Laguna nodded. "When you gusy returned from the trip, did she begin her mind exercises?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "What mind excercises?"  
  
"The ones I sent to her house in Deiling, umm General Carraway?"  
  
Squall groaned. "She doesn't live there anymore. She lives here."  
  
Laguna's eyes widened, and he slapped his forhead. "Damn! Argh.. anyways, the mind exercises that Odine wanted her to do was to strengthen the mental walls around her brain, keeping intruders out and issuing them unable to be breeched. it takes five minutes, almost every day, every other day at the least, of thinking about swirls and designs and stuff, and imagining them being placed into walls. Over the time span of a month, the mind is almost impregnable, only having to do the exercise once a month for the rest of her life, a small price to pay if you ask me. If Rinoa had used them, no one could have taken control of her mind. But it's obvioulsy too late for that now."  
  
"Hold it, Pre-si-dent." Seifer spoke up, glaring at him. "You mean, if Rinoa had just sat down for five flipping minutes a day and think about happy little balloons and cement then none of this bullshit would have happened?!"  
  
Laguna nodded. "Yeah, Seifer." He sheepishly replied.   
  
Seifer threw his arms in the air, stiffling a grunt of pain. "So, because your documents on everyone or address book with our flippin' names and crap in it was beyond screwed up and outdated, Quistis got raped and tortured by some idiot who was YOUR friend. Right?!"  
  
Laguna peered at him, his eyes narrowing. "I never said Angustus Trepe was my friend! We only knew each other, Almasy. I didn't know what kind of sicko he was, or his relationship with Instructor Trepe. If I did I would never have introduced him to the SeeDs!"  
  
Seifer scoffed, and faced away, crossing his arms over his ribs. "It doesn't matter. Or it does, and I just don't want it to. I just.. I don't care. I just want it to end. He faced the others now "Is that too much to ask for?!"  
  
"No, it ain't, Seifer." Irvine chimed in, sauntering over to him. Tipping his hat, he continued. "We all know you love the girl. Hyne knows what I would'a done if the same thing happened t'my Sefie." He turned a smile over to Selphie, who grinned back. "Or to Amie, what Zell would do. But think, man, Squall's got the most to be angry about. We don't even know how to snap Rinoa outta her trance."  
  
Seifer stared at the cowboy, and nodded. "You're right." he said, before turning back to Laguna. "Did the oh grand master Odine figure out how to snap the girl out of it?"  
  
Laguna nodded, his face resembling Squall's when frustrated. "We've got two options. If Edea has it, we need the pendant that Rinoa tried to use on her in Deiling."  
  
"It's not good." Zell spoke up. "The pendant doesn't work."  
  
Laguna smiled. "Actually, it does. It's only half of it, which is the reason it didn't work on Edea."  
  
Seifer looked up. "Now what are you babbling on about, broken pendants, Deiling. Will you just spit it out? You're sounding like that annoying doctor already."  
  
"Well," Laguna hissed. "If you'd just shut up while I explain...!" Seifer just stared ahead. "The pendant is in two pieces. The one Edea has is the front part, the Dark Matter opal. The other one, well.." Laguna reached up to scratch the back of his head again, nervously.  
  
"What? What is it?!" Zell shouted in frustration. Amie pulled him close, shushing him into silence, then looked at Laguna. "Please continue, President Loire."  
  
"Thank you. The other half, we don't know where it is. I can tell you the look of it. It's a golden locket, on a long golden chain. Inside of it, it's supposed to hold the most dangerous guardian force of all time, Griever. The one who holds the locket with the ring inside and wears it controls Griever. Only a sorceress can touch the Griever ring after it's been activated, which is why the locket was made. To hold Griever. Of course, I have no idea where the Griever ring is.." Laguna replied sheepishly, embarrassed over his lack of knowledge.  
  
The room buzzed around as Squall stood up. "Rinoa has the Griever ring. It was mine before I gave it to her."  
  
Laguna narrowed his eyes. "How did you get it?"  
  
Squall shrugged. "I don't really remember. I've had it since I was at the orphanage. I think Raine gave it to me before she died."  
  
Laguna sadly nodded. "I...see. We still need the locket."  
  
Seifer snorted. "She has it."  
  
"Who?" Laguna inquired.  
  
"Rinoa." Seifer turned to face the crowd. "I saw it. With Quistis. She has the locket and the Griever ring."  
  
Laguna smiled. "Well, that makes things slightly better. We know that Rinoa has both of them. But does anyone know where she might be?"  
  
Squall stood up, his face cold. "I do."  
  
"Where?"  
  
He shook his head. "The flower field. Whenever something is wrong, or right, she goes there. I usually go with her. It's by the orphanage, but whatever it is, she could be underground. It'll still be hard to find her."  
  
Seifer spoke up now, his voice soft. "What about our other choice, President Loire. You said there were two."  
  
Laguna nodded, his eyes becoming hard. "It's obvious. We kill her."  
  
Squall fell back into his seat, a pained expression on his face. "We can't.. I can't do that."  
  
Laguna nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but the phone rining caught him off guard. He looke ddown at it as Edea hurried over towards it, picking it up. Easing it onto her face, she spoke in a hushed tone. "Headmaster office, Headmistress Edea speaking... Oh hello doctor.. she is? Splendid. Good. I will be down there in an instant." Edea hung up the phone. "Exscuse me, but Quistis is fully awake now, and off the breathing appliances. She wishs to speak with Squall and I." Edea held a hand out to Squall who took it and walked towards the elevator.  
  
Seifer looked up. "What about me?"  
  
Edea smiled warmly to him. "I don't think it would be alright for her to see you at this moment in time. You are still pretty beat up, for lack of a better term. Seeing you with so many bruises on your body would only stress her." Edea leaned forward to kiss Seifer's cheek. "We will speak later."  
  
Seifer nodded, understanding her words before turning his attention back to Laguna. "So, Sir President, continue. Any ideas on how to save Rinoa?"  
  
The infirmary seemed to engulf the young woman in the bed. She stared around, trying to regain her composure. Her head was clear, now, she was grateful for the clerity, but not for the memories that came rushing back. She took each one in stride, realizing that yes, it did happen, and no, she couldn't change it. She listened carefully, to the Doctor's pleasant humming, and soon the quiet conversation between unknown persons, she figured where Squall and Edea. Good. She had thought about it over and over in her head until she finally planned it out. Three pairs of footsteps entered her room, and she looked upwards towards the good doctor, Edea, and her former student.  
  
"Hi." she said, in a weak voice.  
  
Squall nodded, sitting down next to her bed. "Instructor."  
  
Edea sat on the other side, attempting to grasp Quistis' hand. She elt hurt when the younger woman pulled away in fear, and Squall spoke up. "She doesn't like to be touched, Matron. Please understand."  
  
Edea nodded. "Quisty, how are you feeling?"  
  
Quistis looked up to the Matron. "Sick. Tired. The works."  
  
"You can have all the time off you need. I'm so sorry, my little Quisty."  
  
She shook her head. "S'okay."  
  
Squall cleared his throat. "Quisty, we found out that there are two-"  
  
"Two types of sorcereses, a reciever and a sender. I know."  
  
"How?" He quizzed her.  
  
"I always knew. I studied them to be an Instructor for SeeD. I also know about the locket, and the Dark Matter Opal."  
  
Squall shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Uh..okay."  
  
Quistis leaned back a little into her bed. "I have a plan."  
  
"You shouldn't be thinking or planning anything right now, my little Quisty." Edea spoke, but Quistis raised a hand to silence her.  
  
"I have to think. I have to keep my mind off of it. Now, I have a plant. You may or may not like it, but I've ran it through my head so many times it's become an obscession. I know how to get Rinoa back." She looked at Squall, who's eyes betrayed the emotion of hope in his eyes. "As long as you are willing to let me command."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
A/N: Oi. Sorry these chapters are late. Internet wasn't working and I had too much schoolwork.. Again, sorry about the bathroom scene last chapter, I know everyone was acting out of character, but I had sooo much fun messing around with them the first time that I HAD to do it again. And don't worry, as the future tells me, I understand how everyone fell in love with Rinoa during the game that they got all mad at me when I made her into an evil little bitch. But it's how my story is going to go. Don't get mad at how it is, because that's how it is going to be, and the rest of the story will explain itself. Something makes no sense in the first chapter, future chapters will make up for it. Again, do not flame me. I'm out of marshmellows, and this is my first Final Fantasy fic, so if it sucks, just don't read it. Don't let me know! =( 


	21. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 23

It had taken Quistis nearly a week to get ready. Perfection was the key. Now, as she stood with the aid of a pair of crutches, she spoke to them, all of them, her eyes a glass like ice and her face, a scar running between her eyes. It was a deep gash, and no curaga could dismiss it from between her brows. Squall eyed it, it was a lot like Seifers before his was extended to his hairline. Her cheek held a faint discolouration, but nothing that was noticable immediately. The bruising had gone down quite a bit, and the swelling completly gone. She stared ahead at the group, eyeing each one before speaking.  
  
"Alright. The problem issued at hand is Rinoa. Whatever you do, remember that death is the last resort. We want to save our friend, not cause a massacre."  
  
She hobbled around, looking graceful even then. Everyone noticed that after the problems at the D-District prison, and what was done to her, she had grown cold, her demeanor completely different then from the sweet but strict Instructor she was before. "First off, I don't want any complaints. This is going to be hard. For EVERYONE. Squall has given me the temprary commander position." The group protested, stepping forward to her, proclai9ming that it was too early. She waved them off. "I'm fine. I can get around with out these things soon. And I also need a new warsuit. Mine was..lost."  
  
Squall nodded, and stood up. "Amie might have a few things for you. Zell, go get her."  
  
The tattoo'd one nodded, and saluted Quistis before leaving the room. Squall sat back down and watched the instructor as Selphie whispered to Irvine, the couple smiling. Quistis snapped her face to them and glared, hissing "You two can play footsie some other time. This is an important mission and we don't need any slacking little love birds!"  
  
Selphie snapped her head up, her green eyes wide. They brimmed with tears as Irvine wrapped an arm around her waist, his expression blank. Quistis glared at them, in silence as Selphie regained her composure. "I-I'm sorry Quistis."  
  
"In times like these, you call me Instructor Trepe." Quistis deadpanned. Selphie nodded as Irvine's hand squeezed hers. The Intructor turned around now, hobbling forward. "I have a few regulations for you to follow. They're personal, so don't ask any questions."  
  
The group nodded. Seifer, who had remained a shadow in the corner, looked up now, saying nothing.   
  
"The first one, you must always listen to me. When I tell you to stop, you stop. When I tell you to retreat, you retreat. I'm sure everything else is self explanitory."  
  
The group nodded, as Quistis continued. "Also, no rash movements. Even if you think it's for the better. Unles I give the word, you don't go."  
  
Silence, form the group, except for knowing nods. "Also, the last thing. Do not touch me unless you sincerally need to. Or I say otherwise. At the moment I can't stand the feel of someone else..so..please.. just don't."  
  
Seifer blinked and looked up from his solitary corner. "Even me?"  
  
She nodded sadly, as Seifer nodded with out saying a word, bringing his gaze back to the floor. Quistis looked along the wall of people and took a deep breath. "When Zell returns, I need someone to relay the message and the constrictions to him as well. Selphie, you and Irvine do it."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Irvine muttered.  
  
"Thank you. Alright." She raised an arm in a salute as the rest did the same, standing tall and proud, before she muttered a "Dismissed." They filed out of the room as Quistis leaned against the big desk. Seifer was the last one remaining in the room, and she looked up to face him.  
  
"You know, Instructor, they only want to help."  
  
"I know that." She hissed.   
  
He cringed at the sound. "So.. you don't want anyone touching you, eh?"  
  
"Right." she stared at the ground.  
  
He walked forward to her now, his steps heavy. "Because of Angustus. Right?"  
  
She looked up from the ground to face him. "Don't talk about that. It's over with. I'm over it. You better get over it too."  
  
He snickered, the sound ringing in her ears. "Oh, you think I blame myself?"  
  
She gazed him. "Do you?"  
  
"No." He lied.  
  
"You're a horrible liar Almasy."  
  
"And you blame yourself for stupid shit that isn't your fault." Seifer snorted in reply. Qusitis refused to budge rom her spot, instead looking towards the elevator. "I wonder if-"  
  
"I'll go find him." Seifer interrupted her sentense before she could finish it.  
  
"How do you know who I'm looking for?"  
  
"Zell. Who else? His girlfriend is the only chick I know of who has anything in your size." Seifer scoffed, making his way towards the elevator. "I'll send them to your room. Later."  
  
Quistis nodded, waving him off with a limp arm. Standing up, she looked at her crutches and sighed, bringing them underneath her arms. Groaning, she made her way to the elevator, pressing the buttons to the dorm. This was going to be a long long day.  
  
It pinged the first floor, and Quistis saw Zell, Irvine and Selphie through the glass doors. She waited until the happy love birds left before she called out his name after the doors slid open, and he turned his head to face her. He grinned again, and ran towards her, stopping full force before h could run into her. "Hey! Amie's in your room right now. Wanna go?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "Yes. I need to find some suitable attire for combat. Does she have anything..?"  
  
Zell laughed then, gripping his sides. "Are you kidding?! She raided her closet as soon as she heard. Amie loves playing Dress up, whether it's her, her cat, or soemone else." Zell smiled. "I am so in love with her."  
  
Quistis smiled, a small smile. "She is one of a kind. Is she in my dorm now?"  
  
"Yeah." Zell grinned. "She's there. With half her freakin' closet!" Zell turned around, waving her to follow him. "Let's go man before she dresses up your pillow."  
  
When they arrived to Quistis' room, Amie was inside, sorting through the clothing sh had brought with her. Quistis was surprised at the girl's strength and endurance; there had to be at least a dozen different sets of clothing. She was rearranging the the outfits, not noticing the two standing at the doorwya until Zell grunted. Amie's bright face lifted and she grinned, running towards him. She wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him hard on the cheek before seeing Quistis. "Instructor! Hey, come on. Sorry for barging in here but the dorm was unlocked and-"  
  
Quistis lifted a hand to silence her. "It's okay. Let's just see what you have in store for me, why don't we?"  
  
Amie smiled, and nodded. Zell excused himself from the room after Quistis gave him the information that she wasn't giving a peepshow, and Amie gave him the Look. The rest of the afternoon was spent searching out the perfect battle gear. Most of it Quistis snubbed her nose at. Too short, "You can see my underwear in this, come on!" Too long, "I'm going to trip in this.. *OOMPH!*" Too loose "Won't do me any good where there's a lot of brush, I'll be strung up instead of being able to fight." Too tight. "I...Can't....BREATHE..." Too bright. "If the Ragnorok ever get's lost all they'll have to do is throw me in the air, it'll see me, along with half the galaxy." Too dark. "I look like a ghost in this, Amie." Too shimmery "Where on earth did they get this many sequins to make this thing?" Too dull. "I...nevermind." Amie sat down on the bed, groaning.   
  
"Isn't there ANYTHING you like, Quisty?"  
  
Quistis sighed, looking to the floor. Her eyes caught a sheer black shawl, fringed with glittery stranges on the sides, and interesting swirly patterns on it, ending in the three corners. Groaning she leaned down to pick it up, and turned it over in her hands. "What's this?"  
  
Amie looked it over, and shrugged. "It's from an old costume I used to wear. It's kinda nice, actually."  
  
Quistis nodded turning the fabric over in her hands. "I like this."  
  
Amie threw her hands in the air and shouted with relief. "Finally! The Queen chooses a part of her attire! I will be forever humble to your actions, my Queen!"  
  
Quistis shot her a scowl, then a smile. "You have anything that will go with this?"  
  
The younger girl smirked, and nodded. "I have the perfect outfit. And you better wear it Miss Trepe."  
  
"And what if I don't?" Quistis joked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Amie snickered. "Then the term 'Off with their head!' is going to apply real soon."  
  
The cafeteria buzzed loudly with the soundings of gossip and laughter. At one table, Squall looked down at his untouched food, as Selphie and Irvine, along with Zell, babbled on and on about Quistis' blatent commands earlier. Squall looked ahead to the other table, where Seifer was munching his food with out any reason, while Raijin and Fujin talked in low monotones to one another. Seifer looked up every once in a while from his plate to either nod or shake his head, not saying a word. Irvine tapped Squall on the hand, as he looked up into the cowboy's face. "Hey man, Rinoa on your mind?"  
  
Squall nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Selphie shook her head. "Don't think anything bad, Squall. We'll get her back, I promise."  
  
He nodded, and started to eat his food. Once again he brought his eyes to Seifer. "What do you guys think is going on in his mind?"  
  
Zell shook his head. "No idea. Ever since he came back from the prison he's got his damned 'normal additude' up again. Sort of. Now he's quiet. Too quiet. Guess since what happened to Quisty hurt him bad."  
  
Selphie sighed. "If the same thing happened to Amie you would do something drastic too."  
  
The blonde boy nodded. "I'd go on a killing spree."  
  
"Well, that's how you'd do it." Irvine chimed in. "That's the way you handle things. Seifer ain't like that no more, sorta. This is how he handles things."  
  
Squall nodded, finaly speaking up. "I hope he'll still help save Rinoa."  
  
The others nodded in unison with Irvine saying "He will. I don't know him as well as you all do, but he'll do anything t'save her. She's a friend, and he seems to take a liking to having friends."  
  
"Maybe we should talk to him, Irvy?" Selphie whispered.   
  
Squall shook his head. "No. Let him be, he needs to-"  
  
The sound speaker came in now, calling out their names. "Xu speaking. Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tillmut, Zell Dincht, Squall Leonhart, Irvine Kinneas, Seifer Almasy, please refer to Cid kramer's office immediately. Please refer to Cid Kramer's office immediately. Xu, out."  
  
Squall stood up, tossing his tray into the trash. "That's us. Let's go."  
  
Cid regained his composure as he ran a hand through his thinning hair. This was going to be hard. He was sending his SeeDs after...a SeeD? Rinoa soon joined the Garden after the bout with Ultimecia, and excelled as a high priority projectile specialist. But now.. She was their enemy. He looked towards Edea, who was watering a plant in the corner with some of her Water magic. Her, the gentle, beautiful matron. He never expected to be fighting her. Or he did, and refused to comprehend it. She turned to face him, and smiled. She had such a warm, beautiful smile. Cid went to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his chin on her shoulder. His hands roamed her back as she softened into his embrace. He pulled back, soon, and stared into her beautiful violet eyes. Leaning forward, he kissed her, gently, sweetly, and she pulled back. "And what was that for my dear husband?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just wanted to see if you were real."  
  
She chuckled then, a lovely throaty laugh. "Real? Oh, I understand. You're thinking about Rinoa aren't you?"  
  
Cid nodded, kissing her forehead. "Yes, I am. Squall must be feeling.."  
  
"Tortured?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. Tortured. And Seifer.. I always knew him and Quistis were so well for one another. Even in the days of the orphanage I'd see them, just talking, even if it were just a split minute. They communed well. And now, Quistis.."  
  
he silenced him with two fingers to his lips. "Don't say it, Cid Kramer. I couldn't possibly stand it anymore."  
  
"I know Edea, I know."  
  
The elevator rang, it's sound issuing that the called students had arrived. Cid moved away from his wife, while still gripping her palm in his own as he addressed the students who came barraling in from the lift. Zell, cocky as usual, strode in with pride and plopped into a chair. Edea gave him a stern look as his eyes widened in realization, and he stood up, lining up with the rest of them and saluted the Headmaster. Cid raised an arm to put them at ease, as they all relaxed. Seifer's eyes wandered the room, confused. "Where's Instructor Trepe?"  
  
Edea spoke up. "She's in the fitting room at the moment deciphering a new costume. We will await her arrival. For the time being, let's discuss out strategies. Everyone, you do know that the sorceress is Rinoa. It is my fault for letting her recieve my powers, and my reciever transbility, so that is why I ask that you please, accept Quistis' unorthadox orders. I know she seems to be a bit out of character at the moment, but be patient, She has ordealed a lot."  
  
Mumbling was heard from the back of the room, as the SeeDs looked behind them to see Seifer in his usual spot. He had changed as well. He no longer wore his vest, instead opting for a crushed velvet black shirt, paired with the trench coat Irvine gave him, and his black pants and boots, he looked pale, angry, decieving. His Hyperion hung at his hip, when it used to slither along his back. He had changed. Drastically, since his return to the Garden. The SeeDs parted like the Red Sea as Edea walked forth to him. "Seifer, speak up. We cannot hear you."  
  
Seier brought his gaze to Edea. "I said, what a load of crap."  
  
Edea raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that, my dear?"  
  
He pulled his breath into his chest, and let it out in a frustrated sigh. "She's been through a whole shit load of crap. None of it's ever bothered her before. Now this bullshit comes along and..I.. humph." He leaned back against the wall.   
  
Edea waved a hand to her children, issuing them to step back and give Edea and Seifer some privacy. Cid grunted, and they crowded around him, pretending to ignore the pair in the corner. Edea leaned forward now, placing an arm on Seifer's.  
  
"Where is your jacket my child?"  
  
He closed his eyes. "I can't wear it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He brought his pain filled eyes to meet hers. "I..I can't get it out."  
  
"Get what, my dear?"  
  
"..get her blood out of it. My vest either. They have her blood on it..and..his..his.." he sputtered it out "His 'calling card' all over it.. When he used her as a jack off towel.."  
  
Edea closed her eyes, nodding. "I understand, Seifer my sweet. But please do not blame yourself over this terrible tragedy."  
  
"Then who, Matron?" He barked in a low voice. "I should have flippin' stopped it. He should never have gotten his hands on her again."  
  
"So you know?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I know who Angustus Trepe is..was.. to her." He said the name like it was an acid, boiling his tongue.  
  
Edea stood infront of him, placing two hands on his arms. "I'm sorry you feel this way, Seifer. I truely am. But for the moment, all we can do is support her, and show her how we feel about her, that we all love her."  
  
He clicked his tongue in disgust. "How can I show her when I can't touch her?"  
  
Edea opened her mouth to speak but Amie burst in, interrupting the meeting. She blushed and cleared her throat. "Quistis FINALLY picked a warsuit to work with. And she's not using those crutches anymore. Did you know that a Cura can heal an ache in the bones? Curaga does it too well, so it makes no matter, and cure isn't good enough so it.. Oh never mind. We're.. She's ready."  
  
Zell came forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek. Edea saw Seifer's eye twitch at the sight, and understood. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "We'll talk later, please?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes Matron."  
  
She walked into the room, her steps light and airy. She was wearing a pair of flat heeled boots that reached to above her knees, where Save the Queen was looped on a hand sewn loop on her left leg. She was dressed in a deep dark purple, almost black, velvet pair of stretch pants with a matching sleeveless zip up vest. Her boots where of a darker color purple, contrasting nicely with her new outfit. It was form fitting, but she could move with ease, not too tight yet not very loose either. Her hands held dark gloves, that reached to her wrists. She had left her feminine muscluar arms bare, due to the injuries she had at the moment. Even though the bruises where still there, they were a faded yellow now, almost unoticable. Around her slim hips was the black shawl, tied and knotted, finally fitting off the outfit perfectly. To those who didn't know her, she'd be some sort of Amethyst Goddess. But to those who did, she was still the beautiful Quistis Trepe, only now a scar trailed her cheek and between her eyes. Her face held only determination, as she took the glasses off her nose and placed them onto Cid's desk. The usual two locks that fell down to frame her angelic features where no longer there, instead being pulled back into a strict pony tail at the crown of her head. She let her eyes trail to everyone's face before speaking.  
  
"Well... What do you think?"  
  
Squall smiled and nodded, as Zell congratulated Amie on her dressing skills. Irvine stepped forward and grinned, slinging a lewd comment to her before Selphie smacked him upside his head, his hat nearly falling off. Everyone giggled at the sight, before Edea came forward and smiled. "You look lovely Quistis."  
  
"No she doesn't."  
  
Everyone looked back towards Seifer, from where the comment had come from. He lifted himself from the wall, his face emotionless as he stepped forward, closing in on the blond instructor. He looked her up and down, walking a circle around her, before finally stopping infront of her standing form. "She looks just like she always has."  
  
"And what's that, Seifer?" Quistis whispered.  
  
His face still held no emotion as he continued on. "Still like the most beautiful creature alive."  
  
Quistis's lips turned upward in a small smile, as Seifer nodded. He turned towards the other SeeD cadets, his demeanor serious. "Alright people. Instructor Trepe leads us from this point on. We listen hard, and we listen good. Because this fight is gonna be the last one we ever have against Rinoa." He walked towards Squall, who's eyes held the fear and anguish in their deep saphhire pools. Seifer placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke mostly to him then the other SeeDs. "And we're gonna bring her home." 


	22. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 24

  
A gloved hand shoved a small rose colored pouch into his. He brought his eyes to it, and nodded. His job was to be done. It had to be done. To save her.  
  
"Okay everyone. We're here. If you want to back out now, say it now. This is the last chance I'll give you to let it go."  
  
SeeD after SeeD looked towards one another, nodding. Zell stepped forward and saluted the Instructor. "No way. We're gonna do this. All of us."  
  
Quistis smiled. They were going to be by her side. Now until the end. She turned to Squall and nodded. "Last chance Squall."  
  
Squall looked up at her, his eyes frozen. "I can't, Instructor. You know I can't."  
  
She walked towards him, keeping a safe distance. "I know, Squall. But it has to be done."  
  
His face blanched as if he was going to hurl, but he quickly regained his composure. Standing tall, he nodded. "I'm ready."  
  
She closed her eyes and kneeled down into the flower laden dirt. She felt a body creep up next to her side, then another on her other side. Both were keeping their respectful distance, like she had asked. She turned her head to the left. "Be careful in there Leonhart."  
  
He nodded, with out saying a word. Green eyes bored into the back of her head from her right, and she brought her own to them. "What Seifer?"  
  
Seifer shook his head, and smirked. "Nothing, Instructor."  
  
Quistis glared at him. "Whatever it is your not telling me will have to wait until after we deal with this, Almasy."  
  
He grunted and turned away, staring ahead. Quistis wondered what had gotten into his mind lately. Since the scenario at the prison he had grown vastly cold, and she felt at fault for it. It wasn't his fault. He had to know that. But as the delicate lines in his face became deeper in agitation, she felt she was at fault for it. It was her fault. She had to think of something else. What to think of? The mission. Keep your mind steady.  
  
"Instrutor Trepe?" A deep drawl was heard, belonging to Irvine Kinneas. "How shall we proceed?"  
  
She shook herself out of her funk and stared back at him, laying low on her stomach. "We wait until the opportunity arises, Kinneas. Now sit back and hold tight."  
  
She watched as he nodded, and a strong hand clasped the tiny shaking one of Selphie. This was taking it's toll on everyone, with Rinoa being a sorceress. She could kill them all with one fell swoop. Her eyes traveled to Zell, who was picking blades of grass from the ground, and flicking them forward. He wanted to be with Amie now, she could tell. Envy reared it's feeling inside her. She wished she could be like that, carefree and happy with the ones they loved. But the thought of hands... HIS hands.. on her body revolted her, even if those hands belonged to Seifer Almasy. a strong wind came up, floating her tight back blond locks into her face. Yet when one of the blades of grass Zell decided to pick was flown into the wind and landed on her shoulder, Seifer absently reached to brush it off.   
  
All she saw was the raise of his hand as she turned to him, her eyes glowing furiously. Hissing, she stopped her attempt at Lazer eye when he saw her eyes, his own wide with subtle fear. He lowered his hand, and glared at her. "Sorry."  
  
"You KNOW my instructions, Almasy!" she whispered under her breath. It was meant to phase him for a few seconds, but all it did was bring his face into an angry scowl.  
  
"Of course I know. Everyone knows, In-Struc-Tor." he spat out each syllable angrily. "Just don't be begging me when a Ruby Dragon is taking a bite out of your ass."  
  
She glared at him, her temper losing control. "I won't have to. I'd have taken it out by myself."  
  
Seifer snickered evilly. "Yeah. Right. Once it hit's you with breath you'd be out cringing on the ground screaming my name."  
  
Seifer almost regretted his statement when he heard her teeth grinding. Yet her face still held no emotion as she looked ahead. "Fuck you, Almasy."  
  
"Already did that, remember?!" He hissed at her through clenched teeth, bringing his face to her.  
  
That was the statement he did regret, as she faced him. Her lovely faced was flushed, and her mouth hung open slightly, disbelieving he had said something like that to her. Seifer's features softened then, and he looked away. He slammed a fist into the dirt and shook his head, blowing out his breath. "I didn't mean that. Don't take it the wrong way."  
  
She did. Is that what you're thinking, Seifer Almasy?! She thought, over and over. That's what you're thinking about? Is that it?! You're horny?! Her mind raged angrily over these thoughts. She was to him just what she was to Angustus. That was it. She hissed something unintelligible under her breath to him, and he frowned leaning closer. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, I'm not your WHORE, Almasy!" She hissed in a loud whisper. Squall looked towards the two and saw Seifer's confused look, and grew angry. Why was he agitating her? Oh well.. I can't get involved. Whatever it is it's him who has to face her wrath.  
  
"I didn't say that Quistis! I just said-"  
  
"Shut up Almasy. It's time to move out." she said, raising a hand to cast Triple on him. "Put them to sleep. Now." Dropping the hand, she pointed towards the newly found guards. She dropped another hand, and he was surrounded in a pinkish glow. Closing his eyes, he concentrated hard, and flung out an arm, casting sleep on the unknowing guards. They collapsed in a drowsy heap, as Irvine rushed forward to tie them up on Quistis' command. Selphie kept watch, as did Squall, as Seifer handled the locked door with frustration.  
  
"it won't OPEN.." He groaned. Lifting Hyperion, he pressed it against the slip in the door and dragged it down hard, slicking the lock and the door jam free. Smirking at his work, he turned his black clad form to the others. "Come in."  
  
"Said the spider to the fly." Quistis murmured before walking past him into the sorceress's realm.  
  
"Pipe down instructor. Be glad we're getting through this with out having to TOUCH your delicate form." He growled, and she turned to face him.  
  
"Shut up, Seifer. We don't need this. Right now, we need to infiltrate the pro-"  
  
"Yadda Yadda Yadda blah blah yeah yeah we know the damned swan song, Quistis. So let's get this stinkin' ball rolling already." He spat, walking past her. Quistis glared at his retreating form, and motioned for the rest to follow her into the parlor.   
  
Everyone gasped at the surroundings. The structure in the middle of the flower field was definitely not Rinoa's style. It was dark and dank, in many shades of red, mostly blood, whilst Rinoa's would be in the shades of the sky. Figurines, mostly of Energy Crystal, traced along the steps in the shapes of animals, many of them taking the form of a fluffy dog with the wings of an angel. Irvine picked up a few of them and tossed them to Zell to refine. "I need some Pulse Ammo, do that will ya?"  
  
Zell, stumped out of his stupor, nodded. "Yeah, sure man."  
  
Selphie gazed at the wooden carvings, astonished. They were of demons, ugly demons, much like the ones that had attacked her during the President's fall in Deiling.. Her eyes widened as she whipped out her Strange Vision, hoisting into an attack position. Seifer turned back to look at her. "What's your problem messenger gi-"  
  
He didn't finish his sentence as the statue he had his hand on came alive, pouncing atop him. Seifer yelled as he threw it off his fighting form, and Quistis screamed for everyone to arm themselves as she executed Degenerator on the screeching beast. Squall turned to his left as the statue he stood by, a Ruby Dragon, flared to life, cracking off it's coated shell. His Lionhart glowed, as he back away, throwing Aura on himself. Seething with energy, he ran towards the screaming beast, executing his famed finishing maneuver, Renzokuken. Irvine did the same after Zell tossed him his pulse ammo. His Exeter cocked into position, he eliminated the living statue of a Hexadragon, it's cries screeching into the darkness. Selphie dwelt with the poised demons who thrashed about her with The End, a rare ability she almost never had the concentration for.  
  
Seifer and Quistis were out of Aura's as they faced a high level T-Rexuar. She poised with her Save the Queen as the others regenerated themselves and encased in another combat. Zell was too busy pounding on an Iguin to notice them, and screamed in his Different Beat maneuver. The instructor concentrated hard, casting sleep on the bellowing lizard in front of her, as Seifer threw himself into the battle. His forehead was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as with each lunge grew heavier and heavier with weariness he was feeling. One of the beasts had cast slow on him, Quistis noticed, so she instantly changed her tactics to instead protrude him with a Haste. Seifer raised an eyebrow in gratitude as he thrust his Hyperion into the Lizards gut.  
  
"QUISTIS LOOK OUT...!"  
  
She heard the scream too late as the T-Rexuar lunged at her, his teeth dripping with saliva into her shoulder. She screamed in pain, desperately trying to keep the world from blacking out on her. Heavy footsteps rang, as she saw a blurry Squall rush past her and thrust the beast into the air with his famed Lionhart. Seifer let go of his Hyperion, still embedded in the creatures gut, and prayed it would last the fury of the Lionhart as he knelt near the fallen Instructor, careful not to get too close. She was shaking, he noticed, more out of frustration and anger then in fear. Her blood was losing itself quickly, dripping onto the hard metal floor. Seifer looked up towards Selphie's scared form. "Messenger Girl, over here! Full cure, NOW!"  
  
"I-I-I o-okay. Stand back." Selphie lifted her weapon to the air and muttered a chant as Seifer stepped away from Quistis' shaking form. He turned his back on the sight, instead focusing on the slashes Squall laid into the fallen beast. His Hyperion fell from the sky and clanged noisily to the ground, as he walked towards it, lifting it into his grateful arms. Checking it over and insuring that it was indeed still intact, he smirked, then turned to face the fallen one and his comrades. She was groaning, pulling herself from the floor. Selphie reached forward with hands to help her but she shrieked and pulled away, standing by herself. Brushing off her purple outfit, she thanks Selphie hastily as she walked onward. Selphie nodded and stood up, stepping close to Irvine.   
  
Zell walked onwards, past Quistis to a glowing ball near the center of the room. "Hey, what's this?" He reached out and placed a hand on it.  
  
Almost immediately, he screamed in pain, his body jolting with electricity. Seifer's eyes widened as he body slammed into Zell, hard. Both boys where thrown away, and crashed into a wall. Selphie shrieked out their names, and ran towards them throwing an Aura on herself before casting two Phoenix Downs and a Full Cure. They arose, grunting, Seifer holding Zell upwards. Quistis back away, pulling her whip out to crack open the orb.  
  
"Everyone, stand back." She shouted. The light from the bulb screamed, growing brighter with each second that passed by. Searing into their ears, a pained scream then a screeching laughter Quistis and Seifer both instantly recognizing it.   
  
"You made it." A soft, sweet yet hideous voice told them from behind.   
  
Each of them turned, facing their nemesis. Rinoa stood there, floating into the air a good six feet, clad in her cloak and blue war uniform, the hood brought down from her head. She smiled, a sinister grin at the group. "You made it."  
  
Qusitis stepped forward, her whip in hand. "Right. You're not the first Sorceress we've ever had to face."  
  
Rinoa raises an eyebrow as Quistis stopped moving. Her feet were almost glued to the ground, unmovable, as Rinoa laughed haughtily. "Pathetic. Who next?  
  
Selphie raged with fire as she ran towards the blue glad angel, screaming angrily as Irvine trailed behind her, begging her to stop. She lunged at Rinoa, who intune lifted a slim hand to catch the young brunette in the air. With a flip she flung her into Irvine, as both of them crashed into the walls behind them.   
  
Zell slammed his fists together, and ran up to her, fast. The young woman lifted both hands now, holding the Zell into place with a bubble as he angrily thrashed inside, screaming obscenities as she flung him into the glued down Quistis, both of them thrusting into the statues that had, thankfully, remained in stone.   
  
Only Seifer and Squall remained, poised, ready to fight. Rinoa looked at Squall. "Squall?"  
  
He faltered a little. "Rin...Rinoa?"  
  
She smiled, her old smile, on her new face. "I..I thought you were my knight.. My love. You.. and I, Squall. We can be together. We can.." She stepped down from the air, invisible steps forming of ice. Each step melted as her foot left it, her arms outstretched towards him. Squall's blade faltered then, he was losing his composure.  
  
"Squall.. I know you're scared.. of losing me. I'm not lost. I'm here. For you. Please, come with me?" Her hands reached his shoulders now, wrapping them in her familiar embrace. Seifer saw his face, his eyes lighting up, and reacted immediately.  
  
"NO!!" Seifer shouted, lunging at Rinoa. He swiped her down as she fell back with a shout of anger. Landing on her back, she glared up, her former dark lovely eyes now a menacing red. Seifer stood before her, lifting his blade above her.  
  
"Rinoa, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.. HMPH?!"  
  
He felt the air being sliced before the blade hit his back, throwing him to the floor. He landed frontward, feeling his nose break on impact. Groaning as a stream of blood fell from his face, he looked upwards in anger at the perpetrator, swearing a colorful line of insults before his vision cleared and he saw who had made the blow. Another stab, into his horridly injured leg from when he was found, ceased him from attempting to get up. Shock formed from beneath the blood on his face as his steel green eyes flashed with anger and fear.  
  
"SQUALL!? What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Squall smiled dreamily at Rinoa, who's hands were now outstretched towards him. Her face held the same smile she gave him at the SeeD graduation, so sweet and innocent. Seifer cursed at him, Crawling towards the retreating boy who swayed dreamily towards Rinoa. The evil girl stayed there, her hands outstretched, as his encased hers, pulling her to her feet. She smiled up to him, now, before bringing his face closer to hers, kissing him. Squall pulled away suddenly and looked towards Seifer.   
  
"I...I'm...I'm sorry.."  
  
Seifer flew another round of colorful language at him. "PUBERTY BOY?! Get your head outta your ass! She's got you under her control! Stop! Don't go with her! Remember what happened to me?!"  
  
Squall wrapped a limp arm around Rinoa's shoulders, before rolling his eyes back into his head and passing out. Rinoa's healing bubble lifted him into the air, before making it vanish. Seifer screamed at her, his voice choking. "RINOA!!! STOP!! Where is he?!!!?"  
  
She cackled, once again, grabbing her sides. "It's so funny.. You were a knight before.. and now I have my own now... he didn't abandon me...." Her hands traced the necklace, touching it, gripping it. "I need him..."  
  
"RINOA! STOP IT! SNAP OUT OF IT! Damn it woman you're insane!"  
  
"...He's mine now.."  
  
Seifer grunted, pulling himself towards Quistis' fallen form. "Quistis..?"  
  
Rinoa swayed to unheard music, a sinister smile on her lips. She lifted a hand and pointed towards the fallen instructor. "...She's going to be next..."  
  
Seifer pulled Zell's groaning form away, and pressed two fingers against her neck, feeling the pulse. Thanking Hyne for this one miracle, he glared back up at Rinoa. "What? What are you bitching about?"  
  
Rinoa grinned, her look sinister now a her eyes folded into red orbs. "She's next... HAHAHAHAHA...."  
  
He recognized that laugh now. From the flashback in Balamb. He knew it now. Rinoa was the one who.. no, it couldn't be. Rinoa? "Leave her alone or I swear I'll.."  
  
Rinoa stopped laughing then and glared at him. "You'll do WHAT?! Save her? Like you, the pathetic fallen White Knight.. Like you did with Edea?! She's next in line, Seifer Almasy. And you... You.. You are the next one to fall..."  
  
Another flash of white. A scream in the dark as the White Knight fell beside the Queen. Her breathing was labored, now, as Zell stood up, looking around the room with interest. He was awake now, and noticed that someone was missing. He shook his head to clear out any cobwebs that might have happened and he looked down at the unconscious QUistis Trepe along with a near death Seifer Almasy.  
  
"SEIFER?! Oh man, come on, get up! We have to get everyone outta here! Where's Squall?!" He babbled on and on as he fished a Phoenix Down from his pocket, pouring the bottle on Seifer's black coat. He listened, hard as he heard the last words Seifer spoke before once again adjourning to the darkness.  
  
".....knight......knight.......Quistis....pixie.....i'll...be...your...knight.." 


	23. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 25

  
Heavy air filled the room. Along with the emotions of regret and frustration. Zell sat on the couch in the corner, his head in his hand as he stared angrily off into space. Selphie had her head on Irvine's shoulder. sighing wistfully as he stroked her hair, whispering into her ear. Seifer laid on the bed, his hands crossed over the back of his head as he stared off into space, the ceiling taking up his interest as he sipped from a water bottle he had brought with him. Quistis was the only one standing, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood a serious stance.   
  
They had gone straight to her room, the only place where they felt they could have some solitude after reporting to the headmaster about Squall's betrayal. With one another, they just needed time alone together, sharing in each other's failure in silence. This connection kept their sanity, as well as their feelings in check. Until the doors were closed did they finally vent their frustrations.  
  
"I don't believe it.. SQUALL man!" Zell muttered. "How could he do that? How could he? He knows how much we need him!"  
  
Irvine looked up. "You'd do the same thing if it happened to Amie Zell. You know that." He deadpanned in a low voice.  
  
Zell grunted. "Yeah. And the same with you and Selphie. And Seifer over there" He jerked a thumb to the other blond man. "If Quistis was in Rinoa's place...but MAN you guys always use me and Amie as an example. Stop that!"  
  
Irvine smiled slightly, and leaned his head on top of Selphie's. Seifer looked towards Quistis, who was looking at him. He mouthed out the words 'sit by me' and waved his hand to her and she nodded, accepting the invitation. He scooted back as she brought herself to sit on the edge of the bed, her hands folded in front of her. Seifer whispered something under his breath, and Quistis brought her eyes to his.  
  
Seifer sat up, resting himself on an arm. He stared at her, enjoying her form, and whispered "I'm sorry." She smiled, slightly, and nodded, silently accepting his apology. He nodded, and leaned back onto the bed, adjusting the pillow. Selphie turned her head towards Quistis. "Instructor?"  
  
She sighed. "Just.. Quisty, Sefie. We're not on the field now."  
  
Selphie smiled. "Okay. Quisty, do you know what we do next?"  
  
The blonde Instructor nodded sadly. "Yes. First me must choose a secondary leader. Any suggestions?"  
  
Selphie looked confused. "But why? You'll never leave us."  
  
Quistis nodded. "I know. But what if I fall during combat? We can't have anyone argue about the choices to make."  
  
Everyone mumbled in agreement, and relaxed back into their depression. Seifer looked at each face in the room, not used to their feeling so resentment and anger towards their adversary, and the feelings of failure enthralled any feeling of hope for Squall. He stared at them. Is this how they felt about me?  
  
He brought his gaze towards Irvine. No. Too much of a cowboy, and too much for the ladies. He'd leave Quistis, himself, and Zell out in the cold, dying of frostbite in open wounds to save Selphie if she got a paper cut. And Selphie. He looked at her and furrowed his brows. She was the same way about her Irvy. She was also too temperamental, and believed that fighting was the only way out of predicaments, even if it would be a stealth mission. Me? he pondered. No fucking way. I can't lead. I'm not ready to. Yet. If not the cowboy, the messenger girl, or myself, then whom?  
  
"Zell."  
  
"Yo sup?" the tatoo'd young man faced Seifer.   
  
"Chicken-Wuss, I suggest you as back up leader incase Quistis falls." Seifer smirked.  
  
Zell's eyes grew wide with anger. "I SAID DON'T CALL ME...what?! You mean.. huh?!"  
  
Seifer chuckled. "Man, you learn to control your damned temper and you'd make a great leader. Damned Chicken-Wuss."  
  
Zell looked shocked for a moment. "Seifer, you're.. actually standing UP for me? Why?"  
  
He shook his head. "I ain't standing UP for no one, Zell. You're good. You can lead. Your tempter keeps your ass screwed from becoming an official leader, but other then that, you're cool. You can handle bad situations, and you've actually got brains other then that of a damned bird. You'd be good. So I suggest you."  
  
Everyone looked at Zell, not protesting. A smile grew over his face as he stood up and looked down to Quistis. "It all comes down to you, Quistis. You think you'd let me work under you?"  
  
Seifer smirked, but kept his sly comment to himself. Quistis looked up into a pair of ice blue hopeful eyes, and nodded, smiling. "I'd be honored to, Zell Dincht."  
  
He grinned, his smile taking up most of his face. He jumped around happily, punching the air and doing a back flip into the wall. He knocked down a few paintings, and fell down on his butt to the floor, groaning. Selphie looked at him in shock while Irvine started laughing. Seifer smirked while Quistis kneeled down beside him. "Zell, Zell, are you alright?"  
  
Zell blinked and grinned. "I'm BETTER then alright! Hey! I gotta tell Cid! Then Amie! And celebrate! Man, secondary leader of SeeD! Ohhh Quistis, I don't know how to repay you!"  
  
He jumped up as QUistis stood and pumped a fist into the air Slephie style. Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed her in a bear hug and spun her around the room. He put her down and ran out the door, leaving it open. Quistis fell to her knees, her breaths heavy. Seifer stood up, staring at her with worry in his eyes. Selphie ran to her, keeping a safe distance, repeating her name over and over, asking her if she was alright. Irvine groaned, and looked out the open door, then to Seifer. "Should I catch him?"  
  
"No.. d..d-d-don't..I'm..I-I'm o-okay.." Quistis gasped, clutching her throat. She stood up and brushed herself off, pointing to the water bottle Seifer had been sipping on. He rushed towards it, and handed it to her, and she gulped from it, catching her breath. "I'm fine. I just need.. I'll tell him to watch it next time. I'm sorry."  
  
Irvine walked close to her, his arms held out in a shrug. "Ain't your fault Quisty. We know the guidelines. And we'll follow them until you're ready." He turned to his girlfriend and nodded. "Let's go catch up to Zell Sefie. Quisty, we'll talk to him for you."  
  
The instructor nodded, and thaw two left the room hand in hand. She sat down on the bed, as Seifer sat down next to her, taking the water bottle from her hand. He waited until the door was closed behind the other two before speaking. "Quistis. I'm sorry about the mission."  
  
She nodded and looked to the floor. "Don't be. Squall's betrayal was shocking, to say the least."  
  
Seifer groaned and glared forward. "I don't mean that. I meant about what I said."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair then, looking forward. "I didn't mean it. At all."  
  
"Then why did you say it?" She asked, looking at him.  
  
"Remember when you asked if I blamed myself and I said no?" She nodded. "Well, I do blame myself. I should have fucking stopped that pervert, Quistis. It should never have happened again."  
  
She crossed her arms and legs, pulling herself into a shell. "It's alright. I'm okay. Now I am. I think."  
  
"No, you're NOT alright." He spat at her. Standing up, he faced her. "You won't let anyone touch you, you're cold, you're almost insensitive now, Quistis. It's like Mighty Guard seeped into your brain or something."  
  
She glared at him through half lidded eyes. "I can't HELP it, Seifer. Anytime someone.. touches me.. I can feel his hands in their place. His blade on my skin cutting it. It burns, Seifer, it feels like ACID. I can't stand it."  
  
He faced her now, and leaned against the wall. He took the borrowed coat off and threw it on the sofa. With out looking at her, he whispered "I thought I showed you the difference." He hissed.  
  
Quistis stood up now, moving closer to him, but being careful not to be in touching distance. "I know. You did, I swear it. It's just.. right now, I need to be alone. With myself."  
  
"You want to stop dating?" He asked, looking at her now. She stepped back, facing away from him.  
  
"No. I don't want to. But I don't know how you could stand not having someone you could touch."  
  
Seifer shrugged. "Easy. You buy me hand lotion and Irvine lends me some of his magazines."  
  
Quistis turned to face him, her mouth gaping open before she started laughing. Seifer smirked at her, his uncut blonde hair falling in front of his eyes now. She wondered if he would ever get a haircut, then immediately decided she would use Pulsar on him if he ever did. It made him look stronger, then his former buzz like cut he used to always wear. The slight bangs covered the extended scar across his eyes. She smiled slightly, now knowing that her face held that former scar. He stopped smiling and held a hand out to her, gloved, and perfect. She always liked his hands. Slender fingers, perfect lines, hard working hands but.. in a sense.. romantic hands.  
  
"Quistis." He whispered, holding his hand still in front of her. "I'm always going to be ready. And waiting."  
  
She still stared at that hand, and nodded, lifting a shaking one of her own into his. Those slender fingers closed around her palm, gently, discreetly, and remained that way before she slowly pulled herself free. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Seifer?" she choked out, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Yes?" he asked in a concerned voice.   
  
"J-Just..I..I love you." She looked to the floor.  
  
"I love you too Pixie. Now what?"  
  
She shrugged, letting her hands fall to her sides. "We think on our next actions. I guess."  
  
Seifer nodded, and pushed himself away from the wall. "Right. Let's go calm down Zell and cast him with Slow so he'll actually sit semi still for a while."  
  
She danced around to room with him, his strong arms encasing her body. His perpetual smile, which almost only appeared because of her presence, was illuminating, She grinned back up to him, her eyes full of love and respect for the man dancing with her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What for, my Angel?"  
  
She chuckled and snuggled into his body. "For being here. With me. I want the world. I want to give it to you."  
  
He pulled away, looking at her. "You don't have to do that. Just having you by my side is enough."  
  
She smiled, her eyes brimming with happy tears. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He grinned. His eyes went wide then, and he pushed her away gently. "Oh, I have a surprise for you."  
  
She pulled back away from him now, jumping in the air in anticipation. He pulled out a red, rosy colored sachet and opened it up, pulling out a red sash, wrapped around an object. Her eyes glittered with joy as he unwrapped it, a beautiful shimmering black stone winking in the light.  
  
"It's to add onto your jewelry. I was going to give it to you.. until..."  
  
She lifted a finger to his lips, hushing him. "It's okay. I know. Here." She took off her necklace and turned her back to him. He saw her, looking vulnerable, trusting herself to his hands. He took the black opal like gem, and snapped it into place on the pendant, and hesitated on putting it on her slim neck. Breathing deeply, he did, snapping it into place. He felt her hold on him falter, but his love for her did not.  
  
"I'm so sorry." he whispered, as he lifted the vase on the table and crashed it down onto her head. 


	24. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 26

She screamed loudly, her cries piercing the darkness. He was tempted to rip the necklace off her neck and hold her tight, beg for her forgiveness. Edea warned him it would be painful, that the feelings of having your powers stripped from you is much like losing a child, a deep part of yourself. Edea had felt this, along with the guilt of hurting her real 'children' and almost ruining their earth.   
  
But now, as Rinoa thrashed around on the bed, tied eagle spread to prevent any damage, he wondered if it was the right decision. Tears streamed down her face as she cried, both in anger and in pain, cursing him to death, hell, and everything in between. Her words stung, but h tried not to let it show, just wincing slightly with each insult that was thrown at him. The ropes around her wrists and ankles scratched deep into her tender skin, causing rashes and scratches, almost to the point of freely bleeding. Squall had to bandage her up more then once as he waited for her red crimson eyes to finally return to their normal state of a deep chocolate brown.  
  
"Are you through?" He spoke in a low monotone.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET ME GO!" she screamed in demand, lunging her tied body at him.   
  
Her eyes were now darker. Good. Her powers are almost gone. "No."  
  
"YOU...You CAN'T hold me forever Leonhart. I can blast through these restraints...!"  
  
"No you can't." Squall deadpanned. "Those straps where made for Adel's chamber by Odine. You can't break them."  
  
Rinoa stopped struggling then, and just fell limp. "Why are you doing this to me, Squall? To us?"  
  
He just stared down at her, and noticed that her eyes where sullen and a dark magenta. Good. Almost gone. Then I can take her back to the Garden. Or not. "I have to, Rinoa. I need to. I can't let you hurt anyone. Not anymore."  
  
She stared back up at him. "I hurt someone?"  
  
"Seifer? Quistis? You tried to kill them, Rinoa!" He spat at her. For some insane reason he felt like slapping her.  
  
"Oh." Was all she said. She looked downwards, then back up to him. "You know.. this..this is a good idea. Keep me restrained. I can't hurt anyone anymore like this.. right?"  
  
Oh Hyne.. "I don't know. Once we get you back to Garden and find out who it is who's controlling you then you can take off the Odine pendant. But not anytime before. You may have to be in suspended animation for a while... Urg, I don't know Rinoa! I just don't want to think. I have to..to do something."  
  
Squall stood up an pulled a headpiece out of his pocket, placing it on his head. Dialing the right numbers, he heard the familiar sounds of the Garden's environment surfacing. Xu's voice rang on the phone. "Balamb Garden, Xu speaking."  
  
"Xu..."  
  
"Squall? Squall Leonhart?! You've got a lot of nerve young ma-"  
  
"Xu, shut up and let me speak with Quistis. Get her on the phone NOW." He almost screamed. He didn't really like Xu's new change in additude since Seifer came back. Hell, he didn't really like Xu herself.   
  
"I...Fine. But I am reporting this call to the headmaster!"  
  
He groaned. "Fine. Fine then. Just do it. And record this phone call as well and let the headmaster hear it."  
  
"Alright." She spoke in a professional tone. "Traitor." She hissed as he heard a click and a few seconds later another ringing phone. It was three rings before it was picked up.   
  
"Instructor Quistis Trepe of Balamb Garden SeeD command." Came a voice on the other end.  
  
"Quisty, it's me." He spoke. He heard her slight gasp on the other end of the line  
  
"Squall? How's everything going? Are you alright?" Her genuine concern was touching, considering how she was acting recently.  
  
"....yeah. It went easy. Sort of. But.." He stopped himself. Don't say it. Just don't say it.  
  
"I understand. I'll send Irvine and Selphie over with the Ragnorok. How is she doing?"  
  
Squall looked back over to Rinoa, who ceased her struggling and was exhausted. "She's passing herself out by attempting to get away. But she is going to go willingly. I have her restrained now."  
  
Squall heard another voice in the background, and immediately knew the owner as Seifer Almasy. Quistis spoke hastily into the receiver and passed it along to Seifer, who chided into his ear. "Squall, Puberty Boy when i get my hands on you.."  
  
Squall smirked. "You hurt me and Quistis is gonna hurt you."  
  
He heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the line. "I only wish she would.. and maybe she could wear that cute little black thing while she does.." Yelling was heard and the subtle thud of a pillow hitting a face. Seifer howled in mercy before resuming his talk on the phone. "Thanks a lot, Puberty boy, you got me in trouble! Ahh never mind."  
  
Squall smirked and looked over at Rinoa, who seemed to be falling asleep. He still looked at her while he placed the receiver back to his face. "Sorry Seifer."  
  
"Like I said, don't worry about it. By the way Quistis filled me in on the little plan you two incorporated. Pretty sneaky if you ask me."  
  
"Yeah." Squall nodded. "It was mostly the Intructor's idea though."  
  
"Well damn, then why am I congratulating you?"  
  
His smirk grew into a grin. "I should be asking you. But never mind. Tell Quisty to fill in Zell and the others. And do me another favor."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Call Xu a bitch for me. I'm going to be too busy when I get back to do it myself and.."  
  
"And it's more along the lines of something I would do, right PB?" He could feel Seifer's smirking grin on the other line.  
  
"Exactly. How is Quistis doing? Just tell me in words she won't understand. Or answer yes and no."  
  
"Alright. Go one."  
  
"Is she close?"   
  
"Yes. Very."  
  
"Okay." Squall said in monotone. "Is she.. Allowing anyone to touch her yet? Or any breakthrough on that?"  
  
Seifer sighed. "Sort of. Just once I was able to. and that was a while ago."  
  
Squall nodded to no one in particular, keeping an eye on Rinoa. "When you mean while ago, was it yesterday? Or today?"  
  
"Last night. It's doing better thank the Hyne. Allowing things to come close. Just not too close. Used to be very secluded, so that's changed. It's going for the better now."  
  
Squall sighed, and smiled. "Thank the Hyne for that. She'll make it through. We've known Quisty our lives and we know she's the strongest of us all."  
  
"You got that right Puberty Boy. We're looking to blue skies from now on."  
  
He chuckled. "Oh, and Seifer, one more thing."  
  
He heard an exaggerated groan from the other side. "ANOTHER thing?! Damn it, you are too demanding."  
  
Squall chuckled. "Silence Almasy that's an order. I just wanted to say it's good to have you back. And thanks."  
  
He could feel Seifer's smile growing big from the other end of the receiver. "Thanks man. It's good to be back. And coming from the head puberty boy that means a lot. When you learn to shave we're gonna celebrate."  
  
Squall scoffed into the phone, a smile slipping his lips. "Oh? And how do you explain when I had to do that for you?"  
  
Silence. Then he spoke. "My birthday?"  
  
Squall let out a huge laugh at that. "Seifer Seifer.. I'm gonna go now. I have to get a few things ready. Squall Leonhart out."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Squall replaced the receiver and went to the side of Rinoa's bed. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, before placing a palm on her forehead and whispering "Sleep." Her eyes lolled and she blacked out. He noticed the color as he reached down and lifted the lid. A dark brown. He smiled. She was back now. And she wouldn't be able to remove the necklace either. He sighed, untying the restraints on her feet. She should have at least the ability to move her legs, tied down like this. Sitting down, he waited for the Ragnorok and watched his sleeping angel.  
  
Seifer replaced the receiver and leaned back down on Quistis' bed. The Instructor laid down next to him, keeping a safe distance. He looked at her, a slight smile played on his lips as she stretched her arms upward, wrapping them behind her head. She looked peaceful, and smug, her plan seemingly worked. Seifer smirked at he, and she looked at him. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
He chuckled. "You. Snort master. A cute Snort master, but nonetheless a Snort master."  
  
Quistis bit her lip and scrunched up her nose in her cute way of trying not to smile. "You are never going to let me off are you?"  
  
Seifer laughed, turning his head to face the ceiling. "Hell no. Well, someday. Maybe the day I get married. Maybe then I'll let you off that cute snort you do."  
  
Quistis looked at him. "You've thought that far into the future of your life, about getting married?"  
  
He nodded, becoming serious now. He turned to look at her. "Yeah. Haven't you?"  
  
She shook her head, returning her gaze to the ceiling. "No. Never. All I ever actually thought of was.. well.. The Garden. My actions to the Garden."  
  
"That's it? I think you're lying Instructor Trepe. Every little girl has a dream fantasy about their wedding."  
  
She shook her head. "When I was a little girl I was more intoned to trying to stay alive."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What about you? Who do you see yourself marrying in the future?"   
  
Seifer heard the fear in her voice, but from what? "I dunno. Just someone. Hopefully female. Someone... who believes in me." He shrugged, bringing his eyes to hers.   
  
Quistis stared at him, and nodded. "I..I think this is kinda a bad subject to be talking about."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A girl could get the wrong idea about it.." She muttered.  
  
He hesitated. She could feel him shift his position to lay on his side. He tried to catch her eyes but they remained stitched onto the ceiling. It was a while before he spoke. "Maybe I want that girl to get the idea, but it sure as hell isn't the wrong one."  
  
She didn't look at him yet. But she did talk. "Are you.. saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
Seifer looked at her. She could feel he was dead serious. "Maybe. Not a full engagement now. But something like.. a promise. A promise ring, get it? Sort of. A promise to get engaged. Maybe. Why? How do you feel about it?"  
  
Quistis blinked, bringing her eyes to his, finally. "I..Isn't it a bit too early..?"  
  
"For what? A promise?"  
  
She shook her head, and sat up. "No.. I.. I don't know. How long have we been going out?"  
  
He snickered. "Including the time when I didn't know who I was, and when we weren't together?"  
  
"Both."  
  
He nodded. "We've been going out for almost six months with out. With, around eight. But think of how long we've actually known one another. And I'm not asking or an engagement just yet. Unless.." He stopped, and sat up with her.  
  
"Unless what?" She stammered out, looking at him.   
  
He smiled now, a warm smile. "Unless a full engagement is what you want."  
  
She was still under the fuse that this had to be some sort of joke, but he was getting too serious now for her to even consider this a joke. "What if it is?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "I'll wing it."  
  
Quistis' eyes went wide as the realization set in the reality of the concept. She finally realized that he was actually serious about.. about what? What he was talking about? Or just the promise ring, then an..engagement? She stood up from the bed and went to her dresser, picking up her Save the Queen. Seifer watched her walk a little uneasily around the room and he raised an eye brow in confusion. Standing up, he looked at her, watching her finger her whip, and picking up an oil box. She sat down on the small sofa leaned against it, opening the box and picking up the silk linens and the Hyne's oil to nutrient the whip. Seifer smiled slightly, just the corners of his mouth turning upward. "You know, you did that yesterday."  
  
"I know." She whispered, soaking the linen.  
  
"It only needs to be done once a week, Pixie."   
  
"I know.. but..I..usually do it more then once.. yeah.." She mumbled, gently lifting the scales to clean them.  
  
"I think you're just avoiding what we were talking about." Seifer smirked.   
  
Quistis looked up at him, her eyes narrowed, but pleading. "Are you.. serious?"  
  
"Deadly."  
  
She placed the whip in her lap and leaned back. "But why? When did you know?"  
  
Seifer sat down on the bed, and folded his hands in front of him. "Why? That should be obvious by now, Quistis. I'm in love with you."  
  
She went back to polishing the whip. "When did you know? When did you realize..?" she mumbled under her breath, furiously stroking the lines of her whip.  
  
Seifer stood up and sat down next to her, carefully removing her whip from her grasp. "When did I know? When we were at the orphanage. Think back, Quistis. Remember when we went down to the beach?"  
  
"To set off fireworks? And the Matron caught us?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The beach was cold that night. Seifer had taken a few fireworks and sparklers, one for each of them (aside from Zell) from the supply hut, and Irvine had gotten the matches from Cid's desk, where he smoked the occasional pipe. Squall and Irvine were holding most of the stuff their little arms could. Quistis sat down in the smooth sand and watched, while Selphie insisted on doing most of it herself. Seifer had shoved her out of the way, and glared at her.  
  
"I got dem so I'm gonna light 'um!"  
  
"No fair!" Selphie wailed. "I wanna! I wanna!"  
  
"Quiet! Yoo are gonna wake Zell!"  
  
As if on cue, the young boy barreled down the stairs, screaming. "Hey!! Dat's dangerous! I'm gonna tell on yoo!"  
  
Irvine glared up at him. "Shut up, cry baby Zell!"  
  
Selphie grinned at him. "Yeah! Cry baby! You always cry!"  
  
Zell puffed out his chest. "I do not! I'm gonna tell on yoo! Yoo are gonna get in Twouble!"  
  
The group of children glared at him, even Squall. They started to protest and scream at him, until Quistis stood up and shoved past them towards Zell. Standing in front of him, her sparkler in hand, he looked at him and smiled. "Zelly, if yoo don't tell I'll gib you my sparky-ler."  
  
Everyone stopped bantering to look at the two blondes, as Zell smiled and nodded, snatching the stick from her hand. He smiled, his eyes lighting up his face and he whispered. "Thank yoo Quisty!"  
  
Quistis smiled at him, and sat back down to her little spot on the sand. Zell bounded next to the others, watching intently as Irvine once again lit a match and set the fuse, not letting either Seifer or Selphie attempt to. The first one blew up into the air, showing off a string of lights that illuminated the whole star filled sky. The children laughed with joy, screaming highly as Irvine lit another match and began lighting everyone's sparklers. Zell bounded with joy as his flew to life, waving it around and almost burning Selphie, who screamed and redounded to chase him across the beachedSquall actually smirked, and waved his around with Irvine, playing sword fight.  
  
Seifer was about to light his, but he saw Quistis sitting in the sand, her legs crossed underneath her, her hands balled into fists while her head was resting in them. He felt a tinge in his chest, and he sat down next to her, holding out his sparkler. She lifted her clear blue eyes to his pretty green ones with a questioning gaze. Seifer sat down next to her, and continued to hold out his unlit stick.  
  
"Want it?"  
  
"Yoo sure?"  
  
"Yeah. It's for babies any ways. I'm too big too play wiff dem."  
  
Quistis nodded. "Wanna share it Seifer?"  
  
He hesitated before nodding, letting his hand rest over hers as she asked Irvine to come over and light it for them. It flared to life, bursting with light as the two children gasped, holding onto one another with their free arms. Quistis looked around at everyone else's sparklers, then back at theirs. "Hey, we haff the only gween one!"  
  
Seifer nodded, staring at the others then back to the one he and Quistis were holding. "Yeah. I like gween."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
They sat there, in silence as the stick burned itself out and Irvine and the others attempted to light the rest of their stock. They didn't notice the beautiful black clad Matron serenely coming down the steps, giving them a disappointed stare..  
  
"You remember, Pixie?"  
  
She nodded, smiling at the memory. "I still resent Zell for taking my sparkler." She chuckled.  
  
Seifer grinned, shaking his head. "You're weird."  
  
Quistis looked up at him and smiled. "How about when you realized?"  
  
Seifer scratched an eyebrow. "Well we don't share this memory, but it was when I got reprimanded for beating up Ennis Trianburg."  
  
Quistis frowned. "That was before even Ultimecia."  
  
He nodded. "Yep. He was talking about how he had gotten you into the sack, so I went up to him as the disiplinary committee and told him to tell the truth. He did, after I broke his face in." Seifer shook his head. "I didn't know why I did it, I mean, I figured the reason I did it was to uphold the stature of the Garden's best Instructor."  
  
She turned her head to the side. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought about it later, since I've let others bad mouth the other instructors before, hell I even joined them. I figured out the reason I did it was because I was jealous."  
  
She chuckled then, leaning back into the couch. "Jealous? You?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yep. Jealous I tell you. I was jealous over that little twerp bragging out and about at how he actually got the untouchable Trepe, and the morons believing him. And angry. I was pissed off at how dare he even refer to you like a piece of property to uphold. That stupid scrap of monkey shit."  
  
"Why didn't you.. tell me?"   
  
"Well. You were kind of too busy fawning over and taking care of Leonhart to seemingly care. So I retaliated in the aspect of calling you mediocre, lousy, the works. Just to try and shove my own feelings away." Seifer shook his head, and leaned back into the couch as well. "Stupidest mistake I ever did. Best feeling I ever got was sitting next to you on the way to Dollet, but even then you were the prim and proper Instructor Trepe. I wanted to talk to you. But hell I was too busy agitating my team mates to do so."  
  
Quistis nodded. The SeeD mission she led where Zell and Squall became SeeDs. The night where she first lost her instructing license. Was it all that long ago? She wondered. Almost over a year ago. "I understand."  
  
Seifer shook his head. "Man.. I never thought I'd be here."  
  
"Here?" A regal blond brow arched.  
  
"Yeah. With you. Just.. Now I can't hold your hand. But this is nice too."  
  
Quistis smiled, and nodded. She held her breath, and held out her left hand to him, still gloved. Seifer looked down at it in surprise, then a frown encased his features. He placed his right hand under it, and let her lower her palm into it. Quistis released her breath and sighed, looking at the hands. Seifer lifted his right hand to his mouth, and using his teeth as a leverage, ripped the glove off his long fingers, and placed it at his side. She never noticed, but on his hand held a ring on his pinky, a lot like Squall's, but instead it had a... Hawk? Engraved on it. Not a lion, but a hawk, a bird of strength and beauty. It was also made of gold, with a tiny diamond set into the Hawk's eye. He pointed this ungloved hand at her, silently asking her to take the ring off. She did, with a bit of struggling, and handed it to him. He took the ring and lifted her fourth finger gently, placing the ring easily onto it. Seifer looked up at her and smiled.   
  
"Quistis Trepe. Can I ask that you will be promised to me?"  
  
Quistis looked down at the silver ring, and frowned. "But what about you..?"  
  
"Oh, I'm wearing the original, this is one I begged Zell to make. For repayment he had me clean up his room." Seifer noticeably shuddered. "Damn, that boy is the messiest person in this damned Garden. The mold in his room was either trying to kill me or communicate with me, begging for release.."  
  
Quistis chuckled and scooted closer to him, using her hands to remove his other glove. The original ring was an exact replicate of hers, beautiful and shiny, winking in the light. The only difference was his held a black opal instead of a diamond. "Where did you get this ring?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "I bought it. With the first paycheck I got from being a SeeD. I know, quite selfish, but I thought it was interesting to say the least. Fujin pointed it out to me first, the Raijin said I needed something that'll last for a while, and to consider it a gift to myself ya know." Seifer flinched, the well heard saying escaping his lips as Quistis smiled. "So, well.. here."  
  
"I see. It is nice.."  
  
He cleared his throat, leaning towards her with a sheepish smile on his face. "So, I ask again, Miss Trepe, will you become a promise to keep?"  
  
Her eyes drifted to the ring, then back to him. Her other hand lifted his ringed one to hers, looking at them, comparing both hands. She pulled her limbs away, as Seifer watched, and removed her gloves. Lifting her finger again, she replaced the golden hawk onto her hand once again and smiled.  
  
"I...promise." 


	25. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 27

"No, it's NOT an engagement ring, it's just a promise ring. Stop getting in over your head, Selphie."  
  
"But Quisty!" the young brunette whined. "It IS! Not even Irvy has given me a promise ring!" Selphie thought on that and growled. "I'm gonna have to change that."  
  
Quistis groaned, leaning back into her chair. Selphie was the nearest thing to a girlfriend she ever had, and she was the only one she felt she could secretly tell. But that was wishful thinking, as Selphie bounded and jumped around in her seat happily, as if she was the one...getting..married? No, she told herself. It's just a promise ring. Nothing too special for now. She figured the Quad was a nice quiet place to sit until Irivne and Selphie came..back? Wait..  
  
"Hold on, Tillmut I sent you to get Rinoa and Squall. Where's Irvine?"  
  
Selphie scowled. "Irvy went by his lonesome. He said to me," She puffed out her chest for an added affect. "'Selphie, this might be too dangerous for you. Stay here and talk to Quistis. I'll explain it when I get back.' Whatta meanie huh? Like I can't handle myself!"  
  
Quistis shook her head and smiled. "Sounds like Irvine. What sort of punishment should I take on him when he returns?"  
  
"Umm.. No sex for a month?" Selphie said wonderingly. Quistis burned crimson and Selphie chuckled. "What? What is it?"  
  
Quistis shook her head, and brought her face in close. "You mean, you and Irvine.. have...?"  
  
Selphie looked at Quistis like she was some sort of ghost. "Well yeah. I mean, I love him so much and he loves me, so it just seems right."  
  
"So you guys do...?"  
  
"Yup." Selphie said defiantly.  
  
"I...see."  
  
"What's wrong Quisty? Does it bother you?" Selphie inquired, leaning closer to her friend.  
  
"Well.. no. I just.. don't.. know... Was he your..first..?" She couldn;t believe she was actually asking these things. No way would Selphie tell such personal infor-  
  
"No, my first was in Trabia, with my first boyfriend. He wanted it, and I really didn't want to be alone, and I thought everyone did it for their boyfriends, so.." She trailed off, stopping completely.   
  
"You two DID discuss this before hand right? Irvine didn't force you did he?" Quistis asked, trying to sound professional.  
  
Selphie shook her head. "No, Actually, I was the one who asked for it." She snickered. "Would you believe, that even though Irvine is this big time ladies man like he claimed..." Selphie leaned in close. "That he was the big V before me?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Quistis asked, semi shocked at the realization.   
  
"Yup. He didn't know WHAT he was doing. He kept going 'Geezus this is strange' throughout the whole damned thing. Poor guy. But now he's getting better." Selphie released a pent up chuckle. "Everyone thinks I'm such an innocent, but I can be a bad girl if I want."  
  
"I see." Quistis spoke in a monotone, smiling at the young girl. Selphie's grin washed from her face as she leaned forward again, whispering under her breath. "Hey.. Have you and Seifer..?"  
  
Quistis closed her eyes and nodded. "Just once. Before.. you know."  
  
"Ohh.." Selphie nodded. "Was he your first?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "Yeah.. and only.. same for him."  
  
Selphie tilted her head to the side, a goofy grin on her face. "Aww.. that is..soooooooooo sweet.. I think I'm gonna cry..." She lifted her wrists to her face to wipe away a tear.  
  
"Oh hush up, Selphie. It's not going to happen again. Ever." Quistis hissed defiantly. Selphie looked at her confused.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because.. I.. I can't stand it. All I can think of..is.." Quistis shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "You understand right?"  
  
Selphie nodded. "Yeah, I do. But Quisty, it's not the same. When that asshole did that to you, it was forced and angry. When you and Seifer did it with one another, I don't know how it was, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't the same."  
  
Quistis smiled, leaning back into her chair. "No.. it wasn't the same.. it was.."  
  
"It was..?" Selphie pressured.  
  
"...breathtaking.." Qusitis smiled bigger now, grinning. "It has to be one of the most memorable moments I've ever had."  
  
Selphie grinned. "See? Quisty, it's different. He sorta showed you the way, I guess. I know it's been about 2 weeks since then, but you need to take a big step after something like this. At least kiss him. I know he's getting frustrated lately. I mean, he still loves you. THAT'S obvious. But he's getting mad at himself because he thinks he's not doing enough."  
  
Quistis opened her mouth to speak again, but Selphie reached out and gripped her wrist. "But you're not exactly helping. And yes I know I'm touching you but you CAN handle it. It's not your fault about what happened. It's that bastard's fault for letting it happen. What I'm saying Quisty, is that if you don't show Seifer anymore trust, then you two are screwed."  
  
"I..I DO trust him. I do." Quistis blurted out. Her attempts at getting her wrist back from the spunky brunette proved futile. Selphie leaned forward, closer to Quistis and deapanned. "Then prove it."  
  
Quistis stared at the now matured brunette and nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but heavy footsteps where heard as the one they were talking about came forward, sitting down next to Quistis. "Hello Ladies." Seifer said in a low voice.  
  
Selphie giggled and grinned at him. "Quisty showed me!"  
  
Seifer grinned, and turned to the blonde commander at his side. "You did eh?"  
  
Quistis smiled. "Yeah. I didn't think you would mind.."  
  
"I don't. I think it's interesting."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "Spreading good..news.. is always interesting Pixie. Anyways, I came here to tell you that Rinoa and Squall are back, along with Irvine. She's in Cid's office right now, along with the cowboy and Puberty boy. They're waiting for you."  
  
Quistis nodded, standing up and smoothing her amethyst colored pants down. "Thank you Seifer."  
  
He stood up as well, pulling his jacket over his chest. "No problem."  
  
Seifer turned to leave but felt her hand on his arm, and stopped, turning to face her. "Yes?"  
  
Quistis looked up at him, he violet tinged lips being chewed at a furious pace. She had borrowed this shade from Amie and happened to like how it went with her outfit, so she bought the same kind for herself. Seifer watched as she uneasily moved her arms around his neck, and inched her lips towards his. Carefully, gingerly, she kissed him, lightly as his initial shock wore off. Pulling away, she leaned into his hard body, holding him close, and whispered. "Thank you.. For.."  
  
She felt his hand stroking her hair. "It's okay. It's no problem, Pix."  
  
She pulled away, staring into his eyes, smiling. She pulled back again, and looked at the ground, still tingling from his subtle touch. Amazingly how intuned to one's skin she could become if she didn't feel another's for so long. Seifer's felt like iced fire to hers, and smelt of a fine musky aftershave along with his own natural smell, coming together as a perfect mix. She liked that smell. "I'm going up to Cid's office. Wanna come?"  
  
Seifer shook his head. "No, well.. Yeah. I'll be there. In a few."  
  
Quistis nodded, and waved to Selphie as she walked away. Seifer looked down at the spunky brunette and shook his head. "Big mouth."  
  
"Hey, I adore Quisty, and you're pretty cool too. You deserve to be happy."  
  
Seifer sat down. "I know. But I told you that in complete privacy. I'd never want to leave Qusitis, but this..locking me out phase. Sometimes I can't stand it."  
  
Selphie sighed, leaning over the table. "But at least I got her to kiss you didn't I? It's a start."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for her to do that. It feels like forever since she kissed me."  
  
Selphie giggled. "I can tell your lips are purple!"  
  
"What? Oh shit." Selphie laughed as Seifer started swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, grumbling. After he was through he grinned at Selphie. "You know, Messenger girl, you are one busy bodied person who loves to delve into another's personal territory."  
  
Selphie's face fell. "But.."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you." With that he turned on his heel and left for Cid's office. Selphie smiled.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Quistis and Squall both sat in chairs in the office, and a subtle ding was heard as the elevator doors slid open. Seifer sat in the chair next to Quistis and gingerly placed his hand over hers, careful not to spook her. She clenched and unclenched her fist underneath his palm, and decided to turn it over, grasping his hand. Seifer smiled, knowing that maybe this 'Don't touch me' theme was almost gone.  
  
Rinoa was standing with Irvine, her hands shackled and the necklace that donned her neck shining in the light. Squall felt a pang of guilt, like always, that it had to come down to THIS of all things. His angel was tied up like a steer, looking so downcast everyone's hearts could be heard breaking. She didn't deserve this. She was possessed. And even though it was easy to take her down due to simple thinking, they still had another sorceress to contend to, the one who took her over. They knew that she was still out there, and it was another force to be stopped.   
  
"Well.." Cid coughed. "Who here thinks that Rinoa should be reaccepted as a SeeD?"  
  
Squall spoke first. "I do, sir."  
  
"Why?" Cid asked.  
  
Squall stood up and walked to Rinoa, wrapping an arm around her waist. "She was possessed. Same as Matron Edea, and if we can forgive that, we can forgive all. And Rinoa is the only one we know who can give us any lead to our new threat, the sorceress who took control over her. I say we reinstate her as an active SeeD and remove this.. blasted necklace." He fingered the round opal in his hand, staring into Rinia's deep brown eyes.  
  
Cid nodded. "Seifer? Almasy SeeD, your plea?"  
  
Seifer scoffed. "Personally, for what she let happen to Quistis, I think I should be able to rip her apart with my Hyperion." Squall glares at him, but Seifer continued. "But, since it generally isn't her fault, reinstate her, but not as an active SeeD. And keep that blasted necklace on her. I don't want the same shit happening to any other SeeD, Instructor," He queezed Quistis' hand. "Or any body in this Garden."  
  
Quistis cleared her throat, asking for her word in the conversation. Cid looked at her and nodded. "It actually comes down to you, Instructor Trepe. What's your assumption?"  
  
She reminded herself to breath. "What's done is done. For personal reasons, I feel that she is an excellent SeeD, but after the matters that..occuired.." She stammered out the last word, as Seifer held her hand, stroking it with his thumb. "I don't feel it would be.. right.. for her to be on my Squad. Or for her to remove the necklace until the threat of the sorceress is done with. Over all, reinstate her, let her be active, but for Hyne's sake, keep her in control with the necklace." She brought her gaze to Rinoa's quivering face. "It's not too uncomfortable is it?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head. "No.. it's not.."  
  
"Good. Because you're going to be wearing it for a while."  
  
Rinoa nodded, looking at Cid. The headmaster cleared his throat and nodded, smiling. "Well.. Miss Rinoa Heartilly, you are now an active member of SeeD. But the necklace stays, if you don't mind. For precautions. Other than, you are here by reinstated to Squall Leonhart's squad as of tomorrow."  
  
Rinoa smiled, her face lighting up. Squall broke out inot a grin and hugged her, thanking Cid and gently eased her out of the room. Seifer and Quistis where still in their seats, staring ahead. Quistis had gone cold while Seifer raged with white hot anger. They were a clashing pair, those two. Edea stepped forward, and sat down infront of them. "My children, what is on your minds?"  
  
Seifer brought green fire to her eyes and hissed "I can't believe I actually want her back in the Garden."  
  
Edea faced Quistis. "And you?"  
  
Quistis shook her head. "I...feel the same way."  
  
Edea nodded, standing up. "Why? Seifer?"  
  
Seifer groaned, shaking his head. "For the simple fucking fact that.. that... She.. She did it. She could have stopped it but she didn't."  
  
"Quisty?"  
  
Quistis shook her head and looked up at the Matron. "I need to go. May I be excused?"  
  
Edea nodded, stepping back as Quistis stood up and leaned down to kiss Seifer on the cheek before exiting the room. He rubbed his eyes in frustration as he leaned back, crossing his legs. Cid nodded towards Edea as he returned to his Desk, and Edea leaned down to Seifer's side. "She's doing better."  
  
"Yeah. She is."  
  
"Her demeanor has changed as well. She's more like her old self now." Edea wistfully sighed.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Edea pressed on. "Seifer, why can you not forgive Rinoa?"  
  
He stood up, angrily then, and paced the room before speaking. "Why? Why? She got into cahoots with that son of a bitch Angustus Trepe," He said the word like a swear. "Made me lose my memory, my life, for almost three months, then decides to give it back. THEN, she decides that fucking with MY head isn't enough, so she enrolled in the help of that sick fuck to screw with Quistis. In the end, I'm tore up, and my fiance is raped, and won't let me fucking near her for two weeks, and I have to beg and plead-"  
  
"Fiance?" Cid chimed in. Seifer looked at him and glared.   
  
"Yeah. Fiance. Well not totally. Promised. That's more like it." He sheepishly replied, running a hand through his long hair. He wondered half heartedly if Quistis would give him some of her hair bands so he could tie the back.  
  
Edea came form, smiling. "My Seifer, I contgratulate you! I'm so happy for both of you." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, while Cid came around and patted him on the back. Wow, Seifer thought. This is a change in the mood.  
  
"Seifer Almasy, this is great news. I'm very happy for the both of you." Cid spoke, smiling. Edea wrapped an arm around her husbands' waist, and smiled.  
  
"You mean you don't think this is too soon?" Seifer inquired. This wasn't exactly the reaction he expected.  
  
"No, my dear boy, of course not. As a matter of fact," Edea looked up at Cid with a warm loving stare. "This man took almost too long to ask for my hand."  
  
Cid's eyes widened. "Well dear, we were engaged for such a short period of time."  
  
"Oh?" Seifer smirked. Edea laughed.  
  
"Yes, my dear, we were engaged.. for about twelve hours. We eloped the next day. Before that we were dating for about a year. But you and my Quisty have known one another almost all your lives. I think it's beautiful."  
  
Seifer nodded. "If you don't mind, I have to excuse myself. I'm going to go find the lil' lady and ask her for some of her hair care products." He saluted the headmaster and headmistress before exiting the room. Edea looked up at her husband, as he looked down at her.  
  
"My wife, you know I asked you a lot sooner then that."  
  
Edea laughed, pulling herself closer to him. "True. But I don't think it would be very professional for the children to know when and how we got married."  
  
Cid laughed as he remembered that day fondly. They hadn't known eachother for a year, like they said. he was eighteen and she was seventeen, they had gone on their first date, and two days later they were married. And going strong each day as it came by.  
  



	26. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 28

She was smiling for once. That was a change. Since Rinoa's return about a week  
and a half ago, she walked taller, smiled more, and warmed up more. She was  
still the beautiful Quistis Trepe of Balamb Garden. She just happened to have  
one nasty scar tracing her face. But eventually the Treppies and the others  
warmed up to it, calling it just another beautiful mark on her body. She was  
even talking to Rinoa again, everything seemingly forgiven. Rinoa sure had  
apologized enough, through tears and frustrated bouts in the Training center.  
Right now, they had to work on something new. Destroying the new sorceress.  
  
"Rinoa, you have to remember. Please, just tell me."  
  
Rinoa held her knees to her chest, wearing her usual blue outfit. In Squall's  
dorm, she felt a safe haven from the Garden's staring eyes, the Treppie's angry  
glares and words of "Bitch" and "Slut" heard all around her. They had become  
fewer and fewer, she thanked the Hyne, but they were still there. Talking.  
Speaking. Claiming. Blaming. "I can't Squall. I don't want to remember." She  
whined.  
  
Squall sat down next to her, staring into her wet brown eyes. "You have to  
Rinny. Do you want what happened to Quisty happen again to someone else? Or to  
you? Amie? Sefie?"  
  
She pulled her hands up to her ears, moaning "No! I don't wanna remember!  
Squall, stop it, please!"  
  
His temper grew short, and he lunged at her, yanking her hands away from her  
head. "Rinoa, TELL ME. You HAVE to know!" He shook her lightly, screaming into  
her tear ridden face. Rinoa only bellowed out in a tearful cry, repeating what  
she knew, that she didn't know. He let her go then, only to pull her into his  
arms and tell her it was alright, that he wasn't going to hurt her, but that  
they had to know. She cried into his arm, her howls of pain becoming louder and  
louder as each second passed, as he cradled her closer until the settled down,  
but where still loud. He was pushing her, too hard again. A loud knock was heard  
on the door and Squall looked towards it.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?" He asked, while Rinoa blew her nose in a napkin.  
  
"Ah..Ugh.. Squall? It's me, your fath-" The figure held his tongue for a moment.  
"It's Laguna."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Squall, you can stop pestering Rinoa now.." Came the muffled reply through the  
door.  
  
"You're not taking her back, Laguna. Not to the Sorcereses' memorial." Squall  
deadpanned. Laguna hastily rejected the idea.  
  
"No, Squall, of course not. It's just that we've found the Sorceress who had  
taken over Rinoa.."  
  
The door opened now, and Laguna almost fell in. He caught himself just before he  
did, and lifted his face to meet his son's. "Uhmm well good news?"  
  
Squall nodded. "Rinoa, let's go." To Laguna he said "Let's talk in Cid's office.  
Everyone has to hear this."  
  
They traced their steps towards the elevator, lifting them into Cid's office.  
Quistis and Seifer where there already, talking, joking around with Edea, while  
Cid filed some papers. Selphie and Irvine where sitting on the couch chatting  
one another up, while Zell was writing down a letter. Squall looked around,  
holding Rinoa's hand as he took a seat. Quistis looked up from her chat with  
Edea and smiled at them, as Seifer nodded, wrapping an arm about her waist.  
Squall smiled at that delicate gesture. Quistis was learning to be felt again,  
feel someone's loving touch. At least she was getting better after her atrocious  
bout three weeks ago. I wonder, Squall thought, is she still attending those  
counciling sessions with Edea? He looked at Seifer. A few wipsy bangs of golden  
hair slid infront of his face. The rest was pulled back into a strict pony tail,  
about four inches long. A contrast compared to Quistis' usual pony tail, yet now  
her hair hung free, like a golden aura over her shoulders.  
  
Cid noticed Squall and Rinoa's entrance and smiled. "You're here already? Good.  
Laguna has much to discuss."  
  
"So what exactly is going on, Headmaster?" Squall asked, shifting in his seat.  
  
Cid looked at laguna and nodded. "President Loire will tell you. He can explain  
it in much better words then I, I'm afraid."  
  
Laguna smirked, easing infront of the SeeDs. "Well, as everyone knows, Rinoa was  
possesed by a sorceress. We now know who that sorceress is."  
  
Seifer nodded, and spoke up. "Who is it? And what do we have to look out for?"  
  
Laguna nodded at him. "Oh. Seifer. You're going to let me continue this time?"  
  
Seifer smirked, wrapping his other arm around Quistis' waist and leaning his  
chin on her shoulder. "We all know how you drone on and on President."  
  
Laguna reache dup and scratched the back of his head, a shy smile claiming his  
lips. "Oh, I know how much you love my stories. But I'll spare the rest of these  
people the punishment." He grinned, continueing on. "Now, to keep going, this  
new Sorceress is apparently new, but did have a life before this event happened.  
She was married, with an adopted daughter, but was arested for child abuse and  
sent to jail. Her husband ran off that day." Laguna cleare dhis throat and  
looked towards one face in his audience who had grown increasingly fearful.  
"And.. that man was Angustus Trepe.."  
  
Quistis' grip tightened on Seifer's arms painfully, as did his on her waist. She  
leaned back into his chest, and looked at Laguna. "Her name?"  
  
Laguna gave her a saddened smile. "Her name is Raquel Trepe."  
  
A small cry pierced the room before Quistis realized her throat was the one  
admitting it. She fell to her knees, sliding out of Seifer's grasp, and clutched  
herself around the waist. Seifer kneeled down beside her, stroking her hair out  
of her face. "Quisty?"  
  
Her bottome lip trembled as she stared into his sea green eyes. "I thought she  
was dead."  
  
Seifer sighed, and pursed his lips together. "I'm sorry, Pixie. I truely am."  
Kneeling down next to her, he pulled her close as she gripped him tight. No  
tears fell, her eyes staring into the darkness while the other SeeDs crowded  
around her. Laguna motioned for Squall to help out, as he walked towards the  
scared Instructor. Edea pushed past the crowd when Squall stood up, watching.  
The Matron took her hands into her own and looked at Quistis, trying to calm  
down her own quivering voice.  
  
"My darling Quisty, please, don't be afraid. She cannot harm you now. Never  
again." She spoke in a calming monotone, stroking the tops of her hands. Quistis  
looked up at her, watching her, the Matron's face full of love.  
  
"She can.. She will Matron. She hurt..She can hurt.." Quistis mumbled to the  
Matron, her eyes wide with fear. As her body started to convulse slightly, she  
quivered in Seifer's arms, holding onto him tight as he shifted positions to sit  
indian style onto the floor. He lifted a hand to stroke her long blonde hair and  
waited as Edea continued her talk.  
  
"She cannot hurt you anymore, my sweet. You have overcome her, and grown strong  
and beautiful with out her. She is but a shell of a woman while you are full.  
You are nothing like her, and never will be. You are MY child, my Quisty, and  
nothing will ever change that fact." Edea spoke, with encouragement.  
  
Quistis looked up at the Matron and nodded, still in a state of shock.  
"But..Raquel...Momma.."  
  
Seifer pulled her hair out from covering her ears and whispered. "She isn't your  
mother anymore, Quisty, she never was. You belong to NO ONE Pixie. She doesn't  
own you, I don't own you, no one does. You are your own woman now. No one can  
hurt you anymore."  
  
Qusitis shook with fear and shock still, as Squall pushed back Edea gently, and  
kneeled down by her. He tried hard, remembering the trick Quistis used to always  
do to him when they were in the orphanage, after Sis left. "Quisty?"  
  
She brought her eyes to him and stared. Her breathing was getting ragged now,  
comming out in short breaths. His blue eyes were calm, as he took a hand into  
his own. "Quisty, she isn't your family, your mother, nothing. She's just  
another sorceress who has to go. Us, you, me, Seifer and all of us are going to  
take care of her. When you fall, we'll be there to back you up, just like when  
we were kids remember?"  
  
She looked up at him, her shaking residing now, becomming slower and slower. Her  
breathing remained the same, but the sight of her shaking stopping was enough to  
pressure him to continue. "Remember? When Sis left, you promised us that you'd  
become the 'new Sis' for everyone to depend on because you were 'Mighty Quisty'?  
And we all said that was good, but you couldn't replace Sis because you were  
Quisty, not Elle. You asked us why, and we told you what?"  
  
She stammered out her next sentense. "Y..Y-y-you s-s-said th-that....th-that..."  
  
Squall nodded, his eyes pleading with her to go on. He got on his knees and  
remained calm, even though his insides where tearing him apart. "What did we  
say?"  
  
"That..Y-You...You loved m..m-me...as..Q-Quisty..N-not as Sis.."  
  
Squall smiled warmly now, holding both her hands in his own. "Right. You can't  
be anyone else, Quisty. We all love you, one more then the others." Squall  
flashed a look to Seifer, who nodded at him. "And because of that, you did  
eventually become Sissy Trepe, right?"  
  
Her breathing was slowing down, she was relaxing a bit more. "Y-Yeah.."  
  
"You're our sister, Quisty, and we all love you so much. We will never ever  
allow anything to happen to you. But we need you Big Sissy, even though it  
hurts. You told that to Zell, didn't you, when we wanted to play castle and he  
skinned his knee?" Squall prayed this was working. It seemed to be, as Quistis'  
eyes lighted up at the memories.  
  
"I..I-I-I r-remember..." She gulped. "I..I asked him to play..castle..  
b-b-because we n-needed another.."  
  
"Yes..? What did we need Quisty?"  
  
Quistis's eyes lighted up more now, and she smiled, very slightly, just the  
corners of her purple tinged lips lifted. "A-A-Another h-h-horse.. We n-needed  
another h-horse.. and his knee h-hurt...an' I..t-told him.. please.. i-i know  
it..it.."  
  
"Hurts..." Squall continued for her. "But we need you.."  
  
"...Zell..We..W-We need you..Zell...Zell...."  
  
Squall held her hand gently, as Irvine came up from behind him with a syringe.  
Quistis never saw it, never felt as Squall rested one gloves hand on her face  
and inserted the syringe into her wrist with the other. Soon her convulsing  
stopped, her breath became deep as her eyes rolled back into her head and she  
fell into a deep peaceful slumber. Squall stood up, handing the syringe to  
Laguna who nodded, throwing it into the trash. Zell watched from far away,  
nodding to himself as he rejoinced into the memory as well. Hell, he thought, I  
still have the scar from the scab on my knee. Everyone watched as Seifer picked  
up his sleeping Pixie into his arms, cradling her neck. Pushing her head against  
his shoulder, he stood up, lifting her with his stride. Seifer looked at the  
Matron, then at Squall and smiled. "Thank you Squall."  
  
Squall saluted Seifer in the SeeD fashion, and smiled. "I love her too. She's my  
big Sissy Trepe."  
  
Seifer nodded, a smirk forming on his lips. "I love her more. So there."  
  
Squall chuckled. "Look, put her in bed. The effects should last a few hours. She  
needs the rest anyways. I'll get a detailed portfolio from my father to give to  
her on the Ragnorok, if she's still up to going that is."  
  
The blonde cadet pulled her weight more firmly in his arms, and smiled down at  
her peaceful face. "Oh. She will be. If I know her, she will be."  
  
Squall nodded. "Good. We leave tomorrow then."  
  
Seifer left the room, cradling his Pixie against his chest. He spoke a silent  
prayer as he descended down the elevator, watching himself being lifted to the  
1st floor. He walked steadfast, as SeeDs and Treppies alike stared at him,  
wondering what he had done to their Goddess. Grrr.. He thought in his mind.  
Don't bug me. Or I'll slice you up and feed you into that damned hot dog making  
machine they have in the back. And then Zell will eat you. That itself is  
punishment enough.  
  
When he reached the dorms, he used his own set of keys Quistis gave him ("Just  
incase you have to talk to me") to open her door. He gently pulled her over his  
shoulder as he pulled the sheets from the well made bed, and placed her still  
form underneath the covers. Pulling the dark magenta sheets up to her chest, he  
let a hand flutter to stroke her cheek. She had beautiful, incredible features.  
Like chisled marble. They were tight, and her skin was smooth, but if it wasn't  
for that scar..  
  
He still hated himself for what had happened to her. he secretly wished she  
would blame him so she would at least stop blaming herself. Trailing a finger  
down the length of the scar across her face, he sighed. Still have to be the  
strong one, Pixie? Leaning down, he brushed her lips with his own and pulled  
back, his heart pounding inside his chest. Stepping towards the dorm door, he  
looked back on her peaceful form once again, before turning off the light and  
locking the door.  
  
"It's my fault." Rinoa whined, her eyes welling with tears. "If it wasn't for me  
she-"  
  
"Damn it, Rinny will you just shut UP about that already?! How many times do we  
have to tell you, it's not your fault before you freakin' believe it?!" Selphie  
screamed at her. Rinoa looked at her, eyes wide in disbelief. Selphie crawled  
off of Irvine's lap and bounded towards her.  
  
"Selphie?" Rinoa choked.  
  
"Don't 'Selphie?' me, Rinoa! It's not your damned fault! Get over it already. it  
was a mistake, albeit a horrible one, but a damned mistake. Accept it and get on  
with your life!" The spunky brunette bellowed at her, her hands planted on her  
hips in defiance. Irvine grinned while Squall nodded in agreement. He went to  
Rinoa and spoke in a low voice.  
  
"She's right. Stop blaming yourself, that won't do a damned bit of good. If you  
want to make up for it, then help us take down Raquel Trepe before she hurts  
anyone again. And do your mind exercises, for Hyne's sake. Just stop worrying  
about Quistis until AFTER we finish off that bitch mother of hers."  
  
Just then, the elevator rose, as Seifer came out from the slidded doors. He  
smirked to the crowd and nodded, holding up a hand. "She's breathing fine, don't  
worry, she's okay. Course, I had her whole damned fan club after me until I left  
her dorm. Can you believe those guys? It's like a star trek convention out  
there, except they worship the almighty Trepe."  
  
Squall laughed slightly at the joke. "It got worse after you two started dating  
didn't it?"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah. All of them, I swear, wanted me dead. Like I was taking  
away their Goddess."  
  
Squall shook his head. "Well, suit themselves."  
  
"Squall, I wanted to say.. thanks. For Quistis. She never would have calmed down  
if it wasn't for you and everyone's quick thinking." Seifer spoke seriously.  
  
Squall nodded, giving him a salute. Seifer returned the favor and grinned at the  
rest of the crowd. "Alright people. This is all of our vendetta's now. One of  
our own has been hurt by this creature, and we have to take care of that. I just  
ask one thing."  
  
Everyone looked at him, awaiting his demand. "And that is..?" Zell spoke.  
  
Seifer grinned, his cocky smirk encasing his face. it suddenly became sinister,  
evil in a sense as he felt along his hip for Hyperion. "Either I.. or Quisty...  
Give her the last blow."  
  
Irvine came up to him, and nodded, pulling out a small box full of glowing  
pellets. Seifer looked down at them, then back at Irvine. "Are these..?"  
  
The cowboy nodded, tipping his hat and smirking. "Pulse ammo bud." irvine laid a  
gloved hand on the Kngiht's shoulder and grinned. "Give it to her good."  



	27. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 29

She had woken up alone. She half heartedly wondered who had brought her to her dorm, but then remembered the extra set of keys she had made, and who was in posession of them. Looking over the beautiful landscape, she let her mind drift as the effects of the drug were wearing off. Last she counted, she had slep arounf five hours, and even though her troubled state would usually have kept her from any enjoyable sequence of dreams, this time she had a plethora of them. She would never tell anyone about them. Except for maybe one..  
  
"Hey." Seifer's voice was heard from behind.  
  
"Hi." Quistis spoke, never moving.  
  
His hand ran up her back to her hair, tangling itself in it's golden strands. He felt the nape of her neck, stroking it gently, before leaning over the railing with her, staring at the sight before him. He knew about the training center's 'secret area' before, but never bothered to come here until now. Finding out through Selphie that this was one of Quistis' favorite spots, he ventured to it, asking for Diablo to equip Enc-Non and trading Zell the Brothers for him. His hand traveled to her chin, lifting it gently to his lips. Kissing the corner of her mouth, she smiled as his hand traveled down her arm towards her hand, gripping it firm in his own. For a few moments he watched out the scenery. The blue lights, many of the shades mimicking the shades of her eyes, danced infront of them, creating a beautiful light show. Finally he turned to her. "Sleep well?"  
  
Quistis nodded, not moving her stare from the lights. "Yes. Thank you."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Taking me back to my dorm.. trying to calm me down. I'm sorry about the way I acted." She sighed, lowering her fox chin down.  
  
Seifer shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. But we still..."  
  
"..need me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She nodded, staring back at the landscape. Seifer watched her profile from the side, and smiled. Her skin was tinged blue, her hair a sheenery silver because of the lights. She looked untouchable. Perfect. Serene. A lot like her favorite Guardian force, Shiva. Except she wasn't a guardian force. She was Quistis Trepe. He must have made a sound because she looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "What was that?"  
  
"I was just wondering." He spoke.  
  
"About..?"  
  
He took her hand in his, and removed the glove. She was still wearing the hawk ring. "What would the Treppies call themselves if you changed your name..?"  
  
Quistis raised a regal eyebrow. "Explain?"  
  
Seifer let his fingers drift to the ring, moving it around just slightly. His eyes ran along her fingers, they were perfectly formed. A slight scar on her thumb from an accident with her whip when it snapped back. Her nails were manicured to perfection, not to long, just barely seeping out of the tip. The skin, pale like the rest of her, also airated the beautiful blue glow, her forearm escalated into a muscular feminine bicep. Seifer smiled before he continued. "What would they name theirselves, if you became Quistis Trepe Almasy?"  
  
Her chuckled filled the quiet air. "Probably not the Almies."  
  
Seifer ran the name through his head, over and over again, and decided. "I like the sound of it."  
  
"So do I."  
  
Tilting his chin upwards to meet her eyes, he moved closer to her. "Wanna make it happen?"  
  
Quistis sighed, smiling. "How long have I been wearing this promise ring?"  
  
Thinking back, Seifer nodded. "About a week."  
  
Smiling, she lifted he other hand to his, fingering the one on his hand. She ran her finger along the cool leng of it, and smiled as it reflected the bouncing lights. She moved her own next to it, and enjoyed the sight of the twin bands winking in the blue rays. Quistis looked up at him and grinned. "You think..?"  
  
"That it's been long enough? I think so." Seifer smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
Quistis leaned against his form. "You know, I had a dream.."  
  
His hands trailed her back, feeling her form. "Share it."  
  
She rested her chin on one firm shoulder, murmering. "It was us.. later on.. the future. With eachother. Together.."  
  
"Mm hmm.." he murmered into her hair. "Did you like that dream?"  
  
Her mumbled "Yes" was heard as she brought her arms around his shoulders.   
  
"Then marry me." He whsipered. Quistis pulled back, her look confused.  
  
"Are..Are you serious?" She asked, her bottom lip quivering. He had studied her looks enough to know that this meant she was afraid to believe the reality before her. Seifer reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box, and thrust it into her hands.  
  
"Yeah.. I am."  
  
Seifer Almasy was not good at asking a girl to marry him. Hell, it's not like he had practice. He was twenty, going on twenty one, and already he had found the one woman in his life he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Having no idea on romance, or being the best for her, all he knew was that this was the one he wanted to be by, wanted on his side for the rest of his eternity.   
  
"Quistis," He spoke, in almost a whisper. "I'm no Prince Charming. I don't have a kingdom, a squad, I'm just a SeeD. I might never make it to Commander like Puberty boy, or high ranking like Chicken-Wuss, and I know you're the Instructor. I don't know the future. What I do know is that I want to go on this promise that I gave you a week ago. I also know, that I don't want this to end. Ever. I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"  
  
Quistis stammered unintelligably, blinking her eyes as she stood there, stunned. Seifer got the wrong message and groaned, finally shifting to one knee. "Is this better, Pixie?"  
  
Quistis smiled, her features contorting beautifully. "..This is going to disappoint a lot of the classmen.."  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Does this mean what I think it does?"  
  
She nodded, smiling. "Y-Yes.."  
  
Seifer grinned. "Yes, I can get up or Yes, you'll marry me?"  
  
Quistis laughed, and slapped his shoulder as he rose up. He held her flailing wrists, and pulled her close, hugging her hard. Quistis gripping his hand with her arms, burying her face in his chest, smelling the familiar smell of his cologn and aftershave mix, along with the musky scent of his skin. She was crushed slightly when he pulled away, taking her hand which held the box and opened it, revealing a simple gold band adorned with a beautiful white diamond that glinted in the blue light.   
  
"Here.. I.. hmm. Take off that other one. Sheesh." He said, back to his usual self.   
  
Quistis grinned, taking off the hawk ring and putting it on her other hand. Seifer lifted the band from the velvet box, and placed it on her hand. Removing his own ring, he replaced it with a simple golden band, and put his other ring on the same finger as Quistis did hers. Seifer stared down at her, a smile tracing his lips and she thrust herself into him, holding him, hugging him, feeling his hand stroke her hair and the tears ran down her cheeks silently in celebration.  
  
"Yippee! I fly I fly!" Selphie yelped in her usual happy tone as she strode towards the plane, grinning from ear to ear. Irvine trailed behind her, reloading his Exeter while Zell tightened his gloves. Squall and Rinoa walked hand in hand, speaking in silent tones, and behind them Seifer and Quistis speaking to one another and comparing rings. Selphie looked back at the crowd, and signaled out on pony tailed figure running towards them.  
  
"Zell! Amie's here! Tell her to get her butt back to Garden so we can start kickin' the Ragnarok into gear!" She shouted good naturedly.  
  
Zell turned his hed towards the young brunette running towards him smiling. She caught up to him, out of breath, a small trinket in her hand. Zell put his hands on her shoulders and steadied her, smiling. "Amie, whatcha doin' here girl?"  
  
The younger petite woman smiled, catching her breath. "I..I brought you.. this." She said, as she pushed the trinket in his hand.He looked down at the sachet, and pulled the strings apart to reveal a clawed fighting ring, one of the best and most expensive around. Also, incredibly rare. His eyes widened at the sight, it's silvery gleam winking in the sunlight. With his mouth gaping open, Amie leaned upwards to his face and kissed him, hard, on the mouth, pulling away to kiss him softly as well. "For luck, Zell."  
  
Zell finally snapped out of his shock. "Where.. Where did you get this?"  
  
Amie grinned, her cheeks dimpling beautifully. "Your mom dropped it off about ten minutes ago. She wanted to give it to you for your birthday in a few days, but didn't want to wait. So she asked me to give it to you. And to kiss you good luck." One again Amie leaned forward to kiss him, hard, hugging his broad shoulders to her petite form before pulling away. Selphie's voice chimed again, screaming to either rent a room and hurry up or get on the plane. Zell opted for the latter, kissing Amie on the cheek before saying his good byes. Running towards the starting plane, he jumped up into the cock pick and sat down, co-piloting with Selphie. He placed the ring on his right index finger and hooked it on, admiring it. Irvine wolf whistled at the gleaming silver claw.  
  
"Present from Amie? It's niiiiiiiice!"  
  
Zell nodded, not saying a word. Irvine took the cue to kiss his girlfriend and adjourn where the other couples rested in the Ragnarok. Quistis and Seifer sat togehter, whispering to one another and chuckling while Squall and Rinoa smiled at one another, and talked together. Irvine sat behind Squall and kicked the back of his chair lightly, to get his attention. "Hey. Lookit those two." He motioned towards the other couple. they where chatting to one another, whispering in eachother's ears words of love and wisdom, and staring at their hands. Squall took notice of this and nodded, while Rinoa tilted her head in interest. "So? What's your point Irvine?" The commander asked.  
  
The cowboy chuckled, lowering his hat over his eyes. "I think he finally popped the question. Well, I wouldn't call it finally. But maybe he did it."  
  
Rinoa grinned, her eyes lighting up. "You think so..?? Oh! Quisty! Seifer! I'm so happy for you!" She bounded from her seat towards them, sitting behind them to engulf them in a bear hug. The two shocked blondes looked up at her with confusion before Seifer grinned and said "How did you know?"  
  
Rinoa chuckled and sat behind them. "Irvine sort of picked it up. Ohhh Selphie is gonna be SOO miffed that I knew before her!" Rinoa cackled sweetly, standing up. "Can I tell her?"  
  
Seifer looked at Quistis, as the Instructor nodded, smiling. "Yes. Go on."  
  
The young brunete squealed with joy, hugging the couple once again before bounding towards the lift. Irvine and Squall took this notion to sit by the pair, and send their congratulations. Irvine chuckled "So, you two FINALLY are getting hitched! 'Bout time."  
  
Squall smirked. "Hush Irvine." He turned to the blonde pair. "You two.. I never would have thought it. But congratulations. Rinoa and I are happy for you."  
  
Seifer smirked. "Obviously Rinoa. I wonder how Selphie is going to take the fact she wasn't told fir-"  
  
As if on cue, the plane lurched forward, causing most of the people in the room to fall. Squall and Irvine steadied themselves in the seats while Seifer and Quistis fell on top of one another onto the floor. Their gasps of surprise and a flitting moment of fear was demolished as the spunky brunette's voice was heard over the loud speaker.  
  
"All right! That's it! I'm gonna drop you two on the Island Closest to HELL and leave you there! How dare you not tell me! Hmph!"  
  
A loud clanging was heard before Zell took the hold of the mic. "She's just kidding folks. What she really means is congratulations Quisty and Seifer! Here's a song just for you! Squall, Irvine, hit it!"  
  
The group looked above as the familiar notes of Right said Fred. Their theme song blared on the radio as Squall and Irvine's faces burned a deep crimson, as they hastily made their way back to their seats, not looking at one another. Quistis looked at them, her eyes narrowed in at their somber mood, and gave Seifer a questioning glance. Her fiance just shrugged, but decided that pressing the matter would be the cause of death to them both.  
  
Seifer smiled, turning his face to the floor, mumbling to himself.. "....an' i do my little turn on the catwalk..."  
  
They landed not far from Tear's point. Quistis had read up on the portfolio enough to know when, where, and how to advance. Climbing from the plane, the SeeD's saluted Squall as he led them, lining in a straight line, readying themselves for the attack.  
  
"Alright everyone. We all know what is at stake here. What we need, is to push ourselves into completing this task. Right?"  
  
The group nodded, waiting.  
  
"Now, I know this is unorthadox, but.. There has been a request from high rank SeeD Almasy that he should be the one to deliver the last blow. Him or Instructer SeeD Trepe. I ask that you comply if this opertunity comes forth to let this request go forward."  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes at the blonde by her side. He looked down at her and nodded, silently asking her to let this request be real. Her lips pursed together as she nodde,d bringing her attention back towards the Commander.  
  
"Now. The teams are this. Rinoa, you will be one Squad A, because you're a projectile specialist. That leaves Irvine, our other long range attacker, on Squad B. Zell, you're a close range attack, so you will be with Rinoa on Squad A, while Seifer will be on Squad B. Medium range attackers, Selphie and Quistis, Selphie, Squad A, Quistis, Squad B. That leaves me..."  
  
Before he could answer, Seifer came forward, planting a hand on his tensed shoulder. "You. Squad A. We're both gunblade perfectionists here. 'Sides.." He whispered. "Go with Rinoa."  
  
Squall nodded, silently pleased someone had made his instincts known. Seifer trecked back to his Squad, as Squall pinpointed the leaders; Himself and Seifer. He voiced concern to Quistis as her face fell over being not chosen, but she silently understood. They made their way towards the point, weapons ready, Guardian forces equipped. Irvine chuckled loudly, as everyone looked back at him.  
  
"What's up Kinneas?" Zell asked.  
  
Irvine just shook his head. "It's too quiet here. Something is about to give up."  
  
The air became too heavy to bear at that moment. Everyone looked around, their instincts frozen in wonder and fear. The only sound that was made was a slight crack and a body falling to their knees..  
  
"Rinoa?!" Squall screached, watching the blue clad angel fall to her knees, clutching her throat. When she lifted her hands away, blood poured from her throat, yet she didn't seem like she was dying. A black and megenta aura of smoke poured from the necklace, forming into a beast. Paying no heed, Selphie ran towards her, screaming "Full Cure!" to the fallen woman. The wounds on her neck healed almost instantly, as she stood up, scared.  
  
The necklace cracked again, falling to her feet. She squeeked out a sound, stepping away from it as it emmited a foul stench of smoke, blowing into the winds. Squall ran to her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body, pulling her away from the billowy and angry looking clouds.  
  
The skies darkened as a shrill shriek of an angry God formed, screaming into their minds. No one recognized the sound, aside from Quistis, who fell to her knees, muttering. "No..No..oh Hyne NO..."  
  
(You've grown up so well, my dear..)  
  
"No! Get outta my head!"   
  
"Quistis? Pixie?" She heard him, Seifer, from far off, calling her name,. but he was right there.. right there..  
  
(Shame I have to kill you...)  
  
"AHHH!!" She screamed, hearing her enter her mind. She opened her eyes to see everyone crowding around her, except.. they were.. swirled?  
  
Like the swirls on her mother's dress, or favorite swirled earrings, her swirly pendant..  
  
The swirls on the ceiling in the Infirmary, swirly swirly..  
  
Spinning, Spinning..  
  
Before...  
  
(I JUNCTION MYSELF TO GRIEVER... TIME TO DIE, MY HUSBANDS WHORE...)  
  
Before it all went black..then white.. then nothing.. 


	28. The Guilty Show No Mercy chapter 30

They stood there as the ground shook. Selphie cried out, loosing her footing and falling back. Zell grabbed onto one of the delicately made statues, and glared up at the rising demon and Squall, Rinoa, and Irvine stood their footing, throwing float on themselves before they fell down. Seifer tended to the blacked out Quistis, easing her awake as she groaned, gripping his black coat tight with her gloved hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of yet another sorceress junctioned unto Griever.  
  
Throwing float on both her and Seifer, Quistis unleashed her whip, standing up and running to stand aside Irvine. Irvine cocked the Exeter forward and fired a shot into Griever the damage resulting in almost near nothing. The cowboy groaned, reloading his weapon. "Damn useless regular ammo! Zell! Refine that energy crystal you got!"  
  
Zell nodded, fishing it out of his pocket. Seifer yelped as the Griever creature slammed into his body with it's tail throwing him far back enough into a statue. He groaned as he slid down, collapsing to his hands and knees. Quistis shrieked, and ran at the Griever with her whip in hand. Squall shouted at her but it was too late. The Griever creature picked her up and squeezed her around the midsection, the face glowering at her.  
  
"You've grown up to be so beautiful Quisty. Pathetic little whore. You stole my husband!"  
  
Quistis squirmed in her grasp, gasping as the claws bore into the side of her skin. "You..You..BITCH! I didn't want him! he raped..ME! AHHHHH!" Her scream echoed across tears point, as Griever's claw drove into her side. Squall sat back in fear, as Rinoa lifted her weapon to fire. Zell grabbed her around the wrist "No! You'll hit Quistis! That bitch is using her like a sheild. use your brain Heartilly!"  
  
Rinoa lowered her weapon in fear. "Oh Hyne.. Quistis?!"   
  
The blonde instructor was near passing out, the Sorceress digging her thumb claw into her stomach. Crimson was now staining the earth in big droplets as they soaked through her vest. The griever concoction brought Quistis close to her now, glaring deep into her eyes.  
  
"BITCH. YOU STOLE HIM YOU LITTLE WHORE.."  
  
Quistis opened her tired blue eyes at her and glared. "Bullshit.. you where just a lazy drunk pathetic gnat to him, and me.. i didn't want him... let me GO..."  
  
Seifer stood up now, glaring at the shedevil. "You're doing this because of Angustus Trepe?!" He stumbled towards the creature, brandishing his weapon. "He raped and molested your little girl, and all you can think of is how he chose her over YOU?!" Leaning on Hyperion, he glowered up at the floating lion. "You are the most pathetic sorceress I've ever heard of."  
  
Raquel screamed and threw Quistis towards him. He flung his Hyperion to the side and opened his arms to her falling body, softening her fall. The landed into him with a thud, throwing both bodies back. Selphie ran towards the fallen pair, and quickly attempted a Full Cure on them. Squall stood forward to her, glaring with Rinoa behind him. Zell came forward as well, and the two stood in a three man line formation, preparing to strike.   
  
Squall raised his Lionhart, and pointed to the beasts' heart. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Sissy Trepe and Rinoa." He snarled angrily, as Zell pumped his fists together. Rinoa threw back her long hair and glared.   
  
The being just laughed at them, and smirked. "YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME, PATHETIC SEEDS.. I'LL TAKE THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU OUT.."  
  
Seifer groaned, with the help of Irvine, and stood to his feet, and soon the battle insued. Selphie proclaimed the roll as a healer and stood in the back and Seifer and Squall screamed orders. Rinoa hooked Pain into her weapon and groaned, holding it up and aiming for Raquel's head, only to miss when the earth crumbled at her feet. She yelped in surprise as Squall grabbed her hand and steadied her on her feet, only to be taken aback by her shove and yelp as she lifted her arm upwards to catch the Angel Wing back on it's resting place.   
  
"Irvine! Take the back road! Quistis, come on, we need some of your Blue!" Seifer screamed above the ruckus. Irvine nodded to him and cocked Exeter, aiming for the beastly Griever/Raquel. Fireing off shot after shot of Pulse Ammo did some damage, but just barely caused any bleeding. Irvine groaned, and reloaded his gun with Dark Ammo, and attempted another max anmount of shots. He was thrown off his feet then, as the world upturned from his feet, and the bullet hit Quistis in the arm. She screamed in agony as her eyes clouded with over with darkness and she fell to her knees.  
  
Seifer ran towards her, preparing to remedy her with some eye drops he had purchased before this fight. She was fighting, hard, and he yelled at her to hold still. Only when he poured the eye drops in her eyes with much difficulty did she calm down, her blue eyes teared up and wide. He searched her face, before speaking. "You alright? What do you need?"  
  
Quistis opened her mouth to talk, but no sound came out. She gripped her throat and pointed, almost breaking into a sweat. Seifer nodded, and pulled out an Echo Screen, letting her drink it down. She coughed, groaning, her voice returning. "Se..Seifer...?!"  
  
Seifer nodded. "Cast Aura on yourself, and call Cerberus. All of us are gonna need it."  
  
Quistis nodded, steadying herself to her feet. The gunshot wound from Irvine was still bleeding, but a quick Cura fixed it. She stood to her feet, and concentrated, closing her eyes and thrusting her arms infront of her. The gates of Hell crashed open, as the furious three headed dog bared it's fangs. He concentrated, hard, now that he realized that there where more, and shot up seven beams of double and triple to the group above. They all saw the glow, surrounding their bodies, and Seifer let out a snickering grin.  
  
Working her magic to the bone, Selphie stood mostly in the background, hitting the demoness every once in a while as she healed everyone immensly. it was needed, bad, as when Confusion was set in, thus causing Rinoa to throw her own bladed projectile in the path of Squall. He was only saved when Irvine rushed over and threw him to the grouned, losing half his coat in the process at it flutted above in the way of the projectile. Squall saw the tattered piece of clothing rip down to the floor and nodded his thanks to the cowboy. Irvine grinned and stood up, picking up his exeter and fixing his hat.  
  
Zell cast an aura on himself, Quistis, and Seifer. He kicked his motions into high gear and ran towards the beast, hitting Raquel with his Different Beat, then finishing it off with the Final heaven. He fell the ground and looked up at the battered Raquel, expecting to see some sort of pain in her eyes, but was shocked when all he saw was a mocking laughter. Zell screamed in agony as he once again attacked the screeching beast, his skills lifting his feet into the air with the powers of the Earth and sea. During his last attack at Different Beat, though, Raquel slapped him away, like a bothersome fly, and he flew threw the air until Quistis caught him in a Mighty Guard, softening his thudding land to the ground, his silver claw breaking from his glove.  
  
Seifer breathed deep, and pointed a palm at Raquel. Muttering out "Fire Cross!" he blasted the beast with a spur of fire, followed by his spinning gunblade, slicing across her chest. The wound hurt her, he noticed, but the wound healed almost immediately. Seifer groaned in frustration as he attempted Demon Slice, and suceeded in throwing her high into the air, only to have her fall back to the ground. Pulling back, he grabbed Quistis by the arm, and asked "How the fuck do you get control of that thing?!"  
  
Quistis caught her breath, looking at him in confusion. "What? What.. are you talking about?"  
  
Seifer blinked, swearing under his breath. "There has to be a way to control the Griever. We're fighting a losing battle, Quistis. we have to.. WHOA!! QUISTIS?!"  
  
Griever bellowed out an angry shout, calling upon the power of the shockwave pulsar. The whole group lifted into the air, suspended in animation by glowing silver balls of light, circling around a huge black core. Seifer bellowed out in an angry shout, banging on the orb he was inside as the others remained as helpless as he was. The black core seemed to draw them in, then spit them back out, chewed up and in pain. Seifer collapsed to his knees, and looked around, noticing a lot of his fallen team mates. Only Rinoa, Quistis, and himself where up. Irvine, Squall, Selphie and Zell had fallen, passed out cold due to the affects of Shock Wave Pulsar. Quistis looked at them, and sighed, bringing her hands to her pocket, pulling out a phoenix Pinion. and crashing it to the floor while Seifer dragged Rinoa aside. He shook her lightly, his hands on her shoulders as beside them, a bursting flurry of fire and life scorched Raquel, and brought to life the fallen SeeDs.  
  
"Rinoa? Rin, you've got to think, how can we defeat this thing?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head, mumbling out "I-I-I don't know!"  
  
Seifer groaned and looked at the floor, his hands on Rinoa's shoulders. Something glittery brought his gaze to the floor before he instantly recognized it. The Griever ring?  
  
He picked it up, and hissed as it burned his hand. Dropping it back to the floor, he looked at Rinoa and pursed his lips. "Rinoa. You have to resummon Griever. Back into the ring. Do it, Rinoa, save Squall and the others!"  
  
Rinoa gasped, and nodded, leaning down to pick up the ring. Holding it close to her heart, she kneeled down, and prayed, the ring glowing an eery blue sheen. She lifted it towards the Griever, as the power slowly regenerated into her body, lifting her hair into the air. The griever creature stopped fighting now, and looked back on at the girl, while inside it's body Raquel screamed in anger and hatred, spewing out curses and shouts whilst her Guardian Force body suddenly began to obey another source.   
  
White light engulfed her form, as Rinoa pressured into the ring, her angel wings forming across her back, spreading like an angel's lyre. Her eyes glowed a mysterious white, billowing her hair out as she brought her face towards the griever and walked towards him, letting her hand command her way.   
  
"Heaven's Lion.." She whispered. The Griever stared at her, suddenly under her trace. The fighting stopped, and everyone fell to their needs in relief, just watching as Rinoa commenced control over Griever.   
  
Raquel screamed in agony, as the Guardian force ripped it's way from her mind. They realized now, why Griever was an important part of her. As Rinoa ripped away the Guardian force from Raquel's mind, Raquel's life force came with it, making Rinoa's angelic wings glow brighter and even more beautiful. The same spirited ghost like apparition of of the beggining of Griever worked it's way up, dissolving into the silver ring. Quistis stood up, her whip in hand, and watched as Raquel fell from where she was, landing hard onto the ground, becomming a broken and battered woman. Seifer followed suit, both of them angry as hell, with the rage of the seas flashing in their eyes.  
  
"You.." Quistis spoke, her tone completly angryand filled with hate and angst. "You... You knew it was wrong.. You let him hurt me.. " She wiped away her tears with a free hand, and walked towards her foster mother as the fallen sorceress scrambled to get away. "Now I've got a permanant reminder of what he did to me.. WRITTEN ACROSS MY FACE!"   
  
She lifted her whip to give the killing blow, until Raquel reached out and seized the poor girl's mind. Quistis screamed, gripping her forehead, as Seifer screamed her name and ran up to Raquel.   
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" His voice bellowed out, bringing his gunblade high. Quistis fell to the ground, her brain burning under Raquel's grip. The sorceress laughed, as the world started to shake and crack open. Squall looked around himself, bringing himself to his feet. he felt a breeze past him, but he paid no mind to anything except his comrades rising up, and looking at their surroundings. Then it hit him; Oh dear Hyne..  
  
"EVERYONE! GET TO THE RAGNAROK! The earth is swallowing Tear's Point!"  
  
Selphie Rinoa, and Zell nodded, picking up their weapons and running towards the plane. Irvine looked back, seeing Quistis and Seifer, and was about to turn back but he felt Squall's hand shoving him forward towards the plane.  
  
"Squall! let me help them! Damn it!" Irivne pleaded. Squall shook his head, and over the ruckus of falling debris and dirt Seifer was heard shouting out to him, to Irivne, to get the hell out that he would return soon. Irvine nodded, and ran after the disappearing forms of Selphie and Zell.  
  
"Seifer! Quistis!" Squall shouted, sheilding his eyes from the debris. "Come on, it's OVER! Let's go!"  
  
Seifer nodded, and grabbed Quistis's hand, pulling her away. She ran with him, for a few steps before screaming for him to stop. "Seifer, wait! Please!"  
  
Seifer halted, sheilding his eyes as well. "What?! Now what?!"  
  
Quistis ran back, towards the fallen body and picked up a shiny silver metal. She threw it to Seifer, and he put it in his coat pocket. She smiled, and started walking towards him, until..  
  
"NO.. NEVER..DIE...IN...VAIN..I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME BITCH!"  
  
Quistis turned around, and fell backwards as the hand of her foster mother gripped her ankle. Screeching, she started dragging the young blonde down into a dark crevice in the earth, laughing in her horrid sound..  
  
"No! Help! Seifer! oh HYNE..." Quistis struggled hard against the iron grip, but to no avail.  
  
"QUISTIS?! NO I WON'T-" Seifer screamed in rage, running towards the instructor who was seeping deeper and deeper still into the dark abyss with the tyrant of a Sorceress, Raquel. His Hyperion Gunblade poised high into the air, he swung it down hard, pulling the trigger at just the right time. The pulse ammo exploded in her face, causing the Raquel creature to lash out in a last ditch effort, and blow him backwards. His scream tore through the air as his body did the same. His flight was stopped as his back cracked sideways, onto the jagged edge of a broken statue. The break was inevitable, the loud cracking sounds heard even over the fall of Tear's Point. Falling face forward, he was surprised to see he wasn't more then three feet away from Quistis.  
  
Raquel leached forward with her other hand, gripping her daughter's other leg, pulling her down harder. Quistis screamed, holding onto what little land she could to keep herself from being swallowed by the earth with the woman she hated most in the world. Her hands were growing raw, even through the gloves she wore, and she cried out once again in pain as Raquel slid a sharpened finger down her thigh.  
  
"You..and me.. together..in eternity..."  
  
His hands felt hers, and she begged him to let her go, save himself. But he refused to, instead opting to pull her hands more deeply into his own.  
  
"Q-Quistis...!"  
  
She cried out to him. "No, Seifer, please! Just save yourself! Go!"  
  
He gripped her hands harder, grimacing as he felt the pain in his back sear. "NO!! I won't leave you..!"  
  
Her firm grip was slipping. "Go, Seifer, save yourself.." She almost whispered. He looked into her eyes, and stared into those beautiful blue orbs..   
  
"I..Can't! Just hold on, Pixie, I'll save you!" The area around them was fading now, bigger debris falling harder. He stared into her blood laden face, and felt her slipping still. yet everytime he attempted to reach her, she didn't try to help.  
  
"Save your own life, Seifer.. P-Please.." She begged, and pulled her loose hand away. He gripped her other arm hard, with both hands, as she swung there, the tears now falling out and dripping downwards. Raquel laughed, an evil laughter, her hands now pulling down at Quistis' waist.  
  
"Damn you, Pixie, don't you know that with out you I don't HAVE a life?!" He cried. "Quistis, please! Let me help you!"  
  
Raquel bellowed out in another laughter, pulling hard at Quistis' body. The instructor looked down at Raquel, and knew her fate was sealed. Raquel was already attempting to osmose with her, and the gash in her thigh was the right place to do it. The evil Sorcereses' hand held onto the bloody wound, making it glow an eery black and blue, as she attempted asmosis with her foster daughter.  
  
Seifer was being pulled down with her now, and he let go of her hand, holding her up with one of his own while trying to keep his body steady. Quistis looked back up to him, and saw how his struggles were bringing him to his own doom. Her lips quivered, and his body lurched forward again, almost to the point of falling over into the darkened hole.  
  
Squall ran forward to them now, and leaned forward, holding his hand out to her. She looked at it and gripped it, hard, as he too attempted to pull her out of the hole. Raquel held fast onto her body, and through the debris they couldn't see where her body started, and Raquel's began. it was as if, through the gast in Qusitis' leg, she was attemtping to take control of her body?   
  
Squall and Seifer both pulled Quistis up, hard, but it was too late. Raquel shrieked with laughter, and bellowed out "If you take the bitch with you, you have to take me! I win this fight!"  
  
Quistis pulled herself upwards, and latched onto Seifer's neck, staring into his deep green eyes. Raquel's voice doomed over them once again. "You'd never leave your precious Instructor, never! I'll mess with you for the rest of your lives!"  
  
Seifer stared into her eyes, unsure of the next actions as she supposrted herself on the ledge, her arms around his neck. Her next actions shocked him and Squall, as she planted her lips hard ontop of his, kissing him deeply. She whispered into his mouth, "I love you," before pulling away, still cradling his face in her hands.  
  
"Please, forgive me." She said, taking off a glove, and removing her ring, and thrusting it down into his glove.  
  
"Quistis? What? QUISTIS?! NO!"  
  
He attempted to catch her. But he was too late. Using what little strength she had left in her arms, she pushed herself away from the ledge, falling deeply, into the abyss below. Raquel screamed, begging the eternal Lords to save her, but it was of no use. Seifer's screams echoed out after her, his cries of anguish filling in the black void in which she fell. The last look in her eyes, her last words to him, as she fell, rang in his ears. "I love you...forgive...me...goodbye"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, almost falling in after her. He felt Squall's arms hold him back, along with antoher pair of arms, lifting him to his dead feet. He tried shaking them off, but to no avail. Irvine slapped him across the face, shouting into his ears "Stop it! Leave it! it's done! We have to get the fuck outta here!"  
  
"No.. Quistis.. Oh my GOD NO..."  
  
Squall grunted, trying to pull him to his feet. "Seifer.. Damn it.. Can you walk?!"  
  
He tried, but felt nothing in his legs. He looked up meekly at Squall, who nodded and asked Irvine to help support him. They made their way back to the Ragnarok, which Selphie had started running the instant she fell into the driver's seat. As they plopped down inside of it, throwing one another on board. Squall pushed Seifer down on a board, and yelled at him not to move. The plane burst into the air, screaming, ripping the skies apart while Tear's Point fell, drowing into the earth. Irvine sat down, still in shock, as Squall checked over Seifer's body. Curaga would have been too late for him now, Squall thought.  
  
"Seifer.. what's wrong?" Squall begged. "Physically, what's wrong with your body?!"  
  
Seifer stared into the ceiling of the Ragnarok, watching the metal paneling shift slightly as the plane moved. Openeing chapped lips, he spoke, in a mumbled tone, before collapsing into blissful sleep.  
  
"I...I..I can't...feel..my..legs..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this isn't the 'official' end to Guilty. I'll be making an Epilogue soon. Read and Review, and tell me what you like. It's almost over everyone. Pray I make it through the day *grin* Oh, and sorry for the length. I wanted to make this good..  



	29. The Guilty Show No Mercy: EPILOGUE

  
Hair brush through long blonde hair. Beautiful hair. Honey gold. Pretty silky strands left on the hard bristles. The last of it, just hanging. Three strands. Three strands left. Beautiful, tiny rays of sunshine. All in a single hairbrush. In her room, where he usually spent his time. Lately. It hurt to even look at it, like it hurt to look at the sun. You want to look, you do, but eventually your eyes tear up and the sharp stabbing pain inside your temples makes you look away while you cry your eyes out. Because of the pain. The pain.   
  
A knock on the door. Then it opened. A young man stepped inside and whispered. "It's time."  
  
He had eyes of pain. Like staring at the sun. The sun. He had been staring at the sun. His eyes, before he looked away, told anyone who gazed into their ocean depths that.  
  
"You ready?" The man asked.   
  
"Yeah." Hands gripped on two wheels. The man went behind him, offering help, only to get a glare from two deep green, and obviously angry eyes.  
  
"I can move myself, Squall. I have been for the past two weeks." he spat. The other man nodded and opened the door before speaking.  
  
"Seifer. I know this is hard for you. It is. For all of us."  
  
Seifer shrugged, and took one last glance into the mirror. His black suit, and dark greay shirt underneath, the jacket unbuttoned due to the slight heat they were having that particular day. He left his uncut, grown out hair untied from a ponytail, and tagged it at below shoulder length now. His pants, which held his unusuable legs, where as black as coal, matching the black boots he always wore. The outfit made him look pale, ethereal. Almost like death itself.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki says it might be possible for you to walk again."  
  
Seifer nodded. "I know."  
  
Silence.  
  
Rolling his wheelchair towards the door, Squall Leonhart closed it behind them, walking down the halls side by side. Fujin and Raijin where waiting by the front gate, with Fujin dabbing her eyes with a handkercheif while Raijin sniffled every once in a while. Seifer eyed them both. Fujin's silver white hair, now grown out, hung well past her shoulders in a layered fashion, while Raijin had opted for a buzz cut on his. His arms where crossed over his huge chest, while he eye'd the floor, wearing a black rendition of his SeeD uniform. The pants where hanging tightly across his huge calves, covering his long laced up boots. Fujin wore pretty much the same thing, except for a pair of black stalkings allong with a flaired skirt that hung to just above her knees. Around her neck she cradled a cross, and silently prayed.  
  
Seifer rolled his chair to the Posse, who had stead by him through out these weeks. His shoulders became their crying ground, and they had soaked enough of his shirts to last a life time of floods. Fujin asked him, just one time, why he didn't cry over their loss, and he didn't answer, because he didn't know how. He didn't feel the urge to cry. Only the urge to be alone, wake up from this dream, wake up from this nightmare...  
  
"Walk." A soft spoken voice said, not screamed, to him. He looked up into Fujin's unpatched eyes and nodded, wheeling his chair forward. Raijin and Squall trailed behind them, walking, waiting.  
  
They reached the others, everyone's tears filling the grass. He looked up to see the Headmaster holding his sobbing wife's body, as she cried. He caught just a small bit of her conversation, her tearful cries of "My Quisty, my baby girl.." before she fell into yet another round bawling. On the other side, Treppies, so many Treppies. They flowered the Memorial like there was no tomorrow, crying, proclaiming love, screaming, and silently waiting by an empty grave. They were packed in the hundreds, Seifer guessed, and they all huddled together to shout praise for their fallen mentor. Squall leaned down to whisper "Excuse me" and walk towards a black clad Rinoa Heartilly, who screamed in anguish and pain, thusting her fists on first Zell's chest, as he murmered into her ear, before he gently pushed her to Squall where she continued her assault. Selphie and Irvine, together, huddled close, afraid that if even the slightest touch evaded them, they would be torn apart. Their hands clasped, Selphie's head on his shoulder, they murmered and whispered to one another before Selphie broke down, letting the water run through the dam behind her eyes. Irvine pulled her close, letting his own tears fall.  
  
Headmaster Cid walked up to the podium, donned in a black suit much like Seifers, and adjusted the mic. "Excuse me. Excuse me." He stammered out. The crowd silenced itself, staring up at the headmaster with interest. "This memorial is to remember our best Instructor, Quistis Trepe, who sacrificed..sacrificed herself to save.. our world." Even Cid is breaking up at this, Seifer thought. He still felt cold. Unbelieving. This dream is going to end, he thought, and I'll wake up, in her dorm, or my dorm, in her arms..  
  
"Since..she was..swallowed into the earth.. we have decided that this empty grave will mark as a place to pray for her, close by enough for those who need comfort in her loss.. to visit..Squall, please, carry on.." Cid said, as his voice cracked and he brought a fist to his mouth. Edea shared in his tears, wrapping her arms around him as soon as he exited the stage. Commander Leonhart stood atop the stage, adjusting the mic.   
  
"Everyone, we ask that if you cared for Instructor Trepe, in any way shape or form, take the rose from the table over there" He gestured to a large table of long stemmed peach colored roses. Her favorite, Seifer thought. "And place it in the grave, and whisper your thanks to the Hyne for allowing her presense to be with us for as long as she was, and thank the Hyne for blessing us with her existance." Squall cleared his throat, and stepped down, picking up a rose from the table. Walking towards the open grave, he closed his eyes and finally let the pent up tears fall, one by one, into the soft earth below. He prayed, for one of the few times in his life, and dropped the rose. "I love you, Sissy Trepe." he whispered, wiping the tears away from his eyes before walking away.  
  
Rinoa followed his motions, gently tossing a rose down to lie down next to her lover's, as did Selphie and Zell. Amie came forward now, looping an arm around Zell's waist, and leaned into his warm body for comfort. All the Treppies followed suit, then filed back towards the garden, not bothering to hold back their tears. Neither did the SeeDs. His friends, his comrades, shed tears for their fallen Instructor, who had given up her life to save theirs.  
  
Irvine was next to the last to go. He whispered to Selphie, who nodded and headed back towards the Garden, looking back every so often to look at Irvine. In his hand was a knife, gleaming in the sunlight. Seifer eye'd him, narrowing his lids as Irvine lifted his long pony tail upwards, and placed the knife at the nape of his neck. Pulling the blade upwards, the sound of tearing paper was heard over the silence of the memorial, each hair being cut fast, but separately. The blade, a clean cut, released his hair from it's prison, pulling through the reddish brown mass to come above it. The rest of his hair fell unevenly, across his face and the back of his head, as he pulled the ponytail away. Breezes picked up the air around him, making the longer locks in his face brush across his cheek bones. Picking up a rose, he wrapped it around it's stem, dropping both into the hole.   
  
"Heh.. I alway's figured I'd only cut my hair for a pretty lady.. but you were beyond pretty, Quisty. You were beautiful. In every way possible. I love you, Instructor. Hyne bless you." With that, he walked to the Garden, alone.  
  
He waited until they all had gone back to the Garden. He heard Raijin and Fujin offer to roll him towards the grave, but he only silently shook his head. Raijin went first, dropping a rose in the hole, and kneeling down, to kiss his fingers then to tap the dirt with them. Seifer barely heard his speech to her.  
  
"Ya know.. we weren't always friends.. but you changed that.. Thank you, for believing in me.. even when I was rotten..ya know.."  
  
Fujin squeezed his shoulder before leaving his side to rejoin Raijin, picking up one of the few roses left and lowering it into the grave. She whispered, "Goodbye," before looping an arm through Raijin's arm and walking them both back to the Garden.  
  
He still stood there, waiting. It was dusk now. Headmaster Cid and Edea had offered him any help they could, but only when he remained silent and shook his head for the umpteenth time did they finally leave him alone. Only when he felt no other presense around did he roll his chair towards the opened grave, and reached for a rose.   
  
Footsteps on the soft grass were heard, and Seifer spun his head to his side, and saw a familiar figure sift through the grass like a sheepish oaf. Next to him, a tall, thin girl, with short brown hair, walked half heartidly towards the open grave. She wore a black showl over her black, sleeveless pantsuit, and her eyes were rimmed with red as she knelt by the grave, her own, white rose in her hand.  
  
Seifer looked at her, and immediately recognized her. "Sis? Ellone?"  
  
Ellone looked up at him, and smiled sadly, nodding. "Seifer.. " She whispered, before breaking down once again in a flurry of sobs. Ward and Kiros appeard, both dressed sharply in black, to comfort her. Both of them tossed in a white rose to the grave, and whispered their prayers before escorting the crying woman away. Seifer looked to another hand, that picked up a peach rose and combined it along with a white one that he gripped tightly in his gloved palm.  
  
"President Loire.." Seifer whispered.  
  
"Laguna, Seifer. Just call me Laguna."   
  
The two men remained silent. Evening spawned, casting an eerie moon lit nocturne across the land. Seifer and Laguna remained that way, for,...hours..it seemed. Until Seifer finally moved his chair closer to the table of roses, and picked up the last one. He tore off the leaves, one by one, dropping them into the cold earth, before pulling out a bag from his pocket. Untying the twine, Laguna eye'd him as he lifted out a small golden band from it, turning it over in his hand. Lifting his left hand, he pulled off his glove and tore off his engagment ring, looking at the two bands in the moonlight. Reaching back into the bag, he pulled a burnt sienna hair clip out, the one she used to always wear, before his return, in an interesting little updo that showed off her swan like neck and framed her perfect face.   
  
He opened the clip, and strung the two rings onto it, and picked up a peach colored rose. Looking down into the empty hole in the earth, he gently dropped the rings down, followed by the soft petals as he plucked them from the stem, one, by one, by one, until they remained at the bottom of the grave.   
  
Laguna watched the scene happen, almost in slow motion before his eyes. Seifer's laid back style, how he fingered each petal before dropping the satiny soft piece into the earth. He wondered, about the rings, and instantly understood the connection between the dead Instructor and the paralyzed SeeD. The President pulled in his breath, when Seifer dropped the last petal into the dampened earth.  
  
In silence, they mourned. The silence becoming uncomfortable, Seifer shifted in his chair and let his breath go in one shakey swoop.   
  
"Laguna..." He spoke, his voice choked with emotion.  
  
"Yes, Seifer?" Laguna asked, his own voice near the breaking point.  
  
"When..Wh-when d..does it s...ss..stop.." The tears ran down his face now, glinting in the moonlight. He clenched his teeth, unable to hide the feelings of loss, anger, and resenting angst anymore. He clutched the wheels of the chair until his knuckles turned white.  
  
Laguna kneeled down by the stricken young man, and pulled him close., cradling him like a father would a son. They remained there, that night, shedding mutual tears for the lost instructor, until, eventually, there were no more tears left to shed.  
  
And all that was left of her, was the sun.  
  
  
~*When the guilty show no mercy  
~*For the lives they have destroyed  
~*From across a thousand oceans  
~*The pain is null and void  
~*It will soon travel  
~*Across the foriegn lands  
~*When the guilty show no mercy  
~*Tears fall, like grains of sand.  
  
THE END.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Official End.  
A/N: Phew, I'm done. This story is history, added now under Malice Shaw's thingamajig. Please, do review. For now, this gal's gonna take a break, but is free to answer any questions you want. Just email me.  
Okay, now, explanations.  
WHY I KILLED QUISTIS: She was originally going to live, but then I thought and thought about all the Seifer/Quistis stories out there, and pondered, how I could make a twist in the story. So that's why. There are incredible ones out there with much better endings, such as Zachere's Just a little sun and rain, and Allora Atwater's Whatever the cat's drag in and A Stab in the dark, and they were ended perfectly. They worked wonderfully in each story, and for that, they're great. The guy get's the girl, the girl get's the guy, and all of them in perfect sync with one another. If you haven't read those stories and you're a Quifer fan, SHAME ON YOU!!!  
SEIFER IN A WHEELCHAIR: A tough battle has to have it's toll. The after affects are gonna hurt bad. The story would have more impact if this happened, I thought. It also leaves me more to work with in the future if I choose to do a sequal. It also shows that Seifer has lost not only Quistis, but the use of his legs as well, thus giving him more to try and strive for. Sorta. It works, trust me.  
ME TALKING NOW: Quistis is dead, Seifer can't walk, the Treppies don't have their Goddess, and the Garden has lost their most coveted instructor. Hope and pray for their survival. 


	30. The Guilty Show No Mercy: Alternate Visi...

It's been five years now.  
Has it actually been that long?  
Has it, really?  
It seems like forever.   
But it feels as if only yesterday....  
  
"No! Help! Seifer! Oh HYNE..."   
  
Iron like grips grabbed at her feet, pulling her down into a dark abyss.  
  
"QUISTIS?! NO I WON'T-"  
  
He ran towards her. She screamed. His body was lung backwards, towards time. In slow motion, he felt all feelings in his legs snap, and lose control. He lost control of his legs.   
  
He should have been far far away from her. But instead, he could see her fear filled blue orbs, raging, pleading.  
  
The voice..   
  
"You..and me.. together.. in eternity.."  
  
The ugly voice that haunted his nightmares to this day. It's cackling laughter. It's angry screeching. It's ear drum splitting sound.   
  
He would have gone deaf at that moment if he had his way. If he could only block out her voice as well..  
  
"Save your own life, Seifer... P-Please.." She was begging him.. begging him to do what?  
  
Let her die?  
  
He damned her at that moment, begging her in his own way to let him help. If he lost her, he would have lost himself. His hands gripped her firm flesh, her arms, in as many ways as possible, just to bring her to safety, by his side, forever, like it should be.  
  
The voice was laughing now, and he looked down to it's source. It was becoming one with her?! One, with HER? His angel? His savior?  
  
His life?  
  
Her lips met his, in a hard, longing kiss. Her whisper of "I love you" was heard through the perpetual fireworks he always felt when they kissed.  
  
She was begging his forgivness now. But why? He wasn't going to let her die, not unless he was dead first.  
  
"Quistis? What?" Confusion...then realization. "QUISTIS?! NO!"  
  
Falling, falling away, her lips moving in words he tried to understand, but shock didn't let him. Lurching forward, he almost fell in after her. Strong arms were holding him back as he babbled incoherently, screaming amd groaning, then a stinging slap stained his cheeck red as his vision cleared, and before him, he saw...  
  
The cow boy. "Stop it! Leave it! It's done! We have to get the fuck outta here!"  
  
You wouldn't be saying that if the messenger girl was down there with The Voice.  
  
"Seifer...Damn it.. Can you walk?!"  
  
Puberty Boy? PB? Pulling him away.. Away from her..   
  
You wouldn't be doing this if it was your little sorceress down there with The Voice.  
  
Messenger girl's tears. The little Sorceress's pain filled shouts. The plane taking off with them inside.  
  
But The voice...?  
  
Puberty boy speaks. "Seifer, what's wrong? Physically wrong with your body?!"  
  
My legs... they aren't doing what I want them to do...  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
Seifer snapped himselfout of his funk and shook his head slightly, eyes narrowing. He was at the beach, hanging over the railing, his arms wrapped about her beloved. Their hands were clasped inront of her, as Seifer smirked and started tickling her. Her sounding laughter erased all thoughts of The Voice in his head.  
  
"Has it really been five years?" She asked, leaning back into his form.  
  
"I think so."   
  
Her eyes narrows playfully as she looked up at him, smirking. "Think so? I should have know then to ask someone who always seems to forget our aniversary."  
  
"Hmph, I still remember our wedding so hush." He smirked into her ear. "You looked so beautiful."  
  
Quistis smiled, and leaned back into his embrace. "And you..you walked. That was the most wonderful sight I had ever seen."  
  
Seifer chuckled, and pulled her closer. "I still can't believe they found you washed ashore in Esthar."  
  
Quistis smiled. "Neither did I. Laguna it was the exact same spot they found you before."  
  
Smirking he turned her around to face him. "Guess my prayers were answered."  
  
She placed a hand on his hip and grinned. "And mine too. You've been walking for how long?"  
  
Seifer smirked, and leaned down, talking to her stomach in a googly baby voice that made her crack up with laughter. Seifer Almasy, talking like this? And too his child, she thought with a smile. He looked up at hr and recited the precise date in which his daughter would be born, and Quistis smiled, clasping her hands over his. "For four years and three months. Took me a year to relearn it. Mostly 'cause you wouldn't let me off until I did learn it."  
  
"You can take her for rides in your wheels." She grinned.  
  
Seifer smirked back up at her. "Since I don't need them anymore, I'll just give them to her."  
  
Quistis laughed, and leaned back into his arms. "I love you Seifer."  
  
"Still?" He grinned. She turned around and gave him a longing kiss.   
  
"Always."  
  
The ocean lapped inself into it's own girth while they watched. Every once in a while the baby kicked, and Quistis smiled, placing his hand over her tummy. His eyes turned into a brilliant emerald with the golden flecks twirling around like a kaleidescope each time he felt the life that he had helped make. He brought his eyes to his wife, and smiled into them. "Quistis Trepe Almasy... You were right."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He smirked. "Those damned Treppies didn't change their name."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
THE END.  
  
Haha.. surprised you didn't I?  
This is an alternate ending. Hopefully it pleases the crowds. Your choice is which ending to accept as true or fake.  
Good luck. 


	31. Author Notes: Read if ya want!

AUTHER NOTES ON: The Guilty Show No Mercy.  
Now, I know. This series is old news, compared to some of the brilliant new stuff out there, sort of lame. But I decided to take a stab at doing some auther notes for each chapter I did. I must credit Zachere (NYAH!! NYAH NYAH NYAH!!!!!! erm I mean.. ignore that!) for the idea. Meaning: She did it to her own, so now I'm doing it to mine. Okay, now insert the NYAH!! bit from above :)  
  
CHAPTER 1:   
No one knows (whine) but the first chapter isn't connected into the whole storyline. It would make more sense if it was, but since I played around with the chapter system, it screwed up, and I only got chapter 2 through Alternate Vision in a whole. If you have't read chapter 1, go do that NOW. I'm demanding aren't I? The reason for my start on this story, was that since I adore Quistis/Seifer pairings (let's face it, those two rock) I wanted to create my own vision of the aftermath, show how each one of them, the SeeDs + Rinoa and Irvine grew together. How everyone changed after Ultimecia. Some said that Squall sort of acted on drugs, but hey, I've never actually attuned to Squall himself. I've always felt more of an attraction to Seifer, and since the story revolved around him, I just said "Squall, do this." And kept it that way. If you don't feel up to reading chapter 1, chapter 2 will suffice. I just wish I hadn't lost the 30+ reviews for it.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
Laguna told Quistis about Squall and their connection. I tried my damned hardest to try and make it emotionally appealing. Laguna is an open hearted individual, who will tell you how he feels. Also, I see him as a sort of a good goofy guy, but with the heart of a lion, like his son. In the game, no one decides to tell Squall hey, look it's your daddy! so I knew this was a nice way to bring in Laguna. I liked Raine too. Sorta. We didn't get to know her very well, unfortunetely, but we do know that she gave birth to the Lion harted one we know today. I also decided to make everyone sort of.. well, stupid to the matter as well. I mean, come on, that wouldn't make very good show now will it?  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
Ah, the meeting. Brought it on a little too soon if I say so myself. Like I said before, i made the characters mature a little bit after Ultimecia. It takes place a year afterwards, so they've gotta grow up sometime. Seifer + Esthar works for me, because Esthar was such an enhanced city, due to the poor dude's wounds he would have to need some advanced care to live. Seifer's additude is still intact, well most of it throughout the story, and I tried my best to make him a polite amnesia lad. Near the end of the chapter, he mutters about feeling unwelcome. Instinct is a given. Use it.  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
First bathroom scene. The story needed humor. Something to laugh at, cry at, love. It's a daily part of normal life to laugh and have fun, so it had to be included. All the guys were acting out of charactor, but I digress, remember my words about them maturing and learning from their adventure. Zell always seemed the kooky cool one outta the group, so I gave him his shaving cream fetish. Squall, of course, Mr. Lone Wolf, I hope I stead in his own way. Irvine, well.. Come on people. He's cute. He's adorable. But the way he treats women? He's male scum. But the cute and adorable part make up for it.  
Seifer arrives. Everyone mad. Some said that Rinoa wouldn't exactly want to kill him, but the chick grew balls during Ultimecia. She'd kill him. you know she would. Zell, of course being Mr. hot head, irvine scared outta his wits (I forgot, Cute, adorable, perverted, AND a chicken!) and Fujin and Raijin, although back in Garden, relieved to see him alive. Squall gives ultimatum. Seifer confused in his own sexy way. Yay.  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
Week after incident,. Squall still at the Garden. Who me, make the Lone Wolf walk out? not like him, of course, so he stayed. 'Sides, who doesn't love Squall? Anyways, Seifer shows some compassion here, which I like him showing. I wrote this chapter this way because I liked the way it came out. Quistis finally beggining to understand Seife rhimself more, and the human nature of things. I made Seifer get frustrated during her questions, because hey, even though you don't remember a damned thing, would you want to be constantly reminded of how much of a screw up you are? I know I wouldn't. Of course I KNOW I had Zell in character here. Well, somewhat. I even added Selphie in here making a crude joke. Hehe.  
  
CHAPTER 6:  
Bring on the romance. It still feels rushed. But it works, apparently. I don't like this chapter much. It still doesn't flow with me. It did the job, however, and so far so good. Seifer finds the files Quistis left behind while talking to him the night before. Damn, forgot the part. Ohwell, all anyone cared about was the kiss. I admit, it was my first time ever writing a romantic scene, so it shows, and it wasn't easy. Trust me.  
  
CHAPTER 7:  
Garden Festival building day fun. Judging Quistis' character I frowned a little, wondering on how she would react for expressing herself so freely like she did. And that's what I came up with: Pass Amnesia Lad onto someone else. Running away from the problem. A minor one, but still. The confrontation with the rest of the SeeDs and an apology was quite boring, so I wrote it that way just to get it over with. Fujin and Raijin need to be in here SOMEWHERE, so since I like them so much, I tossed 'em into the festival, since they simply had to get somewhere, anywhere near Seifer to talk, I made 'em helpful little munchkins. Work my little monkeys. Hurrah!  
But, since this is MY story, and I wanted to write a Quifer, I tossed Seifer back with Quisty the easiest way I could.  
  
CHAPTER 8:  
Seifer had to relearn his skills sometime. So why not now. After aknowledging that he had spent some time in Esthar, I figured the boy could have learned a little from that magical Wizard of Oz like continent. Toss in an earthquake and you've got magic, even with out the ability of a GF. I made the mistake there, but I reasonably like how this chapter came out. The discussion on the kiss I thought was semi alright as well. And the brand new clothing he recieved.. Seifer never packe dhis bags before turning scape goat on Garden. Where did his wardrobe go? Into storage. Attempting a couple in the making, I made those cute lil' kids go at it again in the end, making Quistis finally realize it. And what better then a personal new years from the Garden? 20 years in the making baby!  
  
CHAPTER 9:  
Laguna reveals to Squall. I still don't know if I played this chapter right. When I read it, I tilt my head to the side and go "Oh." I always wondered Squall's reaction. I've seen Hatred ("No! How could you! Asshole! I hate you!") and Love ("Daddy!") but neither of those seemed to fit well. So I did a lil mixture. Toss in a ittle bit of Seifer being the guidance counciler and Quistis' hopin' for a permanant change and you got chapter 9. I still don't like it much. But it's my first FF story. So far, so good.  
  
CHAPTER 10:  
Gave Laguna bad habit. Made hm talk to Seifer. Brought the REAL Seifer back. Wondered about how I could keep this a keeper/quiefer with out breaking up my favorite couple, so I planned this one out for a few days before actually putting it down in wordpad. Toss in a little mystery and let simmer for a few days, bring in new enemy. Boom, you're done.  
  
CHAPTER 11:  
I'm sorry. This chapter made almost no sense in the making, but for some reason it fit.I didn't like how I broke the two of them up with out an explanation, but I did it because Seifer for some reason feels unworthy (poor fool) and feels that somehow he'l hurt her. She see's it as a rejection, and takes it like a pro. Made Quistis drop Red Scorpion, her old whip for a reason that tells itself later on. I even made Raijin and Fujin nice. And they are kinda cute aren't they?  
  
CHAPTER 12:  
Dragged time along two months. Heh! But anyways.. This chapter was one of the HARDEST to write. Dragged Edea and Cid into it, because they noticed a change in Quisty, and it wasn't good. Fujin+Raijin=good couple. Some have claimed them brother and sister, but nooo way. Made their 'love' blosson here. Gotta love it. Some people said it wasn't like Quisty to shoot herself. But as with all my stories, the chapters will hold a cliff hanger in them some where, and unanswered questions. I liked this chapter. Seifer made SeeD in it. I didn't feel like writing out a whole damned Field Mission.   
  
CHAPTER 13:  
Shocked you here, didn't I? I know I made Seifer too sappy. But I liked this chapter. Made Irvy have a damned brain too! One of my fave's. Maybe.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
Human nature is a sexual one. And this story needed some spice to it. So I tossed in Seifer doing that thing. I always had it planned out, Quistis' past life. From wathcing her, and thinking hard, I put together what exactly happened. I posted it in a review, so I'm not going to bother to repeat it, but it all fits the signs of sexual and physical abuse. So I made it. And I don't regret it. It made the story more real. And it got to the point.  
  
CHAPTER 15:  
I don't like how I did Seifer's reaction in the beggining. I just didn't exactly know how to make it. At this point, I was seriously wondering on whether or not to continue Guilty. But I decided Oh alright. I liked how I made Quistis tell him though. Lights out everyone, and let's speak to the K/Night..  
  
CHAPTER 16:  
One simple word. SEX. Nuff said. No, that's not it..  
I ried to make it beautiful and pure, like making love should be. But instead it got a lot of raunchy repose. But I didn't mind. My story. Nyah.  
  
CHAPTER 17:  
I don't know how people react after sex, so I did it strictly from the movies *snicker!* Gave Quisty BC. Made Seifer call her the new nickname. Aww's here people. I wanted some action, so I gave some spice into it, but didn't want to reveal anything, so I made the caller call her Quistical. I also figured out some bits ahead of the story, so I decided that I needed some way to bring it about.. and did it.  
  
CHAPTER 18:  
What DO people say after sex? Especially for two virgins? I think I LOVE how I handled it here. I hope I did. And I do wish people got the "Irvine's magazines and handlotion" joke. I thought it was kinda funny. About Quistis' reaction. when coming to Esthar: Put her in your place, and imagine yourself with those kickass Blue magics. I'd do the same thing.  
  
CHAPTER 19:  
Seifer doesn't understand. He couldn't possibly. Sure, he hates the guy for what he did to his woman. But he's more practical now. And besides, Quistis hit him. And I've known for a long time what i wanted to do with Rinoa. Mweh heh heh!  
  
CHAPTER 20:  
I hate this chapter. Purely for it's content. But I like how I wrote it. I know a LOT of people hate me for it. But guess what? All the flames, the angry people who yelled at me for it make me happy, simply because I now know I hit nerves with it. It touched them, and that makes me proud. MonCapitan, thanks dude.  
  
CHAPTER 21:  
Bathroom scene! I like bathroom scenes, don't you? I even got Squall into the act, even if he was OOC. Poor Seifer though. I knew what I wanted. And I wrote it. This is one of my favorite chapters. Except for the end part...a bit tooooo mushy. But ah well. People change.  
  
CHAPTER 22:  
It was hard to write in the emotions one feels when confronting a friend who has been hideously scarred and raped. But I loved the flashbacks I've seen in some other stories, and decided to include some here. I wanted to show Squall's feelings for Quistis, like a younger brother acting like an older brother. And Seifer's demeanor I thought was sort of excellent. How do you react whe something like that happens to the woman you love? And I made Quisty strong in spirit, if weak in the body. Cool.  
  
CHAPTER 23:  
Blood on his coat. Scars on his soul. It's almost as bad as if he was the one violated. Poor Seifer, feeling so helpless. So he drudges back into his shell. Since he is acting like such a doofus, Squall fears for the mission. And his OWN loved one. But we needed a sweet ending. So I gave it. Awww.. And Quisty needed a new war suit. I like purple.  
  
CHAPTER 24:  
Seifer acts like a total unrelenting ass, as if pressuring Quistis the way he did with Squall.. Squall betrays the team. I needed to throw the readers off. And I did. In the beggining, the pouch was handed, giving the reader sort of a teaser. And Rinoa pinning Quistis as the 'next one' to die, live, be forgotten, etc.. who knows until next chapter? or if ever? Fight scenes are hard for me to write. So feel blessed I even wrote this one.  
  
CHAPTER 25:  
Little team deception here. Frustration and guilt all rolled into one sweet little bun. I think I portrayed this chapter pretty alright. Quistis and Seifer's talk I liked writing. They're a cute couple. Don't disagree. SOme where confused about the ending of this chapter. That made me smile. They didn't know who hit whom :) Mystery is such a spice in the variety of life.  
  
CHAPTER 26:  
Give two kids who are in love fireworks and whatta ya get? Cute flashback! I like how I did the flashback here. Not much to say. Except Squall reveals his true side. Seifer and Quisty promise, which I thought the timing was right for.   
  
CHAPTER 27:  
Selphie talks to Quisty. I wondered at first who will be the one to slap the girl's head outta her ass, and thought, why not Selphie? And toss in a little Selphie background material/embarrassing Irvine material and I've got a good chapter. Bring Rinny back. Decide her fate. I liked how I did that :) And the flashback with Cid and Edea was sort of my good work. Rally-kupo, kupo, rally-kupo.  
  
CHAPTER 28:  
Kept it sorta short and sweet. I looooved the flashback with Squall talking about it. I seem to like flashback scenes and writing them In this scene, however, Quisty is obviusly be more afraid of her mother then father. I didn't want it that way, but then I thought and wondered how to make it work. So I just kept it as it was. Again, I loved the fashback scene. Sometimes I shock myself.  
  
CHAPTER 29:  
Seifer finally pops the question fully. (well not finally, after all, it's only been a week.) I thought it was relitivly touching. Now. Fight time. I wondered for an hour about how to do this. It came so easily, I was smiling: By insinct.   
  
CHAPTER 30:  
You don't know how badly I wanted to write this one differently. But I couldn't. It came to the point where the story had to end, and I chose this one. I thought on how to end it, and then I realized it. The perfect way, actually. The only way, to grab people's hearts and thoughts, something they didn't expect. So, I did tis. The fight scene is my best work yet. Yep yep yep..  
  
EPILOGUE:  
I didn't want it to end this way. But it seemed the best way to go forth.. It was more.. catching that way. Touching, I guess you can say. Made you wanna kill me in every way possible. But very few people got the connection between Laguna, Ellone, Ward and Kiros' usage of the white flowers. Just because of that I'm not going to tell you. If you want to know, e-mail me. And yes, I own that poem. Unless noted, I don't use any one else's work in my fics.  
  
ALTERNATE VISION:  
I don't like this chapter at all, but then again, I do. Vendrin was absolutely correct when she wrote that I only wrote it to please the masses, and she was right. I made a mistake when I wrote Alternate Vision, but in some ways, I'm proud I did. I did the second most important thing: Pleased the readers. But the first most important thing is for the auther to be pleased with her own work. So this chapter is a teaser, to let the reader choose his or her own ending, or both if they wish. I like having choices, so for now, I'm going to give the reader a choice on how they want the story to end. Either way, I'm happy, they're happy, and the world is full of roses again.   
  
Thank you for lsitening to my Author Rant and reading my Author Notes. This is Malice Shaw, signing off to write up the next chapter to Day of the Strong, the sequal to this little diddy I did. And that you, to everyone who reviewed for doing so. Each review made me work hard on the next chapter of The Guilty Show No Mercy, and kept me going until I saw the end to it. Thank you. If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened.  
  
Au Revior! (That ain't spelt right..)  
  
:) 


End file.
